Il faut buter les toilettes soviétiques de l'espace
by Chaussange
Summary: Une étude scientifique avance le fait qu'en jurant, on pouvait diminuer la douleur ressentie de moitié. C'est des conneries, se faire exploser le crâne par des toilettes soviétiques, ça fait toujours aussi mal.
1. Un sanitaire russe

Yo.

Alors voilà, ça a commencé...

Le jour historique de la renaissance d'Il Faut Buter Les Patates.

Cette histoire était déjà un monstre de crétinisme...

Attendez-vous à pire encore.

BWAHAHHAHAHAHHA

Bon, plus sérieusement, je sais que ce n'est toujours pas parfait, j'ai encore vachement de problèmes pour passer d'un évènement à un autre, et j'ai encore pas mal de défauts.

Mais je suis tout de même plutôt fière de mes nouveaux chapitres.

À part ça, **Sasa57** a fait un super calcul et d'après ce calcul il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant cinq mois.

Bon, je m'engage de une à ne pas avoir (trop) de retard.

Et arrivée aux derniers chapitres, il y a moins de choses à réécrire, donc il se pourrait même qu'ils sortent un peu plus rapidement et donc que vous puissiez reprendre le cours ''normal'' d'IFBLP dans trois quatre mois.

Mais je promet rien.

À tout les coups, et vu mon habituelle ponctualité, ça fait comme si j'étais juste très en retard.

Faut voir les choses du bon côté ;)

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture. :)

* * *

BORDEL DE CHIURE DE PIGEON RADIOACTIF!

J'ai bien fait de jamais croire à la science.

Ils sont bien beaux à sortir leurs jolis chiffres tout compliqué avec toutes ces phrases et ces théories, ''D'après les scientifiques, jurer permet de diminuer la douleur de moitié.''

Connards de scientifiques.

Menteurs.

J'ai toujours aussi mal à la tête.

Et en fait non j'ai pas seulement à la tête, j'ai mal partout.

PARTOUT !

Et attention pas le petit mal partout de rien du tout !

Nan nan nan pauvres fous, là c'est LE mal de tête qui donne l'impression d'être la savane africaine pendant la période de reproduction effrénée des éléphants d'Afrique.

Et j'y étais moi dans cette savane, et je peux vous dire que ça bouge bien !

Sérieusement, on aurait même pu voir le noyau terrestre tellement les couches terrestres se fendaient.

Faut dire qu'avec une centaine d'éléphants qui se sautent dessus comme des lapins, la savane tient pas le coup.

Enfin, c'était comme ça dans mes souvenirs.

Bon, certes j'avais cinq ans.

Mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Enfin je crois.

Je sais que c'est l'été où mon petit frère est né.

Quel putain de brailleur celui-là.

Mon père l'avait attrapé et soulevé par dessus sa tête en mettant une tâche de terre sur son front.

Et au cas où vous vous demanderiez, oui j'étais à côté à imiter le singe en chantant.

…

Bon. Mon père aimait beaucoup le roi lion. Alors. Bon. Voilà.

Tout ça pour dire que même à ce moment là mon petit frère braillait moins que l'autre petit con de gosse à côté de moi.

Nan, attendez c'était pas pour ça au départ que je parlais de la savane.

Je pense vraiment trop. C'est un sacré handicap vous savez.

Parce que. Bon. Imaginez, vous êtes dans un train, un contrôleur vous demande votre tiquet, vous l'avez vous, votre tiquet, mais la tête du contrôleur vous rappelle celle de votre chien, mort il y a quelques temps.

Du coup vous vous demandez si ce contrôleur ne serait pas la réincarnation de votre chien.

Et le temps que vous réfléchissiez à un stratagème pour le piéger et lui faire avouer qu'il est la réincarnation de votre caniche nain, le contrôleur vous a pris pour une fraudeuse et vous a traîné hors du train parce que votre absence de réponse était un ''outrage à agent''.

Bon, au moins vous êtes fixés, ce contrôleur n'est pas votre bon vieux patapouf, lui il avait un cœur d'ange.

Mais il vous a fait raté votre train, c'était le dernier et vous vous retrouvez à devoir passer la nuit à des centaines de kilomètres de chez vous.

Et quand vous arrivez enfin à retrouver un train qui vous ramène chez vous, vos professeurs ne croient pas du tout à votre excuse pour votre absence.

Et voilà, vous avez trop pensé, et vous êtes dans la merde.

…

Tout ça pour dire que je pense trop.

Et que j'ai mal.

Voilà. J'ai mal. Affreusement mal. _Je souffre._

Si quelqu'un pouvait me tuer et achever mes souffrances ça m'irait bien.

Ou bien même tuer le mioche qui braille sans interruption, ça ira aussi.

En même temps, vous savez quoi, ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit de pas demander aux autres de faire quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire soi-même.

C'est vrai qu'une fois j'ai essayé de demander à mon frère d'aller aux toilettes à ma place, ça c'est plutôt mal terminé.

Mais pas plus mal que quand j'ai demandé à ma grand-mère de m'aider à faire mes lacets.

Elles les avait attachés entre eux.

Histoire de me donner une leçon, ''Ne jamais faire confiance aux autres''.

Sacrée grand-mère.

Je vais suivre ses conseils je vais plutôt exterminer par moi-même ce morveux hurlant.

Et je me ferais un joli dessin avec le sang qui sortira de ses entrailles.

Peut-être un petit panda qui fait du toboggan, c'est un dessin plutôt compliqué, mais un très joli dessin.

Je me demande si j'aurais, enfin plutôt si lui aura pour le coup, assez de sang.

Un nouveau hurlement plus strident que les autres manque de faire exploser mon crâne.

Ce gamin... Ce gamin est le gamin le plus chiant que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie.

On est d'accord, quand il crie comme ça c'est qu'il cherche vraiment à se faire tuer ?

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il n'a aucune raison de crier.

Combien on parie qu'il crie juste pour son plaisir ?

Moi je vous parie trois euros.

Avec ça c'est le début de ma fortune.

On sait jamais après tout, et puis faut jamais perdre espoir.

Il y a bien un mec qui a réussit à échanger un trombone contre tellement de choses qu'il s'est retrouvé avec une maison.

Et une boîte de 100 trombones vaut une quinzaine de centimes.

Donc, avec trois euros je peux m'acheter pleins de boîtes, donc pleins de trombones, donc pleins de maisons.

Et dans deux mois New York m'appartient.

Ah, vous ferez moins les malins ce jour là !

Mais en attendant je vais lui donner une raison de pleurer moi il va voir ce qu'il va voir, c'est à dire ma main, sa joue et il va faire le rapprochement.

Ou alors c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Nan, je vais définitivement faire le rapprochement à sa place.

Motivée par ce nouveau plan, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

Première information, tout est flou et tourne autour de moi.

C'est trop lumineux aussi.

Je suis dans le vagin de Dieu ou quoi ?

Ou alors j'ai un peu trop bu, mais ça m'étonne, j'ai pas de souvenirs de cuite.

En même temps, quand on se retrouve avec une gueule de bois on se rappelle rarement de sa soirée.

C'est comme cette légende urbaine là, de l'autre baltringue qui se serait cassé la jambe, mais qui était trop bourré pour s'en rappeler du coup en se levant le lendemain matin, il s'est appuyé sur sa jambe et il s'est évanoui.

C'est dans ces moments que je me dis que la race humaine est vraiment conne.

J'me demande comment on a pu survivre à l'évolution.

Alors que, je tiens à le préciser, les T-Rex ont quand même évolués en poules.

En poules quoi.

Ça doit faire mal sur leurs C.V. de grands méchants, ''dinosaure terrorisant le monde puis suite à un remaniement de notre planète engendré par une météorite, reconversion en poule''.

J'suis pas sûre que Dark Vador les accepte dans son armée.

En même temps, vous me direz, ils ont des trop petits bras pour tenir des armes ou se battre correctement.

Mais remarquez, après, donnez leurs des longues pinces et ils deviennent indestructibles.

Note à moi-même, ne jamais répéter cette idée et ainsi sauver une énième fois la terre.

J'me demande pourquoi, après tout ce que je fait pour sauver cette planète, je suis toujours à terre sans que personne ne se précipite pour me sauver.

Les personnes deviennent de plus en plus centrées sur elles-mêmes.

Je place une main derrière mon crâne, vérifiant qu'aucun traumatisme crânien ou autres chewing-gums collants n'aient fait leurs apparitions durant ma brève relation avec le trottoir.

"Relation avec le trottoir"...

Dis comme ça on dirait que j'ai fait la prostituée.

Ce qui, entendons-nous bien, est totalement faux.

Je suis fauchée, c'est un fait, et je vis constamment à crédit soit.

Mais je ne vend pas mon corps.

Pourtant je suis persuadée que des tas de gens en voudraient !

…

Au moins pour la science.

On a toujours besoin de cobayes non ?

Je tente de me relever sans chanceler ou tomber.

Bien évidemment ma tentative échoue lamentablement.

Ma vie est nulle.

Et si l'échec est douloureux... Le bitume l'est encore plus.

Franchement cette journée commençait déjà très mal, c'était probablement l'une des pires journées de ma vie.

Mais là je crois qu'on atteint des records.

Je papillonne des yeux et balance mon regard autour de moi.

Ce pays est incroyable, toutes ces personnes sont enfermées dans leurs petits mondes, sans même se préoccuper de moi.

Je suis quand même une jeune adolescente en jupe qui vient de se ramasser pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux secondes sur le trottoir.

Je sais pas, il n'y a même pas des pervers qui se précipiteraient pour regarder ma culotte et m'aider à me relever ?

Le groupe d'écolier là-bas par exemple.

Mais non.

Pourtant je suis presque sûre que je suis pas si repoussante, et puis merde, ils ont quoi, quinze ans à tout casser, et puis à quinze ans on s'en fout pas mal de ce que c'est tant qu'on voit une culotte non ?

J'ai même déjà vu un mec qui a mis une culotte à son chien.

Un putain de chien.

Je vaux mieux que ça.

Et c'est l'une des rares fois où je suis persuadée de ce que je raconte.

Alors pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse à moi ?

Non pas que je voudrais qu'on s'intéresse à ma culotte hein, je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas exhibitionniste ni en manque à ce point.

Mais quand même, quand vous êtes entourée d'adolescents boutonneux dont des magazines porno dépassent de leurs sacs, que vous tombez par deux fois sous leurs yeux et qu'ils ne vous adressent même pas un regard, il y a de quoi vous questionner.

Je regarde mes mains.

Bon, il n'y a pas d'anneau doré étrange, donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois devenue invisible.

Donc, ils sont bien en train de m'ignorer.

Les connards.

Même les adultes alors que techniquement ils sont plus responsables ne m'aident pas.

C'est bien une preuve que la maturité est totalement surfaite.

À quarante ans, ils devraient quand même savoir que ça ne se fait pas de laisser quelqu'un tomber sous leurs yeux sans bouger !

Bah non, continuons notre route et laissons la toute seule cette pauvre fille !

Après tout c'est pas comme si elle venait de se ramasser violemment sur les fesses et qu'elle s'est sûrement cassée une cheville et brisé le coxys.

Je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

J'essaye de me relever à plusieurs reprises mais mon corps semble peser une tonne et je me retrouve toujours fesses contre terre.

Je sais que j'ai un peu grossi, mais quand même pas à ce point.

... Si ?

Je soupire et jettent des regards haineux aux personnes m'entourant.

Mon regard s'arrête sur un écureuil, perché sur une branche.

Un jour un écureuil a voulu me voler un pop-corn, je l'ai laissé faire, vu que je suis gentille moi et une demi-seconde plus tard, il se ramenait avec toute sa famille écureuil, ils m'ont attaqués dans le dos, ils étaient des dizaines ces fourbes... J'ai plus jamais revu mon pop-corn. Les écureuils sont vils de nature.

Et comme par hasard, quand c'est un gamin qui hurle, LÀ les écureuils sont des petites créatures toute mignonne, mais quand moi je crie, alors là ils sortent les dents et me mordent au sang !

Résidus d'urinoirs.

Sur le coup ces mots me semblaient assez bien décrire l'état d'esprit de ces écureuils.

C'est vrai que maintenant, ça fait ridicule.

Je me met à genoux, et rampe maladroitement entre les personnes immobiles.

Je reconnais quelques magasins autour de moi, si je me trompe pas je suis sur la rue marchande à côté de mon lycée.

Bon.

Si ça se trouve on a fait une petite soirée et on a mis de la drogue dans mon verre et je me suis fait tabassée et violée ! Et on m'a abandonné sur le bord de route, et je reprend tout juste connaissance !

Ou bien la CIA m'a interrogée, persuadée que j'étais une espionne internationale.

Oui, j'ai lu quelque part que souvent les agents secrets se cachent sous des apparences très banales, à la limite du minable.

Et vu ma vie, on pourrait croire que je suis une agente de génie.

En même temps, si j'ai lu ça, ils devaient pas être très doués pour garder secret leur stratégie.

Ma main bute contre un morceau métallique et du sang perle au bout de mon doigt.

-Que fait un morceau métallique en pleine rue ? À qui appartient cette chose ? Qu'on se dénonce ! Je suis gravement blessée et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! Euh non attendez, c'est pas avec ma blessure que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose... Je fais des études de droit et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! Je sais très bien que je peux vous attaquer ! Regardez, je saigne, là du sang c'est horrible ! Ma splendide peau immaculée ! J'exige réparation ! C'est une horreur, un outrage, un crime, une monstruosité !

Pour appuyer ma tirade je fourre ma main et sa minuscule entaille sous le nez d'un homme pressé qui passait à mes côtés.

Il ne me jette même pas un regard, les yeux toujours vissés sur son portable.

Bon, là je commence à en avoir marre des égoïstes.

Un deuxième cri se mêle à celui du gamin.

Celui-ci est plus aigu et beaucoup plus reconnaissable.

Un peu comme si une truie se faisait violemment égorgée sous les yeux de son mari qui se fait lui-même torturer par un python qui lui lècherait les doigts de pieds.

Enfin les sabots.

Bref, c'est le cri de ma meilleure amie.

Unruhe, fille cadette de la glorieuse famille Kasuro.

Famille Kasuro qui possède l'entreprise des cuvettes de toilettes ''Kasuro''.

Et beaucoup de gens ont besoin de cuvettes.

Bref, Unruhe c'est une petite tête de soleil aux courts cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux gris.

Et un des signes qui la caractérise encore plus que son apparente froideur est qu'elle ne perd jamais son calme.

Jamais un pas de travers, ou un mot plus haut que l'autre.

La seule fois où je l'ai jamais vu crier c'était cet été quand le serpent de son frère s'était retrouvé enfermée avec elle pendant une journée complète dans la buanderie.

Serpent que j'ai d'ailleurs nommé moi-même.

Chaton, c'est mignon comme nom non ?

Un coup d'oeil autour de moi m'apprend que Chaton n'est pas à mes côtés.

Donc, elle a une autre raison de crier.

Serait-ce donc déjà 2012 ?

L'arrivée des shamans diaboliques ?

Les soviétiques qui nous attaquent à coup de salles de bains ?

L'invasion des martiens de Los Angeles?

Non, ça y est je sais, c'est les nains.

Ils se sont finalement vengés des concours de lancés de nains.

C'est bien d'un certain côté, ils prennent leur indépendance.

Ou pire encore, l'invasion des Patates?

Je me retourne, prête à sauver l'humanité.

C'est à dire prête à m'enfuir à toutes jambes, puisque l'humanité est un ensemble de personne, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis un personne.

Jusque là vous suivez ?

Donc me sauver constitue une aide au sauvetage de l'humanité.

Mais pour me sauver il faut savoir de quoi je m'enfuis.

Je repère une petite tâche blonde au loin d'où semble provenir le long hurlement.

C'est bien ma meilleure amie, et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Elle a les mains qui tremblent et elle les plaque contre sa bouche, essayant vraisemblablement de se retenir d'hurler.

…

Je me rappelle d'un jour où j'avais dit ''Le jour où on verra Unruhe pleurer ce sera aussi le jour de l'apocalypse''.

Une angoisse sourde commence à s'infiltrer en moi au moment où je repère les traces de sang sur ses mains.

Bon, alors là c'est sûr, c'est un coup des zombies.

Je m'approche et dirige mon regard dans la même direction que ma meilleure amie.

Des toilettes.

Elle regarde des putain de toilette.

Au passage, on dit un ou une toilette ?

L'appel est lancé, j'attend vos réponses Jean-Pierre.

En attendant, on va appeler ça un W.C. C'est plus simple.

On reprend.

C'est quoi cette phobie minable, elle a peur des W.C ?

C'est plutôt ironique en sachant que...

Enfin merde, sa famille possède quand même la plus grande entreprise de cuvette de toilette du monde.

Elle est vraiment mal tombée Unruhe hein...

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour me moquer d'elle quand je remarque quelque chose.

Le W.C est entouré de morceaux de métal et couvert de sang.

Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule devenue compacte.

En fait je pardonnerais presque aux personnes de ne pas m'avoir aidé, c'est sûr que quand on a sous les yeux un W.C couvert de sang, on pense plus à regarder ça qu'à aider son prochain.

Ah, une main dépasse de sous le siège des toilettes

Et même tout un corps en fait, celui d'une fille allongée sur le ventre et dont la tête est coincée sous le W.C.

D'où le sang.

Bordel, cette fille a vraiment eu une mort atrocement ridicule.

Vous vous imaginez, monter tranquillement au Paradis, hop petite soirée de bienvenue pour les nouveaux, un ange arrive et décidé de faire un petit tour de table pour apprendre à mieux se connaître ":

-Eh, salut, t'es morte comment toi ?

-Oh, moi j'étais en mission humanitaire et une révolte a éclatée, je me suis prise une balle en sauvant des dizaines d'enfants, et toi ?

-Je faisais les boutiques et un W.C m'est tombé dessus.

-Ah... Dis moi c'est vraiment une mort merdique.

-C'est le cas de le dire."

Et voilà, vous êtes encore une fois la risée de tous.

Pauvre fille, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, elle avait des genoux étranges, mais elle n'avait pas l'air méchante.

Enfin de ce qu'on peut encore distinguer.

Elle a de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, qui tirent maintenant sur le rouge.

Pauvre pauvre fille...

Franchement si un jour je devais mourir j'aimerais au moins que mes cheveux restent intactes.

C'est vrai quoi, déjà que je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, la seule chose dont je suis fière c'est bien mes cheveux.

Et puis peu importe ce dont je peux ou pas me vanter, je pourrais toujours dire qu'au moins je suis pas morte écrasée par un putain de toilette !

…

C'est quand même horrible ce que je viens de faire.

Me moquer d'une morte, c'est horrible, j'irais en enfer pour ça.

Remarquez, après tout il suffit d'un peu de logique, si ça se trouve les morts souhaitent être considérés comme des personnes normales.

Or, je me moque de toutes les personnes normales.

Donc je peux, non je DOIS me moquer des personnes mortes.

Ouais, c'est exactement comme ça que je compte échapper à l'enfer.

On a tous nos propres façons de survivre dans ce monde.

Mais il faut croire que la fille sous les toilettes n'avait pas la bonne.

Ça lui apprendra à avoir la même veste que moi.

Et la même robe, et les mêmes chaussures.

C'est dingue avec la mondialisation tout le monde se ressemble.

Je commencerais même à trouver ça effrayant.

Mon pied tape à nouveau dans un bout de métal alors que j'essayais toujours de rejoindre Unruhe.

Je le ramasse et l'observe attentivement.

C'est écrit en russe.

…

Bon, j'avais raison pour une chose en tout cas, les soviétiques ont bel et bien tentés de nous exterminer avec des instruments de salle de bain.

La mort de mon clone n'aura pas servi à rien.

Le monde saura que j'ai des supers pouvoirs de prédiction de l'apocalypse !

Et qu'on ne parle pas de toutes les autres théories d'apocalypse qui elles ne se sont pas réalisées.

Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Et ensuite on ira tous rejoindre mon clone dans l'au-delà.

Et d'où vient mon clone en fait ?

Nom d'un lama des mers aquatiques !

Je crois que j'ai compris.

En fait non, je sais que j'ai compris.

C'est un coup des patates.

Créer des clones de toute la planète et ensuite recréer l'humanité, de façon très lente, en remplaçant lentement et un à un chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant, chaque transsexuel, chaque transsexuelle, chaque hermaphrodite...

Tous !

Et une fois qu'elles auront recréer toute la population, elles pourront l'assouvir !

Ou alors...

Je regarde de nouveau ma meilleure amie, un peu plus loin.

Mes jambes ont refusés de m'amener plus proche d'elle.

Je soupire en essuyant les larmes qui s'accumulent dans mes yeux.

Faut croire que mon corps a compris avant moi.

Ma gorge devient sèche et mon souffle se fait plus court.

Unruhe n'aurait probablement pas crié si fort si elle ne connaissait pas la personne morte sous ses yeux.

Quand je vous dis qu'elle est vraiment calme.

Enfin à l'extérieur., à l'intérieur cette fille est comme une tempête, constamment à réagir de façon surdosée.

Vous saviez vous que lorsque le poulpe stresse, il se mange lui-même ?

Et bien, disons qu'un poulpe est quelqu'un de très calme et posé face à Unruhe.

Du coup, depuis ses six ans, elle a appris à ne plus rien laisser paraître.

J'inspire un long moment avant de me décider à regarder la vérité en face.

Parler d'Unruhe ne fait que retarder la chose.

Je serais cette fille.

Donc, je serais morte.

Je suis morte.

Je me suis fait tuée par des putains de toilettes tombés de je-ne-sais-où sur ma tête.

Ma vie n'était pas fameuse, mais alors là je crois que c'est un record.

J'y crois pas, même dans ma mort je suis obligée d'être ridicule ?

Sérieusement, il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui s'amuse à jouer au Jumanji avec ma vie.

Bon, on respire calmement et on réfléchit.

J'essaye d'appliquer mes propres conseils et de respirer profondément.

Bien évidemment, je m'étouffe dans la manœuvre.

Donc, si je récapitule, je me suis fait exploser la tête par des toilettes et maintenant je m'étouffe et personne ne peut m'aider puisque je suis morte et que personne ne peut me voir.

J'en ai sérieusement marre de ma vie.

Enfin, de ma mort.

Et puis merde, j'en ai marre de tout.

Voilà, là au moins c'est bon tout le monde est d'accord.

Je commence à voir tout noir et l'air ne passe plus du tout dans mes poumons.

Je tombe à terre et crache mes poumons.

De façon figuré, sinon je serais morte.

Encore une fois.

Ce serait vraiment ridicule, explosée par des toilettes et de nouveau tuée en s'étouffant avec sa salive.

Bon, on se relève et on repense à tout ce que ma bonne vieille tata Lexy m'as appris.

Soit rester calme et réfléchir.

Bien.

Tout va bien.

Je vais rester calme, c'est pas comme si je m'étais fait exploser le crâne par des chiottes.

Et c'est pas comme si j'étais morte mais toujours dans ce monde à jouer à la femme invisible.

Ma tête tourne encore et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois à terre.

Bon, autant rassembler mes souvenirs.

On voulait fêter la validation de nos semestres respectifs avec mon groupe d'amis, donc on devait se retrouver ce soir pour aller au restaurant et ensuite sûrement à une petite fête où on se serait incrustés à grand coups d'énormes sourires et de décolletés.

Et dont on se serait sûrement fait jeter au bout de quelques heures.

Donc, je ne sortais pas de fête et je ne m'étais pas fait droguée, je passais juste une après-midi à faire les magasins en prévision de la fête.

Au moins je ne me ferais pas violée et abandonnée dans les buissons ce soir !

Je suis très optimiste, je vois toujours le bon côté des choses.

Et c'est très utile quand, comme moi vous vous faîtes écraser la tête par des toilettes russes.

Dommage, j'étais persuadée que je mourais un jour très lointain, après des années à tourmenter des âmes innocentes, et j'aurais probablement rendu l'âme au cours d'un concours de boisson ou d'un concours de lancer de nains.

Peut-être que je me serais faîte enlevée par une pseudo-secte que j'aurais énervée.

Ça peut arriver, j'ai un certain talent pour me mettre les gens à dos.

J'ai aussi un certain talent pour divaguer et ne pas affronter la réalité.

J'inspire longuement et mon souffle se calme, je ferme les yeux, chassant les dernières larmes qui remontaient le long de mes yeux.

Relativisons.

Ma mort fera sûrement rire les gens des générations après moi.

Et je serais peut-être même célèbre.

J'ai été célèbre une fois.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Et puis, j'ai été élevée par ma tante.

En quoi ça devrait m'aider à relativiser ?

Mais je vais vous le dire, laissez-moi parler nom de nom !

Donc, ma tante, tata Lexy, m'a élevée, vu que mes parents sont des historiens reconnus qui parcourent le globe avec leurs sacs à dos.

Du coup on les voit une semaine tout les mois à peu près.

Et le reste du temps, on reste avec notre tante.

Qui est plutôt, comment dire... portée sur le spirituel et toutes ces choses mystico-étranges.

Bon, j'avoue qu'une partie de moi croit à certaines de ces choses.

Mais faut dire que ma tante n'avait pas de petit ami et un travail qui ne la prenait que très moyennement, donc elle avait tout son temps pour nous conditionner mon frère et moi.

C'est dingue comme nos cerveaux sont maléables.

Enfin, une de ces choses qu'elle me rabâchait était qu'il fallait que je reste calme après ma mort et que j'attende mon ''ange gardien''.

Oui, cette femme était totalement barrée.

Elle nous faisait manger un piment chaque soir pour éloigner les malédictions.

Oui, c'est totalement stupide.

Et inutile.

Parce que sérieusement, si être la seule personne à se prendre des toilettes sur la gueule en pleine journée et entourée de plein de monde n'est pas une malédiction, j'me demande bien ce que c'est.

Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle utilisait ses malédictions pour un peu tout aussi, honnêtement, vous connaissez beaucoup de démons qui iraient vous arracher vos dents et vous les fourrez dans vos oreilles sous prétexte que vous ne brossez pas bien les dents ?

Sans parler des démons des légumes et des devoirs.

Bon.

Mon enfance a été bercée de mensonges.

Mais de toutes façons j'avais pas vraiment l'intention de partir pour une aventure qui me mènerait aux quatre coins de la galaxie, alors autant rester assise ici en attendant patiemment mon ''ange gardien''.

Alors je reste assise bien sagement à coté de mon corps en l'attendant.

Et puis si les bouddhistes ne se sont pas trompés et qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité dans tout ce qu'ils disent, le karma existe, et il y a une histoire avec l'équilibre des forces, le ying et le yang et un pervers en slip qui finit cloué sur une croix non ?

En tout cas, si l'équilibre des forces existe et vu l'énorme merde qui résume ma vie entière, mon ange gardien a intérêt à être Ryan Gosling.

Blond, un peu grand, avec de grands yeux verts en amandes, musclé sans vraiment l'être...

Ça valait le coup de se prendre un toilette sur la tronche pour rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves non ?

Le silence me répond et j'attend tranquillement, les minutes s'étirent, lentement.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait, il s'est perdu en chemin ou quoi ?

Nan parce que je ne supportes pas les personnes qui se perdent tout le temps, c'est pas compliqué de suivre un chemin mince !

Les minutes s'étirent encore et mon dos me tiraille.

Je m'affaisse de plus en plus et ma tête tient de moins en moins droite.

Ce con ne peut pas s'être perdu.

Ce serait vraiment la seule façon de rendre ma journée encore plus nulle.

Sérieusement, si ça continue je vais me prendre pour Bridget Jones.

Et encore, elle a deux hommes qui lui courent après elle.

Et elle ne finit pas la cervelle en morceau sous des chiottes soviétiques.

...

J'aurais dû préciser que mon ange gardien devait avoir un GPS intégré.

Dès qu'il arrive je tape un scandale.

J'irais le ramener au service après vente des anges gardiens.

J'ai pas souffert toute une vie pour me retrouver seule dans la mort.

Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je l'attend, des policiers sont arrivés sur les lieux et tout le monde a été évacué.

On a donné une couverture à Unruhe.

C'est dingue ça, à croire qu'une couverture l'aidera.

Elle a vu sa meilleure amie se faire exploser le crane sous ses yeux, elle a mon sang sur son visage et sur ses mains, mais tout va bien, maintenant elle a une couverture !

Parfois je me dis qu'ils sont cons quand même les policiers.

Je me relève et vais m'allonger la tête sur les pieds de ma meilleure amie.

Bon, forcément ça fait moins classe que la tête sur les genoux ou sur l'épaule mais c'est pas de ma faute si elle veut pas s'assoir.

Des cheveux blonds frôlent mon visage et je rouvre les yeux intriguées.

Deux grandes pupilles grises orageuses se plantent dans mes yeux.

Elle peut me voir ?

J'agite vaguement de la main en faisant un grand sourire.

Elle ouvre la bouche et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Et puis je sens quelque chose m'arriver dessus.

Enfin, me traverser serait plus juste.

Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé par réflexe.

Ah, bon, pourquoi pas, ma meilleure amie vient de me vomir dessus.

J'pense qu'on a franchi un nouveau cap dans notre amitié là.

Elle a l'air de vouloir recommencer.

Je me relève précipitamment et coure me rassoir à côté de mon corps.

Un policier est en train de dessiner les contours de mon cadavre.

Voilà bien une phrase que j'aurais pas pensé pouvoir dire un jour.

Comme quoi, ne jamais dire jamais.

C'est stupide comme phrase, on dit deux fois le mot ''jamais'' alors que c'est justement pour nous dire de ne jamais le dire qu'on le dit.

Ils devraient plutôt dire ''Jamais dire jamais mais je viens de le dire deux fois donc on va plutôt dire qu'il faut limiter le nombre de fois où on dit jamais''.

Là ce serait plus logique.

Vous comprenez, moi je suis quelqu'un de très logique et...

-Nan mais il se fout de moi ? Mes jambes ne sont pas aussi grosses, t'es carrément incapable de tracer un trait ou quoi ? Je sais qu'il faut pas être très futé pour entrer dans la police mais quand même on apprend en maternelle à tracer des traites ! Bon, certes moi j'y arrivais pas mais tout les autres y arrivaient bordel et... Et tu te rends compte que tu souilles une personne morte ? Quand j'serais au paradis j'veillerais personnellement à ce que tu ne puisses pas y rentrer ! ESPÈCE D'INCAPABLE !

Je souffle un peu et tente de frapper l'incapable.

Pendant dix secondes.

Ensuite je me suis rendue compte que ça ne servirait à rien et je me suis totalement affalée par terre.

Je. Suis. Morte.

De fatigue je voulais dire, mais c'est vrai que les deux marchent dans ce cas.

Encore une blague que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire.

Finalement la mort est assez sympa.

J'étire mes bras et soupire longuement.

-J'me présente, je m'appelle Henry, j'aim'rais bien réussir ma vie, être aimééééééééééééé !

Voilà une autre chose que j'aurais jamais pu faire, chanter à haute voix sans que personne ne fuit.

En fait, la mort c'est surfait, on nous vend ça comme quelque chose d'incroyable mais en fait on reste juste assis comme des cons et on se fait chier.

Autant me présenter alors.

Oui, je garde le sens des devoirs, se présenter donne toujours une impression de confiance mutuelle et on part sur de meilleures bases pour le futur.

Oui je vous parle déjà depuis des heures et j'aurais pu me présenter avant, mais je me suis pris des toilettes sur le crâne, alors le simple fait que je ne sois pas en train d'hurler en pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps relève du miracle.

Moi c'est Alex KICHIGAI, mon père était japonais et ma mère chinoise, et moi je suis mal foutue.

Woaw, on a affaire à des rigolos de services.

Bref, ma mère est née en France et elle a toujours mal vécu d'être loin de l'Europe d'où mon nom assez européen.

Mon père n'avait pas le courage de faire face à ma mère et de me donner un nom Japonais.

C'est con, j'aurais pu avoir un de ces prénoms japonais qui veulent toujours dire quelque chose comme "destinée" ou "fleur de l'ombre", tout le monde a ça à mon lycée.

Et moi je me retrouve avec Alex.

Essayez de vous faire respecter après vous.

Surtout que mon nom de famille veut bien dire quelque chose lui, et oui Kichigai désigne l'homme qui joue le fou dans le théâtre au Japon.

Crédibilité : zéro.

Surtout qu'on dirait qu'où qu'on aille au Japon, notre prénom veut toujours dire quelque chose, de plus ou moins cool.

Je tire plus sur le moins moi.

Mais même autrement, j'ai l'impression qu'à mon lycée avoir les cheveux bruns ou noirs c'est d'une rareté incroyable.

Pourtant, c'est la couleur de cheveux naturelle de tout les Asiatiques, non ?

Mais non, dans ma classe c'était une explosion de couleurs, du rose, du turquoise, du vert...

On se serait cru dans un paquet de dragibus.

...

Donc si on récapitule, je m'appelle Alex "acteur jouant le fou", j'ai les cheveux bruns et deux yeux couleurs caca d'oies, et j'ai vécu entourée de "Lune étoilée Printemps de cerisiers" qui ont des cheveux roses et des yeux dorés.

Et on est censé tous naître égaux.

Sérieusement, j'envisage de me faire rembourser.

Et si "Lune étoilée Printemps de cerisiers" y trouve un truc à redire, je la frappe.

De toutes façons, elle a un nom de désodorisant pour chiottes.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Bon, si vous avez une quelconque idée de ce que je pourrais améliorer ou même de chose à rajouter comme des petits bonus de temps en temps ou des remarques, ou des sortes de petites fiches d'informations sur des personnages...

N'hésitez pas.

Ah, et la question du ''un ou une toilette'' c'est vraiment une question que je me pose.

Même internet n'a pas su me répondre.

Donc je compte sur vous, je vous sais vaillants et au coeur tendre et fort !

Bref, j'ai aussi bloqué sur avoir ''à faire'' ou ''affaire'' à quelqu'un.

D'après internet, c'est avoir affaire.

Bon, internet n'est pas connu pour sa fiabilité sans failles, mais voilà.

Et bien...

À la semaine prochaine. ;)


	2. Un jambon

Je ne suis pas en retard.

Je suis tellement fière de moi.

Je vais aller m'acheter des fleurs et me les jeter à mes pieds.

J'aurais plus besoin de mon catalogue d'excuses.

Pourtant j'en avais déjà préparé mon excuse de ce soir "Un vélociraptor nommée Pénélope a essayé de me séduire et a fini par me clamser entre les mains, j'ai essayé de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche mais j'ai attrapé la gastro, donc voilà, j'étais malade"

...

J'aime beaucoup cette excuse.

Bref, ça risque de plus tourner dans les six mois vu que **Sasa57** avait mal fait son calcul.

FRAPPEZ-LA ELLE ! J'AI RIEN À VOIR LÀ DEDANS !

Mais j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc je vais essayer de réduire ça à quatre mois.

Tellement je vous aime.

Sur ce, les réponses aux reviews:

**SuigyLeSushi:** Aha, Thanks :) Well, the last title was because of a book I was reading when I first uploaded the story and then I wrote some stupid stuff with potatoes... And well, in my first version of version of my story, I was literally obsessed with Hanataro. You'll see that later. And... Well... See ya later ! :)

**Mayou:** Ton lapin est très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il m'a bien fait rire. Et je te rappelle que toi tu t'es pas fait tuée par des toilettes, alors la vie de merde... Moi j'aime bien les pâtes. Vraiment beaucoup. Voilà, tu sais une chose sur moi. Bien, le riz est la nourriture la plus conseillée lors des gastros, et les gastros, on attrape souvent ça en hiver, en hiver, il fait froid, et il fait très froid en Russie aussi. Et donc les russes ils ont souvent la gastro, vu qu'ils habitent dans un pays froid et tout, et en plus avec toute la vodka qu'ils boivent, ils vont sûrement aux toilettes pour vomir. À tel point que les toilettes russes sont renommés pour être dégoûtantes. Parce que les Russes ne mangent pas assez de riz, donc ils restent malades. Et les toilettes russes restent sales. Maintenant inclines-toi face au tyran. BWAHAH. (Racontes moi ton expérience traumatisante mon enfant)

**Juishi:** Et bien, ravie que tu aimes cette histoire, enfin qu'elle soit "potable" non, plus sérieusement, je vois de quoi tu parles, le fandom est un peu en chute libre ces temps-ci. Mais encore, t'as jamais été sur le fandom One Piece, là c'est vraiment à se donner des envies de s'empaler sur sa fourchette. Et ça fait mal, un empallage sur une fourchette. Je connais Banzai, d'ailleurs j'ai peur de temps en temps que ça y ressemble trop, cette histoire est un monument. J'voudrais pas le salir avec mes petites mains. À part ça, tu m'as fait rire. Je t'aime bien. Alors maintenant, poses cette hache. Et fais gaffe, j'ai un puma qui tient une tronçonneuse, ta hache ne fait pas le poids. BWAHAHAH

**DeanerysT:** Oh mon dieu, ton pseudo... Tu... Je t'aime. Tu connais Game Of Thrones... Je t'aime. C'était un extrait de journal, je sais pas trop comment ça s'appelle non plus, mais tu te rendras compte que j'ai été... Très attirée par Hanataro. Ton commentaire m'a fait trop plaisir, je voulais juste faire un petit coucou à tout ces OC dont le nom signifie toujours plein de chose... C'est ce que je vais faire, c'est plus simple, et j'aime bien la simplicité. ;)

**Ginounet:** C'est vrai que j'ai fait une petite fixette sur les toilettes, tu me connais entre les toilettes et Hanataro, j'ai pas mal de fixations...

**Guest/Feixia-chan:** Aah, le correcteur de ffn, celui-même qui m'a appris à faire la différence entre appeler apeller appeller apeler... C'est un bon gars. C'est compliqué les histoires de toilette. L'eau de toilette c'est très étrange, j'ai jamais compris qui pouvait en acheter, c'est comme l'eau de cologne, ça sent pas bon. C'est ironique. C'est drôle. Mais tu sais que même en anonyme tu peux mettre ton vrai nom ? ^^

**Nana:** Bien sûr que je te le permet. ^^ C'est une idée qui m'est venue pendant un cours d'histoire. T'inquiètes, j'ai bien compris, et t'es très claire. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai à faire avec ma lessive pour de vrai. Et tu verras, Hanataro est très présent dans l'histoire à l'avenir. Aha, pauvre de lui... Oh oui, pauvre de lui.

**Agrond:** C'est sûr que ça devient compliqué le système des reviews maintenant, désoléemefrappezpaspitié! George arrive, George est frais, et George est vraiment affamé. Le sujet de réflexion est noté, elle y réfléchira sûrement pendant la réunion des capitaines. N'empêches que vous les belges, vous êtes sacrément étranges... Aha.

**Loupiote:** Ouf, je me suis pas trompée alors. Ahah, désolée c'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué à suivre, mais ça se passe vraiment comme ça dans sa tête, donc voilà, j'ai essayé de rendre ça plus compréhensible dans le deuxième. :)

* * *

Bon, si mon ange gardien ne se ramène pas dans moins de deux minutes...

Je ne ferais absolument rien.

Je suis inutile, ma vie est nulle.

J'vais mourir là toute seule, juste parce que mon ange gardien n'a pas de sens de l'orientation.

On me retrouvera dans des centaines d'années.

Et on se demandera qui était cette jolie fille dont le cadavre semble toujours appeler à la luxure.

Plus sérieusement, il y a un truc que je me suis toujours demandé, imaginons que des archéologues extraterrestres découvrent les corps de nos stars hollywoodiennes.

Maintenant imaginez qu'entre temps il y a eu un gros truc qui a effacé toutes nos données, donc ils ne savent rien de notre ère.

Jusque là vous suivez.

Bon, et ben ils vont quand même se retrouver sacrément cons devant le squelette de Mégane Fox, tranquillement dans sa tombe avec deux gros bouts de sillicones sur la poitrine.

Ils vont s'imaginer qu'on était des sauvages et qu'on l'a sacrifié dans un rituel païen occulte et obscure.

Franchement, on ne va pas laisser une bonne impression nous.

L'air se refroidit et le sol se met à trembler.

Je regarde autour de moi, personne ne semble se préoccuper de ce changement.

Merde.

Si ça se trouve c'est un signal pour les morts, que seuls les morts peuvent sentir, un peu comme une sonnerie, avant qu'on aille tous au Paradis.

Ou alors, c'est un exercice d'alarme incendie pour les âmes.

Putain, j'étais pas prévenue, j'suis pas très très douée pour les exercices au départ, mais alors quand on me prévient même pas...

Mon dieu, je vais encore une fois mourir.

J'espère que j'ai neuf vies, comme les chats.

En plus, si j'ai neuf vies, et vu la vitesse avec laquelle je meurs dans des situations assez ridicules, je pourrais même organiser un concours. ''Les neufs morts les plus ridicules du monde''

Sincèrement, j'ai mes chances pour gagner.

Je secoue la tête et regarde autour de moi.

Les policiers sont partis depuis un bon moment, ils parlent entre eux en griffonnant des choses sur des calepins à quelques mètres de là.

Donc, je suis allongée, seule, entre le vomi de ma meilleure amie et mes propres bouts de cervelle.

J'vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais ma vie ?

Parce que je vous aurais menti si c'était le cas.

Ma vie est nulle.

Je regarde les verres remplis d'un liquide oscillant entre le jaune et le brun à côté de moi.

Depuis quand il sont là ?

Ah oui, les policiers se sont fait un petit apéro.

Pas de problèmes, vous êtes juste à deux mètres de mon cadavre.

… Enfoirés.

Je lorgne vers les verres.

C'est du jus de pommes ? Parce que moi ça me tenterait bien un petit verre, un petit remontant.

Un peu comme ''Heeey, t'es morte ? De façon ridicule ? Mais prends donc un verre de jus de pommes, tout ira mieux !''.

C'est un peu comme les couvertures, c'est magique, ça remonte directement le moral.

... Bon, c'est pas du jus de pommes.

Donc, à ce moment là, je me dis que... Voilà quoi.

On ne veut vraiment pas que je me sente mieux.

Et je me dis aussi que c'est étrange, un verre est immobile mais le liquide dans le deuxième bouge.

Et il bouge exactement comme dans Jurassic Park.

Pas que je m'inquiète, mais bon, si un dinosaure arrive là tout de suite, faudrait me prévenir.

Histoire que je puisse prendre un peu d'avance.

À la limite, je pourrais peut-être monter sur le dos de ce gros truc poilu là-bas, il doit pouvoir échapper à un dinosaure.

Et vu que je serais sur son dos, je survivrais aussi.

Parfois je me dis que, quand même, mon instinct de survie est vachement plus développé que la moyenne.

Et pourtant, je suis quand même morte.

Et il y a toujours cette fille qui vit, dans mon lycée, celle-là même qui traverse tranquillement les routes les yeux en l'air pour aller chercher un lapin de l'autre côté de la rue.

Et c'est pas comme si c'était optionnel.

Cette fille va vraiment, toutes les dix minutes, traverser les routes sans regarder autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un lapin imaginaire.

Et moi je suis morte.

C'est injuste.

Je me relève et regarde un peu le gros truc masqué qui est censé me sauver.

Si ça se trouve c'est mon ange gardien ?

À ce compte-là j'exige compensation.

Honnêtement avec toutes les merdes qui me sont arrivés, dont celle qui me sont littéralement arrivée dessus sous la forme de toilettes tueuses soviétiques. C'est tout ce que j'obtiens ?

Un gros truc avec un gros masque, tout poilu qui ne sent pas vraiment la rose.

À ce compte là je pars dans des ruelles sombres le soir, et j'y trouve la même chose.

Ils auront même l'air moins méchant.

Bon. Sérieusement, pourquoi ma tante ne m'a pas appris ce qu'il faut faire quand une chose à l'air agressive arrive au lieu de l'ange gardien ?

Pour nous parler des démons qui se cachent dans nos mauvaises notes, là il y a du monde, pour nous parler des sortilèges repousse-sorcières qu'on dégage en débarrassant la table, Tata est là, mais quand on parle de survie face à un monstre poilu, plus rien !

… J'aurais dû aller un peu plus souvent au Portugal, paraît qu'ils y ont un sorcier vaudou spécialiste des méchants très poilus.

Fait chier.

Je me lève sans faire de gestes brusques.

J'ai pas envie qu'en plus de ça il se mette à s'énerver et à me sauter dessus !

Avec un peu de chance, il est presbyte et il se repère juste aux mouvements rapides !

Si ça se trouve c'est juste une sorte de tigre de l'espace !

…

Je regarde rapidement ma tenue.

Bon, c'était peut-être pas le moment de sortir ma robe jaune.

J'ai l'air d'un panneau de signalisation ambulant.

Ce qui est embêtant quand on est face à un monstre poilu.

''monstre poilu '' ça fait très long comme mot, vous trouvez pas ?

Renommons le George.

Sacré George.

Il s'amuse à faire semblant de me foncer dessus.

… Attendez, je... Quoi ?

George me fonce dessus ?

George me fonce dessus.

George me fonce dessus !

George est un petit enfoiré.

Et mon ange gardien aussi.

Sauf si il arrive très rapidement.

…

Donc, c'est un enfoiré.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais pour survivre maintenant ? J'ai même plus d'ange gardien auquel me rattraper ! Et pourquoi ma tante ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il fallait faire face à un monstre ? Et l'école, pourquoi on nous apprend pas ça à l'école ? Le théorème de Pythagore, pas de problème, mais comment survivre que dalle !

Du coup, le cas de l'autre fille-là qui se jette sous des voitures à la recherche de rongeurs se comprend mieux.

C'est à cause de notre système de l'éducation national.

Sur ce, on approche du moment où je devrais commencer à songer à partir en courant pour sauver ma vie, non ?

Bon, on va passer les étapes, là je dois VRAIMENT sauver ma vie, c'est pas un exercice.

Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice.

Je répète, c'est vraiment pas un exercice, alors tu vas BOUGER TES PUTAINS DE JAMBES MERDE !

Cours, Forest, cours !

Enfin, c'est con de dire ça.

Je m'appelle Alex quand même.

Cours, Alex, cours !

Oui, bon. Forcément. Ça passe moins d'un seul coup. Mais. Voilà.

Ma gorge me brûle et ma tête tourne.

Nan, mais là je dois me faire une petite feinte.

En fait, mon cerveau tente de me faire une blague.

C'est pas possible que je sois fatiguée, j'ai à peine fait une dizaine de mètres, on voit encore les contours de mon cadavre.

C'est pas possible, je suis pas aussi peu sportive, si ?

D'accord j'ai peut-être bien eu recours à quelques techniques impliquant des fausses maladies génétiques histoire de rater quelques cours de sport.

Bon, d'accord tous depuis ma troisième.

Mais quand même, j'arrive à courir, normalement.

Je cours deux heures par mois avec mon cousin.

Certes, c'était principalement pour échapper à notre Tante quand elle se rendait compte que nous avions cassé toutes ses boules de cristal.

Ça lui apprendra à avoir autant de boules de cristal.

En plus ça fait très moche comme décoration des boules de cristal.

Penser à ça me redonne un peu d'énergie et je me retrouve face à une succession de petites ruelles.

Si ça se trouve je vais croiser un autre truc poilu masqué.

La nuit est tombée et les ruelles ne sont plus très sûres...

Je pile net en manquant de me prendre un mur, tourne à droite, puis à gauche et je continue tout droit.

...

Bon, là je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir de la ville en si peu de temps mais toujours est-il que je suis au beau milieu d'un champ entouré de vaches.

Au moins, la question de la rencontre avec un poilu caché derrière un gros masque ne se pose plus.

J'en ai largement assez avec le gros monstre face à moi pour qu'en plus on me rajoute un pervers aux mœurs plus que discutables.

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, si ça se trouve notre société entière est victime de mœurs étranges.

Et ces messieurs derrière les ruelles seraient les derniers êtres humains aux mœurs stables.

Comme le disait un monsieur sûrement très intelligent et philosophique, ''Il n'y a rien de sain à être parfaitement intégré dans une société profondément malade.''

Ouais, je suis philosophe à mes heures perdues.

Enfin, je paraphrase des philosophes quoi.

Et, oui je parle aussi comme un mauvais petit bout de papier coincé dans les biscuits chinois.

Ah, tiens, vous vous souvenez de cette fois où je vous avais parlé de cette manie que j'ai de trop penser ?

Avec la réincarnation de votre chien en contrôleur et vos absences non justifiables ?

Ben en fait, c'est rien du tout de rater son train.

Parce qu'à trop penser, je suis dans un putain de champ, face à George.

Bon. C'est officiel. On joue à Jumanji avec ma vie.

Et c'est pas très drôle.

Jimmy tu lâches ces dés, ce jeu n'est pas un simple jeu, il est magique, et il fout la merde dans ma vie.

Alors Jimmy si tu ne lâches pas ces dés, je te jure que je te les enfonce si profondément dans la gorge que je pourrais les faire ressortir par tes oreilles.

Puis je t'éventrerais et je me ferais un dessin avec ton sang.

N'oublions pas le dessin, le dessin c'est le truc le plus important dans un meurtre.

Je fais face à George et j'avale ma salive.

-Pouce.

Je me plie et respire rapidement afin de recouvrer mon souffle.

George n'a pas l'air de comprendre la règle du pouce et traduit sa colère en me sautant dessus.

Et quand je dis ''en me sautant dessus'' je veux dire, dans le but de me manger, pas pour faire des choses pas très catholiques.

En même temps, à bien y réfléchir, je sais pas si se faire manger est vraiment préférable à faire des bébés avec George.

Enfin, si je dis ça c'est uniquement d'un point de vue logique.

Tenez, si je meurs, rien n'empêchera George de faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps.

Et s'il fait ce qu'il veut de mon corps, je vais sûrement mourir aussi.

Donc, le sexe c'est la mort.

L'adrénaline déclenche des trucs pas très normaux dans mon cerveau.

Je me jette de côté et court me cacher derrière une vache.

C'est un de mes trucs de ninja ça.

La vache se transforme rapidement en tas de cendre fumantes.

Elle connaissait pas mes trucs de ninja elle.

Il est temps de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

Et mes jambes à mon coup.

Je me sauve vers une petite chaumière à l'autre bout du champ tout en zigzaguant.

Vous savez, dans les films, le héros ne bouge absolument pas alors qu'il se fait tirer dessus et il s'en sort toujours.

Ben, faut croire que je devrais faire la même chose, parce que même si techniquement zigzaguer esquive les attaques, ça marche pas.

Pas du tout.

Son bras droit me déchire la peau de l'épaule au poignet.

La douleur monte à une vitesse fulgurante et un cri passe mes lèvres.

J'aurais pas dû faire ça.

J'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça.

Ma gorge me faisait déjà affreusement mal, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'un raton-laveur s'entête à essayer de me l'arracher avec ses petites griffes vicieuses.

Tout ça à cause de George, rappelons-le.

Il est pas si doux que ça !

Je le savais, la publicité est mensongère.

On nous envoie des faux messages dans nos cerveaux !

C'est un complot pour endormir notre méfiance naturelle envers les ''George'' !

Les pubs tic-tac c'est rien que des mensonges !

George n'a pas l'air d'accord avec moi, il saute et sa main se referme sur mes jambes.

Bon. Sérieusement. JIMMY LÂCHES CES PUTAINS DE DÉS !

Je sens le sang me monter au cerveau et j'essaye de me tortiller pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Hier encore je considérais qu'une mauvaise journée était une journée sans avoir pu manger de pâtes.

Aujourd'hui je commence sérieusement à changer d'opinion.

Pas que, mais être suspendue la tête en bas à gigoter comme un vulgaire asticot emprisonné dans la main d'un George, ça a tendance à nuancer vos propos.

D'ailleurs, je serais plus gentille à partir de ce jour avec les asticots.

Et j'empêcherais les méchants pêcheurs de s'en servir comme appât.

Vous pensez que George se sert de moi comme appât ?

Peut-être que s'il arrivait à former quelques mots plutôt que des cris de Chewbacca, je pourrais savoir.

-Grmbjdm faaaaaaaaaaaaiiiim !

Il suffisait de demander.

Donc, je pense que j'éviterais l'appât.

Par contre, son estomac je dis pas.

Excusez-moi de me répéter, mais vraiment Ma vie est nulle.

-Manger tooooi.

Ça je pense pouvoir le traduire.

Il est affamé.

Et je représente son repas.

Et je suis dans la merde.

Je me met à hurler comme un orang-outan à l'agonie et frappant le point de George.

Il ouvre sa main et je me retrouve à faire une chute de plusieurs mètres.

J'avais pas prévu ça moi.

J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur quand mon postérieur rencontre le sol et me relève.

Comprenez que j'ai hurlé à la mort et que je me suis mise à ramper jusqu'à réussir à tenir sur mes pieds.

Bon, on abandonne l'ange gardien.

Mais si quelqu'un pouvait venir m'aider, ce serait agréable.

…

Ou ne venez pas.

C'est pas comme si j'allais mourir.

… Vous pensez que si je fais pipi l'odeur de l'urine attirera Bear Grylls et qu'il viendra me sauver ?

… Fais chier, j'ai pas envie de faire pipi.

Je le savais que j'aurais dû boire plus de jus de pommes.

George me regarde toujours, semblant se demander ce qui me prend.

C'est sympa ça, c'est comme dans les jeux vidéos, on attend tranquillement son tour avant d'attaquer.

Je regarde autour de moi.

La maison est encore trop loin pour que je m'y réfugie.

Tant pis.

-TAIOOOOOOOOOOT !

Ouep, c'est mon cri de guerre.

Avouez que vous voudriez avoir le même.

Je l'ai appris le jour de mon treizième anniversaire. Une grosse brute essayait de me voler mes chocolats.

Je lui ai envoyé mon pied entre les jambes et je suis partie en courant en rigolant comme un petit porcelet.

Et le soir, j'ai entendu les voisins crier ''Taiooooooot''.

Ensuite il y a eu un gros bruit, des rires et j'ai vu un slip passer par la fenêtre.

Depuis, j'ai gardé ce cri de guerre en réserve.

Je l'ai appelé le-cri-qui-fait-tomber-les-culottes.

Ça a de la gueule.

Et merde.

Ça va pas marcher, George a pas de culotte.

Merde.

Je saute vers le George, le pied en avant en visant le torse.

J'ai toujours eu des tendances suicidaires.

Et une légère myopie.

Si je vous dit ça, c'est pour que vous compreniez bien que si je me retrouve la jambe bloquée dans son trou, c'est uniquement à cause de ce léger problème de vision.

Sinon c'est un fait que je sais très bien viser.

Et quand je dis, la jambe bloquée dans son trou, je parle de son trou à la poitrine.

Non parce que sous prétexte que George m'a foncé dessus, ce n'est pas pour autant que je deviendrais Georgeophile.

Je viens d'avoir une image mentale.

Si j'étais pas encore coincée la tête en bas, balançant au rythme des mouvements de George, j'aurais bien vomi.

Mais si je le fais maintenant, je me vomis dessus.

Vous avouerez que ce serait dommage.

Déjà qu'Unruhe m'a déjà vomi dessus il y a quelques heures.

… Ma vie ressemble quand même à un foutu merdier.

J'aurais dû rester plus longtemps aux cours de Taekwendo.

Avec le recul, le fait d'être arrivée complètement bourrée en cours et d'avoir fait un strip-tease où je me suis cassée la gueule en essayant d'enlever mon pantalon sur la musique de Dora l'exploratrice, c'est pas une assez bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller.

Là je suis quand même suspendue au trou d'un George affamé et vu la façon dont il me regarde, je commence à me poser des questions sur sa libido.

Plusieurs longues minutes sont ainsi passés alors que nous nous fixions mutuellement.

Ce qui, précisons le, me fait incroyablement mal.

J'ai pas assez d'abdominaux pour maintenir ma tête de façon à pouvoir regarder George.

Mais je préfère savoir où il regarde.

Il m'inspire pas trop confiance, et rappelons-le, je suis toujours en robe.

En plus j'ai mis une jolie culotte.

Ça risquerait de l'affoler.

Il pourrait plus se contrôler.

Faut croire qu'il a dû apercevoir ma culotte puisqu'il m'attrape une nouvelle fois par les jambes et me porte à la hauteur de son visage.

… Je refuse d'embrasser cette chose.

Sa poigne se resserra et il m'envoya contre la maison que j'avais tenté de rejoindre.

Je me sentis traverser un mur, pourtant la douleur n'était pas encore là.

J'essayais de graver cet instant dans ma mémoire, j'ai traversé un mur et j'ai pas souffert.

Je suis SuperMan.

Je passais au travers d'un deuxième mur.

Oh ouais.

Amenez-moi Lex Luthor j'en fais de la patée pour chat.

Mon ventre entre en contact avec un lavabo de l'autre côté de la pièce que je venais de traverser.

Bon. Là. Je souffre.

Affreusement.

J'pense que les fournitures de salles de bains ne m'apprécient vraiment pas.

Je dois avoir insulter le Dieu des salles de bains.

Excusez-moi monsieur Ikéa.

PARDONNEZ MOOOI J'VOUS EN SUPPLIE J'EN AI MARRE J'AI COMRPIS LA LEÇON PITIÉÉÉÉÉ !

Aucune réponse ne me parvient.

J'commence à en avoir marre d'être ignoré par tout le monde sauf les gros trucs poilus dont la libido est aussi développé que le serait celle de Casanova après des centaines d'années d'abstinence.

Je prend appui sur le lavabo et étouffe un juron.

Bon, il faut croire que je suis pas SuperMan.

Ou alors, je suis SuperMan mais ma kryptonite c'est les objets de salle de bains.

Si c'est ça, ça fait hyper mal comme kryptonite.

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à une sorte de pi de vache.

Woaw.

Une vache, dans une salle de bain ?

Je relève les yeux.

Oh... Ce n'est pas une vache.

Aussi à tous s'épiler, ça porte à confusion.

Puisque figurez-vous que je ne me trouve pas face à une vache, mais bien face à un homme totalement nu.

Et imberbe.

D'où la confusion.

Bref.

C'est dans ces moments-là, quand je me retrouve nez à entrejambe d'un homme plutôt appétissant, dont les gouttes d'eau coulent sur son torse musclé jusqu'à...

Hum.

Voilà quoi. La mort n'est peut-être pas si mal.

Je reste bloqué quelques minutes à observer l'homme qui a arrêté sa douche et qui tente d'appeler X-Files.

Faut dire qu'il vient de voir deux de ses murs s'écrouler sans raisons apparentes.

Par contre il y a plusieurs choses de très apparentes chez lui.

Un grognement mécontent me sort de ma rêverie.

C'est George.

George qui est vraisemblablement jaloux de l'attention que je porte à l'homme nu face à moi.

Je vous l'avais bien dit que George était un pervers qui voulait satisfaire sa libido.

Et en plus de ça il est jaloux.

Mais moi je suis une femme libre, je ne m'enfermerais pas dans une relation !

George s'approche de moi et me jette sur son dos, tel un sac à patates.

Bon. Globalement, il s'est pris pour King Kong, c'est bien ça ?

Avec un peu de chance, Mario va venir m'aider.

À défaut de mon ange gardien.

Mais en même temps, Mario passe quand même la plupart de son temps à parler à des champignons en frappant des fleurs et des tortues.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il est pas trop net.

Il doit y avoir des choses dans ces champignons.

Si ça se trouve, Mario va même rejoindre George et ils m'emmèneront dans une cave sombre.

Je ne veux pas être amené dans une cave sombre.

Je suis trop jeune pour me faire violer par deux pervers sociopathes.

Je veux rester avec le monsieur tout nu !

Je me met à geindre et à taper sur le dos de George.

George n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je lui demande.

Il me regarde, un éclair de folie passe dans ses yeux et il ouvre grand sa bouche.

Oh non.

Ça y est, mon charme a encore fait des ravages.

Il se dit sûrement que s'il ne pourra pas m'avoir, personne ne m'aura.

Pauvre de moi.

Il va me manger, à défaut d'avoir pu me violer.

En plus on ne sait jamais, Mario peut très bien venir, ouvrir le ventre de George, en sortir mon cadavre et s'amuser avec.

C'est bien ce qu'il se passe dans le petit chaperon rouge, quand le chasseur ouvre le corps du loup pour en ressortir la grand-mère.

Et rappelons-le, le principal hobby de Mario est de frapper des champignons et des tortues pour sauver une putain de princesse qui s'est fait kidnapper une bonne dizaine de fois par une tortue géante.

Donc, Mario serait capable de bien des choses.

En plus, il est un peu con.

Sérieusement, tu devrais finir par comprendre que la princesse veut bien se faire kidnapper, si elle laisse toujours la porte ouverte c'est pas pour rien !

Tout ça pour dire que je vais finir par assouvir les fantasmes d'un plombier shooté nécrophile.

Je ne sais plus vraiment si on joue au Jumanji avec ma vie ou si il y a juste un homme s'amusant à en faire un mauvais scénario de série B.

Je plante mon regard dans celui de George, et je lui envoie un coup de poing sur son masque.

Rien ne se passe.

Bon.

Je lui envoie un deuxième, et un troisième et une minuscule fissure apparaît.

Ou alors, c'est un grain de poussière.

C'est difficile à dire.

En plus, je suis myope, vous vous souvenez ?

Je lance encore quelques coups sur le masque et George continue de me regarder comme si j'étais folle.

Il me tient toujours dans sa main et semble en avoir assez de moi, il ouvre sa bouche et me jette à l'intérieur.

Je me raccroche à ses dents et hurle en donnant des coups de pieds autour de moi.

Je suis dans la merde.

Je me jette contre une de ses dents et celle-ci se décroche.

Je l'attrape et la soulève difficilement.

Faut dire qu'elle fait presque ma taille.

Je plante sa dent dans son palais, et l'écoute hurler.

Il essaye de m'avaler et je continue de m'accrocher à des dents, en tentant de la briser elle aussi.

Finalement, il arrête de hurler, et je l'observe se réduire en cendres.

C'est joli.

… Et merde...

J'étais dans sa bouche, donc, très en hauteur.

Donc je suis repartie pour une chute.

Je sors rapidement de sa gueule et tente de descendre un maximum de mètres avant qu'il ne parte entièrement en cendres.

Je m'accroche à ses poils, sautant un peu pour me raccrocher quelques centimètres plus bas.

Ça me rappelle les cours d'escalade en primaire.

Et puis, la touffe de poils que je tiens en main disparaît et je tombe.

Je souffre.

Et à bien y réfléchir, je regretterais presque George.

C'était la seule chose que je connaissais de la mort.

Et il n'était pas si méchant, il était juste jaloux.

J'aurais dû lui donner une chance.

Ma vue vacille et je rampe jusqu'à la maison du bel homme nu.

Si je dois passer une éternité à attendre, autant le faire avec une jolie vue.

Mais bon, c'est étrange, j'ai comme la sensation qu'on ne me laissera pas avoir ma petite dose de bonheur.

Un grognement derrière moi me fait dire que j'ai raison.

Je tourne lentement ma tête et fait face à deux grands noirs aux prunelles dorées.

Et autour de ces yeux, un autre George.

Le jour où j'attrape le mec qui joue à Jumanji avec ma vie je lui arrache les yeux et je le force à les avaler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Ensuite je l'égorge et je fais un dessin avec son sang.

Ne jamais oublier le dessin.

Je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais le dessin vaut tout l'assassinat.

Tout en me répétant ces paroles, je fais quelques pas en arrières, sans quitter le George des yeux.

Ceci n'est pas une fuite.

C'est un repli stratégique.

La nuance est bien là.

Dans le premier cas, on est une mauviette, dans le deuxième on est une mauviette qui utilise de jolis mots.

Je n'ai jamais fui, enfin, entamé de repli stratégique aussi lentement de toute ma vie.

Et pourtant ma gorge me brûle toujours autant.

J'ai pas acquis une endurance nouvelle en l'espace de trente minutes.

Par contre, j'ai acquis une nouvelle résistance à la douleur.

Encore plus basse que celle que j'avais auparavant.

C'est en partie pour ça que je suis en train de ramper au sol, à la vitesse d'un escargot, et d'ailleurs je suis toujours remplie de bave du premier George, alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues, et bien sûr, de la morve coule de mon nez.

Je renifle de façon tout à fait disgracieuse et pleure encore plus fort.

J'ai mal.

Partout, j'avais déjà mal avant de rencontrer le premier George mais entre mes chutes, mon bras totalement entaillé et mon poing réduit en bouillie à force de vouloir me battre, je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie.

Sauf le jour où j'ai accouché.

Bon, certes, je n'ai pas vraiment accouché.

Mais j'en ai rêvé une fois, c'était horrible et j'ai vraiment souffert.

J'entend mon sang battre dans mes veines entre deux reniflements.

Ma vue se brouille peu à peu et ma tête tourne.

Et en plus de ça, voilà que j'ai la narine gauche bouchée.

Je déteste ça.

Après on arrive plus à bien respirer, notre nez est trop sec, ou trop obstrué, on a la gorge sèche.

Ce qui dans mon cas est déjà le cas.

Mais en plus on perd tout soupçon de sex-appeal.

… Bon. Après, c'est vrai qu'au moment où je vous parle, j'ai le nez qui coule, les yeux enflés, du sang qui coule sur mes vêtements, de la terre un peu partout, et je suis recouverte de salive.

D'ailleurs, sa salive aurait pu s'évaporer en même temps que lui, non ?

Parce que bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais encore un léger espoir de retrouver mon ange gardien.

Mais en même temps, vu ma chance, il serait bien foutu d'arriver maintenant que je ne ressemble plus à rien.

À vrai dire, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de voir Robert Downey Junior passer sous mes yeux et me dire qu'il comptait m'inviter à dîner mais que vu mon état, il va s'abstenir et aller proposer ça à la fille de ton école qui court devant les voitures pour trouver des lapins.

Je suis plus à ça près à vrai dire.

Je me retourne en me sentant être balancé de côté.

George me fixe, et je lui rend son regard.

Il est un peu plus grand que l'original de George, et il a de plus grosses griffes.

Il ouvre la bouche et une grosse boule rouge vient s'y former.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça a l'air méchant.

De toutes façons, quand c'est rouge, c'est souvent méchant.

Il n'y a qu'à voir, Barbe-Rouge, le monsieur d'Orangina, ou le méchant titan à la fin d'Avengers !

Bon. Je vous aurais aimé. Sincèrement.

Adieu.

Je me jette mollement de côté et évite ainsi de peu la boule rouge.

Pour une fois j'aurais presque de la chance.

-Grmbujleos MANGER !

Il veut encore manger ?

Ça devient une manie, il y a un truc qui ne va pas bien dans leur espèce c'est pas possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me manger ?

En plus là tout de suite, je dois avoir l'air de tout sauf de quelque chose d'appétissant.

Sauf peut-être, si George a un petit truc pour la bave des autres Georges.

Le premier était bien un pervers jaloux.

En plus, si ça se trouve la bave du premier George a très bon goût.

J'ai jamais goûté.

Faut jamais juger avant de savoir.

C'est pas pour autant que je vais goûter maintenant.

Mais si je trouve un bocal, je mettrais un peu de bave de côté au cas où j'aurais le courage de tester de nouvelles aventures un de ces jours.

-MANGEEEEEER !

Je fouille dans mes poches, non sans une grimace de douleur et en ressort une barre chocolatée.

-On partage ?

George ouvre les yeux, interloqué, et tente à nouveau de me frapper.

-Ou alors, on ne partage pas, tant pis pour toi.

Je tire la langue à George et la rentre très vite après m'être pris une nouvelle attaque de George.

Je remarque, au passage que celui-ci est bien différent du premier, il n'attend absolument pas que j'ai fini mon tour pour m'attaquer.

Honnêtement, j'aurais dû faire plus d'efforts avec ce premier George.

Je fouille de nouveau au fond de mes poches et en sort un chihuahua.

-Tu veux un chihuahua, ça peut te donner plein d'amour, ou bien tu peux le manger... Ou tu peux le réduire en cendres exactement comme tu viens de le faire.

Je regarde les restes du chihuahua s'évaporer entre mes doigts.

Dommage, c'était mon plan de secours.

George rouvre la bouche et se jette vers moi.

Là c'est quand même un sérieux problème, ce n'est vraiment pas bien de vouloir manger les gens comme ça. Il doit cacher un sérieux trouble psychologique, peut-être même un manque d'affection dans son enfance.

Oh mon dieu.

Je crois que j'ai raté une carrière de psychologue.

Un nouvel éclair passe sous mes yeux et je sens mon épaule me brûler.

Ou de comique, je suis persuadée que les gens seraient ravis de se moquer de moi.

Je passe une main sur mon épaule et la retire rapidement, dégoutée.

J'avais oublié que j'étais remplie de bave.

J'observe ma main et la frotte sans ménagement sur le sol.

Euh. C'est des cheveux que je vois collée sur ma main ?

Ça marche pas comme ça mon petit bonhomme.

Depuis que je me suis fait couper les cheveux par une petite peste alors que j'avais six ans, plus personne n'a le droit de toucher mes cheveux.

Sauf moi, bien sûr, sinon ça serait compliqué.

Et Blandin, aussi, mon coiffeur.

Mais Blandin est un Dieu, donc ça ne compte pas trop.

Je me relève et me jette sur George, prête à lui faire regretter son crime.

Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'essaye.

Dans la réalité, ça donne plus une loque au sol qui essaye de se lever et qui tombe lamentablement.

J'en ai marre.

George attrape mes jambes et s'apprête à me jeter dans sa bouche.

J'ai vraiment l'air si appétissante ?

Si ça se trouve, je sens le jambon.

Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, et aussi pourquoi les chiens m'aiment bien.

Il n'y a qu'à voir, j'avais un chihuahua dans ma poche.

Si c'est pas une preuve de leur amour canin...

Bon, par contre, le George ne sent pas le jambon lui.

Mais alors vraiment pas.

ROH LA VACHE, IL FOUETTE VRAIMENT !

Je tente mollement de me débattre.

J'ai mal partout, et j'en ai marre de ma vie.

Laissez-moi là, je vais vous ralentir.

Je vous en prie, continuez seuls, et laissez-moi mourir.

…

Si vous partez je vous découpe en rondelles.

Et je ne ferais même pas de dessin avec votre sang, vous n'en valez pas la peine.

J'hurle à tue-tête et la prise de George sur mon corps se resserre.

Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules juste à temps pour éviter une nouvelle attaque lumineuse de la part de George.

Je préférais vraiment le premier, lui il n'en voulait qu'à mon corps, pas à ma vie.

Enfin, pas avant qu'il ne soit jaloux.

Un nouveau rayon lumineux vient soulever quelques uns de mes cheveux.

Minute, il vient de derrière moi lui.

George se prend le rayon de plein fouet et je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

Son masque se fissure et part en cendres.

… Je regarde mes pieds.

Et merde.

C'est une manie de disparaître au moment où je suis suspendue en l'air ou quoi ?

Je ferme les yeux, me préparant mentalement à sentir mon coxys se briser et la main de George part lentement en cendres.

Une paire de bras me rattrapent avant que je ne touche le sol.

Je rouvre les yeux et croise le regard de mon sauveur.

Il a de grands yeux gris et de longs cheveux bruns, avec un grand chapeau japonais vissé sur son crâne.

Il sent vaguement l'alcool.

Mais bon, je sens le jambon, alors j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à redire.

Ce mec doit être mon ange gardien, sinon personne ne m'aurait rattrapé vu mon état.

D'ailleurs je remarque qu'il retrousse son nez en regardant la substance visqueuse dont il a désormais les mains remplies.

Je murmure.

-Bave de George.

Son regard interrogateur se transforme en un regard encore plus interrogateur.

C'est dingue les variations qu'il arrive à faire avec son regard ce type.

C'est un ange gardien super cool finalement.

J'lui pardonnerais presque son retard.

Ma tête tourne et je m'endors rapidement.

Le reste de mes souvenirs se passent sous forme de flashs.

Comme si j'avais pris une énorme dose de LSD.

Enfin, je suppose, que c'est comme ça qu'on se sent.

J'ai passé mon baccalauréat de sciences sur ce sujet.

Mais bon, j'ai eu trois, alors je ne suis plus trop sûre de mes réponses.

Je crois bien que j'avais parlé de gorille jaune, et de singes violets qui courent partout.

Sur le coup ça m'a semblé plausible.

Et puis, bon, j'ai jamais essayé non plus.

Nan, vous comprenez, ma tante était très stricte là-dessus.

Elle disait toujours "Ça contient des énergies négatives. Et après tu vas avoir encore plus de malédiction à tes côtés.

Déjà que tu es entourée de petits vampires vu les légumes que tu ne manges pas".

J'ai jamais vu aucun de ces vampires d'ailleurs.

Encore un mensonge de mon enfance.

Je remarque vaguement que l'homme saute à la renverse dans un espèce de portail, alors qu'il me tient toujours fermement dans ses bras.

On vient de passer la porte des étoiles ? C'est le capitaine O'neil, c'est ça ?

Il va m'emmener dans une dimension parallèle ?

C'est cool.

Sauf si...

OH PUTAIN IL VA ME VIOLER ME TORTURER ET ME TUER !

Je me retrouve dans une salle entouré de types en robe.

C'est assez glauque.

Ils vont me torturer, c'est sûr.

Si ça se trouve c'est mon odeur de jambon qui les indispose.

Ils vont me tuer parce qu'ils n'aiment pas mon odeur.

Ces types se précipitent vers moi

Je me relève lentement et me met à babiller de plus en plus vite :

-C'est mon odeur, c'est ça ? Je sens le jambon? Vous aimez pas ça ? C'est votre grand-mère qui vous forçait à en manger le soir ? Mais vous vouliez être végétariens, c'est ça ? J'vous promet que je prendrais une douche, je mettrais plein de parfums, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais me tuez pas !

Bon. Bien sûr, c'était ridicule.

Mais ce qui est encore plus ridicule c'est que je me suis endormie avant même d'avoir pu voir une de leurs réactions.

Je papillonne des cils et tente de me repérer.

La lumière m'éblouit et je referme prestement mes yeux en tentant de me concentrer sur ce qui se dit autour de moi.

Les mots Ryokia et Hollow reviennent régulièrement.

Bien entendue, je ne comprend absolument pas ces mots.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais ma vie ?

Une phrase entière me parvint enfin.

J'allais enfin avoir des informations sur le lieu où je me trouvais...

"Je vous aime Yamamoto"

Je rouvre les yeux un court instant, tout juste assez long pour pouvoir regarder une main experte passer entre les plis d'un kimono et le froissement d'un tissu qui tombe.

Bordel de merde, où est-ce que j'ai atterri moi ?

Ils vont quand même pas se reproduire frénétiquement sous mes yeux.

Même si techniquement ils sont fermés.

Ça reste dégoûtant.

JE SUIS TROP PURE POUR CE GENRE D'EXPÉRIENCE !

Je rouvre les yeux, pour manifester ma présence et les faire s'arrêter quand je remarque que j'ai dû m'être encore une fois endormie.

Je suis maintenant propre, couverte de bandages et dans une chambre blanche.

Bon, j'ai dû atterrir dans une chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique, mais au moins, je sens les fleurs maintenant et plus le jambon.

Prends ça dans les dents George !

La porte s'ouvre et je me cache sous ma couette.

Enfin, j'essaye, mais ces enfoirés ont bien bordés le lit, c'est impossible de se faufiler dans son lit.

Ou alors faudrait que je m'y faxe.

Mais de toutes façons, c'est un peu tard, une femme me fait déjà face.

Elle a ramené ses cheveux de gauche et de droite en une longue tresse sous son menton.

Oui, dans l'exacte coiffure qu'on a toutes essayé petites, histoire de se faire une barbe.

Malgré ça, elle a un sourire rassurant et un air très maternel.

Je crois que je l'aime bien.

Sauf si elle décidé de me ramener devant les types en robes.

À ce compte-là, je me suicide.

De façon très dramatique.

Il me faudra juste, du jambon, un briquet, un brasier géant, un chorégraphe, une mélodie entraînante, de la peinture et quelques nains.

Et je peux vous jurer que je met le feu à la scène.

Littéralement.

* * *

Héhé.

Je suis à l'heure.

JE SUIS PAS EN RETARD, YEEEEEEAH !

Bon, voilà voilà, j'attend vos avis et vos suggestions.

J'vous aime les gens.


	3. Un shaman

Je ne suis toujours pas en retard.

Arf, je suppose que je n'aurais pas besoin de mon excuse du jour alors, dommage, j'aimais bien "la ligne offensive des cowboys de Los Angeles m'a aidé à trouver Jesus"...

Tant pis, ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Ah, d'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose, juste la présentation des capitaines, donc je posterais probablement le suivant avant samedi et celui d'encore après samedi.

Sauf que j'ai remarqué que même pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire enfin, qui la "follow", je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de messages sur votre boîte mail, donc la meilleure façon c'est encore de regarder samedi et vous verrez les deux.

Mais en fait, je crois qu'il y a quand même le petite message sur la boite mail.

Je ne sais plus trop. On verra bien.

Sinon, donc ce chapitre est calme, le prochain arrivera plus vite du coup, et il le sera moins.

Et ensuite c'est une sorte de bonus pour ceux qui suivaient déjà mon histoire.

**Un chapitre qui n'avait pas été posté dans l'ancienne version.**

Un peu comme un nouveau chapitre du coup.

Voilà voilà, sur ce:

**Robin:** Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que j'essaye de distinguer Alex des autres OCs, puisque la plupart sont bien travaillées, mieux vaut éviter les comparaisons qui me mettraient du mauvais côté ;)

**Feixia-chan: **Je te rassure, avant ou après mon compte, j'ai toujours autant de problèmes avec ffn, rien qu'en voulant réécrire mes chapitres, je les ai tous supprimés mais j'ai oublié de les exporter avant donc j'en ai perdu quelques uns. C'est sûr qu'avec ette coiffure, les gens ont plus tendance à te fuir... Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

**Mayou:** Merci, j'adore vraiment tes commentaires, au même titre que j'adore les pâtes, et je fais quand même partie de ma propre team, que j'ai nommé "teamPâtes", les pâtes c'est une philosophie de vie chez moi, je sais rien cuisiner d'autre, du coup... J'aime pas les radis, ni les lapins. C'est inhumain de les manger, je suis persuadée qu'ils ont une conscience et qu'ils hurlent quand on les mange. J'aime bien la picardie, parfois j'y vais pour voir une de mes amies là-bas, et même qu'un jour il a fait soleil ! (Un jour une de mes amies à faire boire du tabasco à son chat... C'est une psychopathe, en plus son chat aimait ça)

**Nana: **Pas mal lessive, j'ai failli faire déteindre un tee-hsirt, mais tout s'est bien terminé. Si ça se trouve Megan Fox est une extra-terrestre. Omondieu, on a découvert un secret d'état intersidéral là, on est sur une bonne piste, il faut aller plus loin. (D'ailleurs, je trouve que Spielberg est un homme incroyable, il a réussi à nous faire croire qu'un caca marron était un extra-terrestre, cf:ET) La petite allusion à l'âge de glace 3 ? Aha, oui je vois de quelle allusion tu parles *regarde de gauche à droite d'un air suspicieux* j'ai sûrement pensé à cette allusion, mais dès que j'appuie sur poster, j'oublie totalement le contenu de mon chapitre. Sinon, j'ai adoré ta review, très drôle, vraiment.

**Sasa57:** Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais nulle en maths moi ! T'as vu comment il y a trop de fierté dans l'air ? Attends, faudrait au moins que je me fasse prendre en photo, avec écrit "n'est pas en retard" J'avais expliqué ça moi ? Ce chapitre faisait partie d'un de ceux que j'avais perdu, donc j'ai dû oublié, bah je fais ça dans le chapitre après celui-ci alors. ;) Alex et son sens de l'orientation... C'est un mystère de l'univers que veux-tu. Dans les mangas, les personnages ont un millier de litres de sang dans le corps, donc le sang exerce une forte pression, ce qui rend leurs corps plus durs, et donc plus résistants. CQFD (bon, vu que je suis nulle en science, je suppose que c'est faux et que leurs corps seraient plutôt du style à exploser sous la pression) Bah, juste en lui planta sa dent dans le palet. On voit que vous savez pas à quel point ça fait mal, mais t'inquiètes, c'est fait exprès de pas vraiment savoir, c'est expliqué dans le prochain chapitre. ^^ Alors mon plan a marché, je voulais que vous ayez tous des images en têtes BWAHAH (tu te perds vraiment beaucoup ? :/)

**Guest(Daenerys T): **Je suppose que c'est toi, bien sûr. L'autre jour, j'ai regardé un film d'horreur, "Mamà" et il y a l'acteur qui joue Jaimie Lannister dedans, j'étais choquée. En plus il joue deux rôles (les deux jumeaux) je pense qu'il y avait des coupures budgétaires ;) J'ai une certaine manie pour trouver des noms idiots à des personnages méchants. Sous mon lit, j'ai un roi des démons qui s'appelle Paul. Voilà, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça, c'est juste des noms idiots. (Non, pour de vrai, c'était expliqué dans l'ancienne version mais j'ai oublié, je le mettrais dans le prochain chapitre, mais ça fait référence à une pub tic-tac)

**Loupiote:** Merci

**SuigyLeSushi: **Je te répond en français pour la même raison que tu m'écris en Anglais x).J'étais en train de regarder NCIS quand je l'ai écrit, coïncidence ? jE NE PENSE PAS. Ugh, it's too hard, I'm always writing my answer in english and then I need to translate it in french, so forget it. Yup, it was Kyoralu, or no matter how his name should be written (maybe it's Kyorakou, I never know) Yeah, King-Kong, George and all that stuff... Hollows aren't really lucky with theirs nicknames... Childhood trauma, totally, probably because of the grandmother by the way. I don't care, I love paver, you can write me a 6-pages review if you want. No, you should, no you HAVE to write me a 6-pages review. And, I've understand you, I can understand everything, it's jsute that I'm note good at speaking/writing, but I can understand almost everything. *put my sunglass on* Yeah, I like to show off.

* * *

Bon. Si j'ai bien compris, si je résume ma vie, elle est merdique.

J'étais tranquille. Une élève tranquille, dans un lycée tranquille...

Oui, bon, j'étais une élève à peu près normale dans un des pires lycées du Japon.

Mais je suivais tout mes cours, comme le ferait une élève responsable.

Enfin, je suivais la majorité de mes cours.

Bon, d'accord, j'allais en cours si je me réveillais à l'heure, qu'il n'y avait pas de dessins animés et que je trouvais un bus sans trop attendre.

Mais en même temps, si je me réveillais en retard, je serais arrivée en cours en retard, forcément. Et ensuite, je me serais encore fait enguirlander par mes professeurs et la vieille peau de l'administration. Ça faisait pas très sérieux de se faire enguirlander. Et, vu que je suis une élève sérieuse, je n'aimais pas me faire enguirlander.

Donc, si je me levais avec dix secondes de retard, je préférais ne pas prendre de risque, et donc j'allais pas en cours.

Tout ça pour entendre dire par mes professeurs que j'étais une mauvaise élève.

Je comprendrais jamais le système éducatif.

Moi, j'étais une élève modèle, je demandais jamais rien à personne.

_Sauf les réponses aux contrôles d'histoire._

J'avais des notes respectables.

_Quand je passais les contrôles, certes. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mon réveil tombait en panne à chaque examen ?_

Et puis, j'étais jeune. Toutes mes erreurs sont à mettre sur le compte de la fougue de la jeunesse !

Frappez-là elle, vous en prenez pas à moi ! Je suis innocente, I AM UNE PAUVRE VICTIME DANS CETTE STORY !

Et quand je dis qu'I am une pauvre victime dans cette story, je le pense vraiment, il n'y a qu'à voir mon histoire.

BAM, des toilettes m'arrivent sur la tronche.

BOUM, je suis morte.

BIM un George veut se servir de moi comme esclave sexuel, et accessoirement me manger tout ça à cause de sa jalousie et accessoirement de mon odeur corporelle de jambon.

C'est bien une preuve que les George ne sont ni si doux, ni si frais.

Après c'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment pas pratiques.

Enfin, bref.

BOM je suis amenée de force par un ange gardien bourré dans un endroit très louche remplis d'hommes en robes se reproduisant sous mes yeux.

Avouez que ça ressemble vraiment à un mauvais scénario de série B.

D'ailleurs, qui écrit ces scénarios tout pourris ?

Si ça se trouve il y a un mec qui a été rejeté dans son enfance par son amour de jeunesse, et depuis il vit seul dans un appartement miteux où il passe sons temps derrière son ordinateur et qui déverse les milliers d'idées les plus minables de l'univers sur des documents words, et il mixe le tout en riant diaboliquement face aux abominations qu'il créer.

Ensuite, ce même mec va infiltrer les bureaux de la fox et de TF1 pour y déposer sa pile de scénarios merdiques dans la pile des scénarios à réaliser.

Et après il s'assoit derrière sa télévision et il rigole en s'imaginant le regard défait de toutes les personnes regardant ce programme.

En fait, il s'assoit et il regarde le monde brûler.

Si c'est vraiment le cas, je me dis que, bon. Le FBI devrait quand même mobiliser toutes ses troupes sur cette affaire, non ?

Au diable la lutte contre le terrorisme et les complots des illuminatis, on parle de la santé publique de l'humanité merde !

C'est un fait, l'humanité passe son temps devant la télévision. Et si nous ne faisons rien, les extraterrestres n'auront même plus à lever le petit doigt pour nous assouvir, nos cerveaux seront déjà atrophiés, on remarquera même pas que notre monde est en train de brûler.

Quoique, si ça se trouve, le FBI est au courant de toutes ces choses ! Ça fait partie d'un plan diabolique pour avoir la main mise sur l'humanité ! Ils ont fait un pacte avec les aliens, ils nous affaiblissaient et en échange ils laissaient le FBI nous voler nos carottes dans nos placards.

En même temps, on m'a toujours dit que le FBI trempait dans des trucs louches. Après, je me dis que, bon, ils ont le droit d'aimer se baigner dans un liquide plus ou moins propre. Parce qu'après tout, si tout le monde allant dans une eau sale ou louche sont forcément impliqués dans des complots, on est vraiment mort.

Enfin, à la limite, moi je m'en fiche, je suis déjà morte.

Je parle pour vous surtout.

Avec toutes les personnes dans les piscines municipales en été, et quand je dis ''personnes'', il faut comprendre ''enfants aux envies d'uriner très difficiles à réfreiner''.

On est cernées par l'ennemi. C'est trop tard, on va tous y passer.

On finira seul, devant nos téléviseurs, la tête penchée sur le côté avec un léger filet de bave qui coule le long de notre menton jusqu'à notre épaule, le regard vide et les cheveux en pétard.

Et on remarquera même pas les agents en costard qui volent nos carottes derrière nous, pas plus que les aliens détruisant votre bibliothèque et vos mairies.

…

Fuyez, pauvres fous.

_Je rêve ou tu as fait tout ce monologue uniquement pour pouvoir placer une phrase de Gandalf ?_

_**Tu. Ne. Passera. PAS !**_

_Non, je ne rêve pas._

Un bruit sourd à ma gauche me sors de mes pensées.

_Enfin, t'es surtout sorti de tes pensées quand ce bruit sourd t'as fait hurler et sauter au plafond._

**Il est vrai que j'ai peut-être sursauté, un peu.**

À cause d'un oiseau.

Un oiseau. Un putain d'oiseau qui vient de se prendre ma fenêtre en pleine poire.

Ça doit être une conséquence de l'industrialisation du monde, de plus en plus de buildings et de moins en moins de forêts.

Après, les oiseaux sont déséquilibrés, ils savent plus où aller, vu qu'ils n'ont plus nulle part où aller, et ils vont dans les fenêtres.

Ça me fait dire que. Bon. J'me demande.

Où va le monde ?

_Avec un peu de chance, pas dans la même direction que cet oiseau._

J'esquisse un sourire à l'entente de cette répartie.

Si ça se trouve l'oiseau aussi avait faim, et il a senti mon odeur de jambon et il a cru qu'il pourrait me manger ! J'me sens mal pour cet oiseau du coup, le pauvre s'est pris une fenêtre à cause de moi. Ça doit faire mal.

J'aime pas me sentir mal. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il a juste une mauvaise vue.

Ouais, ça doit être ça, ça peut pas être de ma faute sinon je devrais avoir des remords et toutes ces choses ennuyantes.

Un bout de l'aile de l'oiseau dépasse du rebord de la fenêtre. Elle bouge frénétiquement, au rythme des spasmes de ce pigeon myope. Et ça attire mon regard.

Et j'ai beau ne pas aimer les remords, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser de pauvres volatiles souffrir sous mes yeux sans rien faire.

Je saute à cloche-pied jusqu'au lieu du drame et tente de comprendre le mécanisme de l'ouverture de cette fenêtre.

Il y a beaucoup de boulons, et de fils, et de ficelles, et de poignées, et des fils, et des vitres, et des ficelles, et des fils...

Finalement j'hausse difficilement les épaules et tire sur la première ficelle que j'arrive à attraper avec ma seule main valide.

La fenêtre émet un grand couinement puis s'ouvre brusquement.

Un peu trop brusquement.

Une tâche brune passe rapidement hors de mon champ de vision.

La tâche brune a couiné.

Ça confirme ce que je pensais, en ouvrant la fenêtre, j'ai malencontreusement balancé l'oiseau myope sans défenses vers un monde meilleur.

Ou vers une autre fenêtre.

Je suis une assassin.

Je vais finir par aller en enfer. Je passerais mon éternité à me faire tirer les cheveux tout en étant mâchouillée par un George en furie avant qu'il ne m'emmène avec lui dans une cave sombre de son château.

Oh merde.

Bon, je construirais une tombe à l'oiseau.

Ça me fera bien une bonne action.

Mais je sais pas construire de tombe.

Bon, je penserais à lui tout le temps.

Une fois par jour.

Par semaine.

Par an.

… Nan, oubliez-ça, il aurait voulu que je l'oublie et que je sois heureuse.

Après, moi je veux bien être heureuse, c'est même plutôt cool, mais bon, en attendant, j'ai une jambe immobilisée par mon coude qui est lui-même coincé derrière mon dos. Le tout bien sûr, en me tirant les cheveux.

Donc, bon, c'est pas de la mauvaise volonté du tout, mais j'ai un peu de mal à être heureuse là tout de suite.

Quoique, ça voudrait dire que les gens paralysés seraient incapables d'être heureux. Et ce serait faux, ils peuvent être aussi heureux que les autres, ils sont absolument normaux et rien ne les empêchent d'être comme nous. Et puis l'autre là, le physicien Hawking ou je ne sais plus trop, il sourit tout le temps, donc il doit bien être heureux, non ?

Après, c'est peut-être parce qu'il connait le secret de l'univers, et pas nous.

Ou alors, il est comme Jésus qui ne baissait pas les bras, ils ont pas vraiment le choix.

Bon dieu, j'irais en enfer après cette mort si je continue à dire des choses comme ça.

Après, bon, je me dis que les handicapés ne veulent pas être considérés comme des personnes différentes, et c'est vrai, ils ne le sont pas. Mais, moi je me moque de tout le monde, alors ne pas me moquer d'eux serait comme les mettre à part. Ce qu'ils ne veulent pas.

Encore une fois, en fait je suis juste trop gentille et bien pour ce monde.

Et le monde ne me le rend pas. Vraiment pas.

Mais moi vous voyez, j'ai un peu trop tendance à faire confiance à la bonté humaine. Pourtant je devrais finir par m'en douter, ça m'arrive souvent de me faire avoir. Du coup, j'aurais dû me dire ''Alex, fais gaffe, c'est un peu trop souvent que tu te fais arnaquer par des gens en les pensant plus gentils qu'ils ne le sont.''.

Mais bon, à chaque fois je me dis que les gens peuvent pas être si méchants.

Tenez, quand j'avais trois ans, un monsieur dans un grand van blanc m'a proposé des bonbons vu que sa grand-mère lui en avait fait trop, j'ai accepté et il m'en a donné. Les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé. Et sa grand-mère était très gentille elle aussi, on a passé un après-midi à discuter tous ensembles.

Bon, il y avait aussi cette fois où un mec de ma classe m'a proposé de l'accompagner dans un bar qui s'est révélé être un bar pour travestis échangistes sado-masochistes. J'ai dû passer une nuit entière coincée entre un camionneur en string en cuir et une cougar avec un fouet.

Mais bon. Voilà quoi.

Je me dis toujours que si je refuse une prochaine invitation en m'attendant au pire, je raterais LA soirée du siècle et l'amour ou du moins le coup de ma vie.

J'ai le droit d'être naïve, c'est de la faute à Disney tout ça.

Et donc, dans toute ma candeur, quand la femme à tresse est venue se planter face à moi en souriant, je me suis dit "Cool enfin une femme normale qui porte une robe. Ce qui est normal puisque c'est une femme bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à porter des robes, ce sont des hommes enfin ! Il y a des clubs pour les gens voulant se travestir mince ! Et je vous dis ça en connaissance de cause bien sûr, après tout j'ai dû passer une nuit dans un de ces clubs".

Après ça elle m'a dit que j'étais en sécurité et que j'avais juste dû tomber dans les pommes sous le coup de la fatigue.

Alors moi, forcément je me dis qu'elle est gentille.

Même si apparemment elle a une drôle de façon de considérer le fait de ''juste tomber dans les pommes''.

Je considère qu'après s'être fait courser par un Georges, avoir traversé des murs, avoir perdu des litres de sang et s'être fait déchirer la moitié du corps avant d'être gracieusement emmenée dans un endroit sombre pleins d'inconnus aux lubies bizarres, on a plus que le droit de tomber dans les pommes.

Mais à part ça c'était une femme agréable et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable à mes yeux.

Du coup j'ai répondu à son joli discours, très posément.

-Ngh ?

Parce que pour moi, après avoir vécu toutes ces choses là et m'être enfin réveillée, ce "ngh ?" signifiait "Où suis-je, Qui êtes vous, Est-ce que je suis morte ? Je vais être envoyée en enfer ? Mais répondez-moi, pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? C'est mon châtiment, parler sans que personne ne m'écoute ? Alors je suis en enfer c'est ça? C'EST ÇA ?"

Seulement, il faut croire qu'elle n'avait pas reçu le dictionnaire de traduction Alex/Monde réel et donc qu'elle n'a absolument pas compris puisqu'elle s'est contentée de me sourire et de me dire d'aller me préparer.

Même si en y repensant, le dictionnaire Alex/Monde réel ne lui aurait pas été d'une grand utilité. Non seulement il n'a été publié qu'en trois exemplaires.

Et j'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris ça, c'était pourtant un livre prometteur à mes yeux...

Mais bon, surtout je suis plus vraiment sûre d'être dans le monde réel. Si ça se trouve, je suis dans le coma et je rêve toute ces choses, ça expliquerait la majorité des énormités que j'ai croisé jusqu'ici. Du coup, le dictionnaire ne serait plus adapté pour ce monde étrange.

Je vous jure, du peu de personnes que j'ai vu ici, certains physiques éveillent ma curiosité scientifique.

En attendant, ma curiosité scientifique n'est pas la seule chose à être éveillée, ma douleur à l'épaule l'est aussi. Et cette douleur se rappelle à moi de façon assez vive. Et également plutôt douloureusement puisque dans la surprise je tombe comme une merde en décomposition au sol.

Du coup, je me demande, elles font comment les autres filles pour tomber de façon si gracieuse au sol ? Vous savez ces filles qui en tombant d'une falaise, ne se prenne pas le vent en pleine face et n'avalent pas leurs cheveux en criant comme une truie avec les lèvres et les joues déformées par la pression du vent, non, elles, le vent soulèvent délicatement leurs cheveux, ce qui dégage un peu plus leurs visages d'anges.

Et moi je me retrouve juste la tête sur le sol, les genoux repliés et les fesses en l'air.

Il a dû se passer un truc dans mon code génétique, je sais pas trop quoi, mais on s'est vraiment foutu de moi dans la répartition des qualités.

J'devais être partie piquer un petit truc à manger ce jour-là.

C'est plutôt con, parce que si j'avais eu toutes ces qualités, j'aurais peut-être l'air moins conne, seule contre mon nouvel ennemi.

Aussi appelé Hakama.

Et attention, c'est un ennemi super méchant, ne vous moquez pas !

Essayez un peu vous de réussir à enfiler ça sans vous retrouver le bras gauche dans la manche droite, le bras droit dans la jambe droite le pied immobilisé par un coude dans le dos et l'autre jambe qui pend lamentablement hors de cet accoutrement.

Et ça me fait penser qu'encore une fois, les japonais aiment se compliquer la vie.

Sérieusement, normalement on enfile une robe, ou un pantalon, à la limite une salopette.

Mais non, pas au Japon, au Japon on aime le compliqué. C'est une sorte de sélection naturelle, les enfants qui ne meurent pas étouffés par leurs tenues peuvent intégrer pleinement leurs familles respectives.

Heureusement que j'y suis arrivée après avoir été intégrée à ma famille, sinon je sens que j'aurais pas fait long feu au pays du soleil levant.

Remarquez, même sans ça, j'ai pas fait long feu.

Écrasée par des toilettes. J'me demande si je suis la seule personne à qui c'est arrivé ce genre de truc.

Faut croire que je suis capable de tout. Même ce qui paraît impossible, je peux le faire.

Ça ressemble ce que dirait un politicien à l'approche d'une élection.

Peut-être que si je n'étais pas morte, j'aurais pu faire carrière dans la politique et être présidente de la terre ?

Qui sait à quel sort funeste la terre est-elle dédiée après que l'on m'en ait arraché ?

Si ça se trouve j'aurais pu faire une superbe présidente, et j'aurais réglé les problèmes de chômage, de famine, de froid, de guerre...

Ah je vous jure, quand ils vont savoir ça les terriens, je donne pas cher de la peau des scientifiques russes.

Déjà qu'ils ont toute l'Amérique du Nord sur le dos, et une réputation de méchants communistes, ils vont finir par être perçus comme les pires méchants machiavéliques de l'histoire, et les pauvres Dark Vador, Voldemort et Yoko Hono ils seront relégués au second plan, ils iront cultiver des pommes de terres en écrivant des sonnets en Islande.

Une voix étouffée m'interrompt. Elle provient de derrière mon dos, de l'autre côté de ma porte.

-Ryoka-san vous êtes prête ?

Alors même que ces mots ne sont mêmes pas finis d'être prononcés, la poignée de porte s'abaisse dans un grincement menaçant et la porte s'ouvre lentement.

Dans un instinct de survie incroyable, je me jette de tout mon poids contre la porte, me fracassant au passage mon petit doigt de pied.

Une fois remise de la douleur, j'hurle rapidement une flopée d'injures assez imagées entre lesquelles j'arrive à glisser que je serais prête dans un minute.

Après ça, je me relève tant bien que mal.

Enfin, pour le coup, cette expression ne va pas. Je me relève plus mal que bien.

Mais c'est pas de ma faute, je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est juste que je devais être partie faire un roupillon pendant qu'on distribuait les qualités, dont la grâce et l'équilibre.

Vous allez pas me reprocher ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais encore qu'un spermatozoïde si ?

Ne répondez pas, bande de monstres !

J'ai déjà suffisamment de malheur dans ma vie avec tout ce qui m'arrive ces derniers jours et ce putain d'hakama de merde pour entendre vos méchancetés.

Je ne suis pas japonaise merde !

Je suis européenne, et je vous emmerde, et j'aime les jeans, et les tee-shirts, et les pizzas et les pommes de terre et les hamburgers, et leurs façons de tout faire simplement, et leur langue simple, et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas plusieurs orthographes possibles pour chaque mot, et qu'on écrive avec des lettres et non des dessins tout étranges, et j'aime les stylos bic, et j'aime les pays mondialisés !

J'aime pas les sushis, ni le fait de devoir s'assoir à même le sol, et j'aime pas être forcée d'avoir de bonnes notes pour survivre dans la société et de toutes façons les japonais ils deviennent tout rouge quand ils boivent de l'alcool !

...

Enfin, bref le hakama et moi, on n'est pas vraiment ami_._

C'est dommage parce que finalement je l'aimais bien moi.

On aurait pu vivre une grande histoire d'amitié, et tout les soirs j'aurais amené mon serpent voir monsieur hakama et on se raconterait nos histoires de jeunesse en grignotant un ou deux petits tucs en face d'un étang, ensuite on ramasserait les miettes de nos tucs et on irait les mettre dans les lits d'enfants innocents.

M'enfin, on va se contenter d'un jean.

-Ryoka-san dépêchez-vous je vous en prie, on va être en retard!

Ne jamais contrariez ma ponctualité. Et pis d'abord je ne suis jamais en retard, ce sont les autres qui sont en avance ! Nah !

Et c'est Gandalf qui l'a dit "je ne suis jamais en avance, tout comme je ne suis jamais en retard, j'arrive précisément quand je dois arriver".

_Et du coup, dès qu'un homme barbu dit quelque chose, il faut le croire, c'est ça ?_

_**Le dernier qui a fait ça c'était Jésus, et je crois bien que tu froisserais pas mal de gens si tu disais ça tout haut.**_

Un homme se place face à moi au beau milieu de mon monologue alors que je finis d'enfiler mes chaussures.

Je repousse les cheveux de devant mes yeux et toise de haut en bas l'imprudent.

En fait, j'aurais peut-être pas dû dire homme, c'est à peine un gamin que j'ai sous les yeux.

Il n'est pas minuscule, mais il est loin d'être grand, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs encadrent son visage encore juvénile et ses deux grands yeux gris reflètent sa peur.

Lui, il a été victime de mauvaises blagues quand il était à l'école ou je ne m'appelle pas Alex.

Et, comme si sa tête n'exprimait pas assez sa maladresse et son côté soumis, il arrive à nous faire comprendre rien qu'avec sa façon de se tenir, le dos courbé et le regard fuyant qu'il garde rivé au sol, que c'est un grand timide incapable de répliquer si on l'attaque.

Autant lui faire porter une énorme pancarte lumineuse ''veuillez me frapper, je ne me plaindrais pas, je ne me défendrais pas, et je ne chercherais même pas à me protéger''.

Lui, il part vraiment avec des handicaps dans la vie.

Il balbutie quelques mots et doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à formuler une phrase à peu près correcte

-Hanataro, shinigami de la 4ème division, enchanté.

-Hum.

C'est pas parce qu'il essaye de former des phrases correctes que je dois en faire autant.

-Il faudrait se presser ryoka-san, les capitaines vous attendent.

Je ne moufte pas, toujours perdue dans mon long raisonnement, voyons voir, alors, si je me souviens bien, en japonais ce mot là shinigami, il veut dire quelque chose...

Oh bordel.

OH BORDEL DE MERDE ! CETTE INFORMATION EST SI INCROYABLE QUE JE CRIS DANS MON CERVEAU, VOUS VOUS IMAGINEZ À QUEL POINT C'EST INCROYABLE ?

-T'ES UN DIEU DE LA MORT TOI ? Celui qui même en terminale se ferait frapper par des élèves de primaire ?

Bon, certes maintenant que j'habite au Japon depuis plus de deux ans, j'aurais peut-être pu comprendre un peu avant ce mot.

Pour ma défense, j'étais dans un lycée francophone.

Et j'ai jamais accroché avec le langue japonaise.

Et on utilise pas souvent le mot « dieu de la mort » dans nos cours de Japonais.

Le gamin face à moi se recroqueville un peu mais ne me lâche pas du regard.

-Les capitaines vont tout vous expliquez sur les shinigamis et le reste ryoka-san, c'est le but de cette réunion.

-Attends, je ne comprends pas

-Quoi donc ?

-Si le but de cette réunion c'est de m'expliquez votre trip avec les robes et les hakamas démoniaque, et donc probablement me parler de votre enfance douloureuse et de votre tonton Fred très méchant qui ne faisait que de se moquer de vous. Ainsi qu'une initiation à cette secte étrange où tout le monde se prend pour un dieu de la mort et toutes ces choses... On ne peut pas être en retard vu que ça peut pas commencer sans moi, sinon vous devriez tout expliquer à un mur qui devrait ensuite me le raconter, mais ce ne serait pas très pratique.

Éhé, et ouais, moi on me la fait pas, je suis trop logique, implacable comme fille, c'est pas avec des petites feintes comme ça que vous m'aurez ! Je perd pas le nord ! Je suis insaisissable ! Et sans moi le monde aurait déjà implosé !

-En réalité Ryoka-san ce n'est pas vraiment logique ce que vous dites...

Un regard de ma part le fait taire.

Je suis d'une logique implacable, et on ne me contredit pas.

Il se recule lentement, et a l'air de tenter de forcer ses jambes de ne pas partir en courant, il baisse son visage vers ses jambes et s'arrête dans son mouvement.

Tout à coup son visage devient rouge et il se met à bouger sa tête de droite à gauche frénétiquement.

Ce type a un vrai problème.

-Ryoka-san, vous n'avez pas de haut !

Bien sûr que si j'ai un haut, j'ai même un bas et un milieu !

…

Oh, je viens de comprendre.

J'attrape rapidement un tee-shirt resté sur le bout de mon lit et l'enfile, en profitant pour réajuster mon soutien-gorge.

-Tu. N'as. Rien. Vu.

Il hoche la tête, se protégeant le crane.

Je soupire et le suit finalement à reculons.

Dans le sens figuré, je ne fais pas du moonwalk derrière lui, j'aurais l'air idiote.

Et je suis pas idiote hein !

Enfin...

Attendez, je réfléchis...

Nan je crois bien que c'est bien ça, je suis pas idiote !

-Au fait je ne sais pas qui c'est ryoka mais moi c'est Alex

- ...

Une bonne heure passe le temps qu'Hamtaro me guide jusqu'à la salle des capitaines.

Forcément, on aurait pu prendre moins de temps, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se perdre le con.

_À vrai dire c'est plutôt toi qui te perdais. Et à chaque fois que tu arrivais à un endroit inconnu, tu en profitais pour te retourner, inspecter le paysage et dire d'une voix basse et grave ''I have no memories of this place''_

_**Oui, ben c'est pas de ma faute si Gandalf et moi avons les mêmes goûts en matière de répliques.**_

_Qui, je vous le demande et j'attend une réponse, je dis bien QUI a eu l'idée lumineuse de lui acheter la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux pour son anniversaire ?_

_**Mon cousin.**_

_Tu auras bientôt la chance de le revoir._

_**Han, cool parce qu'il commençait à me manquer le bougre, faut dire qu'on vit presque totalement ensembles depuis nos quatre ans, alors du coup forcément ça créer des liens, c'est lui qui m'a appris à imiter les signatures et aussi à viser la tête des profs avec un avion en papier et... **_

_J'avais confiance en toi au début, je me disais que ton cerveau arriverait à faire le lien, mais là je commence à perdre espoir._

_**De quoi ?**_

Je fronce les sourcils et pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, sans m'arrêter de marcher.

_De la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles, fais gaffe._

J'ignore cette remarque et continue de réfléchir.

Non, vraiment, pas d'idées.

…

Toujours pas.

Je jette un regard à Hamtaro qui continue de parler dans le vide.

Si je lui demande, ça fera comme si j'avais utilisé un joker, non ? En même temps, ce serait gâcher un joker, je suis sûre que je peux trouver seule.

…

Un joker...

C'est bien, et c'est un bien précieux un joker.

…

En même temps, après je peux toujours emprunter celui de Batman si j'en ai plus assez.

Tout à coup, un énorme sourire déforme mon visage et je m'arrête net.

_**En fait, quand tu dis que mon cousin ne vas pas tarder à me rejoindre, tu sous-entend que tu le tueras, et qu'il viendra avec moi dans le monde des morts.**_

_Brave petite, tu aurais sûrement eu un susucre si tu n'avais pas mis une demi-heure à arriver à cette conclusion._

Je tire mentalement la langue et reprend ma route. Au moins Hamtaro m'a expliqué l'histoire d'être des dieux de la mort et d'avoir des capitaines et lieutenants.

Encore un peu et on se croirait dans pirates des caraibes. Avec des capitaines, des lieutenants, des squelettes, des hommes poulpes, des batailles mythiques...

C'est un joli monde, les caraibes, mais je suis pas totalement pour y aller, vu que, il y a aussi les pirates, dans les caraibes. C'est un monde dangereux la piraterie mine de rien, même chez Disney !

... Quoique, je suis coincée ici avec des mecs louches en robes ayant un peu trop abusé des jeux de rôles.

Donc, j'irais peut-être faire un tour chez Disney, même si maintenant Belle est probablement accusée de zoophilie à l'heure qu'il est et que PETA doit être venue chercher la bête.

Même si Aladin doit avoir été enlevé par le FBI pour recueillir des informations sur Ben Laden.

Même si Ariel a dû finir dans un ragoût en compagnie de ses amies les baleines, tuées par les japonais et asphyxiées par le pétrole et la crème solaire.

Et même si Pocahantas a dû être violée, torturée et probablement tuée par les colons ou bien réduite en esclavage.

…

En fait, si on ne nous dit pas ce qu'il se passe à la fin des contes de fées, il y a peut-être une raison. Ça se finit pas si bien.

Finalement, on arrive enfin face à une salle dans laquelle j'entre rapidement, histoire de camoufler mon petit retard.

Même si techniquement, je ne suis pas en retard, ce sont ces personnes qui sont en avance. Lesdites personnes en avance qui d'ailleurs se retournent toutes dans une synchronisation parfaite et légèrement angoissante. On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur des années 80.

Leurs regards me détaillent de haut en bas et ils semblent assez surpris par ma tenue et par les traces de griffures que je me suis faite en essayant mon hakama.

Certaines osent même se moquer de moi, un léger rictus condescendant sur le visage.

Je les toise, tout en essayant d'être légèrement méprisante afin de cacher que je suis intérieurement morte de peur et sur le point de m'uriner dessus, probablement aussi un peu honteuse.

En même temps, vous avouerez que rester seule dans une salle avec des mecs en robes qui se disent shinigamis, c'est flippant, et quand eux sont presque tous tirés à quatre épingles et que vous arrivez en jean et tee-shirt trop grand qui vous tombe sur les épaules avec des traces de griffes, des cheveux emmêlés et des yeux bouffis par le sommeil, on peut avoir un peu honte.

Alors quand en plus on a oublié d'aller aux toilettes, on a honte ET envie de faire pipi.

On a mauvaise mémoire dans la famille, on oublie toujours d'aller au toilettes.

Les toilettes n'ont pas oubliées de venir à moi par contre.

Je souris légèrement, fière de ma blague quand mon regard croise celui d'un vieil homme assis face à moi, au centre de la pièce, surplombant l'assemblée.

-Papa Noël? C'est toi ?

Je vous explique. En fait, tout ça fait parti d'un plan bien précis.

Si je lui demande si c'est le père noël et s'il me répond oui, tout le monde est content. C'est le père noël et la vie est belle.

S'il me répond non, j'ai la certitude que c'est un méchant shaman, puisqu'avec cette barbe, on est soit le père noël, soit Dumbledore, soit Gandalf, soit un méchant shaman.

Dumbledore est mort, Gandalf est à sa partie de pêche, donc c'est un méchant shaman et donc je peux fuir le plus rapidement possible pour sauver ma peau.

C'est connu, tout les barbus sont obligés de faire partie d'une de ces catégories.

D'après ma tante en tout cas.

C'est vrai que sinon, il faut le vouloir pour porter une barbe comme ça. Rien que pour la brosser tout les matins, ils deviennent trop vieux pour supporter ça si c'est pas pour prouver son appartenance à une de ces catégories. CQFD.

En même temps, j'ai aussi toujours eu des soupçons sur le père noël lui-même, si ça se trouve, il donne des cadeaux en décembre, et le reste de l'année il jette des mauvais sorts et des malédictions à des innocents.

Et quand sa conscience se ramène, il redonne des cadeaux à tout les enfants.

Et puis, en fait c'est même pas lui qui donne les cadeaux, du coup il est doublement diabolique, il force les parents à débourser leur argent, vu que ''le père noël s'en fiche du prix'', et bim, les parents sont pauvres, à la rue pour pouvoir offrir tout ces cadeaux ET leurs enfants les détestent puisqu'ils n'ont pas eu le poney qu'ils avaient demandé.

Mais... En fait peut importe la réponse qu'il me donne, je suis quasiment sûre d'être face à un shaman diabolique.

JE VAIS MOURIR ICI, SEULE, DANS CE BUREAU REMPLIS DE PSYCHORIGIDES !

_Alors tu n'es plus seule, puisque tu es avec ces ''psychorigides''._

J'ignore une nouvelle fois cette remarque et continue de tourner la situation dans ma tête.

Il faut que je trouve une échappatoire. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas encore.

Bon, au moins maintenant il sait que je sais qui il est, et donc il devra peut-être s'abstenir de me tuer maintenant, pour ne pas faire planer de doutes sur son identité.

Et donc si j'avais rien dit du tout j'aurais jamais été fixé et je serais peut-être même morte en ce moment même !

Au final, c'était une super décision. Que voulez-vous, je suis une fille responsable moi, je ne choisis que de bonnes décisions. C'est assez énervant que personne ne le reconnaisse d'ailleurs.

J'inspecte les autres personnes présentes dont les têtes sont plus que diverses et variées.

Je reconnais la femme à tresse, le capitaine Unohana.

C'est dingue comme le gamin qui m'a accompagné peut lui vouer un culte, du coup non seulement je me souviens d'elle mais je peux vous énumérer les 29 raisons de pourquoi elle est la meilleure capitaine.

Et encore, il y en avait 100, mais j'ai frappé le gamin à la 29 ème.

Je reconnais aussi le type que j'ai percuté, il me fait un rapide signe de la main.

Il est bourré.

À côté de lui se trouve une dizaine d'autres personnes totalement inconnues. Je décide de mieux les détailler, de toutes façons, j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire et je suis toujours plantée débout au milieu de la pièce, alors autant m'occuper.

Au bout de la pièce se trouve une femme, plutôt jolie et qui paradoxalement ne porte pas de robes.

Donc, les hommes portent les robes et les femmes sont en pantalons.

C'est louche. Faudra que je fasse une enquête un de ces jours, ça doit encore être un coup de la culture japonaise ça.

Sans son regard meurtrier elle est plutôt charmante avec ses longues tresses et ses grands yeux.

Bon, le fait qu'elle soit probablement en train de m'exécuter mentalement m'empêche de la trouver jolie ou de la considérer comme une personne agréable.

Je regarde lentement les kanjis inscrits sur le coussin où elle est assise.

Capitaine clochette ?

Bon. Je suis presque sûre que je me suis encore foirée avec les kanjis.

J'aurais dû plus écouter en cours, mais Brian était à côté de moi, du coup on s'amusait plutôt à lancer des boulettes de papiers sur les fayots du premier rang.

Connard de Brian, à cause de toi je me retrouve à me faire fusiller du regard par une inconnue.

Quoique, c'est sûrement capitaine de la seconde division, le kanji y ressemble en tout cas. Ça semblerait plus logique.

Mon regard passe à sa gauche.

Bon, alors là j'ai un petit soucis. Je veux bien vous faire une description de tout le monde mais...

Je... Je, comment je peux décrire ça ?

C'est un homme immense, dont la tête est cachée dans un panier.

Et je crois voir des poils roux sortirent de son manteau.

Je suis la seule ) m'imaginer avoir quelque chose à craindre ici. Les gens se cachent la tête dans un panier, et ils sont très poilus, et roux. Et je ne trouve pas ça anormal, pas du tout. Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, RIEN NE VA !

Je regarde rapidement son kanji, capitaine de la septième division.

Vaut mieux l'éviter aussi cette division.

Encore un peu plus loin se trouve un homme tout aussi grand, avec une coupe plutôt étrange, comme si ses cheveux dressés en pique représentait un soleil, et avec des clochettes au bout de chaque pique.

Le fait qu'il ait un bandeau lui cachant un oeil et un sourire dément rend la comparaison avec un soleil plutôt ridicule.

Il est couvert de blessures et me regarde avec une étincelle de folie dans les yeux... Le capitaine de la onzième.

On va aussi l'éviter.

Je risque de plus avoir beaucoup d'endroits où circuler librement.

Le regarder trop longtemps me rend mal à l'aise donc je passe au suivant.

C'est un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, un air crispé et sérieux sur le visage.

Bon, il est mignon, je veux bien l'avouer, mais sérieusement c'est quoi cet aura digne de la banquise autour de lui ?

Sérieux, il veut sauver la terre du réchauffement climatique ou quoi ?

En plus, si il fait ça, le titanic pourra jamais aller regarder la banquise fondre et lui envoyer une petite vanne bien sentie du style ''Oh, le réchauffement climatique te fait fondre mon pauvre petit iceberg ? BAAAAM KARMA !''.

Et il pourra jamais remettre ses lunettes de soleil alors que quelqu'un crierait ''Yeeeaaaaah !'' derrière lui, tout ça dans une vague tentative de ressembler à Horacio des experts Miami.

Tant pis pour le titanic dans ce cas.

Tout ça à cause du capitaine de la... je plisse les yeux pour arriver à distinguer le petit dessin... sixième.

Je crois que je vais finir par m'enfermer dans une cave, il y aura moins d'endroits à éviter, je ne sortirais plus jamais de là.

Encore à côté je reconnais le type qui m'a amené ici.

Il a l'air d'être au moins aussi attentif que moi.

Son grand manteau rose/fleuri lui tombe nonchalamment sur les épaules.

Une bouteille de saké en dépasse.

Bouteille qu'il a l'air d'avoir déjà bien entamé.

Il était déjà bourrée quand je suis rentrée. Et il continue de boire ?

Bah voilà un comportement normal.

J'installerais peut-être ma cave dans cette division, la huitième.

Mon regard dévie toujours plus à gauche alors que le sourire qui s'était lentement formé sur mes lèvres en voyant un homme normal s'étire en une grimace de surprise béate en rencontrant le regard d'un homme pas du tout normal.

Et pour cause, face à moi se trouve l'homme parfait.

Si je devais donner un euro pour chaque défaut que je lui trouverais, je n'aurais même pas à ouvrir mon porte-monnaie.

Avec ses longs cheveux blancs et ce petit air fragile ancré sur le visage qui sembe crier ''Je suis un ''malade-terriblement-sexy-qui-n'attend-qu'un-peu- d'amour-et-une-longue-chevauchée-sauvage-si-possib le''.

Bon, peut-être que mon imagination déborde et qu'il a juste l'air d'un homme un peu fatigué et malade.

Mais, dans mon esprit, cet homme est à moitié nu et couvert de blessures que je dois soigner. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être infirmière à ce moment précis !

Il me regarde lui aussi et le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres me fait littéralement fondre.

Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais un certain fantasme sur les malades non ? Et bien celui-ci vient de faire passer ce fantasme à une philosophie de vie.

… Capitaine de la treizième hein ?

Je vais passer le reste de ma vie là-bas, c'est décidé.

Son sourire se transforme en une grimace interrogative. Je dois lui faire peur à le fixer comme ça sans rien dire.

Je me tourne avec regret pour faire face à l'homme suivant, histoire de préserver ma santé mentale qui ne saurait survivre au trop pleins d'images que m'envoie la seule vision de ce visage.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que le magnifique malade-terriblement-sexy-qui-n'attend-qu'un-peu-d' amour-et-une-longue-chevauchée-sauvage-si-possible éternue discrètement avant de frissonner.

Je me mord la lèvre pour m'enlever du crâne toutes les possibilités que j'entrevois de le réchauffer et me force à ne pas tourner la tête et détailler les dernières personnes présentes dans la pièce.

A côté de lui se trouve un…Panda ?

Après je juge pas hein.

Mais quand même, un panda.

EIN PANDA ! A PANDA, UNO PANDA, TAROT PANDA !

Il n'y a pas de problèmes, ça choque personne, donc ici nous avons, un géant avec un panier d'osier sur la face, un shaman diabolique, un deuxième géant qui lui ne porte pas de panier pour cacher sa tête de soleil psychopathe, une fille prête à me tuer au moindre faux pas, un mec qui pourrait régler le problème du réchauffement climatique à lui tout seul, et un putain de panda semblant résulter d'un croisement entre Shining et massacre à la tronçonneuse.

Tout va bien.

Je ne vois aucune raison de paniquer.

Sauf peut-être ce putain de mec maquillé en gros panda avec un chapeau bizarre et une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux, un brin terrifiant, digne de la réputation de sa division, qui si j'ai bien compris Hamtaro, se sert de ses membres comme cow-boys.

Ou cobayes, je sais plus trop.

En tout cas, c'est le capitaine de la douzième, et je vais l'éviter.

Alors que je me demande une nouvelle fois ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir ici je remarque une petite tache blanche à ma droite.

Un enfant, calmement assis sur son coussin.

Donc, en plus de ça, ils font garderie ?

-Dîtes, vous faîtes garderie ?

Oui, il m'arrive de penser et de parler en même temps.

Que voulez-vous je suis une femme moi, multi-tâches, multi-fonctions, capable de résister au froid, à la chaleur, à l'alcool, à l'eau, au vent, fonctionne sans pile ni fil, et pour seulement deux euros par mois pendant un an.

… J'ai pas une très haute estime de moi, je vaux beaucoup plus que deux euros !

Je remarque que l'enfant au cheveux blancs se retient à grandes peines de m'engueuler et se contente de soupirer d'un air méprisant.

Pourtant, la veine qui bat sur ses tempes prouve qu'il ne veut qu'une chose et que ce n'est pas forcément bon pour moi.

Voir même forcément pas bon.

C'est vachement profond comme phrase ce que je viens de dire...

Fort heureusement, le père noël ou le shaman diabolique ou plus probablement les deux, qui ne seraient en fait qu'un, je suis un peu perdue dans cette affaire moi, s'apprête à parler et automatiquement le silence se fait.

Je me détourne donc du gamin dont j'ai entre temps réussi à lire le kanji.

Un capitaine.

Ce gamin est un putain de capitaine.

Bordel, je vais pas tenir longtemps ici moi.

* * *

Et voilà.

Au fait, j'ai passé un super après-midi avec Margauxx68, et c'est grâce/à cause d'elle que le pigeon est mort.

Et je suis assez triste vu que je voulais faire un truc aussi réussi qu'elle quand elle décrit les personnages masculins, et moi je voulais essayer d'arriver à sa cheville en décrivant Ukitake, mais je crois qu'elle restera la maîtresse du domaine de l'écriture "romantique".

J'arrive pas à faire ça. Ma vie est nulle, je vais me jeter d'un pont.

Je me demandais, est-ce que le fait que les pensées d'Alex partent dans tout les sens est dérangeant ?

Au fait, si GDA passe par là... Je t'aime. Voilà, c'est tout.


	4. Un ennui

Ça commence à être énervant d'être à l'heure.

D'où le léger retard d'un jour dans l'avance promise.

Bon, en gros, le prochain chapitre sera pour sûr avant samedi prochain, mais avec un peu de chance, un peu avant.

En attendant, mon excuse c'est que un homme blond avec six doigts à la main droite et quatre à la gauche est venu et il m'a piégé les doigts dans le piège-doigts chinois.

Du coup, impossible d'écrire.

Voilà.

Place aux réponses aux reviews !

**Mayou:** J'ai dû relire plusieurs fois avant de bien comprendre que t'avais eu mal à cause de moi. Oh mon dieu, que faire ? Je te propose une petite poche remplie de glace pour avoir moins mal ? Je te rassure, je fais moi-même partie de ces hystériques qui dès qu'elles voient une nouvelle review saute partout pendant dix minutes. ;)

**DeanerysT:** Le film est carrément flippant ouais. J'ai eu trop trop trop peur. Je regarde GOT qu'avec une certaine personne en fait, du coup, en attendant qu'on arrive à se voir je suis bloquée à la saison 3, épisode 4, mais vu que j'ai déjà lu les livres, je sais ce qu'il va se passer mais je veux pas voir le dernier épisode quand même, trop peur de devoir attendre des mois pour la suite. ;) Merci encore pour la review

**Gun d'Ange/Tueur de WCGDA/Gun D. 4ng3/egnA' D nuG/Guest/Fusil of Angel/ 100 Gun/Fire d'tre/Ange:** Ouf, rien que ça à recopier comme pseudo. Bon, mon lapin, tu m'as vraiment achevé, j'ai rigolé comme une baleine en lisant tes reviews, et on me regardait bizarrement. J'ai aussi crié "PLAAAAANNNTTTIIIIIIIEEEE" pour de vrai, et ok, c'est jubilatoire. Pour le reste, je te répondrais en MP (un jour, promis, je serais à l'heure) mais j'ai peur de me retrouver avec une RAR plus longue que mon chapitre. Ce qui serait dommage.

**Nana:** Ah, moi j'utilise Vanish, je me tâche toujours, et comme ça, les tâches s'évanouissent ! ET fait peur, certes, mais alors Alien c'est quoi dans ce cas à côté ? Parce que moi, mon père m'a forcé à regarder Alien alors que j'étais enfant ! Et je peux te dire que je faisais pas la fière ! (Et oui, ET ressemble à un gros caca marron, mais avec la magie du cinéma, Spielberg nous a fait croire que c'est un ExtraTerrestre, tu parles, c'est un Excrément Terrible) Bah, je dois déjà faire un petit clin d'oeil à GTO, donc un de plus ou un de moins, qui sait ce qui adviendrait de Gai ? Et si ça se trouve, le film ET n'est là que pour nous envoyer un message, on ne peut pas lutter ! AAAAAH ! Ça sent le vécu l'histoire du chien... Je connais ça, viens dans mes bras. (J'en profite pour te dire que ta review m'a vachement fait plaisir, et que tes reviews font partie de celles que j'attend avec le plus d'impatience, c'est toujours très drôle et instructif) Le hobbit est pas mal, mais il est très long, vraiment, très long. Quand à la capillarité pilositaire de Yamamoto, j'y avais jamais pensé. Oui, Unohana est un travesti. Sa tresse cache sa barbe.

**Agrond:** Arf, faut dire qu'avec le nombre de volatiles dans mon histoire, c'est compliqué de s'y retrouver. Libre à toi d'en penser ce que tu veux, mais si c'est l'Oiseau, dis-toi bien qu'il survivra à encore beaucoup de choses bien pire !

**Loupiote:** Hanataro est trop innocent pour son bien. Et Alex ne l'est pas assez. Merci :)

* * *

Le shaman a parlé.

Et quand un shaman parle, on se tait et on écoute pour éviter de se faire faire rôtir les poils du nez.

Mais, le vieux shaman soutient que ce n'est pas le père noël ni même un shaman.

Et ça c'est compliqué.

Puisque, bon, imaginons que ce soit réellement un shaman, les shamans ne disent jamais la vérité. Donc comment savoir si il dit la vérité puisqu'il n'est pas un shaman ou si c'est un shaman et donc qu'il ment quand il dit qu'il n'en est pas un !

Mon cerveau va exploser là.

J'ai l'impression d'être face à l'énigme des sphinxs qui mentent ou disent la vérité et qui gardent les deux chemins ou je sais plus trop quoi.

Mais si, on la connait tous cette histoire, c'est le truc que Marie-Alice adorait raconter en rentrant de vacances, ''Même que moi je l'ai trouvé en deux minutes seulement, alors que mon papa il dit que ça prend beaucoup plus longtemps, même pour les adultes''.

Alors qu'honnêtement, si je me retrouve devant deux shpinxs qui gardent chacun un chemin, je fais demi-tour en courant.

Sérieusement, qui irait parlementer avec un buste de femme sur un corps de lion avec des ailes d'oiseaux ?

Pas moi, je ferais demi-tour, je me trouverais un petit coin tranquille et j'irais m'y faire un pique-nique en attendant qu'une autre andouille pose la question à ma place.

Nan parce que, techniquement, les sphinxs tuent toutes les personnes qui échouent.

Alors je préfèrerais être sûre de la réponse que je vais donner, d'où le fait de laisser passer quelques personnes avant moi, histoire d'être bien certaine avant de choisir une réponse.

D'ailleurs, ça s'applique aussi à ma situation actuelle.

Si deux ou trois personnes pouvaient tenter un petit truc contre le shaman, pour que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

… Vous pensez que si je lui lance une gousse d'ail dessus et qu'il ne réagit pas, on m'emmène en prison ?

Non, attendez, on va plutôt dire ça comme ça, vous pensez que maintenant que j'ai lancé une gousse d'ail et que le vieux n'a pas réagi, vous pensez que je peux trouver une explication valable ?

Vous savez, je réfléchis super rapidement, mais quand ça devient important, là j'ai l'impression que l'ensemble de mon cerveau s'est barré et qu'il ne reste plus qu'un gros dinosaure qui saute en souriant.

Du coup, je dois voir le vieux à la fin de l'heure.

Mais au moins, je sais que c'est pas un vieux shaman.

Donc, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'obéir à ses ordres et d'être polie.

Donc, ce vieux vient de perdre tout pouvoirs sur moi.

Donc, je n'ai plus besoin d'écouter ce qu'il dit.

Et tant mieux, parce que pour l'écouter il aurait fallu être le pire fou masochiste de l'univers.

Et si je dis ça, c'est que je le connais ce mec, vous vous souvenez de cette nuit passée dans ce bar étrange ?

J'ai rencontré ce mec. Le pire fou masochiste de l'univers.

J'en fais encore des cauchemars. Peuplés de menottes en fourrures et de fouets en caramel, et aussi de grand-père en string en cuir et... Oh mon dieu, il faut vraiment que je change de sujet ou je vais vomir.

Je secoue la tête en réprimant un frisson et un début de vomissement.

Tout ça pour dire que le discours du vieux était chiant et que je l'ai pas écouté..

_Et tu comptes nous faire croire que tu étais une bonne élève à part ça ?_

_**C'était dans mes plans, effectivement.**_

_Mais tu ne pourras pas mettre tes plans en exécution puisque tu n'as rien écouté au discours du vieux, ce qui va te mettre dans un quiproquo incroyable, et tu finiras embarquée de force dans un asile._

_**C'est effectivement probable.**_

_Non c'est sûr._

J'aime pas trop ça quand des voix dans ma tête réussissent à gagner une argumentation contre moi.

Même si d'un autre côté, les voix viennent aussi de mon cerveau.

Donc, ça voudrait dire qu'une partie de moi est plus douée que la partie que je suis en ce moment.

C'est compliqué tout ça. Si j'avais la partie plus douée pour moi en ce moment, je suis sûre que j'aurais déjà tout compris !

Fais chier, pourquoi j'ai jamais les bons côtés moi ? Même quand je les ai je les ai pas !

_**T'es qui en fait ?**_

_Tu t'en préoccupe seulement maintenant, tu parlais tranquillement à une voix dans ta tête sans savoir à qui tu parlais ?_

Oui. Bon. J'ai la partie la moins efficace de mon cerveau alors... Voilà.

_**Ben en réalité je pensais que t'étais la partie la plus développée de mon cerveau.**_

_C'est une insulte pour moi._

_**Ou la plante à coté de moi.**_

_T'es vraiment stupide, tu le sais ?_

_**Ma prof d'histoire me disait toujours ça. C'était plutôt méchant. Mais je l'aimais bien moi.**_

Je sens mes joues s'étirer en un grand sourire en repensant à cette bonne vieille madame poupou.

_Ton gros sourire ressemble plus à un sourire d'imbécile heureuse qui aurait perdu la dernière lueur d'intelligence._

_**Heureuse de l'apprendre. Attends... Et mais, là t'esquives le sujet t'as pas répondu ! T'es qui toi ?**_

_Qui suis-je, que fais-je, où vais-je ? Ce sont des questions qui restent sans réponses pour moi comme pour la plupart d'entre nous._

_**Honnêtement, entretenir un débat philosophique avec une plante a toujours été sur ma liste de choses à faire avant de mourir, mais je me contenterais de savoir qui tu es pour l'instant. Mais demain, j'ai un créneau de libre le matin, on pourra reprendre cette discussion si tu veux. Faudra que j'amène ton pot avec moi, si ça se trouve tu peux me parler que si ton pot est proche de moi... Faudrait que tu m'aides là, j'ai un peu trop de questions sans réponses.**_

_Je préfère passer sous silence ce discours._

_**Et pour ton nom ?**_

_Tu le sauras assez tôt._

Je déteste ça.

C'est exactement comme ces gens qui viennent vous voir et vous disent ''Han je t'ai pas raconté, l'autre jour, il s'est passé un truc de diiiingue... Ah mince, j'avais oublié, c'est vrai je peux pas te dire''

Dans ces moments-là, j'ai beau respirer une dizaine de fois et tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche, ça marche à chaque fois, je me met à perdre mon calme et hurler sur ces dindes.

Sérieusement, si on ne peut pas en parler, on se tait. C'est une équation plutôt simple pourtant, même en primaire on peut comprendre ça ! Imaginez un peu à quoi aurait ressemblé les séances de tortures pendant la guerre à ce compte-là ''Dîtes-nous, où sont cachés les bombes ?

-Oh, ça c'est très simple, en fait vous voyez le fin fond de l'Alas-Oups, je ne peux pas en parler, parlons d'autre chose, et vous où elles sont vos bombes ?

-À côté de la biélor-Oups, j'ai oublié, j'ai pas le droit de le dire''

… Je payerais pour voir ces séances.

Si elles ne m'énerveraient pas autant, bien sûr.

_Tu sais, si tu respirais lentement et tournais ta langue dans ta bouche AVANT de les frapper, je suis persuadée que ça marcherais mieux._

_**Cette plante est vraiment chiante, même pour une plante. … Il me faut de l'alcool.**_

Passons, je crois qu'il m'a pas entendu parce qu'il ne me répond plus. Ou alors je l'ai vexé.

C'est vraiment une plante étrange, même pour une plante verte.

Oui, parce qu'en sixième j'avais fait un exposé sur les différentes sortes de plantes.

Du coup, vous pouvez en quelque sorte me considérer comme une experte en plantes de différentes couleurs.

Saviez-vous que les plantes rouges ont tendance à être plus agressives mais moins étranges que les plantes jaunes, elles-mêmes moins bizarres que les plantes bleues, elles-mêmes encore moins louches que les vertes qui sont assez agressives sans raisons particulières.

Un problème de bipolarité probablement.

N'empêches que cet exposé, je l'ai utilisé pour ma sixième, je l'ai ressorti en cinquième, en quatrième, en troisième, en seconde, en première, en terminale, et je m'apprêtais à le ressortir une nouvelle fois, mais on a arrêté les exposés après le bac, on aurait peut-être repris un jour, mais faut croire que les toilettes en ont décidé autrement.

Dommage, c'était mon meilleure exposé que j'ai jamais fait.

Le seul aussi, certes.

Mais il était super bien construit et documenté, j'avais regardé sur des sites internet, des encyclopédies, et des livres, et des documentaires, et j'avais interviewé des chercheurs...

Bon, j'avais surtout regardé les dessins animés où des plantes apparaissaient.

Mais, bon, voilà.

Il n'empêche que cet exposé était très bon.

Et du coup, il me resservait tout les ans pour épater mes professeurs.

Un devoir sur l'influence de la guerre froide sur le marché de l'immobilier ? Et bam, je ressortais mon étude sur les plantes selon leurs couleurs.

J'peux vous dire qu'avec ça ma moyenne était super haute. Si on la regardait à l'envers, certes.

Mais tout génie commence un jour par être incompris.

_Et tout incompris n'est pas pour autant un génie._

_**Oui, mais moi j'ai compris que les Georges ne sont pas tous des pervers excessivement possessifs attirés par l'odeur du jambon.**_

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ?_

_**Des hobos !**_

_Des hollows._

_**C'est pareil.**_

_Tu réalises qu'hobo est juste le mot anglais pour clochard ?_

… _**Bah justement, les pauvres avaient besoin de se laisser pousser les poils pour se maintenir chaud, ils mangeaient des âmes en peines parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un restaurant... Moi je te le dis, je suis pas loin de la vérité en les appelant hobos.**_

_Et tu n'as jamais pensé que s'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller au restaurant c'est parce qu'il n'y en avait pas ?_

_**Mais forcément, si tout les hobos sont pauvres, ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir de restaurants, il faut de l'argent pour ça, et il faut aussi faire payer ses plats, mais si personne n'a d'argent, c'est impossible ! Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est épuisant d'entretenir une conversation avec plus stupide que soi.**_

_Je pense en avoir une petite idée._

_**Ces pauvres hobos, je monterais une fondation pour leur venir en aide.**_

_Fais donc, je te regarderais de loin._

On devrait penser à faire une fondation pour m'aider dans la création de toutes mes fondations.

J'en créerais une.

_Tu ne vois pas de léger problème dans ton raisonnement ?_

_**C'est le boulot qu'on ne commence jamais qui est le plus long à terminer.**_

_Je vais finir par te tuer si tu rajoutes une seule citation du seigneur des anneaux._

Il connaissait cette citation ? Mais... Mais, personne ne la connait ! C'est ma citation que personne ne connait qui me permet de briller en société !

_En réalité, j'étais pas sûr, mais c'était trop bien dit pour venir de toi, et tu n'as pas assez de culture pour citer autre chose que le seigneur des anneaux._

Sérieusement, se faire fermer le clapet par une plante, c'est l'une des choses les plus humiliantes à vivre. Et frustrantes. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai pas mal d'expérience en la matière pourtant.

_Écoutes plutôt ce que raconte le capitaine commandant._

_**Mais j'ai écouté, les hobos peuvent enlever leurs masques, et ils deviennent des arrancars.**_

D'ailleurs, le mot ''arrancar'' veut dire quelque chose en espagnol non ?

Attendez, je sais comment régler cette question.

Je me tortille sur place pour réussir à extirper de ma poche un petit dictionnaire et je tousse pour couvrir le bruit des pages que je tourne.

Arrancar, c'est enlever, déraciner.

Ça résume bien mes envies envers une certaine plante. Je ne vise personne, Plantie, je parle de toi.

_Essayes seulement de t'attaquer à moi et ton cœur cessera de battre avant même que tu ne l'ai réalisé._

J'aime bien cette relation que j'ai avec cette plante, on s'entend très bien, je trouve qu'il y a du progrès, ça devient vraiment amical, on se sent bien ensembles, je voudrais passer ma vie à ses côtés, à lui faire des calins et cuisiner des petits muffins.

_N'y penses même pas, je te tuerais avant que tu ne m'approches. Tu pourras poser les muffins sur un plateau que j'attraperais quand tu auras le dos tourné._

_**Et si je ne tourne jamais le dos ?**_

_Je te forcerais à le tourner._

En temps normal, me faire menacer par une plante me ferait plus peur pour ma santé mentale que pour ma santé physique, mais étrangement, quand c'est Plantie qui menace quelqu'un, on craint pour notre vie.

Sérieusement, j'ai peur.

_Si tu n'écoute pas plus, je te jure que je met mes menaces à éxécution._

_**Je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai assez écouté pour aujourd'hui, les Georges sont des pauvres personnes, et si ils arrachent leurs masques, ça devient des arrancars.**_

D'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas trop.

Si encore, les hobos s'appelaient les masquetaires, quand ils enlèveraient leurs masques, ils s'appelleraient plus que taires.

Là, on aurait pu comprendre l'idée, et en plus ça aurait fait un jeu de mot.

Mais, bon, là, franchement. À bien y réfléchir, entre les capitaines, lieutenants, hobbos, arrancars et dieux de la mort, on se croirait dans Kamoulox !

Mais il y a pire encore ! Et oui, ça existe pire que ça.

Ces arrancars là, ils sont même pas foutus d'avoir enlevé tout leurs casques, il en reste toujours une petite partie !

Du coup je me demande, vous pensez qu'en enlevant le masque, ils arrêtent de vouloir violer et manger des pauvres innocentes qui ont eu le malheur de sentir le jambon ?

Et si c'est le cas, vous pensez que selon la façon dont ils arrachent leurs masques ils enlèvent plus ou moins de ces pulsions ?

_Arrêtes de te disperser, tu me donnes la migraine._

Vous pensez que si je tire mentalement la langue, Plantie le remarquera ?

_Oui, et tu viens de raccourcir ton espérance de vie._

Bref, au départ c'était des pions pour un mégalomane, un ancien capitaine qui projetait de devenir un Dieu.

Rien que ça.

Et je répète encore une fois, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore tous bien compris, je suis bloquée dans ce monde.

Ce monde dont ce capitaine mégalomane vient, et qu'il compte asservir.

Aucun problème, je n'ai pas peur du tout.

Je ne suis pas entourée de psychopathes.

Je ne crains pas pour ma vie.

De toutes façons, Plantie viendra me protéger.

_J'irais plutôt chercher du popcorn en te regardant te faire frapper._

Vraiment, une très jolie relation qu'on entretient là.

Enfin, bref, les arrancars, autrement dit, les bras cassés pas foutus d'enlever un masque entièrement, ils ont fini par se rebeller.

Et ils ont rejoint le gotei.

D'un côté, je les comprend.

J'veux dire, quand vous êtes sous les ordres d'un grand méchant qui veut régner sur le monde et qui vous renomme ''Déraciner'', c'est normal qu'on en ai un peu ras le bol et qu'ils se tirent rejoindre d'autres gens, même si ce sont des pauvres fous en robes qui parlent pendant trois plombes.

Enfin, techniquement ils n'ont pas accepté de ''rejoindre des déchets tels que des shinigamis mais c'était mieux que le méchu qui se servait d'eux".

C'est un peu comme si on était dans la même situation. Même si on m'a pas proposé de rejoindre les shinigamis et qu'à part ma prof d'histoire, personne ne se servait de moi.

Pourtant, parfois j'aurais bien aimé qu'on se serve de moi.

Et je vous vois venir, non je ne me prend pas pour un objet sexuel, ça suffit enfin. Sous prétexte que j'attire de gros monsieurs poilus ne veut pas dire que je suis moi-même une perverse.

Non, moi j'aurais juste bien voulu qu'on se serve de moi histoire que je puisse faire comme Cendrillon et la moitié des filles de ma classe en racontant mon histoire tellement triste et tragique que vous pouvez pas me comprendre, je suis trop une fille au destin tragique qui vaut plus que vous.

Après, j'avoue, j'ai légèrement décroché.

C'était trop long, trop lent, trop chiant.

Un peu comme Fort Boyard. Mais en inversé.

Le vieux parle encore, c'est pour dire.

Et, je me demande d'où il tient son énergie, à son âge c'est plutôt compliqué de parler si longtemps sans s'endormir.

Il doit prendre des petites pilules pour le maintenir éveillé.

Ça expliquerait son apparence de vieux père noël, quand on prend trop de pilules on finit par oublier un peu son apparence.

Et vu son regard torve, et sa longue barbe qui se perd dans les plis de sa robe pour réapparaître à ses pieds de façon plutôt incompréhensible, c'est à peu près ce qui lui arrive.

Il a une goutte qui pend de son nez aussi.

Je me demande si elle va tomber.

Il se tourne vers sa droite, un capitaine doit sûrement parler de ce côté.

Une... Deux... Trois...

Ça y est, elle est tombée.

Plus rien ne me retient ici.

Je laisse mon regard et mon esprit dériver vers la fenêtre.

Le ciel est bleu, rien à déclarer, les nuages sont normaux.

Bon, ça risque d'être passionnant.

Heureusement que ce nuage partage une grande ressemblance avec un lapin. Ça pimente un peu ma journée.

Je suis des yeux ce nuage.

Appelons-le Serge, c'est un père de famille aimant qui a rencontré Dona, une jolie lapine qui l'attend le soir dans leur terrier au dessus des nuages en préparant un joli gâteau aux carottes pour l'anniversaire de leurs jumeaux bob et bill.

Mon dieu, un nuage reste vraiment trop longtemps dans notre champ de vision.

C'est pas bon pour mon cerveau ça.

Après je fais des choses étranges et tout.

_Et ça t'empêches de remarquer que tout le monde se tait et te fixe._

Mince, Plantie a raison. Plus personne ne parle, ne chuchote, ne respire ou ne bouge.

Mince.

Je reporte mon attention vers les types en robes.

Et comme vous avez pu le deviner si vous avez passé ne serait-ce que dix secondes en dehors de votre chambre à observer les comportements sociologiques les plus fréquents chez les hommes, vous avez sûrement compris que lorsque personne ne parle et que tous vous regarde, ils attendent une réaction de votre part.

Et ça me fait chier.

Non pas que j'aime pas répondre aux questions, j'adore répondre aux questions !

J'ai passé la moitié des mercredi de mon enfance affalée sur le canapé face à Michel Drucker, c'est pas sorcier, qui veut gagner des millions et attention à la marche.

Donc, niveau questions je suis au taquet, je peux vous le dire.

Même qu'il y a trois personnes par an se faisant violer par des dauphins !

Mais, d'ailleurs, comment ils font eux ? Je veux dire, les dauphins ont même pas de bras, comment les trois cons font pour réussir à se faire violer ? Ils peuvent même pas utiliser l'excuse du "je pouvais plus bouger, ils m'ont foncé dessus", c'est pas avec des nageoires qu'ils seront immobilisés.

Sauf si ils sont paraplégiques. Mais à ce compte-là, ils se noieraient avant de se faire violer.

Ou alors, les dauphins sont nécrophiles.

_En attendant, ils attendent toujours que tu répondes._

Merde

-Ryoka, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils le savent que moi c'est Alex, et pas Ryoka.

Donc, ils ne m'appellent pas moi en disant ''Ryoka''.

Je rigole un peu, fière de ma conclusion et m'installe un peu plus confortablement, attendant la suite, un sourire niais sur le visage.

-Veuillez répondre.

-Oh, vous me parliez à moi ? Désolée, je pensais que vu vos centaines d'années d'expérience vous auriez pu vous souvenir que moi c'était Alex.

Ma remarque fait vraisemblablement rire une ou deux personnes à ma droite, mais je ne prend pas le risque de vérifier l'identité de ces personnes.

Ouais, je viens de réaliser que j'ai sorti ça tout haut à des types un millier de fois plus puissants que moi, alors que je viens à peine de mourir, que je suis encore épuisée, et que m'embrouiller avec les seules personnes capables de me protéger de futurs Georges.

C'était pas forcément la meilleure idée possible.

Franchement, je me demande si je m'étais pas taillée manger un sandwich au moment où on distribuait les instincts de survie.

Je devais être une grosse mangeuse, à chaque qualité distribuée, je partais manger.

Je jette rapidement un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée.

Bon, personne n'a l'air de projetter de m'assassiner.

Enfin, pas plus qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment écouté en fait.

Cette phrase, prononcé par le type qui m'avait porté ici, soit le seul homme normal, soit aussi le seul homme bourré, m'a littéralement sauvé la vie.

Enfin, bon, certes dire tout haut que je n'ai absolument pas écouter ce que le vieux s'évertue à m'expliquer depuis des heures n'est pas forcément l'archétype du service rendu.

Mais au moins, ça m'évite de le faire remarquer moi-même.

Je me retourne vers lui et affiche un petit sourire.

Et au passage, je remarque que l'homme trop beau pour être honnête me sourit aussi.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus et je dois avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

Je crois que je vais les aimer ceux-là.

Un homme tousse derrière moi.

Sacrebleu, il sort d'où lui ? On a pas idée de venir tousser dans le dos des gens sans prévenir !

Quoique, le fait de prévenir quelqu'un qu'on va tousser dans son dos nous ferait sûrement passer pour un idiot.

Il était pas là au départ, j'en suis sûre, ces cheveux rouges en pétard je m'en souviendrais quand même milles sabords !

_Tu t'es mise aux citations de pirates ?_

_**Oui, j'aime bien. Ça permet de cultiver la nouveauté, changer de façon de s'exprimer, ça empêche la routine de s'installer dans notre couple.**_

_Notre couple ?_

_**Bah oui, t'entends pas bien ? Oh mon dieu, t'as besoin d'eau pour récupérer tes facultés auditives ?**_

_Un jour, je le promet, je te tuerais de mes propres mains._

_**Oui, de tes racines quoi.**_

Toujours est-il que cet homme est là, tranquillement adossé contre le mur, les sourcils froncés contrastant avec son large sourire.

Ou peut-être que ces sourcils ne sont pas froncés, c'est peut-être ses tatouages.

C'est difficile à dire. En même temps, quelle idée de faire ce genre de tatouage ! Ça lui donne un air de joueur des All Black. Sans la classe des All Black.

D'un autre côté, classe ou pas classe, il a pris ma défense, donc il est gentil, et ça commençait à me manquer les gens gentils par ici.

Après, certes il a dit que j'avais l'air trop bizarre pour écouter une discussion entièrement et certes, c'était pas le truc le plus gentil du monde.

Mais ça reste plus gentil que les autres choses qui me sont arrivés depuis quelques temps.

_A ta place je réfléchirais plus à ce que je vais répondre._

_**Pas faux. **_

…

_**Aides-moi s'il te plait.**_

_Crèves_

_**T'auras pas d'engrais cette semaine**_

_J'm'en fous, je suis pas une plante verte._

_**Saches que renier tes origines n'est pas sain pour ton équilibre psychologique.**_

_Arrêtes tout de suite avec cette histoire de plante ou je t'écartèle puis je coupe tes pieds, et je te ré-écartèle pour te faire revenir à ta taille normale, sauf si ton buste lâche avant et que tes intestins recouvrent le sol._

_**Qu'est-ce que je te disais, c'est pas sain pour ton équilibre psychologique.**_

-Alors rokya-san ?

-Alex.

Une grimace agacée apparait sur le visage de l'homme-qui-pourait-sauver-le-monde-et-les-ours-po laires-et-la-banquise-et-toutes-les-villes-proches -du-niveau-de-la-mer-s'il-acceptait-de-regarder-la -banquise.

D'ailleurs, ça mérite sérieusement une petite réflexion ça.

Vous pensez que si le mec les regarde, avec son balais enfoncé si profondément à un certain endroit de son anatomie que c'est à se demander si il n'a pas une usine de fabrication de balais implanté dans son organisme.

Attendez, avant tout, vous pensez que c'est possible?

Avoir une fabrique de balais dans le corps, je veux dire.

Ça expliquerait le fait qu'il ai l'air continuellement coincé, ça doit prendre beaucoup de place une usine et il a plus assez de place pour son système digestif !

C'est pour ça, normalement ça nous détend de péter un coup, mais lui il peut pas, il a dû sacrifier ses intestins pour y mettre son usine ! Et il ne peut plus jamais faire caca !

Ce mec est un héros méconnu, tout ses sacrifices juste pour empêcher la banquise de fondre...

Il a laissé tomber le petit plaisir d'aller aux toilettes pour la survie des ours polaires !

Donc vaudrait mieux que ça marche son petit truc avec les yeux qui refroidissent les glaces, sinon il aura juste l'air d'un con, ou d'un constipé.

Un héros pas très héroïque.

Pauvre homme...

Promis à l'avenir je serais plus gentille avec lui.

D'ailleurs, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a dû penser la même chose pour moi parce que son regard assassin ne dure que douze secondes.

La première fois, quand je suis entrée dans la salle, il en a duré quarante.

C'est un sacré progrès, je suis dans une période de progression moi, entre Plantie et Héros-méconnu, je suis au top de ma forme de progression !

Attendez...

Son regard a duré douze secondes.

Douze secondes, ça fait très long silence quand même.

En plus, il a commencé son regard méchant qu'après un certain temps de silence.

Donc, ça doit faire une minute que tout le monde me regarde et que je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche.

L'homme au panier d'osier doit être venu à la même conclusion, il tousse un peu, se gratte l'arrière du crâne, regarde à droite, à gauche, me regarde, regarde sa montre, et finit par parler.

-Alors, mademoiselle Alex ?

Encore du progrès ! Ils ont fini par comprendre mon nom.

Ça leur a pris un certain temps, certes, mais j'ai confiance en eux, un jour ils arriveront à réagir en moins de cinq secondes quand je leur dirais bonjour.

Ça doit être compliqué à vivre dans la vie de tout les jours d'être vraiment lent.

Vous imaginez, vous vous levez le matin, pépère, vous allez à la boulangerie, il est six heures, pas de problèmes, il fait un grand ciel bleu, le pain est chaud, la boulangère plutôt jolie et elle vous demande de sa voix chantante "Baguette aux graines ou pain aux céréales ?"

Et là c'est le drame.

Le temps que vous réfléchissiez, bam, il est quatorze heures et il y a des dizaines de gens faisant la queue derrière vous. Bon, après le lendemain, vous faîtes une liste tout content et vous écrivez en gros BAGUETTE AUX GRAINES.

Parfait comme plan.

Sauf que le lendemain "Baguette aux graines de sésame ou de pivot ?"

Et voilà, votre vie est devenue un enfer.

Un jour je monterais une association pour défendre les lents d'esprits. On ira faire des manifestations.

Enfin, faudra s'y prendre à l'avance, le temps de trouver les slogans...

Et imaginez un peu qu'un mec arrive et nous demande pourquoi on manifeste. Bam, on a besoin de trois ans pour y réfléchir.

Et encore d'une dizaine de mois le temps de réussir à formuler nos idées.

_En attendant, tu vas prendre encore plus longtemps qu'eux à répondre pauvre tâche._

En même temps, je viens de mourir, écrasée par un putain de lavabo ça pourrait faire une bonne excuse, non ?

Quoique... Ils seraient capables de me dire que je devrais être plus attentive, déjà qu'ils m'ont recueillie et qu'en plus ils essayent de me protéger pour éviter que je ne meure une nouvelle fois...

Sans oublier que je pouvais bien écouter quelques heures vu que j'ai l'éternité devant moi.

_Et ils auraient totalement raison._

Mais peut-être que si je leur dit que j'ai un problème très grave et très rare qui remonte aux origines du monde et...

_Bonne chance._

_**Laisses-moi réfléchir tranquille !**_

Donc, depuis la nuit des temps, il existe des personnes comme moi qui ne...

_J'ai confiance en toi, tu peux le faire._

_**Mais ta gueule !**_

Donc qui n'arrive pas à être enfermée dans une pièce sans avoir des hallucinations, c'est une vieille maladie viking et...

_Si on peut même plus encourager alors..._

_**Mais laisses moi réfléchir en paix !**_

Rah, et puis merde. Laissons tomber la maladie viking millénaire.

-Euh non en fait j'aurais bien voulu écouter... mais... je... euh... C'est de la faute au nuage qui ressemble au lapin il m'hypnotise !

Le shaman a l'air blasé et il reprend la parole, avec moins d'entrain qu'avant.

Ça doit être l'âge ça, la fatigue le rattrape, il a oublié sa pilule.

-Pour en revenir aux faits, avez-vous oui ou non reçu votre konso ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

_Niark Niark NIIIIARK ! T'aurais du écouter !_

_**Le fait que tu sois une plante verte passe encore, mais sérieusement, le rire diabolique... Plus jamais**_

_Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Plante. Verte !_

_**Tu vas me faire croire que t'es une plante rouge c'est ça ? On me la fait pas hein, j'étudie les plantes depuis des années, et t'as toutes les caractéristiques des plantes vertes !**_

_Mais c'est pas des études que t'as fait, t'as regardé des dessins animés en comptant le nombre de fois où des plantes vertes sont méchantes et tu les as comparé au nombre de fois où ce sont les plantes rouges ou bleues les méchantes !_

_**J'ai aussi fait une interview.**_

_De ton petit frère !_

_**Et il avait des idées déjà très poussées pour son âge.**_

_Il a mangé des gâteaux pendant des heures. C'est tout. Il n'a pas dit un mot !_

Je délaisse ma conversation avec cette plante et regarde les capitaines, qui me regardent aussi.

Je les regarde.

Ils me regardent.

Je regarde ma montre.

Ma montre me regarde.

Je me demande depuis quand ma montre peut me regarder.

Je regarde à nouveau les capitaines.

Ils me regardent toujours.

Je regarde le nuage.

Je regarde les capitaines.

J'hausse les épaules et redéclare piteusement

-Qu'est-ce que le konso ?

- C'est une façon de purifier les âmes, les délivrant de tous leurs mauvais sentiments, les empêchant ainsi de devenir des hollows

... Bon, si je veux pas devenir un Georges qui vivrait sous des ponts, je dois faire ça quoi.

Alors, après est-ce qu'être un Georges c'est bien ?

... Hum... Ça mérite réflexion, ils avaient l'air heureux les deux que j'ai croisé quand même, tranquilles, avec leurs masques, pépères, ils tirent des rayons rouges et ont trou à la poitrine.

Oh, et ils ont faims.

Mouais, j'aime pas trop avoir faim, je préfère manger sans cesse, sans la partie où j'ai faim.

Et puis, Georges s'est quand même fait tuer avant d'avoir pu me croquer.

Et en plus, en étant un Georges, on ressemble un peu trop au Yéti de la pub tic-tac pour moi.

Nan, je pense pas qu'être un Georges soit une bonne idée.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une question alors.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non c'est indolore, un simple toucher et vous êtes libérée de tout vos souvenirs et ressentiments.

Je replonge dans mes pensées, c'est cool alors non ?

Attendez, délivrée de touts nos souvenirs ?

Moi je veux pas, j'aime bien mes souvenirs, c'est cool.

Ça fait partie de moi et tout, après quand je m'ennuie moi je repense à mes souvenirs.

Ça me fait plaisir, ensuite je peux m'amuser à me souvenir de toutes les choses drôles qui me sont arrivées et tout.

Et du coup, c'est drôle.

Vu que je repense à des trucs drôle, vous saisissez ?

Bon, ben du coup, penser à des trucs drôles c'est drôle.

Mais se souvenir de trucs drôles, c'est mieux. Et pour se souvenir, faut garder ses souvenirs.

Et donc, pas de konso.

Alors, on passe à l'excuse :

-Ah, oui, ce konso là, je l'ai déjà reçu. Pardon j'ai quelques troubles de mémoires parfois, c'est une maladie de famille, très grave, ça fait des générations qu'on se la trimballe, je vous jure, ma cousine oubliait même son visage, elle était persuadée d'être Angelina Jolie, alors dès qu'elle se voyait dans un miroir, ça lui faisait un choc quoi, toutes les trente minutes on entendait un cri, quand elle voyait son reflet en fait. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avoir installé un labyrinthe des glaces dans la maison n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée mais parfois la vie est mal faite.

-Nous sommes sérieux rokya-san.

Je me retourne vers le gamin aux cheveux blancs.

-Vous, vous avez un sérieux problème avec la gestion de la colère. Quand quelque chose vous frustre, vous vous sentez obligé de régresser, pourtant c'était clair que je m'appelais Alex, non ?

Il serre les poings et s'apprête à parler.

Si il parle, je suis dans le caca.

Vite Alex, parle, parle, parle !

-Et puis merde, vous me faîtes chier, déjà que vous m'emmenez contre ma volonté dans ce putain de lieu étrange où vous m'apprenez que vous êtes des putains de dieux de la mort, mais en plus de ça vous voulez pas me croire quand je vous dis quelque chose ! Mais c'est super méchant, s'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense et sans repère comme ça ! Parce que ouais, moi j'ai plus de repère, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai reçu ce putain de konso.

Bon, en même temps, si c'est pour dire ça, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Parce que, bon être aussi grossière avec des personnes très à cheval sur le protocole, quand en plus ces personnes peuvent vous pulvériser d'une seule main, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Et je sais, mentir effrontément c'est mal.

J'irais probablement en enfer.

Mais pour l'instant je suis déjà morte, alors je commence à douter de l'existence d'un enfer.

-Tss, tant de grossièreté en une seule phrase, ça ne convient pas à une aussi jeune fille que toi, Alex. D'autant plus qu'il aurait suffit que tu me laisses parler un peu avant de te lancer dans ta tirade et j'aurais pu expliquer aux capitaines que je t'ai administré le konso ce matin-même plutôt que d'hurler comme une possédée et de déblatérer un tel nombre d'imbécilités à la minute.

Je me retourne et dévisage la personne qui venait de dire ça.

Donc, ce mec se ramène comme ça, et me traite de folle possédée stupide comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et qu'on avait élevé les cochons ensembles.

J'en ai plus que marre de ces mecs là, pas foutus de me prévenir en plus quand ils font irruption dans mon dos !

Bon, certes pour le coup, il m'aide carrément.

Mais merde, il n'empêche qu'on est censé être poli quand on connait pas la personne.

Et je suis persuadée que je m'en rappellerais si je connaissais ce grand monsieur aux cheveux argentés et au sourire inquiétant.

Sérieusement, ils ont tous des sourires inquiétants ici ou je rêve ?

Si ça se trouve ils se font des concours de sourires.

Ou bien ce mec sourit juste histoire de pouvoir plisser correctement des yeux pour cacher le fait qu'ils sont moches et cernés.

On sait jamais.

Enfin, il n'empêche que c'est méchant de me reprocher tout plein de choses, même si on est frustré par son apparence !

Est-ce que moi je lui reproche son impolitesse ?

Oui je le fais en ce moment même.

Mais ce mec est malpoli, c'est un fait.

D'ailleurs, je vous ferez remarquer qu'encore une fois c'est un homme.

C'est à croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas la parité sexuelle chez les dieux de la mort !

Probablement qu'il n'y a pas de lois dans le monde des morts.

C'est assez injuste.

Même totalement injuste.

.. .Ça veut dire qu'ils ont eu aucune Simone Weil, aucun Lincoln, aucun Mandela, ni Martin Luther King ?

Donc... La place d'héroïne qui fait changer les mentalités dans monde est encore à prendre ?

Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon plan de carrière !

_Il y a toujours les capitaines là-bas qui te regardent depuis tout ce temps et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te tortiller sur ta chaise, des étoiles pleins les yeux ?_

_**Certes.**_

Je me reprend rapidement et secoue la tête avant de faire un grand sourire aux autres capitaines.

Ils semblent ne pas gober un seul mot de cette histoire mais un dialogue silencieux a lieu entre le vieux et mon malpoli sauveur.

Quelque chose me dit que je viens de faire un pacte avec le diable.

_T'as d'autres problèmes._

_**Pire que faire un pacte avec le diable ?**_

_Ouais._

_**Du genre ?**_

_Euh voyons :_

_Problème numéro un : Ils ont pas l'air de gober tout ça._

_**Ah oui ça, c'est vrai que c'est pas cool, mais le rustre est en train de les convaincre mentalement, non ?**_

_J'ai pas fini. Arrêtes de m'interrompre ! Sinon je n'aurais pas dit ''problème'' au pluriel, bon sang n'as tu jamais appris l'emploi du pluriel à l'école ?_

Je baisse piteusement les yeux et laisse le temps à la Plante Verte dans mon cerveau de reprendre son souffle et son calme.

_Donc, j'en étais au problème numéro deux : Le panda a toujours l'air de vouloir te disséquer, voir même un peu plus après l'intervention du dernier capitaine._

_**Le malpoli ?**_

_Ouais._

_**Ah. **_

_Et ouais._

_**Problème numéro trois : Je déteste ma position, c'est super inconfortable, je l'ai toujours dit, c'est qu'une connerie cette façon de s'asseoir japonaise !**_

_Tu devrais sérieusement te taire ou je ne me contrôle plus et je t'étrangle dans ton sommeil._

J'esquisse une grimace surprise et Plantie continue son discours, impassible.

_Problème numéro quatre : Le grand punk se prenant pour un soleil a aussi l'air de vouloir te tuer._

_**Nan mais moi je reste bloqué sur le problème numéro trois, il lui faudrait même un deuxième numéro tellement ce problème est problématique ! Donc, problème numéro cinq : Je n'aime vraiment pas ma position. Je la hais même, je propose de voter une lois visant à exécuter les coussins japonais ! Et toutes ces conneries de traditions nulles !**_

_Problème numéro six : Tu ne peut pas dormir sans ton piranha en peluche, ça sent le complexe d'oedipe refoulé._

_**N'insulte pas Hector s'il te plait, il est très sensible !**_

_Problème numéro sept : Tu donnes des noms à chaque monstre que tu croises._

_**Hector n'est pas un monstre.**_

_Et les Georges ?_

_**Ils ressemblent au George de la pub tic-tac.**_

… _Et enfin, tu es quand même dans une salle remplie de personnes inquiétantes ayant pour but de te voler tes souvenirs et deux d'entres elles semblent vouloir te tuer._

_**J'ai mieux, problème numéro neuf : Je parle à une plante verte, ce qui est assez inquiétant pour ma santé mentale**_

_Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais te laisser te démerder._

_**Tu vas bouder quoi.**_

_Exactement._

Concentrons-nous sur le premier problème, le plus urgent.

Je suis dans la mouise, vraiment.

Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de croire que j'ai bel et bien reçu mon Konso.

Ce qui se comprend, c'est faux.

Mais merde, ils pourraient être idiots, non ?

Ange gardien, t'as l'occasion de te rattraper alors viens m'aider pitié !

Connard, je savais que t'existais vraiment pas de toutes façons !

Bon, au pire du pire, je peux laisser l'autre rustre s'en occuper non ?

_L'espoir fait vivre._

Et puis je vais gentiment partir vers le Rukongai où je pourrais partir vivre une petite vie tranquille, je vais peut-être élever des hamsters.

Oui les hamsters me paraissent un bon plan de carrière, encore mieux que présidente de la terre et héroine.

Je me demande si les hamsters existent au seireitei.

C'est un truc à creuser.

Au pire, je deviendrais une icône de la révolution que je mettrais en place.

Ouais, j'ai toujours pas abandonné cette idée.

Je me demande si je devrais prendre ma statue en or ou en argent.

Une trentaine ou une quarantaine de mètres de hauteur ?

Purée, c'est du boulot pour gouverner le monde, on a pas idée !

Un changement d'ambiance me coupe dans cette réflexion.

Toutes les personnes de la pièce froncent les sourcils et la température qui devait avoisiner les dix degrés passe rapidement dans le négatif.

C'est un George qui se dirige vers ici.

Emportant avec lui une moitié de maison.

BORDEL C'EST UN GEORGE QUI SE DIRIGE VERS ICI !

ET IL EMPORTE AVEC LUI UNE MOITIÉ DE MAISON !

IMAGINEZ QUE ÇA AIT ÉTÉ MA MAISON !

_T'as pas de maison, t'aurais à peine de quoi vivre dans un minuscule appartement en colocation avec une vingtaine d'ouvriers clandestins._

_**Il y a des ouvriers clandestins chez les morts tu penses**__ ?_

La maison s'écroule sur elle-même au passage d'un deuxième George.

Bon, je propose un repli stratégique.

On se barre et on laisse aux capitaines le soin de les dégommer.

Je sifflote donc et très calmement je détale en direction de la porte.

_Très digne, vraiment._

Merde un autre George.

Merde il n'est pas seul.

Merde il y en a au moins une bonne centaine vers les capitaines, donc aucun espoir de sauvetage de leurs parts.

Merde mais sérieux, ils le font exprès ou quoi ?

Merde vraiment.

_Quelle diversité de vocabulaire._

_**Plantie on t'a pas sonné ! Si t'es pas là pour m'aider tu te tais.**_

_Alors là tu peux toujours courir, après tout une plante verte ne sait pas se battre._

_**Au moins tu acceptes tes origines.**_

_... Si je ne savais pas que tu n'as aucune chance de réussir à fuir et que tu vas périr dans d'atroces souffrances je pourrais prendre le temps de répliquer._

Cette plante me fait peur.

Je me retourne de chaque côté et remarque des centaines de Georges surgissant du ciel.

Tout les shinigamis s'attaquent à au minimum une vingtaine de Georges, tous bien plus grands que ceux me faisant face.

D'ailleurs un de ces Georges ouvre la bouche et crache un liquide dans ma direction.

Je l'esquive difficilement d'un bond sur le côté.

À côté de moi, un cratère si immense et si fumant que la seule explication possible vient du fait que ma grand-mère est tombée dessus.

Bon, ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore ma grand-mère, mais bon, elle était obèse voilà, faut bien se l'avouer.

C'est de famille, on a tendance à grossir à vieillissant.

Ou à perdre ses cheveux.

J'ai de la chance d'être morte avant d'être vieille en fait.

Oui, voir le positif dans les ruines est une de mes plus grandes qualités.

Et quand je dis ruines, pour une fois, c'est à prendre au sens littéral du terme.

Et oui, je suis entourée de ruines.

Et en attendant, j'évalue mes chances de fuir.

Très minces.

Très très minces.

Trèèèèèèès trèès minces.

George essaye de m'attraper et je cours me réfugier derrière un débris.

Ça suffit, on peut peut-être arrêter d'essayer de me manger toutes les dix secondes non ?

En plus je suis pas très sportive moi !

Enfin, je sais me débrouiller, mais j'ai toujours été dans le groupe des intermédiaires en lutte, boxe, et toutes ces choses.

Du coup, si déjà j'arrivais pas à lutter contre une gamine de dix ans, j'ai pas beaucoup de chance contre un Georges de deux mètres.

Bon, faut que je me taille.

_Bordel, mais tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais ? Tu ne peux pas fuir! Si tu tentes de t'échapper tu ne vas pas te tailler, ils vont s'en charger pour toi !_

_**Et je ne peux pas les battre non plus alors autant essayer de m'enfuir.**_

_Pas faux_

_**T'es d'accord avec moi?**_

_Non_

_**Mais tu viens de dire que...**_

_Non ! J'ai... Oh mon dieu, ce hollow ressemble à ton piranha en peluche Hector !_

_**Détournes pas la conversation, je me retournerais pas !**_

_... Trois, deux, un..._

Je n'y tiens plus et finis par me retourner pour regarder ce fameux hobo.

_**Oh oui ce Georges il est trop... Mignooooon ! C'est un Hector en format maxi !**_

_Il faut vraiment du temps pour que l'information monte à ton cerveau._

_**Tais-toi**_

Pendant ce temps les Hobos s'étaient rassemblés autour de moi, ne me laissant plus aucune chance de fuir.

Damned, je savais qu'insulter les plantes causerait ma perte !

If fût donc jugé préférable par moi, selon moi et pour moi de stopper cette conversation avec cette plante désormais.

Ok, on se calme et on tente de se souvenir de comment j'ai survécu aux deux autres Georges.

La première fois, j'ai frappé partout dans le masque après avoir été suspendu par le pied dans le trou de ce Georges, ça avait l'air de marcher, mais je me suis fait attraper, fourrer dans une bouche géante et j'ai tué George avec le poison qui recouvrait ses dents en en plantant une dans sa bouche..

Et la deuxième fois, le type bourré m'a aidé.

Un regard vers lui m'apprend qu'il ne pourra pas venir m'aider cette fois-ci.

Faut dire qu'il est aux prises avec trois Georges plus petits mais apparemment bien plus puissants que ceux m'entourant.

Un rocher s'écrase à quelques mètres de moi.

Je retiens un cri et roule sur le côté droit pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

Et je m'érafle l'épaule droite contre un pan de mur.

C'est même pas une vraie blessure de guerre ça!

_Frappes lui le masque, vite avant que tu ne t'évanouisses et que tu finisses en charpie ou en tant que morceau-dont-sait-plus-trop-ce-que-c'est-mais-qui- est-coincé-entre-les-dents-des-Hollows ._

Ce conseil me semble judicieux, surtout maintenant que je n'ai plus trop le choix.

Je dois écouter une plante verte me donner des conseils pour battre des Georges et si possible survivre.

Qui a dit que ma vie n'était pas passionnante ?

Par contre, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à un mauvais scénario.

Si je croise le FBI, je les oblige à en arrêter l'auteur.

Je cours me réfugier derrière un bâtiment et respire un grand coup avant d'escalader le toit d'une maison en ruine.

Bon, forcément ça me prend une dizaine de minutes, et au moins autant de chutes.

J'ai jamais dit que j'étais forte en escalade non plus.

J'aime bien le rugby et la plongée par contre.

Mais bon, je vois mal comment savoir changer de détendeur et de bouteille d'oxygène en moins de dix secondes m'aidera à me sortir de là.

Si seulement j'avais pu y penser le jour où on nous a présenté pleins de sports, j'aurais sûrement pris Kravmaga, ou un truc qui me permettrait de survivre là tout de suite.

Bon, certes j'ai essayé et arrêté le taekwondo, mais j'y serais restée si j'avais su.

Une fois postée sur le toit de l'immeuble, je ferme les yeux et saute sur le masque d'un georges, mes pieds en avant.

La réception est brutale et j'entend mes chevilles craquer.

_... Une... Deux... Trois..._

Mamaaaan j'ai mal !

Bon, ce sera pas demain que j'arriverais à sauter gracieusement.

Déjà que j'ose pas le faire les yeux ouverts.

Je commence à glisser et me rattrape à la fente du masque, je tente de lui décrocher quelques coups mais mon équilibre précaire rend les choses légèrement plus difficiles que prévu.

Et je me retrouve, les fesses à terre à chouiner et me plaindre.

_**Plantie je fais quoi, j'ai trop maaaaaaal !**_

_Réfléchis, si tu les bats, t'auras de la glace !_

_**Au chocolat ?**_

_Je pensais à les mettre sur tes blessures mai-_

_**Cool, au chocolat !**_

Il me reste plus qu'à abattre les Georges.

L'un d'entre eux que je reconnais comme celui qui m'a envoyé valser s'approche de moi et ouvre grand la bouche.

Il a une sorte de grande fente sur son masque qui semble prêt à tomber en morceaux.

Ouais, mais même à l'article de la mort avec son masque qui s'effrite, il fait peur ce truc.

La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de sortir un cri strident.

On remarquera mon splendide instinct de survie.

Ensuite, je ferme les yeux et brandis mon poing en avant.

Ensuite, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, en quatre phases.

De un, j'ai senti une matière dure rencontrer mon poing.

Deuxièmement, une putain de douleur m'a traversé tout le bras, se répercutant contre ma douleur à l'épaule.

Troisièmement, j'ai senti cette même matière dure s'évaporer, comme par magie.

Et enfin une immense douleur mêlée à un sentiment de puissance et jouissance pure s'empare de moi, à l'idée que peut-être, le Georges s'est jeté contre mon poing et s'est évaporé.

J'ouvris les yeux, un petit sourire anxieux sur mes lèvres.

Et rien, plus de Georges.

Ce con s'est littéralement jeté contre mon poing.

-OUAIIIIS IL Y A PLUS DE GEORGES JE SUIS TROP FORTE, I'M THE KING, APPELEZ MOI DIEU ! MÊME CE GEORGE A EU TROP PEUR DE MOI, IL S'EST CARRÉMENT JETÉ CONTRE MON POING !

J'entame une danse de la victoire à mi-chemin entre une chorégraphie de rugby et de danse classique au léger penchant pour la danse des canards.

Des années d'entraînements pour maitriser cette danse.

Et puis la réalité me revient en pleine figure.

Sous la forme d'un coup d'un autre Georges.

J'esquive un second coup , ma main toujours serrée autour de mon épaule, tentant d'apaiser la douleur lancinante qui me parcoure le bras.

Et je me fait jeter contre un mur. Décidément les murs font mal.

Je me relève, crache un peu de sang et évalue la situation.

Mon épaule gauche me lance terriblement, comme mon estomac qui a reçu le coup qui m'a fait revenir à la réalité.

Un Georginsecte m'a planté son dard dans le mollet. Et à coté de ça croyez-moi les guêpes c'est des bisounours.

Sans la montée d'adrénaline, je serais déjà morte ou au sol à hurler à la mort.

Ils étaient quatre au départ, un s'est suicidé, l'autre vient de me frapper, il reste le Georgesinsecte et Hector.

Je rassemble mes dernières forces et quand le Georginsecte s'apprête à m'aplatir du creux de son poing et je saute sur son dard, je cours le long de son corps et m'accroche rapidement à ses antennes.

Il remarque ma présence sur son crâne et décide de foncer contre un mur pour m'écraser.

C'est une demi-seconde avant l'impact que je saute de mon support, et me rétablit assez mal dans la poussière.

Et je finis par le regarder s'autodétruire en fonçant contre un mur.

Je dois dire que le fait qu'ils soient complètement idiots m'aide assez dans ma mission "survivre jusqu'à manger une glace au chocolat et peut-être encore un peu après, on avisera".

Faut dire que pour un peu j'en mouillerais ma culotte de plaisir.

Il ne reste plus que le Georges piranha, l'autre Georges ayant décidé de s'enfuir apparemment, il n'est plus dans les parages.

Bordel, c'est vrai qu'ils me facilitent vraiment la tâche.

Finalement je pourrais peut-être survivre au sosie d'Hector.

Quoique... Il a l'air hostile.

_Sans rire ?_

_**Ben quoi, il aurait pu être pacifiste**_

_Et le Papa noël aurait pu casser la gueule de Superman pour récupérer les joyaux magiques de Tintin._

_**J'apprécie pas vraiment ton sarcasme.**_

_Et je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment._

_**Tu es juste trop timide pour te l'avouer.**_

_T'es horripilante._

_**Moi aussi je t'aime**_

_Tu sais le principe des hollows c'est quand même d'être des âmes égarés et affamés._

_**Certes, mais il est trop mignon avec ses dents pointues et acérées, on pouvait aussi penser qu'il était pacifiste, après tout il est déjà craquant, pourquoi pas être charmant ?**_

_J'aimerais te tuer, te faire ressusciter -uniquement pour le plaisir de te retuer._

_**Je suis persuadée que si Jésus a pu ressusciter c'est uniquement parce que la mort était bourrée et s'est foirée. Et ensuite ça a pris des proportions énormes inattendues.**_

_Je suis obligée de répondre à ça ?_

**Nan. **

Je jette un nouveau coup d'oeil au George sans domicile fixe devant moi.

**Tu sais quoi, on dirait vraiment Hector, c'est peut-être un de ses parents. Faudrait que je retrouve son arbre généalogique pour vérifier tout ça.**

Je ne peux décemment pas tuer un personne de la même famille que ma peluche préféré!

Vous imaginez la réaction d'Hector ? Il m'en voudrait à mort !

Non, je ne peux vraiment pas tuer ce Georges, regardez ses grands yeux avides d'amour !

_Et de chair et de sang_

_**Mais non enfin! Tu vois le mal partout.**_

_Mais tu es réellement aussi stupide ou c'est juste une façon de couvrir ton trop plein d'intelligence ? NON JE NE VEUX MÊME PAS SAVOIR. Il ne va pas s'empêcher de te tuer lui._

_**Mais il est inoffensif regarde il est tout mignon à me couper les cheveux à coups de rayons lumineux... **_

Ah. Le. Salaud. Il. Essaye. De. Me. Couper. Les. Cheveux, personne ne touche à mes cheveux.

Personne.

_C'est toujours si mignon ce tas de chair, d'os et de boyaux informe par terre ?_

_**Non mais attends il l'a mérité, il a essayé de me couper les cheveux !**_

_Remarque maintenant il est inoffensif._

Pendant ce temps, le tas qui fût jadis un possible ancêtre d'Hector partait en cendres.

Pour un peu j'en aurais pleuré tiens !

Mais j'ai un peu de dignité.

Enfin, je crois.

Je crois avoir entraperçue une once de dignité en 1992.

_T'étais pas née._

_**Et tu me fais chier à foirer toutes mes histoires.**_

Je me retourne vers une troupe de shinigamis qui arrivent en courant.

Ils ont tous l'air constipé avec le plis soucieux que les gens intelligents ont souvent entre leurs deux sourcils.

Je leur souris en agitant la main.

Ma maman m'a toujours dit de pas parler aux inconnus, et encore moins de leur sourire en agitant la main.

J'aime briser les règles.

_T'es vraiment une idiote._

* * *

Voilà voilà, donc je ne vais pas vous demander de reviews, vous reviewez si vous voulez, j'ai perdu espoir de convertir les lecteurs "fantômes"

Mais si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !

(Ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, il y avait un certain nombre de passage que je n'arrivais pas à bien tourner, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop trop)

Bonne journée à tous, profitez bien du soleil, pour une fois qu'il arrive ce con !

(En plus je me suis tapée une marque de haut de maillot absolument ridicule à cause de lui, ça m'apprendra à ne pas m'enfermer pour réviser et écrire scrembleugeuneuneu)


	5. Un examen

Yo.

Héhé.

Je suis de nouveau en retard hein ?

Faut croire que je retrouve les vieilles habitudes.

Pour ma défense, j'ai eu pas mal d'excuses.

Vous vous souvenez de mes coups de soleil ?

C'est devenue pire que ça, j'avais l'impression d'être un panneau de signalisation ambulant.

Du coup, j'ai fini deux pots de biafine, mais avec les doigts pleins de crèmes, c'est dur d'écrire.

Après ça, j'ai été malade, puis il a fait trop chaud pour travailler, je suis retombée sur doctor who, j'ai dû réviser mon bac...

Mais au final on sait tous que ce sont des fausses excuses, alors voilà la vraie raison de mon retard : La princesse Peach m'a pas laissé respirer, elle n'a cessé de me faire des blagues "Toc toc, qui est là ?"

Et vous savez, on ne sort pas de ces blagues.

Sur ce, je voudrais que vous remerciez tous **Gun d'Ange,** cet ange tombé du ciel, qui m'a aidé à écrire une énorme partie du chapitre, comprenez qu'elle a totalement écrit du début jusqu'à l'arrivée dans la forêt.

Voilà voilà.

Sur ce, les réponses aux reviews:

Ah, attendez, avant ça **THIS IS... SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Pour ceux ne comprenant pas, regardez le nombre de reviews, 300, puis le film 300.

Tonight we dine in hell. Or kebab. Mostly Kebab.

Passons.

**Yemi:** Je suppose que t'as eu quelques petits problèmes avec le système de review. Aha. Sinon, merci pour tout ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir, j'essaye effectivement de m'approprier ma propre histoire, de peur d'être trop comparée à d'autres écrivains plus talentueux.

**Margauxx68:** Oui, j'ai bien compris que chez toi il fait très chaud alors que je révise mon bac avec un radiateur aux pieds. J'arrêterai jamais mes références, JAMAIS, rien que pour le fait de m'avoir fait voir le trailer. 2011, raah, mon dieu, ça fait un bail. Ukitake se prononce ukitake enfin (xD) D'ailleurs, j'ai vu Star Trek l'autre jour.

**Nana:** J'aime toujours autant lire tes reviews, mon dieu. Ah, tu combines les deux pouvoirs ? Mais... Je ne saurais dire si c'est du génie ou de la folie. Aizen est légèrement moins flippant qu'Alien, enfin, disons qu'il ne sort pas encore du corps d'humains. Je te permet, Excrement Terrible est tout à toi. Mon père voulait me faire tout voir, les bons comme les mauvais films, histoire de me forger ma culture cinématographique (Pulp fiction à douze ans, pas de problèmes) Si ça peut t'aider, j'ai du escalader mon portail vu que j'avais perdu ma clef,sous la pluie, et j'y arrivais pas, tout glissait, on était en novembre, j'ai eu trop froid, et je me suis fait pleins de bleus. Tu sais que dans un chapitre dans très longtemps, je changerais beaucoup de coiffures donc... ça risque d'encore piquer. J'aime bien les pavés moi. Alex a tout dans ses poches, tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai téléchargé de film, et j'ai ri pendant trop longtemps avec le passage du père "Oooh, regardes ça, regardes ça !" Sinon, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que les théories d'Alex donnent à réfléchir. Et les Georges sont des hommes. Car je l'ai décidé. Et j'ai tout pouvoir ci BWAHAHA-Aiiie. Hector vient de nulle part. J'ai une certaine manie à nommer toutes les entités maléfiques que je croise. Tout simplement, sous mon lit j'ai paul le roi démon.

**Mayou:** Tu sais, on peut tomber de son lit. Enfin... C'est ce que j'ai entendu, ça m'est pas arrivé hein... Hum. Oh... Tu viens de me donner une idée géniale avec le répondeur de l'imagination, dans le prochain chapitre, tu pourras voir ça. Screufeufeu. (C'est mon nouveau rire) Bon, pour les éléments, j'ai réussi à caser très discrètement la statuette de Bob l'éponge, mais pour les deux autres je les ferais dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de répondre aux reviews après avoir écrit mon chapitre, donc là c'est plutôt dur. Le prochain promis. Mayou, petit lapin mangeur de radis, j'ai l'honneur de te dire que tu ne t'es pas trompée sur l'orthographe.

**Madie:** Merci

**Cap'tain Biceps: **V'là ti bien que t'es de retour ! Tu m'as porté la poisse, dès que tu parles de ma ponctualité, je suis en retard. Pff.

**P'tit laiko:** Merci beaucoup, heureuse de t'avoir fait rire

**Robin:** Err... Merci, c'est trop, je vais rougir. Et désolée de t'avoir fait mal, décidément j'ai l'habitude de faire souffrir mes lectrices ou quoi ?

**Doctor Who:** C'est à cause de toi que j'ai recommencé doctor who, du coup je suis en retard, maintenant, assumes l'entière faute. Screufeufeu Mais, t'es la seule à avoir pensé à mes coups de soleil. Donc, on va dire qu'on est quitte. Bon, sérieusement, merci, tu m'as fait très plaisir. :)

**Ginounet:** Et ouais, c'est que je travaille de plus en plus SBAM, ok, j'arrête. Désolée, je m'en veux, désolée d'avoir fait foirer ta scolaritéé !Nan, sérieusement, t'as cru que j'allais prendre toute la faute ? T'as qu'à lire les chapitres sur ton portable non mais ! Grosse patate. Je t'adore aussi.

**Cauliotteuh:** Mercii-Wait, what ? Oh shit, t'es un esprit, mais je suis en retard, tu vas venir me tuer ? En plus l'autre jour j'ai vu mamà au cinéma et ça parlait de papillons et il y en avait un dans ma chambre, et je l'ai tué et OH MON DIEU, je t'ai tué ?

**SuigyLeSushi:** Well, I think I kill a little bit too much peoples... I need to make a break. I will be in Tijuana. Goodbye. In fact, the old readers know who is the bad luck guy. But I won't tell you, it's much more funny like this. I like apple too. Maybe we should eat apple all day and then die of happiness together.

* * *

_**Plantie ? **_

Tiens, c'est bizarre.

Ma plante verte domestique ne me répond plus.

Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'elle m'a abandonnée pour de bon ?

Impossible, Plantie et moi nous sommes soudés, à la vie à la mort. Nous sommes nés ensemble, avons mangés dans la même écuelle, dormi dans le même lit. Nous sommes inséparables.

_Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'utiliser le mot « écuelle » ? _

_**PLANTIE C'EST TOI, TU ES REVENU, J'AI EU SIII PEUUURRR TE T'AVOIR PERDU A JAMAIS ! **_

_Je ne suis pas revenu pour toi, immonde raclure plébéienne. Je suis revenu parce que j'avais oublié d'emporter ça avec moi._

_**Ça ? **_

_J'oublie parfois, que tes yeux ne peuvent pas se retourner à 180° pour que tu puisses voir le dedans de ta tête. _Ceci,_ est du papier hygiénique, absolument nécessaire pour remplir chaque besoin naturel._

_**Les plantes ont des besoins naturels ? Mais non, sinon je l'aurais su dans mon exposé sur les plantes.**_

_Nous respirons, mangeons, et par conséquent, allons aux toilettes. Tu croyais qu'on évacuerait comment nos déchets ?_

_**Par la bouche ? **_

_Je…Vais oublier que j'ai entendu ça, un jour…_

_**Plantie, ne pars pas aux toilettes. Les toilettes, c'est le mal. C'est à cause d'elles que je suis morte.** _

_Egoïste. Tu ne vois les choses que comme elles t'arrangent. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était toi qui étais venu faire obstacle à la mission de ces pauvres toilettes innocentes ?_

_**C'est pas vrai !**_

_Maintenant, je vais te laisser quelques temps, parce qu'à me fatiguer à t'expliquer le sens de la vie, mon envie n'en est devenu que plus PRESSANTE !_

_**Tu ferais un très bon poète tu sais, avec cette belle assonance en ''V'' ça rythme ta tirade tout en accentuant l'urgence de la situation.**_

_Rha !_

Plantie ?

Cette fois c'est définitif, le silence radio s'est installé dans ma tête.

Plantie n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse des compliments, ce qui veut dire qu'en plus de ça il est modeste. Si c'est pas une plante parfaite ça.

Mais attendez, cette plante parfaite, elle est partie aux toilettes.

Je panique.

Il ne sait pas que les toilettes lui veulent du mal. Je _dois_ sauver Plantie.

C'est ma mission, je suis née pour ce jour, j'ai été élevée pour être ici aujourd'hui, maintenant pour pouvoir être à ma place en ce moment même, ici même pour secourir Plantie.

L'idée de partir en reconnaissance me semble la meilleure des choses à faire.

Histoire de repérer les points stratégiques où ces ennemis sont implantés.

Et surtout, c'est mille fois plus divertissant que de déambuler dans ce monde rempli de fous furieux en robes qu'un autre fou furieux en robe veux assouvir et donc risquer ma vie à chaque pas.

… Moui, l'ensemble de ces choses me fait dire que je suis bien mieux à secourir Plantie qu'à risquer ma vie sans but.

Là au moins je risque ma vie pour servir une noble cause.

Agir pour le plus grand bien. Chaque toilette de détruit sera un maillon de moins dans la chaîne. Moins ils en auront, moins ils seront puissants.

Ne me remerciez-pas, j'aime prendre soin de l'avenir de l'humanité, et je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

C'est ainsi que je pars, le cœur vaillant et les rouleaux de papiers aux poings, en vadrouille dans le Seireitei, avec dans l'idée de boucher un plus grand nombre de toilettes possibles.

Et avec bonne humeur s'il vous plait.

Or, qui dit bonne humeur dit bonheur, qui dit bonheur dit manger, qui dit manger dit glace au spéculos et au chocolat, qui dit glace au spéculos et au chocolat dit calories, qui dit calories dit grossir, qui dit grossir dit léger surpoids, qui dit surpoids dit obésité, qui dit obésité dit obésité morbide, qui dit obésité morbide dit Américains, qui dit Américains dit aigle, qui dit aigle dit oiseaux.

En fait, la bonne humeur est directement liée aux oiseaux. C'est pour ça que les personnes étudiant l'ornithologie ont toujours l'air d'imbéciles heureux.

Ce sont des simples personnes baignées dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à la septième division :**

-Aaaah…

-C-Capitaine Komamura ?

-Mmh ? Tiens, c'est toi, Tetsuzaemon ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je euh…venais m'informer de votre état de santé.

-Mmh…

-Vous savez, vous avez l'air d'avoir un métabolisme hors du commun…

-Tu veux dire que je suis costaud ?

-Ahem, entre autres. Alors, de ce point de vu là, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que vous ayez des maladies tout aussi…costaudes.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Capitaine, sans indiscrétion aucune, viendriez-vous par hasard de vous soulager ?

-Que…Comment ? Pourquoi une telle question ? interrogea le renard, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Capitaine, les toilettes de notres divisions sont bouchées et hors d'usages. Toutes les toilettes, de toute la division. L'association des hommes Shinigami ne peut même plus faire de réunion tant la situation est grave.

-Et comment ont-elles été bouchées ?

-Faut vraiment que je vous fasse un dessin ? Ça parle de papier toilette dans les bureaux, mais je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose d'autre, de moins propre… Reprenons là où nous en étions restés, Capitaine. Vous me parliez de vos problèmes d'estomac.

-Iba. Je n'ai pas bouché ces damnés toilettes.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, Capitaine, vous êtes le seul avec un gabarit suffisant pour pouvoir couvrir une aussi grande surface.

-Tu insinues que je serais allé me soulager dans chaque toilette de la division jusqu'à tous les boucher ?

-Et bien, c'est vrai que...

Cette fois-ci c'était au lieutenant de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre.

-Apprend, Tetsuzaemon, que nos excrément sont naturels. Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte, d'une part. D'autre part, étant naturels, il est normal que cela doive…disons, revenir à la nature.

Il plante Iba là, s'enfuyant dans son bureau où il pourrait retrouver le calme, loin de toutes ces questions gênantes.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Tetsu enleva ses lunettes, et observa l'ombre de son Capitaine stupéfait.

-Ça alors…le Capitaine fait ses besoins dans la pelouse !

* * *

_**Deuxième division :**_

-AAAïe, mais puisque je vous dit que je n'ai rien fait, Capitaaaaiiiinee !

Une table s'écroule sous le poids d'un corps jeté dessus.

-Mais c'est vraiment pas moi, je le jure !

Une chaise est balancée contre la forme allongée sur les débris de la table.

Un coup de pied et un couteau sont lancés contre cette même forme qui geint misérablement.

**-**D'accord, j'avoue tout, c'était moi.

Sans plus un mot, Oomaeda Marechiyo prit la brosse à toilettes et le seau que lui montrait son supérieur du doigt.

Le regard perçant de Soi-Fon, qui montrait du mécontentement il y a peu encore, laissait désormais filtrer un plaisir sadique.

Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais tout de même. C'était un plaisir pour elle de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il admette des choses dont il n'était parfois même pas au courant.

Et puis, elle allait adorer le voir astiquer avec ce tablier à fleurs. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le teste avant qu'elle ne l'offre à Yoruichi-sama.

La dernière fois elle lui avait offert une petite statuette jaune rectangulaire, mais ça n'avait pas plu à Yoruichi-sama.

Cette fois-ci, elle trouverait le cadeau parfait.

* * *

_**Quatrième division**_

-Alors, ça avance, messieurs ?

-O-oui, Capitaine Madame Majesté Lady Unohana-sama-dono-san, firent précipitamment les hommes de la onzième division, chiffons en main, en sueur à cause de l'effort. Qui que ça soit, il n'a pas raté son coup. Mais nous frottons et faisons briller, vous voyez, hé hé hé…

Il eut un rire nerveux qui mourut dans sa gorge, quand Retsu lui adressa un sourire.

-Au moins, cela nous aura permis de tester la collaboration inter-divisions, n'est-ce pas, messieurs ?

-Euh…

La Docteure ferma les yeux.

_-N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

_**Sixième division**_

-C'est lui.

-Impossible.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est lui.

-Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu vois le Capitaine faire un truc aussi pas classe et cool ?

-Bien sûr. Tous les éléments concordent en ce sens.

-Renji…

-Non, Rikichi, écoutes moi. Tu connais le pouvoir ravageur des laxatifs ambulants que sont les pruneaux, pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais Ren…

-Tutut. Je finis. Nous autres, à midi, on mange un bol de riz avec un bout de viande qui ressemble à de la semelle de cheval. Immangeable, mais au moins on chie pas liquide après.

-R…

-Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine, _lui_ se régale de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres. Dont son plat préféré du jeudi, à la grande horreur de Rukia, le fameux lapin aux pruneaux ! Ah, la recette ancestrale des Kuchiki, cette viande tendre comme du papier, baignant dans cette sauce délicieuse…

-…

-Forcément, à force de manger une quantité phénoménale de pruneaux, il est arrivé ce qu'il devait arrivé : le Capitaine Kuchiki a choppé une diarrhée carabinée et a bouché toutes les toilettes de la division en utilisant tous les stocks de papier. Mais soyons délicats, Rikichi. Le Capitaine ne doit en _aucun cas_ suspecter que nous savons.

-Délicat, en effet, intervint une voix froide, derrière le lieutenant.

Celui-ci eut un gémissement. Sa soirée de beuverie venait de s'envoler, sur le dos de son bien-aimé capitaine.

Attendez, il n'entend pas mes pensées de toutes façons ? Du coup pas besoin de mentir, sa soirée de beuverie venait de s'envoler sur le dos de son horrible capitaine sans aucun sens de l'humour.

-Vous savez, je n'entend pas vos pensées, mais si vous les gribouillez sur vos rapports alors que je suis derrière vous, j'arrive à les lire.

Renji se raidit sur sa chaise et dessina un énorme cœur à l'intention de son bien-aimé capitaine.

* * *

_**Douzième division**_

-C'est incroyable, l'acharnement avec lequel le sujet d'expérience n° #5987345552 s'emploie à détruire le système de plomberie du Seireitei. Il n'y aura bientôt plus aucune salle d'eau de disponible ! Il faut arrêter ce massacre avant d'être nous-mêmes touchés Nemu, active le piège, maintenant, elle se dirige vers nous !

* * *

**Et pendant ce temps :**

AAAAH, je ne mérite pas ça, je ne mérite pas ça, je ne mérite pas ça !

Je ne mérite vraiment pas ça, j'aime la vie, je suis en plein sauvetage de l'humanité, JE MÉRITE PAS ÇA !

Je vous explique, parce que suivre mes cris de porcinet est assez simple, mais j'ai remarqué que vous étiez plutôt lent d'esprit, je résume quand même, pour que vous compreniez bien.

J'étais en train d'accomplir ma glorieuse et périlleuse mission.

Tout se passait bien, aucun ennemi pour l'instant n'avait survécu à mes assauts répétés.

Des trentaines de toilettes furent bouchées grâce à mes soins.

Les baraquements en face de moi affichaient treizième division.

La treizième. Celle du Capitaine gentil, celle du beau gosse aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux de la couleur d'une pelouse qui me donnent envie de me rouler dedans jusqu'à y mourir.

Ce Capitaine là.

…

Il est primordial d'éradiquer la menace ici plutôt qu'ailleurs.

Et par ici, j'entend dans la chambre de ce capitaine, où la salle de bain de ce capitaine.

En fait, partout où se trouvera ce capitaine.

Dans la salle de bain, si possible.

Curieusement, alors que je m'avançais, rouleau de P-Q en main, sourire niais aux lèvres, j'ai été comme aspirée par le sol. Une trappe, un toboggan, ce genre de chose à la spy kids, et vous connaissez la suite.

Résultat, je me retrouve dans une salle, plutôt lugubre. Evidemment le passage derrière moi s'est effacé aussi vite qu'il s'était ouvert.

Sinon ça ferait pas le petit style des spy kids.

Et puis ça serait moins drôle aussi.

Ne jamais sous-estimer le côté drôle dans les évènements.

Je suis persuadée que si notre monde a évolué de cette façon, c'est uniquement parce que quelqu'un un jour a décidé que ce serait drôle de conquérir le monde, de même, un petit œuf s'est dit que ça serait drôle d'être un poisson, qui lui-même a trouver ça drôle de devenir un animal, un mammifère, un humain...

L'humour a créé l'humanité.

Je contemple la pièce dans laquelle je venais d'échouer. Taille moyenne. Recouverte d'une matière qui ressemble à du…chintz ?

Mais si, c'est bien ça, du chintz, cet espèce de papier peint fleuri immonde qu'on ne retrouve que chez les retraités séniles.

Ha, ha, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi !

Est-ce que j'aurais trouvé la maison d'Albus Dumbledore ?

Faites pas les étonnés, vous savez que partout où il y a du chintz, il y a Dumbledore. Je le sens…il est là…Caché…tout proche…peut-être a-t-il une baguette de sureau à me remettre…une prophétie à me révéler… Je vais encore devoir sauver le monde c'est ça ?

...

Ou alors je suis dans une cellule capitonnée.

Qui pourrait tout aussi bien être la cellule d'un Dumbledore qui aurait viré Dumby. C'est d'un Dumbesque. Tout le monde danse la Dub Step !

…

Vous savez, je pense vraiment qu'en vendant mon corps à la science je ferais un gros bénéfice. Parce que, quand même, mon aptitude à faire n'importe quoi m'impressionne moi-même.

J'étais en train d'essayer de faire un lap dance sexy sur une chaise, elle aussi capitonnée, bien sûr, sinon ça serait pas drôle.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que tout allait bien, mais j'avais encore tout ces rouleaux de papier toilette en main.

Et je faisais toujours mon lap dance, vous vous souvenez ?

Résultat, je me retrouve saucissonnée à cette chaise.

Sans aucun moyen de m'en sortir.

Encore un coup de ces maudits toilettes.

J'vous l'avais bien dit, même en étant éloignées des toilettes elles trouvent un moyen de me nuire.

Glups.

AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSS !

Je me débats comme une furie et réussit à faire sauter mes liens.

Certes, mes liens étaient en papier, du coup c'était plutôt simple à faire sauter.

Mais, bon, moi ce que je voulais surtout c'était faire sauter quelques boutons de ma chemise.

Du coup c'était un peu plus dur. Mais, bon. Je suis toujours là pour assurer le spectacle.

Après quoi, je me remet à danser le Dub Step, là où je m'étais arrêtée.

C'est à dire dans un frénétique tortillement, le soutien-gorge à moitié exposé.

* * *

_**Douzième division, au même moment, derrière une vitre teintée :**_

-Akon ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi notre viande fraîche se tortille de façon aussi dégoûtante dans MA cellule capitonnée d'urgence ?

-Mmh ? J'sais pas, poussez-vous, vous m'empêcher d'apprécier la vue…

-Cette farce tourne au ridicule. Nemu. Ejection d'urgence. Maintenant.

La lieutenant s'inclina brièvement, et appuya ensuite sur un gros bouton rouge, garni d'un motif de tête de mort.

-Bon voyage.

* * *

_**De l'autre côté de la vitre :**_

C'est dingue le nombre de choses incroyables qui peuvent arriver dans la chambre magique de Dumbledore.

J'étais en train de créer une nouvelle chorégraphie quand le sol s'est soudainement mis à trembler.

Puis un gros ressort est sortit du sol, et m'a éjecté loin, loin, très loiiiiin dans le ciel.

Encore une fois, on m'arrête alors même que j'allais révolutionner le monde de la danse et le monde tout court.

Je commence à croire que le mec qui joue au Jumanji avec ma vie a peur de me voir exposer mes superbes qualités au monde.

D'où la superbe idée de me cacher dans une cellule capitonnée de Dumbledore qui jouerait à spy kids, puis de m'en faire sortir avec un énorme ressort géant. Oui, exactement comme dans les dessins animés ridicules.

Fort heureusement, j'ai atterri non loin d'une forêt.

Forêt où il y a des arbres.

Logique, sinon on appellerais pas ça une forêt.

Ça s'appellerait comment une forêt sans arbre d'ailleurs ?

Ce serait un champ. Ou un désert, ou un terrain vague, ou un terrain sans vagues.

Ou une forêt sans arbre.

En tout cas il ne faudrait pas inventer la forêt sans chêne.

Celui dans lequel je viens d'atterrir vient de me sauver la vie.

Ça devait être un ami de Plantie, Plantie aime me sauver la vie. Plantie me sauve toujours la vie. Et en plus Plantie est une plante, or ce chêne est un arbre, les plantes et les arbres sont tout deux des végétaux.

Moi j'vous le dis, c'est trop coïncidencieux pour n'être qu'une coïncidence.

Plantie m'aime, il veut juste pas l'accepter en public.

Mais il m'aime, et il a demandé à ce chêne de me rattraper dans ma chute.

Il est haut d'ailleurs, suffisamment pour que je puisse distinguer un bâtiment au loin.

Tiens, il y a un titre dessus. Enfin, je veux dire que le bâtiment a un nom. Enfin, un titre, enfin un nom quoi, enfin il y a des lettres au-dessus du bâtiment. Enfin un symbole japonais.

Bref, le bâtiment a des écritures au-dessus.

Mais de toutes façons, je suis trop loin pour les lire. Donc en fait on s'en fiche.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? C'est quoi ce trou en bas dans le sol ?_

_**PLANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE ! **_

_Non mais je rêve ? Pourquoi il y a une cellule capitonnée en plein sous-sol du Seireitei ? C'est quoi tout ce papier toilette dans tes oreilles ? On peut savoir ce que t'as foutu pendant ces quelques secondes d'absence ?_

_**Je me suis trouvé un but dans la vie. Des ennemis. Une mission. Dès demain j'entame une tournée internationale. Je deviendrais un super-héros, je te le promet et les chiottes soviétiques ne tueront plus personne. **_

_Et concernant la cellule ?_

_**Quoi la cellule ? Quelle cellule ? **_

_Tu as déjà oublié ? Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée enfermée dans une salle capitonnée ?_

_**Non, pas vraiment. **_

_Alors, peux-tu au moins m'expliquer, comment, je dis bien, COMMENT, tu as réussi à t'y retrouver alors que je ne me suis absenté qu'une demi-minute ?_

_**Beeen... Non pas vraiment non plus. **_

_Et tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ?_

F_**allait pas me laisser seule aussi longtemps ! Tu sais bien que j'ai tendance à paniquer et à faire n'importe quoi moi ! Et d'abord, si j'ai fait tout ça au départ c'était pour te protéger ! Alors la prochaine fois, pipi ou pas, tu restes ici. **_

Est-ce qu'une plante qui n'existe que dans notre cerveau peut soupirer en nous regardant dédaigneusement ?

Nan, parce que j'ai pas le souvenir d'un truc comme ça dans mon exposé pourtant. Et mon exposé ne peut avoir tort.

Après tout il est écrit par moi.

Or, tout le monde sait que j'ai toujours raison, même en ayant tort.

Bien que je n'ai jamais tort puisque j'ai toujours raison.

Mais je crois bien que Plantie vient de soupirer en me regardant dédaigneusement.

_De une tu n'as encore jamais démontré d'une quelconque façon que tu as pu avoir raison à un seul moment de ta vie,et... oh, c'est maladroit de ma part, je dirais plutôt de ta mort. _

Je grogne à l'intention de Plantie.

_Tu t'es pris pour un chien ?_

_**Totalement, et si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne pour coin pipi attitré, t'as intérêt à rester tranquille.**_

Je l'entend encore une fois soupirer et il reprend comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce qui est plutôt bon signe, j'arrive effectivement à paraître convaincante dans mes menaces.

D'un autre côté, il ne veut toujours pas que notre relation avance au point d'être très très proches, comme... Vraiment proches. Aussi proches qu'un chien et son lampadaire. Qui pour le coup serait une plante.

_Je vais faire comme si aucune de tes paroles n'avait atteint mes oreilles et reprendre où j'en étais. Et de deux, je ne te demandais pas de te constituer une défense à mon égard ni même de tenter de m'apitoyer avec ta pathétique idée de me sauver, mais plutôt de m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans un arbre_

_**Un chêne, que tu as envoyé, au passage.**_

_Soit, un chêne, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, et au dessus d'une trappe contenant une cellule capitonnée. Et aussi pourquoi il y a une demi-douzaine de personnes, dont des capitaines, qui te regardent avec une lueur meutrière._

… _**J'ai paniqué ?**_

_Tu as paniqué. Tu as paniqué. Tout va bien, elle a juste paniqué._

Quelque chose me souffle de ne pas répondre à ma plante sous peine de me faire assassiner vivante.

En même temps, c'est pas de ma faute si je panique.

C'est à cause de Sven, un ancien serveur du bar à côté de mon ancien collège.

Que d'ancienneté, ça me rajeunit pas. Je me fais vieille, je finirais par mourir, et que laisserais-je dans ce monde ?

… Oh, oubliez, je suis déjà morte.

Tout ça à cause de putain de chiottes. Je me vengerais, vous verrez, MA CAMPAGNE NE S'ARRÊTERA PAS LÀ !

_Et concernant ce Sven, ça m'intéresse, comment a-t-il pu te forcer à paniquer ?_

_**Il ne m'a pas forcé, loin de là. Seulement, Sven était viking.**_

_Ah, tout s'explique._

Je m'accroche à une branche au niveau de mes pieds et descend de l'arbre.

Comprenez, je me laisse tomber comme une énorme baleine en pleine crise d'asthme.

Et si on ne voit que très rarement quelqu'un descendre d'un arbre comme une baleine asthmatique, il y a une raison.

C'est extrêmement douloureux. Et humiliant.

Je crachotte discrètement la terre que j'avais manqué d'avaler dans ma chut-descente et me retourne vers la demi-douzaine de personnes aux lueurs meurtrières dans le regard.

-C'était un chêne centenaire, et sacré, il symbolise la pureté depuis des générations, et il est interdit de le toucher.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Comme c'est fâcheux.

Je me frotte la langue pour enlever le reste de terre, et essentiellement pour gagner du temps avant de devoir ouvrir la bouche et répondre.

-C'est un esprit viking qui m'a possédé, une malédiction très ancienne qui m'a projeté contre cet arbre, et je n'ai pu être autre chose que pauvre spectatrice, forcée de regarder mon corps ne m'appartenant plus se raccrocher à cet honorable chêne.

_Sérieusement, les vikings, encore ?_

_**Ça marche toujours, personne ne vérifie jamais quand une excuse a le mot viking dedans.**_

Un vieil homme rabougri s'approche, un énorme bâton à la main.

_-Les vikings ?_

Je relève les yeux du sol où je les avait planté.

Non, pas littéralement.

Ce serait franchement douloureux.

Et dégoutant.

Et douloureux.

Vous aimez me voir souffrir. Vous aimez la souffrance. Vous devriez consulter.

-Sacré vikings, ils me font le coup à chaque fois, allez, venez jeune fille, on a à discuter.

Un sourire idiot prend place sur mon visage alors que je suis le vieil homme.

Je me retourne et constate que cinq personnes me suivent, deux d'entre elles sont des femmes, portant des tailleurs strictes et de grosses lunettes, un carnet à la main et le regard sévère.

Des frustrées sexuelles, parfait.

Un peu en retrait se trouve le capitaine qui tente de sauver la banquise avec son regard et son système digestif bloqué.

Donc, nous sommes à trois frustrés sexuels. Parfait.

Encore plus en retrait se tient le capitaine m'ayant ''administré le konso'' le diable avec qui j'ai passé un pacte, l'homme malpoli. Bref, le capitaine de la troisième division.

Donc, trois frustrés et le diable.

Je vous ai déjà dit que ma vie me semblait parfaite ?

La dernière personne me dépasse, c'est un homme, les cheveux aplatis par du gel, le nœud de cravate impeccable et un short hawaien rouge aux pieds.

Oui, aux pieds.

Cet homme est en slip, avec son short sur les chevilles.

Et en plus de ça il empeste le carbonisé et des feux d'artifices sortent de ses poches.

Parfait.

Le vieil homme s'infiltre dans une petite maisonnette et j'hésite à le suivre.

Les frustrés s'arrêtent devant le seuil de la porte et l'homme qui sent le carbonisé a disparu.

Tout comme le diable.

Parfait.

Ma vie est nulle, mais au moins elle risque de s'achever rapidement.

Finalement, un énorme fracas se fait entendre, ainsi qu'un gros bruit sourd et le vieil homme sauter par la fenêtre.

BAM.

Enfin, il essaye, mais la fenêtre est renforcée.

Il se relève, ouvre la fenêtre et s'élance dans celle-ci.

Bien, à part ça, la porte était à deux centimètres, et elle est encore grande ouverte.

Je le sens pas trop ce monde des morts moi.

Le vieil homme attrape ma main et m'entraine avec lui dans les tréfonds de la forêt.

Bordel, je vais finir violée, c'est sûr.

-Vous voulez un peu de thé ?

J'attrape une tasse, suspicieuse.

-D'où vous le sortez ?

Il ricane, et son nez frétille.

-La maisonnette que j'ai cambriolé.

…

-Ah, ben, servez-moi une tasse alors.

Il glousse et sort une théière de sa poche.

Il souriait avec douceur. Comme le père Noël, le vrai pas le faux-vrai-faux shaman.

Nan, il souriait avec douceur comme le vrai père Noël.

Un père Noël à qui on aurait fait manger des biscuits au haschich.

J'attrape justement un biscuit qu'il me tend et je croque dedans.

Ils sont bons.

J'attrape la boîte et la fourre dans ma poche.

Ni vu ni connu.

-Rendez-moi mes gâteaux.

-Où sont passés les autres, les capitaines et les coincés ?

-Mes gâteaux.

-Sérieusement, ils sont partis faire un cache-cache, j'peux jouer ? Je compte pas, c'est toi qui compte !

-Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire une fouille corporelle.

Je réprime une envie de vomir et lui rend sa boîte.

-Bien, le thé devrait faire effet, bonne nuit mademoiselle, j'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance, à bientôt future recrue.

Mes paupières se font lourdes et je vois le sol se rapprocher.

-Eh, vous allez pas me violer hein ?

La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que le vieillard sourit et mange un de ses gâteaux en riant.

Du coup il fait des miettes.

C'est dégoutant.

_-es yeux, allez ! Faut faire quoi pour que t'ouvres les yeux ? Tu vas finir par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et-_

J'ouvre un œil, me met à genoux, vomit tout ce que je peux et je me relaisse tomber sur le dos.

_Tu te rendors ? Elle se fout de moi, elle se rendort. Tu t'es prise pour Ronflex ou qu-_

_-entrailles et je les ferais manger à ton chien, et je te laisserais en plein Sahara sans crème solaire, et quand tu seras couverte de coups de soleils je forcerais ton chat à te lécher avec sa langue rugueuse et tu souffriras affreusement et ensuite je prendrais tes globes occul-_

_**Ça fait beaucoup d'animaux, tu serais pas un peu zoophile ?**_

_Tu sais quoi ? Rendors-toi._

Je souris à l'entente de ces mots et je roule sur le côté pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Ma main entre en contact avec une matière visqueuse.

Avec de petits bouts solides.

Je ferme instinctivement mes yeux encore plus fort.

Je vous en supplie, dites moi que ce n'est pas du vomis.

_C'est pas du vomis._

_**Ah, tant mieux, j'ai eu peur.**_

J'ouvre les yeux et inspecte ma main.

_**Plantie, c'est définitivement du vomis.**_

_Tu m'as juste demandé de dire que ce n'était pas du vomis, tu ne m'as pas demandé de te dire la vérité._

Cette Plante est diabolique.

Et c'est la deuxième fois depuis ma mort que je rentre en contact avec du vomis.

Je commence à en avoir assez.

Sérieusement, normalement le vomis va dans les toile-Oh bordel.

Ça y est, c'est encore un coup des toilettes, là tu ne peux plus niez Plantie.

Les toilettes font exprès de me gâcher la vie, en me tuant, elles ont incrustés un programme sous ma peau qui fait que tout le monde me prend pour des toilettes, et donc tout le monde me vomit dessus.

_C'était ton propre vomis que tu viens de toucher._

_**Non, le mien est de l'autre côté.**_

_Oh... C'est... Exact. Et bien, tu devrais juste te frotter la main contre cette plante, ça te nettoiera tout ça._

J'applique les conseils de Plantie, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

Ça brûle. Oh putain ça brûle.

_**BORDEL PLANTIE, C'EST DES ORTIES !**_

_Oh... Oups._

Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que j'hésite entre me gratter la main, au risque de me retrouver avec du vomis sous les ongles, ou bien garder cette désagréable impression même si je préférerais me raper la main toute entière.

Ma vie est vraiment minable.

Irrévocablement et définitivement minable.

Et en plus de ça je viens de me faire drogué par un père Noël accro aux biscuits au haschich, et je suis seule dans une forêt, la main en feu et remplie de vomis.

J'attend toujours le moment où un mec sortira d'un buisson en hurlant que c'était une blague, et regardez, la caméra est derrière vous !

Mais faut croire que comme pour mon ange gardien, il est perdu dans le fin fond de l'Himalaya.

Cet enfoiré.

Je me lève difficilement et je tourne autour d'un arbre.

Il y a de la mousse sur ce côté de l'arbre, donc je me trouve vers le Nord.

Le terrain est légèrement en pente, ce qui laisserait penser qu'il y a un cours d'eau au bout de la pente.

Super.

Bon, maintenant je fais quoi de tout ça.

On m'a rien dit de tout ça quand je regardais Man VS Wild moi, maintenant c'est super, je sais distinguer le Nord du Sud et je sais trouver une rivière.

Super.

Vraiment, super. Ma vie est tellement minable en ce moment précis.

Non pas qu'elle ne le soit pas en dehors de ce moment, mais en ce moment, on le remarque un peu plus.

Je m'étire et m'adosse à un abre.

En plus de ça j'ai encore la tête qui tourne.

Je cherche au fond de ma poche une bouteille d'eau.

Bon, j'en met un peu sur ma main et je me lance le reste à la figure, ça devrait me réveiller.

Je débouche la bouteille et en verse la totalité par terre.

Super.

Maintenant, en plus de tout ça j'ai un problème de coordination.

J'arrive même plus à viser ma main.

Sérieusement, il y a quelqu'un de plus malchanceux que moi ?

Je me laisse tomber au sol.

Attendez, l'eau ne s'infiltre pas dans le sol.

Mais si la terre n'absorbe pas l'eau alors ça signifie que la terre a assez d'eau.

_Effectivement._

Mais l'air est très sec ici, au point que ma gorge me brûle.

Et la forêt est trop luxuriante pour survivre dans ce climat sans absorber chaque goutte d'eau.

Donc, il y a deux possibilités. Soit je me trouve sur cette forêt elle-même au dessus d'une colonie de lutins qui humidifient nuit et jour les racines de ces arbres.

Soit c'est une nouvelle forêt implantée ici il n'y a pas plus de deux heures, sûrement un coup des toilettes. Ou des patates. Probablement un peu des deux.

Une alliance.

On est fichus.

Si ça se trouve les pommes de terres servent à nous donner envie de faire caca, et là les toilettes arrivent et quand on s'assoit sur le siège, les toilettes nous font vomis dessus.

C'est un plan machiavélique.

On n'y survivra pas.

À moins de monter une armée.

Dont je serais la chef.

Ça coule de source.

Ah, tiens, en parlant de source, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille faire un tour vers la supposée rivière loin devant moi.

Après tout, j'ai encore du vomi et des orties plein la main.

Cette pensée me ravive et je m'avance vers la pente.

Pente qui est très pentue.

Très très pentue.

Je me met à courir pour suivre la pente sans perdre mon équilibre.

Comme vous vous en doutez, ça marche pas très bien.

Je trébuche et roule sur une bonne dizaine de mètres avant de me retrouver arrêtée par un arbre.

La prochaine fois que Plantie m'aidera, ce serait cool que ce soit un peu moins douloureusement.  
_Tu sais que tu es dans une forêt, une forêt remplie d'arbres, donc il y a de très fortes chances pour que tu tombes sur un arbre et ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont des amis à moi à qui j'ai demandé de te protéger._

_**T'es encore trop timide pour avouer ton amour hein ?**_

_Oh et puis merde._

J'entend le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque et le vide se fait dans mon esprit.

Non pas que mon esprit soit très rempli au naturel.

On sait tous que je suis une personne très calme et dont le cerveau est tout à fait vide.

Et bien sûr je n'ai aucune tendance à réfléchir à des tas de choses en même temps.

Et je n'utilise jamais l'ironie non plus.

Je suis une fille respectable moi.

Et là ce n'est pas ironique.

Promis.

Je me relève et me remet en route jusqu'à la rivière.

Désormais je l'aperçois en contre-bas.

Aha, je savais que regarder Man VS Wild m'aiderait un jour.

Après, je l'avoue, je ne savais pas que ça me servirait à me nettoyer du vomi d'un inconnu et d'une démangeaison horrible.

Mais au moins, ça m'a aidé.

Je m'accroupis face à l'eau claire et j'y plonge la main avec une certaine satisfaction.

J'ai rarement été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

Faut dire aussi que vu ma vie ces derniers temps, j'ai rarement été heureuse tout court.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je relève la tête.

De l'autre côté de la rivière, un homme se fait prendre pour un punching-ball par une petite fille de huit ans.

Sauf que la petite fille de huit ans a une énorme épée et que des ombres dansent derrière elle.

Bon.

Réfléchissons, si je décidé d'aider cet homme, vous pensez qu'il me paiera cher pour que je ne répète à personne d'autre qu'il s'est fait attaqué par une gamine de huit ans.

Mais en même temps, si ça se trouve il voudra me frapper jusqu'à ce que je me taise.

Ou bien encore pire, il est peut-être pauvre.

Si il est pauvre alors je ne gagnerais rien à l'aider.

Or, si je ne gagne rien à l'aider, pourquoi l'aider ?

C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi je ferais face à une gamine tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur si je n'ai aucune récompense ?

Si l'homme était vraiment riche encore, mais là il n'est pas riche, sinon il aurait sûrement demandé des gardes du corps.

* * *

Perché sur un arbre, les femmes aux regards sévères sortaient des crayons et griffonnaient rapidement en grommelant.

-Long temps de réaction.

-Probablement une intellectuelle qui cherche un plan pour appréhender sans dégâts la petite fille.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle est comme cette autre fille, celle aux cheveux roses, elle a un démon scellé en elle et voir cette petite fille lui rappelle elle-même.

L'homme saute jusqu'à leur branche et remonte son short.

Uniquement jusqu'aux genoux, faut pas rêver non plus.

Il sort une cigarette de sa poche et l'allume.

Les deux femmes s'éloignent par réflexe.

-C'est bon, j'ai vérifié, c'est bien une cigarette et elle ne va pas m'exploser dans les mains, pas de panique.

Cela ne rassure pas les deux femmes qui s'éloignent encore plus.

Il sourit et inspire une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Il s'étouffe et éteint rapidement sa cigarette.

-Il y a pas à dire, je préfère les bonbons.

Ce disant il fourre une sucette dans sa bouche.

-N'empêches que, vous avez jamais pensé que cette fille était peut-être juste conne ? J'veux dire pour l'instant elle a juste tourné autour d'un arbre et versé de l'eau par terre avant de courir, tomber, et fourrer sa main dans l'eau. En plus elle sent le vomi.

Les femmes font claquer leurs langues dans une parfaite harmonie.

-Je suis persuadée que c'est un très bon élément qui réfléchit juste à sa stratégie.

* * *

Donc, cet homme est pauvre.

Ou alors, c'est un riche marchand d'armes qui est ici incognito.

Mais, à ce compte-là, vaut mieux pas me mêler de ses affaires.

J'veux dire, ça reste un marchand d'armes.

C'est dangereux un marchand d'armes.

En même temps, mon deuxième nom c'est Danger.

Enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'est une façon de dire que j'aime le danger.

Tant qu'il n'est pas trop dangereux

Mais il ne semble pas trop dangereux.

Ce n'est qu'une petite fille avec une grande épée et des ombres qui dansent.

Littéralement, les ombres dansent le rock et la petite fille frappe l'homme.

… Finalement, il y a peut-être plus malchanceux que moi.

Je me relève, secoue ma main et époussette mes vêtements.

J'inspecte mon reflet dans l'eau.

Parfait, j'ai l'air d'une folle débraillée, couvertes d'égratignures et de terre.

Je tente de sourire.

Et en plus de ça, j'ai l'air niaise.

* * *

-Elle contemple la rivière avec un air très concentré.

-Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec une technique cachée, comme le contrôle de l'eau ?

Les deux femmes spéculèrent un bon moment sur la possibilité d'un nouveau pouvoir, tout en commentant les moindres faits et gestes d'Alex, un peu plus bas.

Une petite explosion retentit et elles se retournèrent, un air plus blasé que blasé sur le visage.

La source de l'explosion sourit et réajusta son short sur ses genoux.

-C'était pour ajouter un peu de spectacle, on se serait cru à Rolland Garros, vous deux à commenter tout ce qu'elle fait alors qu'il n'y a rien à commenter, elle regarde son reflet, c'est tout.

* * *

Je traverse la rivière, qui est, rappelons-le, gelée, et je me plante devant la petite fille et ses ombres.

Bien.

Et maintenant ?

_**Plantie ?**_

_Ne comptes pas sur moi._

_**S'il te plait ?**_

_Tu peux toujours rêver, il y a plus de chances pour que j'aille me couper la tête et l'envoyer dans ta poche que de chances que j'aille t'aider._

_**T'es glauque.**_

Je regarde la petite fille qui plante son épée contre mon cou.

Hum.

-Salut, je suis perdue, tu sais pas où je peux trouver une taverne ?

L'épée fuse et je me baisse juste à temps pour qu'elle ne fasse qu'entailler ma joue.

Merde.

Je plonge machinalement la main dans ma poche, après tout, j'ai de tout là-dedans.

Je tombe sur quelque chose de dur mais tout de même friable.

Jackpot.

Je le sors d'un geste magistral et le plante face aux deux yeux de la petite fille.

-Tu me laisses tranquille, ainsi que cet homme, et je n'appuie pas sur ce bouton.

La petite fille hausse un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que tu appuies sur ce bouton ?

-Si tu le fais, cette forêt explose. KABOUM !

Étrangement, mes grands mouvements de bras et mon imitation de l'explosion ne semble pas la convaincre.

-Oh. Et tu crois que je vais y croire ?

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

-Regardes bien, l'air est sec, et pourtant il y a des tonnes d'arbres et de fleurs, donc ils devraient absorber énormément d'eau, et pourtant, si tu en déposes sur le sol, elle ne sera pas absorbée. Parce que cette forêt est artificielle, je l'ai crée moi-même et j'y ai caché un dispositif d'auto-destruction.

-Et pourquoi te ferais-tu exploser, toi ainsi que tout ce travail ?

Bon, là j'avoue, elle me pose une colle.

-Pour le plaisir d'avoir pu t'empêcher de nuire ?

-Ce serait stupide.

-Je suis stupide.

Aha. Elle ne sait plus quoi dire.

Elle me regarde et en une demi-seconde elle plante son épée dans le bouton que je tenais en main.

Bouton qui se réduit en miettes dans mes mains.

Bon.

J'avale les miettes et replante mon regard dans le sien.

-C'était stupide, et si ce bouton était vrai ? D'accord, c'était un gateau, mais ça aurait pu être un vrai bouton d'auto-destruction.

Elle me sourit, et ses yeux s'illuminent.

-Je suis stupide.

Sur ce, elle pose son épée au sol et sort une tasse de thé.

La dernière fois que j'ai bu du thé, j'ai été droguée et je me suis réveillée la main couverte de vomi.

En même temps, j'ai très soif.

J'accepte la tasse avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Derrière un rocher Ichimaru et le vieil homme drogueur discutaient.

-C'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire dans l'examen.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que cette jeune fille était _intéressante._

Gin attrapa un biscuit et l'observa attentivement.

-Un bouton d'auto-destruction, hein ? C'est astucieux.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle m'en a volé un.

-Elle a réussi à vous en voler un sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ? Vous vous faîtes vieux.

Le vieil homme sourit et ajouta nonchalamment :

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait fait un lap-dance à une chaise dans une pièce de la douzième.

-C'est vrai.

-Vous étiez là ?

Le sourire du capitaine de la troisième division s'agrandit encore plus, si c'était possible.

-Oui, c'était... _Intéressant_

-Dans ce cas vous devriez vous retournez, elle est en train de danser avec une ombre.

-C'est l'examen d'entrée à l'académie des shinigamis la plus _intéressante_ depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Je m'affale sur le sol, le souffle court.

Faut dire que quand on se lance dans une battle de pole-dance avec des ombres, c'est épuisant.

Surtout quand on ne sait pas faire de pole-dance.

J'ai mal aux fesses.

La petite fille sourit et fait un signe de la main que je ne distingue pas très bien.

L'instant d'après, j'entend une explosion et six personnes me font face.

Le capitaine de la troisième division, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, à sa droite, e vieil homme drogueur, sa boîte de gâteaux jalousement serré contre lui, à côté les deux femmes sévères, toujours indifférenciables, regardant hargneusement l'homme aux cheveux pleins de gel et au short hawaien sur les genoux.

D'ailleurs, ils semblent mener une joute verbale.

-Je vous dit que c'est un bon élément.

-Peut-être, mais elle est conne, elle a voulu danser avec des ombres, elle devait les battre, pas danser avec.

-Je suis persuadée que ça fait partie d'un plan très complexe.

Oui, c'est vrai, un plan très complexe.

Un sourire étire mon visage.

Devenir championne du monde de break-dance.

Sacré plan.

J'adresse un clin d'oeil à la petite fille qui me répond en levant le pouce.

Et finalement, un peu à l'écart et trempé se trouve Byakuya Kuchiki, le sauveur de la banquise.

D'ailleurs, c'est le premier à prendre la parole :

-Mademoiselle Kichigai, nous vous avons observés et...

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

C'est gênant.

… Mais attendez...

-Vous m'avez observés de sous l'eau ?

-Je... J'ai suivi le poste d'observation où j'ai été affecté.

Ah ouais... Quand même.

Il ne se rebellera jamais lui.

Attendre sous l'eau, sous l'eau où je vous le rappelle j'ai nettoyée ma main pleine de vomi.

Je sais pas, il pourrait s'offusquer, demander à être transféré, faire quelque chose, non ?

Faut croire que non.

-Tout ceci était organisé, je vous présente Annie, le but de cette mascarade était de voir si vous arriveriez à la rendre inoffensive.

Ben... J'ai réussi d'une certaine façon, non ?

Je me retourne vers eux, le visage inondé de fausses larmes et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Et vous avez en quelque sorte réussi.

Ah !

Un sourire victorieux s'étend sur mon visage.

Bon, maintenant que je sais que j'ai réussi.

-Et, j'ai réussi pour quoi en fait ? Enfin, pas pourquoi, je sais pourquoi j'ai réussi, mais je veux dire qu'est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Enfin, je sais, j'ai réussi à rendre Annie inoffensive, mais ensuite, je veux dire, à quoi ça rime ?

Cette fois-ci c'est le capitaine de la troisième division qui me répond, et étrangement, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je sentis que ça allait être mauvais.

Pourtant, ça peut pas être encore pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me trompais. Et j'en eus la certitude quelques secondes plus tard.

-Pour entrer à l'académie des shinigamis enfin.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Alors, je voudrais remercier mon lapinou d'amour, mon Dieu et mon âme soeur, **Gun d'Ange** pour avoir écrit une grosse partie de ce chapitre, du début jusqu'à l'arrivée devant la forêt en fait.

Donc, un très gros passage, que j'ai très peu remanié, parce que, que voulez-vous, on ne retouche pas un chef d'oeuvre.

Sérieusement, ce lapin est trop cool.

Je l'adore, et vous devriez tous venir lui embrasser les pattes.

Passons, j'ai eu un gros débat philosophique, une amie m'a soutenu que "Bob" était juste le raccourci de Robert.

C'est faux, on est d'accord ?

Ou c'est vrai et on n'est pas d'accord.

À part ça, j'ai fini le dernier livre de Game Of Thrones, c'était horrible.

Je me sens vide maintenant.

Alors je suis retombée dans Doctor Who.

À quelques jours du bac.

Je sens que je l'aurais pas.

En plus de ça il y a toujours Iwastsomuchtime et memecenter qui aspirent mon âme et mon temps à chaque fois que j'ouvre internet.

Sacrebleu, ma vie est trop remplie.

Passons, j'ai hésité à continuer un peu le chapitre, mais j'aimais bien l'idée de le finir comme ça.

Par contre, le prochain arrivera plus rapidement, promis.

Passons.

Je vous aime.

À la semaine prochaine.


	6. Une école (ACADÉMIE !)

HEY !

Je suis même pas en retard.

Pourtant, je peux vous dire que j'ai été asphixiée par le dissolvant et le vernis.

J'ai pris un max de temps pour faire mon nouveau vernis, mais j'en suis très fière, c'est un motif différent sur chaque doigt, des ronds, des lignes, des triangles, un coeur... De quoi le bac ? Ah nan, je connais pas ça.

Bon, la vraie excuse, c'est que ma maman m'a volé mon tricycle en fait, du coup j'ai été obligé d'aller combattre un dragon pour le domestiquer et m'en servir comme moyen de transport, mais j'ai fini par le tuer malencontreusement, donc j'ai dû aller à mon lycée à pied, j'ai raté l'heure de mon bac, donc j'ai dû aller à pied jusqu'au tribunal pour faire appel, mais j'étais encore couverte de sang du dragon, donc j'ai fini en prison.

Ma vie est mouvementée tout de même.

Et elle l'est encore plus au grès de vos reviews qui me font toujours trop plaisir à chaque fois que je les lis, surtout que je suis du genre très, mais vraiment TRÈS paranoïaques donc quand je vois que pleins de gens lisent mais ne reviewent pas ou reviewent et d'un coup s'arrêtent sans dire pourquoi, je me met à psycoter.

Passons.

Aux RAR (c'est drôle le fait de continuer la phrase en bas non ? Non ? Bon, ok non)

**Skully-Bonbon: **Je suis justement en train de jeter un oeil à ta fiction, je ne connais absolument pas Wow mais ça a l'air drôle. Passons. C'est très gentil tout ce que tu me dis, je t'avoue qu'en me relisant, je trouve toujours ça clair, mais en fait, je réalise que pas du tout. Sinon, Mouton arrive là tout de suite, mais s'installera vraiment que dans plusieurs chapitres. Pour le sexe de Plantie je l'ai toujours vu comme étant asexué, mais plutôt un homme, si ça peut t'éviter de tout conjuguer aux deux sexes :) J'suis heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un lit mes excuses, je m'éclate pas mal à les écrire, et au moins elles ne tomberont pas dans l'oubli.

**Cauliotteuh:** Je sais que tu m'aimes, tout le monde m'aime, je veux dire, je suis carrément aimable, et magique. Ça semble logique vielle goliotte de l'espace (ça fait quoi d'atteindre un âge à trois chiffres d'ailleurs ?)

**Captain Biceps:** Eh, c'est cool de savoir que tu continues de lire cette histoire et que tu embrasses les pieds à Gda, même si c'est une grosse dégoûtante. C'est GDA qui a écrit le passage avec Akon, mais à mon avis, ouais il est un peu pervers, même si la théorie du bonbon est carrément bien trouvé. J'demanderais à GDA. J'aime l'idée d'une Alex jardinière et nan je connais tout moi-même ! T'es l'une des rares à avoir remarqué les allusions aux Mary Sue, c'est cool.

**Dr Who:** J'aime vraiment cette série, et à chaque fois que je vois Amy qui... Oh, je vais pleurer. Et Mouton arrive ici, les arrancars dans deux-trois chapitres. Et j'ai l'impression que les toilettes vont rattraper les patates.

**Ginounet:** Ah, pauvre petite, t'as dû passer les examens coincée dans une salle, c'est ça ?

**Agrond:**Bon, maintenant je doute. Bill c'est pas celui de William hein ?... Je réalise ce que j'ai dit, bien sûr que non. Ma naïveté me perdra. Et bien tu peux d'ores et déjà me donner ton Tapy. ... À qui je vais faire croire ça, tu peux garder Tapy, t'es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien Agrond, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te faire taire.

**Cauliotteuh: **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, regardes je ne suis même pas en retard et... Wait, t'as pas reviewé deux fois espèce de goliotte, c'est Alzheilmer qui te fais ça ? T'as au moins intérêt à te souvenir de notre demande en mariage alors !

**Nana: **Les coups de soleil sont passés, mais j'ai bien bieeeen douillé. Sinon, le bac franchement, si je tombe sur un mec qui a de l'humour, je l'ai, sinon je suis morte et enterrée. Moi je pensais que Peach était juste en couple avec Bowser mais qu'elle osait pas le dire à Mario (pour autant se faire enlever, c'est suspect) ensuite, pour le portail, j'ai encore un bleu, j'ai fini par passer par la forêt au fond de mon jardin, du coup j'avais des toiles d'araignées partout et tout, c'était horrible. Tout ça pour... Une théorie oui, bien sûr. Hum hum. Écoutes non, je suis encore dehors, il commence à faire froid. Honnêtement Gda m'a tué sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait perdu avec Renji, Unohana et Komamura... Et bien c'est un gros dilemne, je t'explique.

Du papier triple épaisseur, c'est trop d'honneur (joli rime) mais en même temps avec celui de première qualité ça bouche pas assez bien. Donc c'est du papier triple épaisseur mais rendu rugueux. pour pas que les toilettes aient une jolie fin.

Ensuite, la perverse sera très souvent dans les parages si Ukitake y est aussi. Tout comme la radinerie. Pour le cas d'Akon, faut demander à Gda, moi je suis pas dans sa tête, et j'ai pas écrit ce apssage, mais comme le proposait **Ginounet** si ça se trouve la morphologie d'Alex lui faisait penser à un bonbon. Sven... Bon, d'accord, je parlerais de Sven. Ensuite, pour le monsieur, c'est un OC, comme presque tous, il prendra son sens plus tard. Le vieux rentre, Alex reste dehors, et le vieux ressort en courant en trainant Alex derrière lui dans les bois (il a juste volé du thé, et les frustrés le savaient donc ont attendus dehors) Ensuite, Alex se lie très vite d'amitié, mais les gens se lient plus difficilement à elle. Aha, je compte laisser le suspens de Gin encore un peu... Bon, ok il monte juste un dossier. Et Dumby n'est pas mort. Il est là, non, pas dans mon coeur, dans mes seins. Et ouais.

**Lily:** Heureuse de t'avoir détendue, j'espère que t'as réussi cet horrible rite d'initiation barbare qu'est le bac. :)

**Loupiote:** Bordel, tu en sais trop. Attends, je cherche mon stylo effaceur de mémoire. Mais où est-il ? Bon, je suis trop bordélique, donc t'auras la vie sauve, mais ne t'avises pas de diffuser cette information !

**Mayou:** Yo petit radis, Gda c'est la fantatistique créatrice de "The Verry bad joke" (avec la faute dans le nom oui oui oui) La statuette est très bien cachée, c'est le cadeau que Soi Fon a déjà fait à Yoruichi. Je sais c'est nul. Mais dans le chapitre prochain, je pourrais plus me débrouiller pour les caser. L'idée est dans celui d'encore encore après, enfin je sais pas quand, mais elle y sera. Bah tu sais, quand on vit avec le roi des démons sous son lit et qu'on s'amuse à jouer ensembles à celui qui volera le plus d'âmes, ben on a plus trop peur des papillons. Sauf quand j'ai commencé à vouloir le tuer et qu'il s'est posé sur moi, le papillon hein, pas Paul, j'essayerais jamais de tuer Paul, je l'aime trop pour ça, sacré roi des démons. le Jumanji ? C'est euh... Un jeu... Maléfique, enfin, dans un film/série/dessin animé et en gros quand on commence une partie on est plongé DANS le jeu, dans la jungle enfin une dimension parallèle et selon les dés que tu lances, t'as des singes et autres qui t'attaquent...

Voilà.

* * *

Et beh bon chapitre alors ! On se revoit à la fin ou pas, si vous voulez sauter mon blabla ou si vous décidez de ne pas lire la fin, ou si vous mourrez entre temps, ou si un extra-terrestre vous kidnappe, ou si il y a une apocalypse zombie...

On peut jamais tout prévoir

* * *

Il viendra quand même un jour où il faudra qu'on m'explique quand même.

Nan parce que je veux bien être conciliante jusqu'à très loin, mais là c'est trop.

J'ai jamais rien fait de mal !

J'étais tranquille dans mon lycée tranquille, une étudiante dans la moyenne, aimée par tous.

Enfin, tolérée par tous.

Bon, d'accord, tolérée par la plupart.

Bon, d'accord, peu de gens me tolérait.

Mais il y en avait tout de même quelques uns pour le faire.

Et puis, si les autres sont étroits d'esprit, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Et là, je me tape la mort la plus stupide de tout les temps, écrasée sous un lavabo d'une sation spatiale russe.

Bon, voilà quoi. Quand même le genre de truc comme ça ça fait mal à son égo.

Ensuite il y a un petit moment où je n'ai pas tout saisi, et je me suis retrouvée à devoir me battre contre des Georges, qui sont en réalité des clochards.

Mais je suis persuadée qu'en cherchant bien, on peut voir un semblant de logique entre les deux évènements

Mais je m'explique toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver plantée devant le perron d'une putain d'école, entourée par quatre hommes en costumes

_Université._

_**Ah oui... Ça n'explique rien du tout Plantie.**_

_Ce n'est pas une école, mais une université._

_**Ça n'explique toujours rien.**_

_Mais ça reste une université._

_**École.**_

_Université._

_**École.**_

_J'ai passé des années enfermé à jouer à ça avec deux enfants de quatre et six ans, tu veux vraiment continuer ?_

_**Pour le simple fait que t'ai été enfermé avec deux mioches, je te laisses gagner.**_

_Génial. Donc, nous en étions à : _

_T'as passé un examen d'entrée pour l'académie des shinigamis._

_D'une certaine façon, tu l'as réussi._

_**Ma maman serait fière de moi.**_

_Si on exclue la partie du lap-dance, peut-être._

_Donc, ensuite ils ont dit que s'ils t'avaient fait passer ce test, c'était parce que t'avais un potentiel de shinigami, vu que t'as réussi à survivre par deux fois à des attaques de hollows._

_**Je l'avais toujours dit que j'avais du potentiel quelque part.**_

_Mais qu'ils étaient de très bas niveaux et que tu as eu énormément de chance, sinon tu serais sûrement morte écrabouillée sachant que t'es qu'un gros tas inutile qui fait honte à la profession et-_

_**Je suis presque sûre qu'ils ont jamais dit que je n'étais qu'un gros tas inutile.**_

_Ça c'était ma propre pensée._

_**Tu finiras par accepter ton amour Plantie.**_

_Enfin bref, ils sont en pleine guerre et ils ont cruellement besoin de main d'oeuvre, donc ils baissent leurs critères et recrutent même les résidus inutiles._

_**Connard.**_

Bref, toujours est-il que moi j'ai essayé de refuser leur offre.

J'ai passé ma vie en cours, j'voudrais profiter de ma mort.

Donc, j'me suis enfuie.

Sauf qu'ils avaient VRAIMENT besoin de nouveaux soldats.

Donc ils m'ont retrouvés.

Alors, j'ai essayé de me déguiser.

Comme toute personne normale en situation de stressL

Et qu'on ne se moque pas de moi, je vous rappelle qu'il y a un mec dans un jeu vidéo qui se cache dans une boîte quand il infiltre une base ennemie et personne ne le remarque ! **(1)**

_C'est sûr qu'avec ces références, le déguisement d'une patate géante sifflotant dans la rue, c'était bien trouvé._

_**Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.**_

_Mais alors, comment t'ont-ils attrapés ?_

_**Is étaient agiles, et intelligents. Leur piège était parfait.**_

_La coupelle d'alcool posée dans la rue reliée à une boîte qui s'est refermée sur toi ? Ce piège ?_

_**Plantie, on avait parlé du fait d'arrêter de gâcher mes effets de suspens ?**_

_Oui._

_**Tu comptes pas t'arrêter ?**_

_Non._

_**Pourquoi donc ?**_

_J'ai hâte de te voir t'énerver sans raisons apparentes devant tes gardes du corps._

Ah oui.

Parce que, du coup, après mes tentatives de fuites, on m'a assigné quatre grands monsieur baraqués, en grand kimono de combat, avec de grandes épées dans leurs dos.

Au cas où le simple fait d'être une pauvre fille seule face à quatre colosses n'était pas assez intimidants, il faut des épées.

De gigantesques épées.

Le genre d'épées qui me font passer pour un cure-dent à côté.

Entre temps moi et mes quatre gardes du corps,

Et oui, je dis moi et mes gardes du corps, et non l'inverse, je ne respecte pas les convenances moi, je ne suis pas esclave de la société, je ne me plierais pas à la règle de la syntaxe ''les autres ET moi en dernier''.

Et non, parce qu'on commence avec ça, et on finit par se plier à toutes les règles, et on devient esclaves.

Voilà.

Bon, nous en étions à, moi et mes gardes du corps ou officiers chargés de m'escorter pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir, appelez ça comme vous voulez, on est rentré dans l'hall de l'université.

Il y a une vieille derrière son comptoir d'accueil qui me regarde méchamment.

Paradoxalement, elle ne décroche pas un regard au mec face à son comptoir qui la fusille du regard.

J'ai ce genre de magnétisme puissant moi, qui fait que dès qu'on me voit, on a envie de me fusiller du regard.

C'est pas donné à tout le monde hein.

D'ailleurs, le mec qui fusille du regard la vieille qui me fusille du regard commence à hurler.

Enfin, il babille tout en hurlant.

C'est assez étrange.

Il doit pas réaliser que sa voix est nasillarde, et qu'on se préoccupe plus des inflexions de sa voix que de ce qu'il dit.

Pauvre garçon, personne ne l'écoutera jamais déblatérer sur la tuyauterie défectueuse de sa chambre.

Sauf moi, puisque j'ai compris qu'il se plaint de cette tuyauterie.

Mais moi à la limite on s'en fiche, moi je pourrais pas l'aider avec ça, sauf si je fais des études de plomberie.

Mais j'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

Et la dame derrière le comptoir n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter, donc il devra supporter cette tuyauterie.

Une minute...

VAS PAS TE PLAINDRE CONNARD, J'AI MÊME PAS DE CHAMBRE MOI !

Bref. Il a l'air d'avoir remarqué que la vieille ne l'écoutait pas.

Son sourcil tique un peu, et il devient tout rouge.

Encore un peu et il va se mettre à baver en lui aboyant dessus.

Ou l'embrasser fougueusement.

Je suis pas dans sa tête, je peux pas tout savoir, tout est possible !

Mais pour l'instant il se contente de la regarder méchamment.

Donc si je résume il fusille la vieille, qui me fusille moi.

Enfin, du regard j'entend.

Sinon ce serait un bain de sang.

Et j'aurais quand même des scrupules à fusiller le mec qui arrête pas de se plaindre, il a déjà une vie plutôt nulle, à parler sans que personne ne l'écoute.

Mais au moins si je le fusille lui, le triangle est fini, chacun fusille quelqu'un et la boucle est bouclée comme on dit ! Après ça on ose me dire que je suis une fille pas sérieuse et incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses. J'irais jusqu'à fusiller un innocent pour aller au bout des choses !

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il s'éloigne du comptoir, et sort de mon champ de vision en tapant des pieds.

Bon, maintenant je ne peux plus le fusiller, tout va bien alors.

J'en profite pour m'avancer et planter mes yeux dans ceux de la vieille réceptionniste.

Son regard se durcit encore plus.

À la voir j'ai massacré une douzaine de chatons sous ses yeux.

-Tiens donc, qu'avons nous là ? Mademoiselle Kichigai ? Je pensais avoir perdu espoir de vous rencontrez un jour.

Tu m'as attendu neuf jours tout au plus connasse.

-Excusez-moi madame, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes.

-Ce qui doit avoir un rapport avec les quatre gardes à vos côtés.

-Oui, je suis une personne très importante vous savez. Si vous voulez savoir, ils m'accompagnent même jusqu'aux toilettes, ce qui est plutôt agaçant d'ailleurs, le plaisir d'aller se relaxer aux toilettes est très restreint quand on est accompagnés par quatre mecs qui jettent des coups d'oeil par dessus la porte des toilettes pour vérifier qu'on s'échappe pas par les tuyaux. Alors que bon, soyons réalistes, je passe pas dedans, pas faute d'avoir essayé hein, mais j'ai compris que je rentrerais pas, alors au bout d'un moment, ils auraient pu me lâcher et me laisser y aller seule ! Mais non ! Vous pensez bien ! Bon, en même temps ça me fait penser que c'est un peu comme si je compatissais avec le héros de l'ombre l'autre capitaine Kukiki, celui à l'usine de balais dans l'estomac, lui il peut jamais aller aux toilettes, alors bah c'est un peu comme si je le supportais dans cette épreuve et...

Un de mes quatre gardes s'avance et se poste devant moi.

-En réalité, si nous faisons cela mademoiselle, c'est pour éviter que vous ne tentiez une nouvelle attaque contre les sanitaires.

Je ne sais pas qui est ce garde, mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

Voilà, c'est dit.

Il hausse un sourcil et se retourne face à la vieille du comptoir.

Je l'ai peut-être vexé, qui sait.

-Mademoiselle Kichigai, vous n'êtes pas ici de votre plein gré, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est la vieille qui a parlé.

Et mon dieu, elle a bien fait de parler.

-Bien joué ! C'est que vous êtes observatrice dites moi ! Vous savez que vous pourriez être un très bon Sherlock Holmes ! Enfin, si vous perdiez quelques kilos bien sûr, et si vous enleviez votre teinture rousse, d'ailleurs vos racines grises réapparaissent attention, et vous devriez sûrement oublier les chemises vertes à fleurs oranges et roses, ça ne met pas votre teint en valeur, oh et à mon souvenir, Sherlock n'a pas de moustache, donc faudrait arranger ça. Mais sinon, vous tenez le bon bout, ...

Je m'approche du comptoir et passe par dessus pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le badge de la femme face à moi... Brenda.

-Brenda, vous tenez le bon bout hein, vous êtes sacrément perspicace, si vous voulez je pourrais même être votre Watson !

Le visage de Brenda vire au rouge.

Elle est timide et gênée, pauvre petite Brenda.

-Ah non, Brenda ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucuns sous-entendus dans ce que je viens de dire, même si je ne doute pas que vous devez avoir du mal à trouver un partenaire sexuel pour vous accoupler et donc que cette proposition vous serait allée, même si d'ailleurs, si vous pouviez éviter de vous reproduire, ce serait pas mal, non pas que j'insinue que vous soyez une tare pour l'humanité, mais vous comprenez, trop de perspicacité dans le monde finirait par le faire s'exploser, aha. Enfin toujours est-il que je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, je suis vraiment désolée Brenda.

Le visage de Brenda se crispe tout en rougissant encore plus et elle déclare d'une voix sèche :

-Il ne reste qu'une chambre, sans climatisation, proche des canalisations, la fenêtre grince et la porte est bloquée, le bâtiment est abandonné et assez éloigné du campus. Et... Oh, vous devrez cohabiter avec une autre personne.

Elle se penche et ouvre un tiroir pour en ressortir une vieille clef toute rouillée qui semble manquer de tomber en ruines.

-Brenda, je vois les clefs derrière vous, et le registre indique qu'il reste une dizaine de chambres.

-Bravo mon cher Watson.

-Brenda, vous ne m'aimez pas.

-Encore une fois, Watson, vous m'impressionnez, vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle profite de cette phrase pour refermer violemment le registre, mes doigts toujours à l'intérieur.

Je retiens une exclamation de douleur et souffle sur mes doigts meurtris.

J'hésite un instant entre faire une tête de chien battu dans le but de culpabiliser Brenda ou lui tirer la langue pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

Finalement, je me décide à faire les deux avant de faire demi-tour, direction ma chambre.

Je n'ai même pas pu explorer le paysage, les quatre mecs m'ont escortés jusqu'à la porte.

Qui d'ailleurs se trouve à des dizaines de kilomètres de l'accueil de l'université.

C'est vrai que c'est assez éloigné du campus.

Je me retourne vers l'un de mes gardes du corps, appelons le Bill.

-Bill, on est à combien de kilomètres des salles de cours ?

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

C'est son vrai prénom ?

C'est son vrai prénom.

Appelez-moi Dieu.

-J'ai un don pour ça.

Ma réponse semble lui convenir puisqu'il me répond aussitôt.

-Treize kilomètres et cent trente trois mètres.

Je lui retourne un regard choqué auquel il me répond par un simple signe de la main.

Voyant que je continue de le fixer, il ajoute

-Je suis verseau.

Ah.

Bah moi je suis capricorne, ça veut dire que je sais doser les grains de riz au milligrammes près ?

Je me retrouve face à ma chambre, dont une fumée étrange s'échappe.

Pitié, j'ai assez de choses louches avec tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie. On va pas me rajouter ça à ma pauvre existence qui est déjà devenue si minable !

Je me reprend et respire profondément avant de poser la main sur la poignée.

_Bien sûr, le fait de respirer profondément alors qu'il s'échappe une fumée inconnue ne te semble absolument pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?_

J'ignore Plantie et pose ma main sur la poignée de porte.

Tout va bien, je vais juste tourner cette poignée et tout ira bien, au pire je risque de me faire enfumée mais j'ai déjà respiré cette fumée, donc je meurs à tout les coups.

Donc, tu respires et tout ira bien.

Après tout, tu ne t'es pas pris un putain de lavabo venant d'une station spatiale russe sur la gueule pour mourir une deuxième fois juste en ouvrant une porte.

Donc t'arrêtes de faire ta tapette et t'ouvres cette porte !

Voilà ,tout doux.

Tu poses ta main délicatement sur la poignée.

Elle est y déjà.

Je suis trop rapide finalement, laissons tomber l'association pour les lents d'esprits, maintenant je vais le faire pour les surdoués !

...

Ouais, peut-être que c'est pas une si bonne idée finalement.

Donc, tu tournes la poignée et la porte va s'ouvrir.

Tu vois, la porte s'ouvre toute seule avant même que tu n'ai tourné la poignée.

WOAW, STOP ARRÊTEZ, POURQUOI LA PORTE S'OUVRE ?

-Probablement parce que quelqu'un l'a ouverte de l'intérieur parce qu'il en avait marre de t'entendre marmonner de l'autre côté de la porte ?

Je relève la tête vers la personne face à moi, qui me tend déjà sa main.

-T'es Alex c'est ça ? T'es ma colocataire ?

Mais... Mais...

-Ils autorisent la colocation entre sexes différents ?

-Bah je te rassure, tu m'attires ab-so-lu-ment pas, à vrai dire je préférerais me masturber avec un cactus plutôt que de ne serait-ce que songer à coucher avec toi.

J'affiche une moue à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'intérêt.

-T'aurais pas de cactus d'ailleurs, je crois que je viens d'y penser.

J'hausse un sourcil face à sa demande.

C'es probablement douloureux tout de même de s'astiquer avec un cactus.

Je suis pas si écoeurante quand même si ?

Je veux dire, bon, certes j'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer, ni de me maquiller, et j'ai pas pris de vraie douche depuis un bail.

Bon, et peut-être que mes yeux sont éclatées et bouffis.

Et j'ai peut-être l'air débraillée, et les doigts tout gonflés.

Mais sérieusement, je reste plus baisable qu'un cactus nan ?

Enfin, merde un cactus quoi !

C'est même pas anatomiquement possible !

Quoique, je pensais la même chose pour l'usine des balais dans l'anatomie.

Ça mériterait une réflexion plus intense, et des schémas, et des explications, et des petits dessins, avec des flèches, ça fait très sérieux les flèches, peut-être aussi des images, et des témoignages, avec une enquête, ça fait toujours sérieux ça.

-Pis de toutes façons, il lâche du bout des lèvres, on s'en fout, la question se pose pas, je suis une fille.

BORDEL DE MERDE !

Je me retourne, le souffle court vers les quatre hommes qui ne m'ont toujours pas lâché la grappe.

D'ailleurs, d'où ils sortent ces mecs ?

Il y a quelques jours, des milliers de Georges ont débarqués du ciel, et la seule chose que ces putains de capitaine ont pensé à faire, c'est dépêcher quatre shinigamis pour me suivre au lieu de les laisser pour augmenter la sécurité en cas de nouvel incident.

Ils sont venus me surveiller.

Moi.

Genre, moi, aussi innocente que je suis.

Bon, d'accord je suis peut-être pas si innocente.

Mais faut bien se l'avouer, j'aurais aucune chance de faire quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, merde j'arrive tout juste à survivre seule, alors quelles chances j'aurais face à quatre soldats surentrainés ? Je tiendrais même pas debout face à une de leurs pichenettes, alors quatre mecs, avec leurs épées et des oreillettes ?

Il n'y aurait pas comme une légère incohérence ?

Je remarque alors qu'un carnet dépasse légèrement de la poche de Bill, je me penche en avant et le lui vole gracieusement avant de m'enfuir en sautillant de gauche à droite, Bill sur mes traces.

Voyons voir, il y a un dossier dans ce carnet, ça parlera peut-être de cette fille et des expériences qui ont dû l'amener à ressembler à...ça.

C'est rempli de feuilles, de mots, de flèches, de dessins, de schémas, de chiffres, de numéros et des dates, et d'autres chiffres, et d'autres numéros, et encore des numéros et des dates, et des heures, et des chiffres, et des numéros.

Bordel de merde.

Ils sont trop intelligents pour moi, vaut mieux se reconcentrer sur quelqu'un de mon niveau.

_Tu trouveras jamais._

_**Je t'emmerde.**_

_Ça ne t'aidera pas à en trouver._

_**Non, mais t'emmerder me fait moins m'emmerder.**_

Des fesses énormes me propulsent au sol et un pied m'enfonce la tête contre le carrelage.

Je commence à souffrir là.

J'ai dit:

-Je commence à souffrir là.

Je sens ma tête se faire enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le sol.

-Bill, je souffre vraiment là.

Mon nez s'enfonce encore plus dans le sol.

Je croise du coin de l'oeil un hommes, enfin à ce que je peux voir, c'est à dire d'après ses chaussures, il s'approche vers nous et il fait rapidement demi-tour.

Dommage, j'aimais bien ses chaussures, de grosses baskets jaunes.

C'était sûrement un homme plein de vie, et très original, le genre qui se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Ouais, on apprend beaucoup d'un homme sur ses chaussures.

Tout d'abord, il n'a pas de traces de semelles sur ses chaussures, ça prouve bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Je commençais à me demander si tout les morts ne portaient pas les mêmes sandales en bois ridicules.

Avec des chaussettes en plus.

Comme si on n'avait pas assez répété en étant petit "Maurice, si un jour tu mets des sandales et des chaussettes, je te déshérite !"

Moi, ma mamie elle me le disait tout le temps.

Brave grand-mère, je l'aimais bien.

Elle c'était pas une petite tapette.

Un jour j'étais venue chez elle avec les habits tout sales, faut dire que j'avais joué au rugby avec un CP.

Et, entendons-nous bien, quand je dis jouer avec un CP je veux dire jouer AVEC un CP, pas avec un CP.

Je voudrais pas de malentendus, vous comprenez.

Parce que pour moi, les CP c'étaient des amis très fidèles. On pouvait les lancer dans tout les sens, ils revenaient toujours, c'est ce qui faisait d'eux de si bonnes balles.

D'où le terme ''jouer AVEC un CP''. Le CP jouait le rôle de la balle.

On avait pas beaucoup de moyens à mon école.

Donc, chaque année, les CP devenaient les balles, et les CE1 les poteaux des buts.

En même temps, ils avaient pas trop le choix, si ils avaient voulus partir, ça aurait été compliqué, il aurait fallu qu'ils traversent tout le terrain sans se faire attraper par un des joueurs, et plus spécialement nous.

Et par nous, j'entend Brian et Alexandre, les deux plus grands CM2 que j'ai jamais vu. Et aussi les plus assoiffés de san.

Un jour j'ai déjà vu Cédric, un petit nouveau qui faisait son premier jour de ballon, essayer de s'enfuir à quatre pattes.

Il se débrouillait bien, il rampait entre les corps des autres ballons, et il avait presque atteint le bout du terrain, quand Brian lui est tombé dessus.

Littéralement.

Il lui a broyé les côtes.

On a plus jamais revu Cédric.

Mon école était vraiment étrange quand on y repense.

Une fois un de mes surveillants a même joué avec nous.

Il a frappé le ballon, qui est, rappelons-le un des élèves qu'il est censé protéger.

Je veux dire, où va la démocratie ?

Et puis, le système éducatif, c'est n'importe quoi de nos jours ! Pas étonnant que les résultats du bac soient de plus en plus bas, et si le chômage monte !

Mais forcément, si on se sert des enfants comme ballons, ils vont avoir des séquelles bordel de merde ! Un peu de logique dans ce monde, ça vous tuerait ?

En y repensant, il y a pleins de raisons pour mon idiotie apparente !

J'ai été utilisé comme un ballon, c'est déjà une excuse suffisante, non ?

Et en plus de ça, rien que le fait que mon meilleur ami de CM2 s'appelle Alexandre serait suffisant à excuser mon étrangeté.

Vous imaginez l'embrouille que ça me mettait dans mon pauvre petit cerveau moi ?

Forcément Alexandre, on le surnommait Alex sur le terrain, faut que ça aille vite dans le jeu, vous savez.

Et puis, il est le numéro huit, donc on l'appelle très souvent, c'est le poste le plus important, celui qu'occupe le plus fort de tous, c'est le poste de Chabal bordel !

Bon, forcément quand on sait que le poste de Chabal est tenu par un CM2, ça fait moins peur.

Mais on jouait nous-même contre des CM2, et puis, Alexandre était un très grand CM2.

Pas aussi grand que Brian, mais tout de même, il avoisinait le mètre quatre vingt.

En CM2 quand même, réfléchissez bien, imaginez vous tout ça dans votre tête.

Vous visualisez le truc ?

Enfin, où j'en étais moi ?

Ah oui, donc on devait l'appeler rapidement pour qu'il aille casser deux trois petits os à un adversaire un peu trop tenace.

Ouais, on était plutôt agressifs à cet âge-là. La fougue de la jeunesse. Et puis, bon, on était pas professionnels, ni même amateur. Du coup on pouvait se permettre de laisser notre côté animal prendre le dessus, on n'avait pas d'arbitre, après tout, on faisait juste un petit match entre deux trois soustractions.

Alors, quand on en avait marre des chiffres, bah on cassait quelques lunettes.

Enfin, les lunettes c'était pour ma part, j'ai jamais réussi à casser un seul os.

Mais du coup parfois il y avait un blaireau à l'autre bout du terrain qui hurlait "ALEX NUMÉRO SEPT !", ce qui signifiait, Alex va choper la numéro 7 de l'équipe adverse.

Alors, moi j'allais à la rencontre du numéro sept, je me disais que c'était une stratégie, j'étais naive moi.

Et puis, ben quand je rencontrais le numéro sept, je me retrouvais face à un mur de muscles. Et là je comprenais que c'était l'autre Alex qu'on appelait.

Et du coup, je me faisais réduire en bouillie.

Heureusement, le vrai Alex ne tardait pas à venir me venger.

Sacré petit Alex. C'était un bon celui-là.

Et parallèlement, les seules fois où j'allais pas là où on me hurlait d'aller, et bah en fait, on parlait bien à moi, pas à l'autre Alex.

Autant dire que ça a mouvementé mon enfance.

Et parfois, ça me tâchait mes vêtements. Et ensuite, ma mamie me frappait parce que c'était pas poli de venir voir quelqu'un les vêtement tâchés.

Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais ma mamie c'était une sacré mamie.

J'ai hâte qu'elle clamse enfin, je pourrais peut-être la retrouver ici.

Ah, sacré mamie.

Bill me tient la main dans le dos et me soulève du sol.

Ça me rappelle des souvenirs de rugby ça...

FAIS GAFFE HEIN, PARCE QUE LE JOUR OÙ BRIAN ET ALEXANDRE MEURENT, JE LEUR MONTRERAIS TON VISAGE ET TU SOUFFRIRAS !

Même si il est sympa au fond ce petit Bill, il a attendu que je finisse mes pensées pour me relever.

Et en plus, il me place pile face à ma colocataire.

D'ailleurs, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit une femme.

Je veux dire, elle a une sorte de touffe bouclée sur la tête, et deux grand yeux bleus globuleux !

Bon, après certes, elle a de jolies lèvres qui doivent former un énorme sourire plutôt mignon, et le fait que ses boucles lui retombent sur les yeux lui donne un air attachant.

Mais bordel, à la limite je veux bien croire qu'elle n'est pas un Mouton pour être un hybride mi mouton mi homme, mais de là à dire que c'est une femme.

Elle est musclé comme un mannequin homme.

Ce qui, sur les hommes, rend plutôt sexy, mais sur une femme ça donne une abomination de la nature.

-Nan, mais en fait, c'était une blague. J'suis un mec hein.

-Ah putain, c'est que t'es un marrant toi.

-Bah ouais.

-Ouais ouais ouais.

-Sinon, j'm'appelle...

Je ne le laisse pas finir, et pose un doigt sur son torse, me penchant de façon menaçante contre son front, et il me semble qu'il tente de se rapetisser.

Enfin, j'espère que c'est une position menaçante.

Faut dire que j'ai encore que très rarement testé ma position menaçante face à un miroir.

Du coup je sais pas trop de quoi j'ai l'air.

-Toi, t'es Mouton.

-Mais non, moi c'est...

Je darde un regard plus que menaçant contre lui, ne le laissant pas finir.

-Mouton. Considères que ce sera ton nom de scène, quand tu seras blagueur professionnel.

Il ouvre la bouche mais se résigne, semblant comprendre que je n'ai pas apprécié de me faire plaquer au sol à cause de sa blague.

_Il devrait chercher sacrément loin pour comprendre que si t'as sauté sur Bill c'était une conséquence de sa blague._

_**Il a l'air intelligent, ça se voit dans ses yeux vides, il a compris, j'ai confiance en Mouton.**_

_S'il a ne serait-ce qu'un espoir de te faire perdre cette habitude et que t'arrêtes de le surnommer comme ça, je crois qu'il peut tout aussi bien essayer de te faire te colorer les cheveux en roses._

J'ignore la plante et trace mon chemin, sans un dernier regard pour Mouton.

Bill me tend un billet où est tracé une sorte d'itinéraire avec le nom des salles.

Et quand je vous dis que le monde où j'ai atterri est étrange...

-Mais, ils sont vraiment bizarres ces gens-là, ils sont même pas foutus de nommer leurs salles correctement avec des lettres ou même des chiffres à la limite, mais là, c'est à mi-chemin entre le russe et l'alien !

Bill soupire, l'homme à côté de lui se frappe le front du plat de la main, le troisième n'a pas l'air de m'écouter, d'ailleurs il ne m'écoute jamais, j'ai essayé de lui parler pourtant, j'ai même entretenu plusieurs fois des débats avec lui, mais ça se terminait en monologue. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là alors ?

Et enfin, le quatrième homme, appelons le Bob, s'avance, me prend lentement le plan des mains, comme on le ferait à un enfant avant de délicatement le retourner.

Ensuite, il me regarde longuement, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part, un signe que j'avais compris ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ah, effectivement, à l'endroit c'est plus...

-Pratique ?

-Exactement Bob.

-Mon nom est Bobby, pas Bob.

-D'accord Bob.

-Bobby.

-Oui, c'est ce que je dis Bob.

-B-O-B-B-Y.

-B-O-B.

Il se retient de me frapper et me pousse à la place vers l'avant.

-Vous avez cours d'histoire du gotei, et vous êtes en retard.

-Le premier jour, ça l'affiche mal, se croit obligé de rajouter Bill.

-Techniquement, c'est le neuvième non ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est le troisième homme, celui qui ne parle jamais qui a pris la parole.

Bon, s'il ne parle que pour se moquer, il peut aussi se taire.

Parce que, quand je lui propose un superbe débat où il faut réfléchir un peu aux impacts des relations des hommes face aux chats dans le moyen-âge gréco-romain de la troisième dimension, et bah il est plus là le bonhomme hein !

_Bordel, Alex, tu sais où t'es ?_

_**Non, pas vraiment, c'est un chantier en construction non ?**_

_Et comment as-tu réussi à sortir de l'académie et à semer tes gardes sans y penser ?_

_**Bah, je sais pas, j'y ai pas pensé.**_

_Bon, bah ressors ton plan alors._

_**J'l'ai perdu.**_

_Quand ça ?_

_**Bah, je suis arrivée au bord d'un lac à un moment, et juste après j'ai croisé un vieux monsieur qui vendait des bonbons, je crois que je l'ai perdu entre les deux, mais les bonbons étaient très bons.**_

_Demande de l'aide alors._

**Ouais, tiens je vais demander à ce type là-bas.**

_Non. Non. Non. NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NOOOOOON !_

_MAIS PUTAIN NON NE FAIS PAS ÇA, NE LE DEMANDE PAS À LUI !_

_IL SERAIT CAPABLE D'ÊTRE ENCORE MOINS DOUÉ EN ORIENTATION QUE TOI, ON PARLE DU CAPITAINE SOLEIL LÀ !_

_LE CAPITAINE KENPACHI CELUI QUI SUIT LES CONSEILS DE SA LIEUTENANTE QUI SE PERD DANS TOUT LES SENS BORDEL !_

_NE LUI DEMANDES PAS À LUI !_

_**...**_

_**Oh, tiens je suis dans un champ maintenant, j'aurais peut-être pas dû demander à capitaine soleil.**_

_Sans blagues ?_

_**T'aurais pu me prévenir.**_

_Ne dis pas un mot de plus ou je t'égorge._

_**Ça doit faire mal.**_

_**Dis, tu ferais comment, t'es une plante quand même, du coup c'est pas vraiment possible.**_

_**Sauf si t'es un cactus, et encore ça reste compliqué.**_

_**En plus il faudrait que tu m'égorges tout en évitant Mouton, il pourrait te faire des choses étranges, tu sais c'est un fou ce mec, il pourrait te violer !**_

Plantie n'a pas le temps de répliquer que j'ouvre une porte rouge à ma droite.

Techniquement, c'est ma porte de cours.

Une tentacule verte me fonce dessus, et je referme la porte un peu trop précipitamment, un bout de ma veste se coince dedans et la tentacule en profite pour l'attraper.

J'enlève ma veste en un temps record et pousse de toutes mes forces les portes jusqu'à les refermer et y coller un balai entre les poignées.

Dans les films, ça retient le monstre derrière la porte.

Mais ma vie n'est pas un film.

Même si elle a un scénario si pourri qu'on aurait le droit de se poser des questions.

Je détale finalement dans les couloirs après avoir entendu un craquement sinistre et un cri rageux.

Je finis par me retrouver face à une autre porte.

Elle est plus grande, aux bordures dorées et en velours bordeaux.

Ça fait très coin VIP de club de strip-tease.

Non pas que j'y sois allée hein.

Je l'entrouvre et un flash m'aveugle, je la referme sans réfléchir.

On sait jamais, ça pourrait être un vieux pervers qui fait des photos de nues, je veux pas me retrouver à poil sur internet !

Enfin, si ils ont internet bien sûr.

Ça reste à voir.

Internet change les gens, c'est peut-être pour ça que tout le monde est étrange. Internet est un lieu étrange. Rempli de chat, de femmes nues, de choses étranges, mais surtout de chats, de chats à dos de licorne sur fond d'arc-en-ciel et qui tient des pistolets dans les mains. Si ça se trouve, ça a traumatisé le héros sauveur de banquise inutile, c'est pour ça qu'il est si étrange.

J'aperçois une troisième porte, celle-ci est toute simple et blanche.

Un homme m'ouvre en costume noir, il époussette sa cravate, met ses lunettes de soleil, sors une sorte de stylo métallisé étrange avec une petite lumière au bout.

Derrière lui se trouve une énorme chose, unijambiste, au teint rose et avec plusieurs tentacules en guise de bras.

-La salle d'histoire du gotei ?

-Non.

-Ah, et vous savez où elle est ?

-Au fond à gauche.

-Merci monsieur.

Je m'apprêtais à partir en sautillant gaiement quand une voix dans mon dos m'a fait me retourner.

-Dis-moi, jeune fille t'as vu quelque chose de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce ?

Je le regarde, le sourcil relevé.

Il soupire et rajoute :

-J'ai plus beaucoup de batterie sur mon stylo effaceur de mémoire et j'ai oublié mon chargeur, si je l'utilise pour toi, il va s'éteindre et je vais devoir demander à mon chef de le recharger, et il va m'engueuler vu que j'ai oublié mon chargeur, K ne plaisant pas avec ça.

J'hoche la tête de façon compatissante.

Ça m'est trop souvent arrivé pour me laisser de marbre.

-Et j'aime pas trop mettre mes lunettes, ça me fait mal à la tête.

Je m'avance jusqu'à me planter face à lui, et pose ma main sur son épaule d'un geste compatissant.

J'en profite pour me mettre à sa hauteur et lui chuchoter sur un air de confidence :

-Je porte des lentilles depuis que j'ai deux ans, ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est bien gardé.

Il esquisse un sourire et une main poilue l'attire vers l'intérieur.

Je lui fait un énorme sourire et secoue ma main de droite à gauche en signe d'au revoir.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une grosse niaise.

Tant pis.

-BONNE CHANCE !

Après ça, je fais demi-tour et me cogne le nez contre le torse de Bill.

Ou c'est peut-être Bob.

Je sais plus, ils se ressemblent tous.

En tout cas, il a perdu une chaussure.

-C'est les tentacules ?

Il ne dit rien, mais son regard me fait comprendre que j'ai vu juste.

Je lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste compatissant.

Ça commence à faire beaucoup de tapotages d'épaules là.

Lui se contente de pousser un soupir, de joie d'être enfin compris ou de désespoir en voyant que je me suis encore trompée de chemin.

J'sais pas trop. J'ai jamais dit que j'avais un doctorat sur la reconnaissance des soupirs.

Il ouvre une porte et me balance dedans.

J'atterris sur mes fesses et un rayon lumineux me rase la tête, brûlant quelques uns de mes cheveux.

Je me relève aussi sec, les mains tremblantes et la tête toute rouge.

Là, ça fait trop d'un coup, je vais finir par exploser si je ne peux pas frapper quelque chose.

J'identifie le lanceur de rayons lumineux et m'avance vers lui.

-TOI, FAIS TES PRIÈRES, JE VAIS TE BUTER !

* * *

Je suis encore prisonnière du regard ensorcelant du Docteur.

Mon dieu, j'aime Doctor Who.

Et j'ai réussi à convertir GDA à Game of Thrones. Screufeufeu, je suis diabolique.

Aujourd'hui GDA, demain le monde.

D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez m'aider dans ma conquête de l'humanité en vous convertissant de vous-mêmes...

Bon, plus sérieusement.

Vous avez des questions, des requêtes, des plaintes à faire, vous comptez vous suicidez et vous avez besoin de parler pour vous apaiser, ou juste pour garder un testament ?

Je suis là.

À part ça, j'espère que votre bac/examen/partiels/entretien d'embauche qui sait c'est bien passé si vous en avez, sinon je vous dis qu'une seule chose "Ah ! Vous avez un été pourri pendant que vous êtes en vacances et je suis trop tranquille pour réviser nananana"

Voilà.

J'vous adore vous l'savez ?

Oh, et je m'ennuie un peu côté films, des idées, peu importe les genres, tant que vous avez aimé, je testerais.


	7. Un cours de kido

Yo !

Et ouais, je suis encore en retard.

Mais j'ai une excuse, le BAC, ouep, le Bataillon Alien des Cabillauds.

Et ouais, j'me suis fait attaquée par un bataillon de cabillauds (les poissons ouais) de l'espace, ils me poursuivaient tous, vu que j'avais eu le malheur de manger des croustibats, et c'est une insulte chez eux, donc ils sont venus de leur planète et ils m'ont attaqué, ils sont tous venus chez moi.

Bon, heureusement ils pouvaient pas respirer hors de l'eau, et du coup j'ai fait évaporer toute l'eau de ma chambre.

Vous vous rendez compte j'ai dû sacrifier mon poisson rouge pour sauver la vie à l'humanité.

Ça excuse largement mon retard, non ?

... Bref.

J'ai déjà traduit le prochain chapitre, même si je n'aime pas vraiment celui-ci, je vous expliquerais pourquoi à la fin, et le prochain chapitre à traduire c'est celui des patates.

J'peux vous dire que j'ai la pression là.

Brefons.

Passons aux RAR:

**Cauliotteuh:** Je sais bien que t'es bête, pas besoin d'une review pour me le prouver cau-cau. ;)

**Mayou:** Heeeey ! Emploi du temps chargé ? Fais comme moi, dis "fuck la police" J'crois que Bob me fait peur, c'est un peu comme le chiffre 23 il est toujours l). On va finir par être des psys l'une pour l'autre à se raconter nos traumatismes d'enfance, explique moi un peu l'histoire des portes et je te parlerais des chèvres.

**Agrond:** Pourtant, faut le faire pour arriver à arriver à la bonne destination avec elle. Le champ c'est un champ de champ. Une nouvelle plantation révolutionnaire.

**GDA:** Mon lapin, mon lapin lapin toudoud'amour, je t'aimerais toujours, même en phase terminale de sérieusitude. On s'en sortira ma vieille, on s'en sortira ensembles, promis. T'sais quoi ? Pour te remotiver, je commence ton défi non de non ! Tu sais que ta description du nord me fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs de fleurs du mal, de Baudelaire, de Spleen et de "quand le ciel bas et lourd" bordel, quel enfoiré ce mec, t'es peut-être triste, mais viens pas nous communiquer ta tristesse ! Parce que oui, quand je lis Baudelaire, je pense Baudelaire, je vis Baudelaire et après je me transforme en loque humaine qui se trainasse sur le sol. J'crois que tu me tueras pour l'histoire des chapitres hein ? Je t'envoie ceux qu'ils me restent (bug informatique) en PM pour que tu puisses faire la comparaison, ok mon lapin ? J'apprécie le "curieusement", t'as pas confiance en moi pistolet rouillé ? La relation Plantie/Alex m'a toujours stressé, quand j'écris, j'ai ma trame, mais leurs dialogues sont toujours spontanés, comme si ils parlaient eux-mêmes en fait, et donc techniquement, ça évolue, mais ça me fait trop peur justement de les enfermer dans des clichés, en voyant nombre de superbes fictions qui font cette erreur... Mon dieu, je suis foutue. Tu sais que quand il y a écrit KC, on joue à Brice de Nice, pas au KFC hein ? Stupide fusil rouillé pas foutu de taper trois lettres. (J'ai l'impression d'imiter Gollum) je t'aime mon lapin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je t'aaaaaime (instant de kikoo) 33 :3 ;;) :* kiss kiss lol jtm !

**Nana:** J'ai la PETA qui fait la queue devant chez moi pour me frapper tour à tour et me faire comprendre la douleur des dragons. Et puis merde, si elle se faisait vraiment enlever, elle finirait par fermer sa fenêtre avant son anniversaire au bout de la trouzmillionème fois où elle se fait enlever la veille de son anniversaire ! Sacré PQ, toujours à nous faire peur. J'te rassure, ils resteront mineurs dans leurs comportements toussa toussa, donc tu peux les oublier. Sven il viendra plus tard, dans plusieurs looongs chapitres. Dumby est dans mes seins ouais, c'est cool que ça t'émerveille, souvent les gens vomissent. Le jeu vidéo c'est Metal Gear, avec Snape qui pète la classe mais qui se déplace sous une boite pour pas se faire voir dans la base ennemie. Brenda et Sergio (qui ne sera là que plus tard) ce sont deux putains de personnages que j'idolâtre. Les Hollandais sont tous bizarre, d'façons. Brian a jamais redoublé, c'est un géant en fait, en ce moment même il parle avec un homme nommé Jaquot, qui escalade une tomate magique. Au final j'ai rereregardé Scarface, je peux tout te citer maintenant.

**Lily:** Ravie de t'avoir fait rire, Brenda c'est un peu une idôle pour moi, je l'aime elle et sa barbe. Je devais faire un clin d'oeil à Men in Black avant de mourir. Voilà, c'est fait.

**Loupiote:** En fait, t'es pas si loin de la vérité que ça, tu t'en rendras compte dans plusieurs chapitres (genre une vingtaine) souviens toi de cette théorie surtout hein ! Mouton c'est quand même un cas, il devait revenir. C'est Mouton quoi.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une personne violente, c'est vrai, vous l'avez bien vu, j'étais prête à mourir un bon paquet de fois avant de me bouger les fesses et me mettre à envisager la possibilité de rendre les coups des Georges. En même temps, je m'en veux encore, c'était de pauvres créatures que la nature n'avait pas gâté, ni eux ni leurs porte-monnaies.

Mais après coup, j'y suis pour rien si ils se sont presque tous suicidés ! Entre celui qui s'est jeté de toutes ses forces contre mon poing et l'autre qui s'est fait explosé le crane en essayant de m'atteindre... Ils sont vraiment pas futés. C'est comme l'autre, le premier que j'ai croisé, il a essayé de me manger. Attendez, on va reprendre, IL A ESSAYÉ DE ME VIOLER PUIS DE ME MANGER ! Forcément, quand on est en danger de mort comme ça, on laisse notre instinct prendre le dessus. Et vu que mon instinct a été modelé par l'industrie d'Hollywood, ben, je me suis dit que peut-être qu'en plantant une des dents du pauvre George dans sa gorge, il aurait mal et me recracherais.

Après certes, dans Harry Potter, il y a bien un gros serpent dont les dents sont super dangereuses. Mais je pensais que c'était un film, je pouvais pas savoir que mon George à moi aurait aussi un venin surpuissant dans les dents. Donc, c'est plus un Georgicide involontaire.

Super, maintenant je culpabilise.

Il va falloir que je trouve une façon d'exorciser ce trop plein de sentiments.

D'où l'utilité du lanceur de rayons lumineux dangereux en pleine figure. Ce mec sera mon punching-ball, ma balle anti-stress, et je le rebaptise, en sa nouvelle qualité ''le futur cadavre''.

Je suis quand même sacrément généreuse, il va peut-être y passer, mais il aura eu un nom qui claque pendant ses dernières secondes. Bon, bien sûr quand je dis qu'il va sûrement y passer, je parle de sa santé mentale. Je suis pas sûre d'arriver à gagner un bras de fer contre une mouche au bras cassé.

Le futur cadavre me regarde, ses deux grands yeux rouges figés en une expression des plus stupides. Son nez frétille, et ses oreilles tressautent.

J'ai vraiment, mais VRAIMENT l'impression de faire face à un rat en train de sentir le danger. En plus il a l'air d'un rat avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses doigts tout tordus.

Cette école m'épuise déjà. La mort m'épuise déjà. La totalité des choses sur cette terre m'épuise déjà.

Sur ces belles pensées je m'élance vers l'ignoble petit rat.

Ignoble petit rat qui m'évite très souplement, ce vicieux.

_Ignoble petit rat vicieux qui en profite pour changer de surnom dans ta tête, non ? C'était pas le futur cadavre au départ ?_

_**Si. Merci de pointer un nouvel échec de ma vie, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué.**_

Et, vous vous souvenez que le futur cadavre m'avait éviter, n'est-ce pas ?

Bah moi, j'ai pas évité le sol.

Et je retombe toujours très souplement sur mon pauvre petit postérieur, pour la plus grande joie de toue la salle qui ne se retient même plus de rire. Quant au rat il se contente de lever un sourcil étonné et de faire demi-tour, sans un regard pour ma personne.

Je me relève très dignement et enlève une fine particule de poussière imaginaire tout en dardant un de ces supers regards de psychopathe sur l'ensemble de la classe.

Le silence se fait.

_**C'est bien, craignez mon courroux.**_

_Alex, honnêtement, je vais l'avouer, je te tolère et j'en viendrais presque à t'apprécier, mais je t'interdis de refaire cette tête encore une seule fois._

_**Je t'ai fait peur ? Mais tu sais, je te ferais jamais de mal Plantie.**_

_À vrai dire, tu ressembles à un canard violeur de chatons, et j'ai plutôt honte de te connaître quand tu fais cette tête._

_**Mais pas en dehors, c'est déjà une victoire !**_

J'esquisse un semblant de sourire et me met à fixer le dos du rat qui continue de s'éloigner.

Vous pensez qu'après ma mort je pourrais avoir reçu un super pouvoir ? Après tout, Spiderman les a reçu après s'être fait piqué par une araignée, alors après avoir survécu à la mort j'estime en avoir plus besoin que lui.

Un pouvoir plutôt cool, comme brûler les gens par le regard. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant avec plus d'insistance le dos du rat.

Il se retourne, ayant sûrement senti mon regard sur lui.

Son nez frétille une nouvelle fois et un fin sourire prend place sur son museau.

Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir l'air encore plus pathétique, mais il l'a fait.

Enfin, il faudrait me l'avouer, j'peux pas brûler les gens. Mais je me rappelle une fois j'étais en ville, j'avais acheté de nouvelles chaussures et j'étais en train de boire un milk-shake avec une amie quand j'ai voulu essayer mes nouvelles chaussures, du coup j'ai dû enlever les autres, et brusquement des dizaines de personnes sont rentrés dans le magasin de milk-shakes.

Coïncidence ?

Je ne pense pas.

Si ça se trouve, j'ai le pouvoir de donner envie aux gens de boire un milk-shake rien qu'avec l'odeur de mes pieds ! Ce serait logique, j'ai jamais pué des pieds. C'était sûrement mon pouvoir qui les protégeait.

Du coup, ce serait peut-être un pouvoir qu'on se transmettrait de mère en fille. Ou plutôt de grand-mère à fille, ma grand-mère a toujours été trop sûre d'elle, trop résistante, trop forte pour n'être qu'une simple humaine.

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais ma grand-mère ?

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, dans ma famille, on a la mémoire courte.

Et oui, c'était pas juste pour échapper au konso, on a vraiment la mémoire courte. Et on a parfois tendance à faire des choses ayant l'air ridicule.

Mais au fond, je suis sûre qu'on n'est pas méchant et même probablement plus intelligents que le reste du monde. Seulement, on a été programmé différemment.

Bref. Ma grand-mère avait pour habitude de prendre une pierre de son jardin, de lui mettre une laisse et d'aller la promener dans le parc. Et quand un idiot se moquait d'elle, elle lui jetait la pierre à la figure une bonne dizaine de fois, en hurlant ''Non, méchant chien ! C'est pas bien, lâches le monsieur, arrêtes, stop !''.

… J'ai oublié de préciser que ma grand-mère elle n'avait absolument pas de problèmes de mémoire et qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de promener une pierre ?

Elle aimait juste frapper des inconnus. Et sous son déguisement de grand-mère un peu gâteuse, elle échappait toujours aux forces de l'ordre.

Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai des doutes sur l'identité du vieux capitaine, il pourrait très bien faire de même, se cacher sous l'apparence d'un vieux monsieur gâteux pour cacher son machiavélisme. En même temps, ma grand-mère était sûrement trop intelligente pour avoir jamais partagé cette technique, et le vieux n'a pas l'air assez génial pour l'avoir trouvé seul. Donc, pour l'instant, je le laisse faire.

Ah, sacré grand-mère, c'était la même qui nous mettait des crevettes dans nos chaussons le matin de noël sous prétexte qu'une grande joie entraînait forcément son lot de malheur.

C'était la meilleure des mamies. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous enterrera tous.

Enfin, elle risque surtout de me ré-enterrer vu ma position actuelle.

Oui, parce que je sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je réfléchis beaucoup, et souvent, pendant mes réflexions il se passe tout un tas de trucs incroyables et quasiment infaisables qui finissent souvent par me mettre dans une position plus que merdique.

Prenons un exemple tout simple, il y a quelques semaines, mon prof d'art, un vrai connard ce prof d'ailleurs, me demande de passer au tableau.

Bon, moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai tendance à avoir trop confiance en la bonté de l'humanité, du coup j'y suis allée sans craintes ni plans d'attaques. Après tout c'était juste un cours d'art il allait pas me poser des questions pièges comme aurait pu le faire ma prof d'histoire, il allait rien se passer de mal.

Et bien si.

Le temps que j'arrive au tableau, j'avais quand même pensé à quelques petites excuses que je pourrais sortir. Au cas où vous vous demanderiez, j'en étais à l'évocation de l'enterrement viking du chien de mon cousin quand je suis arrivée au tableau.

Et entre temps, le prof avait appelé un autre élève, sous prétexte que j'étais restée assise sur mon siège sans répondre à ses menaces et qu'il en avait eu marre et qu'il n'avait pas toute la vie pour attendre que je ne daigne l'écouter.

Faut dire que j'étais en pleine introspection de mes origines culturelles.

C'est vrai quoi, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais une française née à Madrid qui habitait au Japon. Mais alors, comment se fait-il que je pense si souvent à la culture viking ? Bien sûr, Sven m'a communiqué la technique d'excuses ayant un rapport avec les vikings, mais j'y pensais déjà avant, et que dire du fait que ma mère est blonde aux yeux bruns et mon père brun aux yeux bruns, tout comme mon petit frère alors que j'ai des cheveux aubruns et des yeux couleur caca d'oie ?

J'en étais venue à me dire que je devais être la fille cachée d'un chef viking enlevée à la naissance en échange de la libération d'un village barbare, j'étais probablement tombée du bateau dans lequel on m'avait kidnappée et j'avais été recueillie par mes parents qui ont pris pitié de moi.

Enfin bref, donc je suis quand même allée au tableau, sans remarquer que j'avais été remplacée et j'ai pas vu le pot de peinture face à moi, j'ai trébuché dessus et je l'ai rattrapé au dernier moment, mais emporté par mon élan, je suis tombée, donc dans un dernier élan d'héroïsme, je me suis tournée vers le tableau, histoire de l'éclabousser lui et pas les élèves.

Sauf qu'entre temps, il y avait eu un autre élève au tableau vous vous souvenez ?

Et bah cette élève était en passe de devenir le nouveau Van Gogh, et le critique d'art dans la salle avait tenu à la féliciter lui-même, donc il l'avait rejoint devant le tableau.

Je les ai tous aspergé. Pourtant, c'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances, surtout que, merde, pourquoi il y avait un critique d'art dans ma classe d'art, dans mon lycée minable, perdu au fin fond de la banlieue japonaise ?

Bon, vous me connaissez, j'ai essayé de poser cette question, et en même temps de m'excuser et de réparer les dégâts, sauf qu'avec mon niveau de japonais, je crois bien que j'ai insulté le critique. Forcément, mon prof m'a gueulé dessus, j'ai été renvoyée provisoirement, sauf que j'étais en internat pour ce mois-ci vu qu'il y avait des travaux chez moi, donc je me suis retrouvée à cohabiter avec Alex, l'autre Alex, le joueur de rugby.

Apparemment, personne d'autre n'avait assez de place pour m'accueillir. Forcément Alex était la troisième fortune du japon, enfin son père l'était. Du coup bien entendu qu'il pouvait m'héberger. Mais j'ai dû habiter dans son immense manoir où j'ai pas cessé de me perdre. Donc, le jour où il a fallu que je retourne en cours après mon exclusion, je suis arrivée toute débraillée et en retard, j'étais perdue entre la piscine et le terrain de tennis aussi, pour ma défense.

Après ça non seulement j'ai eu de nouvelles heures de colle, mais en plus une rumeur a courue dans tout le japon sur mes prétendues activités sexuelles avec Alex.

…

Et c'est comme ça les enfants, que je suis devenue une vedette des tabloïds.

Bon, ça a duré une semaine et demi, ensuite Alex a tout démenti d'une façon plus que convaincante en insistant lourdement sur le fait que j'étais bien trop immature et chiante, et pas assez intelligente, passionnée et charmante pour partager sa vie.

Tout ça pour dire, que j'ai tendance à trop penser.

_Alors penses moins et réfléchis plus._

_**Comment on fait ça?**_

_Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Si je te dis que oui, ça te fait plaisir ?**_

_Oui._

_**Alors non.**_

_C'est en voyant des cas comme le tien que je me dis que la sélection naturelle fait mal les choses._

_**...**_

_Je vais chercher une corde._

Je crois entendre tousser au loin, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être le bruit d'un lapin se faisant écraser par une voiture ou le chant utilisé par les lamas pendant leurs périodes de reproduction, donc je n'y fait pas attention.

_**Plantie, c'est pas le moment de jouer à la corde à sauter.**_

_..._

_**Oh merde, c'est pas pour la corde à sauter cette corde, c'est ça ? Plantie déconne-pas lâche ça, fais pas le con, la vie est belle, les oiseaux gazouillent et promis je vais réfléchir !**_

Un courant d'air soulève mes cheveux et je sens ma joue chauffer.

Je pose ma main contre ma joue, devenue brûlante, et je regarde autour de moi.

À quelques mètres derrière moi se trouve une chaussure.

On vient de me lancer une putain de chaussure ou je rêve ?

La douleur cuisante se répandant dans toute la partie droite de mon visage m'apprend que je ne rêve pas. On vient de me lancer une chaussure. Une chaussure. Je viens de me faire frapper par une chaussure.

Tout va bien.

Un peu plus haut, très exactement deux rangées et trois sièges à ma droite se trouve une fille qui me toise, l'air surprise.

Elle est plutôt jolie, un joli menton volontaire, de grands yeux en amande, un regard gris plutôt doux, de courts cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donnant un air sauvage. Une poitrine discrète et de longues et fines jambes complétaient le tableau. Elle était étonnement androgyne, mais loin d'être asexuée.

Et elle n'a qu'une seule chaussure.

Je serais prête à lui sauter dessus sauvagement pour lui faire payer son crime.

Et uniquement pour lui faire payer son crime, je vous vois venir, certes cette fille est mignonne, même carrément baisable, mais elle reste une fille. Et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais été lesbienne. Ma cousine l'a été, ma tante aussi, probablement ma grand-mère, faut dire qu'elle a tout essayé ma grand-mère. Je dis bien TOUT. Mais c'est pas un truc génétique, donc je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que je suis totalement hétéro. Après c'est vrai qu'une fois j'ai embrassé une fille en primaire, je me suis posée des questions c'est sûr, mais le fait qu'en réalité ce soit Brian qui m'ai poussé contre elle pendant un match de rugby pour la distraire et pouvoir marquer m'a énormément aidé dans ma conclusion, je ne suis pas attirée par les filles.

-olée, désolée, désolée, désolée désolée, désolée...

Je baisse un regard surpris sur la jolie androgyne, à genoux face à moi qui pleure tout en se cachant le visage dans mon jean. Ce qui, croyez-moi, est plutôt difficile puisque mon jean est près du corps. Du coup, elle cache son visage entre mes chevilles quoi.

C'est plutôt gênant.

Pas gênant comme honteux, nan j'ai déjà vécu bien plus humiliant que ça, rappelez-vous que j'ai été en couverture de magazines, des paparrazis me suivant sans relâches, et je peux vous dire que même pendant une semaine et demi, ils ont pu découvrir beaucoup trop de choses honteuses pour moi.

Comme mon amour un peu trop amoureux et passionné pour les ramens, on vivait une relation... Trop enflammée aux yeux des médias.

Mais comprenez-moi aussi, j'arrive dans un pays inconnu, où même les panneaux ne sont pas écrits dans ma langue, dont je connais à peine la langue, où tout va trop vite, où personne ne se parle méchamment, où les petits ne servent pas de ballons aux plus grands... du coup j'ai fait comme toute bonne adolescente qui se respecte, j'me suis réfugiée dans la nourriture. Heureusement qu'Alex a aussi déménagé au Japon pour l'entreprise de son père, sinon je peux vous jurer que je serais devenue si grosse que les toilettes n'auraient pas réussi à me tuer et se seraient uniquement perdus dans mes bourrelets.

_Qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas de morceaux toujours coincés ?_

_**Je t'emmerde.**_

_Je sais que c'est faux, tu m'apprécies, je te rappelle que je suis dans ta tête, je connais tes sentiments sur à peu près tout, dont moi._

_**Et ça m'emmerde.**_

_Ça c'est vrai._

Un reniflement sonore et un gigotement entre mes chevilles me ramène à la réalité.

Vous voyez, quand je vous dis que je pense trop, expliquer moi pourquoi il y a maintenant deux personnes à mes pieds qui reniflent en implorant ma miséricorde ?

Encore un peu et je me prendrais pour Jésus au milieu d'estropiés. Même si normalement, les estropiés ne s'insultent pas. Et ils prêtent attention à Jésus aussi. Parce que là Jésus ou pas j'ai plus l'impression d'être une chaise au beau milieu d'un Ikéa que le fils de Dieu ressuscité.

Je tousse pour me rappeler aux deux estropiés à mes pieds.

Je suis bête, je ne suis qu'une chaise, et j'ai beau tousser jusqu'à m'arracher la gorge, les estropiés n'ont pas envie de relever la tête hein. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit.

Je profite de ce vieux proverbe comme excuse pour pouvoir balancer mon pied gauche dans tout les sens et pour donner deux ou trois coups aux estropiés qui continuent de m'ignorer.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre et cette fois-ci, c'est deux jolies petites têtes blondes innocentes qui papillonnent des cils en me regardant. Enfin, je dis tête blonde mais l'une d'entre elle est brune en fait.

L'androgyne, dont je devrais demander le prénom d'ailleurs, est la première à simuler des larmes et à replonger sa tête vers mes pieds. L'autre n'a pas été assez rapide et essaye de se rattraper en me faisant une tête de coker-battu-chaque-soir-par-son-maître-alcoolique- et-zoophile-qui-en-plus-a-des-hémorroides. Un regard très expressif.

C'est une fille qu'on aurait pu qualifier de jolie, mais le terme sexy conviendrait mieux. Forcément on est bourrées de complexes, nous les filles normales quand on nous compare à ça !

Attention, je vous décrit la créature de rêve face à moi :De longs cheveux blonds qui sont à n'en pas douter soyeux et sentant bon les fleurs ; de grands yeux dorés (oui dorés. Non mais sérieux, je suis la seule à les avoir caca d'oie ou quoi ?) En plus de ça elle a de longs cils parfaitement ordonnés, pas comme les miens qui se regroupent en gros patés et que je perd en permanence ; des dents parfaites que laissent apparaitre une bouche aux lèvres pleines et délicatement rosées ; deux jolies pommettes rouges ; un teint sans défaut et un décolleté avantageux qui met en valeur une poitrine énorme...

Bon, c'est sûr que niveau teint, je m'en sors sans trop de boutons, j'ai pas la peau grasse et j'ai pas d'énormes croutes qui me mangent la moitié de ma face. À la place j'ai la peau plus sèche qu'un serpent et je deviens rouge à chaque fois que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me touche un peu plus de deux secondes.

Sérieusement, comment je peux rivaliser avec ça moi ?

_Tu peux pas._

_**Merci, franchement, heureusement que t'es là pour me redonner confiance en moi.**_

_Ça fera dix euros._

_**J'peux te régler par chèque ?**_

_Faudra une pièce d'identité._

_**Rah, merde j'ai pas ça moi. Et la carte bleue ?**_

_Pas avant quinze euros._

_**J'peux avoir quoi pour cinq euros ?**_

_Dix secondes de silence._

_**Vendu.**_

…

…

_Voilà, ça fera quinze euros, nous vous remercions de votre visite et vous souhaitons un bon voyage._

Entre temps, les deux estropiés ont recommencé à s'insulter.

Je dois vivre le fantasme de pas mal de gens, voir deux jolies filles s'insulter à mes pieds, avec un peu de chance ça partira en bagarre. Quoique, je risquerais de me prendre des coups.

-Espèce de résidu d'urinoir !

… C'est original.

J'en attendais pas moins de l'androgyne.

-Moi un résidu d'urinoir ? Mais tu veux rire ? Vu le nombre de mecs que tu te tapes touts les soirs c'est plutôt de toi qu'on devrait parler !

Ah, il faut croire que le fait de ressembler à un homme ne freine pas les ardeurs masculines. C'est une chose intéressante, il faudrait que je me le marque quelque part, ça pourrait re servir si je décide de me changer en homme.

-Et bien quoi ? Moi je profite de ma jeunesse, et je ne suis pas désolée de ne pas faire comme toi et me contenter de m'envoyer en l'air avec les profs pour m'assurer de pouvoir passer en deuxième année !

Je suis la seule personne à savoir contrôler mes pulsions sexuelles ?

Parfaite essaye de l'interrompre, visiblement elle est très en colère puisque son teint de pêche commence à se changer en une couleur plus proche du concentré de tomate.

Mais l'autre fille l'en empêche et continue sur sa tirade.

-Mais forcément, vu ton niveau de connerie on se demande encore comment t'as pu dépasser la maternelle ! Heureusement que tu sais te servir de ta langue et ouvrir tes jambes, parce que même au cours de coloriage t'étais pas foutue de t'en sortir, tu bouffais tes crayons bordel !

Ah, faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette si ça permet de ressembler à Parfaite. Si ça se trouve il y a un truc dans les crayons qui font pousser les seins et les jambes. Faudrait que je fasse des recherches ce soir.

Parfaite vire complètement au rouge et ses yeux ont l'air de passer au noir, bien qu'ils soient toujours dorés mais vous savez, parfois les gens possèdent ce pouvoir qui fait qu'ils ont un regard si expressifs qu'on jurerait qu'ils se cachent et mettent des lentilles selon leurs humeurs.

-Je préfère manger les crayons que me les enfoncer ! son ton se refroidit et elle lâche, sarcastique, mais je dois avouer que c'est bien que tu te prépares à ton avenir, un avenir grandiose où tu pourras profiter de la vie à chaque instant, je suis sûre que tu feras la meilleure péripatéticienne de tout ton quartier.

Je me recule un peu jusqu'à m'accouder au bureau et y sors un sachet de pop-corn. Tant qu'à jouer la chaise ''Hyobjorklankzky'' d'ikéa, autant le faire en se distrayant. C'est vrai que la vie d'une chaise, ça doit pas être facile au quotidien, la seule chose qu'on fait c'est se recevoir des gros culs sur la face toute la journée, alors si je peux en profiter pour me distraire quand enfin il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant sans que j'y suis embarquée...

Un de ces jours j'irais créer une association de soutien psychologique pour les chaises.

_Tais-toi, la dispute reprend !_

-Et tu sais quoi, je ferais même des prix à ton futur mari, faut dire que ce sera probablement un pauvre homme qui en aura marre de te voir faire l'étoile de mer tout les soirs. Après tout tu te seras déjà trop dépensée dans la journée à coucher avec toutes les personnes qui pourront excuser les idioties que tu fais au quotidien !

… _**Ce bruit de mastication dans ma tête c'est toi qui mange du pop-corn ?**_

_Bien vu. T'as une bonne ouïe._

_**J'ai passé ma vie à écouter des gens grignoter du pop-corn, ma tante était pas une très grande cuisinière. Et le pop-corn aurait des propriétés anti-malédictions.**_

J'y ai jamais trop cru d'ailleurs à ce truc avec le pop-corn, je suis sûre qu'elle avait juste la flemme de cuisiner.

-domiser à l'arrière d'une voiture par un ours mal léché et tu seras retrouvée morte le lendemain matin dans un ravin !

… Ouah, ça monte vite.

J'aurais jamais cru Parfaite capable de tant de vulgarité. Faut dire qu'Andro n'est pas mal non plus côté grossièretés. C'est dingue, deux si jolies filles incapables de se tenir en société.

Ça doit être les régimes qu'elles doivent faire qui les rend nerveuses.

Faîtes comme moi, n'en faites pas !

Il faut pas se sentir mal de n'absolument rien faire et de manger comme un énorme porc, regardez les pandas, ils ne font absolument rien, et pourtant vous avez vu à quel point ils sont adorables ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'animal... Où il est passé le rat ?

Nan parce que j'estime que me prendre une chaussure en pleine face est assez dérangeant, certes, mais le fait que les deux auteures de cette tentative d'assassinat se foutent sur la tronche en ce moment même raye cette chose de ma liste de chose dont je devrais me préoccuper.

Et puis bon, se prendre un rayon lumineux dans la face n'est pas forcément la meilleure façon d'être accueillie dans sa classe non plus. J'estime mériter réparation.

Ah, ça y est, je le vois, le rat est adossé à un mur et il compte fleurette à une fille, qui soit dit en passant est à peine baisable. Faut dire que le rat ne l'est pas vraiment non plus. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin, il ressemble à un rat joufflu, il se tient tout recourbé, comme un bossu et je suis presque sûre que c'est de la bave qui coule le long de son menton. Et le regard libidineux qu'il offre à sa pauvre proie ne l'aide vraiment pas à s'arranger.

Pour un peu je la plaindrais.

Elle se retourne et je peux observer son visage un peu plus longuement. Elle est moche. Ça suffira comme description.

Mais j'ai rien contre les moches hein, alors, bon voilà, je la plains, devoir se faire draguer par le rat là-bas, c'est vraiment dur. Je sais pas si c'est mon égo ou mes yeux qui serai le plus agressé à sa place.

La moche me reluque de haut en bas et le rat lui chuchote quelque chose, elle rit. Enfin, elle émet un son ressemblant à y douter à un grouinement de cochon. Elle me regarde de nouveau de haut en bas, je suis presque sûre qu'elle va finir par me violer, mais elle se contente de rajouter quelques mots à ce que lui a dit le rat et ils éclatent de rire ensembles.

Ça fait très cliché non ?

Vous savez les deux moches, un peu stupides qui se moquent méchamment de l'héroïne fraîchement arrivée dans une nouvelle école.

On se croirait dans une série Disney Channel. Ou alors dans un énième mauvais scénario du mec écriveur de mauvais scénarios.

Finalement, j'arrive à entendre un mot de leur conversation.

Chaussette.

Ils rigolent de nouveau, et cette fois-ci la moche émet une sorte de hénissement de cheval. La graisse de son cou bouge au rythme de ses rires.

Vas-y, rigole, rigole, moi au moins j'ai pas des dents de cheval.

Je continue de les défier du regard, mon plus bel air condescendant sur le visage. Et, très discrètement, je jette un coup d'oeil à mes pieds.

Aussi, si Andro et Parfaite ont remonté mon jean dans leurs jérémiades, bah alors forcément on voit mes chaussettes.

Vertes rayées rouges.

Ou rouges rayées vertes.

Je m'en sépare jamais.

Je les lave le soir et je les remet le matin. Au cas où, j'ai quand même une paire de secours, une blanche avec des arcs-en-ciel et des paillettes .

Mais ils ont pas le droit de se moquer de mes chaussettes. Sauf si mes chaussettes elles-mêmes se moquent de mes chaussettes, parce que du coup ce serait plus de l'auto-dérision.

Mais bon, c'est des chaussettes, du coup elles font pas souvent ça. Faut dire qu'elles parlent pas aussi.

Enfin bref, ni le rat ni la moche ne sont mes chaussettes. J'ai un peu plus de goût que ça moi aussi dans le choix de mes vêtements.

_C'est sûr, il n'y a qu'à voir ton jean gris qui vire au blanc vu l'amas de morve qu'ont laissé les deux estropiés._

_**Mon jean est très joli, c'est pas de ma faute si on salit mes vêtements aussi.**_

_Et donc ton tee-shirt tout froissé et mis à l'envers c'est pour le style c'est ça ?_

_**Exactement. Dans quelques années tout le monde portera leurs tee-shirts ainsi, et tu feras moins le malin.**_

_Je ne vois même pas quoi répondre à ça._

Je rigole fièrement, jusqu'à sentir un regard très insistant sur mon dos. Je tente de me rapetisser un maximum, rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules dans une esquisse position foetale.

-C'est Brenda c'est ça ? je murmure lentement.

On sait jamais si Brenda était en fait un T-Rex uniquement capable de me retrouver par les sons que j'émet, je serais bien heureuse de chuchoter !

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Bon, faut croire que c'était pas un T-Rex. Une grosse main, grande et rugueuse, avec de la force.

Un homme assurément, un vrai.

Quoique, ça peut toujours être Brenda à bien y réfléchir.

Une seconde après cette pensée, une douleur se répandit dans mon épaule puis dans mon corps tout entier.

Et la douleur repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Pour revenir trois secondes plus tard en consumant mes pieds, puis mes jambes, puis mon ventre, mes bras et enfin ma tête. Pour finir par l'ensemble en simultané.

Si mon cerveau n'était pas totalement paralysé par la brûlure, j'admirerais cette sublime coordination. Peut-être même que j'applaudirais. Mais je peux pas. Alors je me contente de regarder le rat et la moche subir le même sort que moi. Et là, malgré la douleur, je peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir sadique.

Mes genoux touchent le sol au même moment où la moche s'effondre de tout son poids sur sa table, emportant le rat avec elle.

J'ai tenu debout plus longtemps qu'eux.

Nah.

Bon, maintenant si je pouvais relever la tête farouchement histoire de regarder dans les yeux le petit con qui m'a fait ça et lui montrer un certain doigt qui lui fera comprendre ma façon de penser ce serait cool.

Je parle du riquiqui.

Nan, je rigole, je parle de l'index.

Ouais, j'ai une super technique pour montrer aux gens ce que tu penses d'eux avec ton index. C'est Brian qui me l'avait appris. Quand quelqu'un t'emmerdes, tu prends ton index, tu le mets dans ta bouche, tu l'humidifies bien, mais alors vraiment vraiment bien. Tu t'approches de l'emmerdeur, tu sors ton doigt, tu regardes la direction du vent, tu sors une arbalète et tu lui tires une flèche en plein cœur.

Sacré Brian, il s'entendrait très bien avec ma grand-mère.

Après de longues minutes d'intense lutte, j'arrive à relever la tête et regarder autour de moi. Bon, la moche tente toujours de se relever mais elle y arrive pas vraiment. Le rat lui hurle dessus et il est devenu tout rouge à force de ne plus assez respirer, étouffé sous l'amas de mocheté de la moche.

J'irais bien lui décrocher un sourire goguenard, mais j'ai la flemme.

_Alors voyons voir, page trente-deux du dictionnaire Alex/Monde réel, ''j'ai la flemme'' : phrase typiquement adolescente, utilisée par Alex pour exprimer plusieurs grandes idées telles que ''Vas te faire foutre je t'aiderais pas'', ''Si tu m'amènes un pain au chocolat je verrais ce que je peux faire'' ''De toutes façons vous me faîtes chier, je vais me suicider'', et ''J'ai pas la force mais j'ai honte de l'avouer''._

Merde. Il a réussi à se procurer un exemplaire du dictionnaire.

Dammit, v'là-ty bien qu'jvé d'voir changer d'braillage moi !

… C'est dur de s'inventer un accent qu'on a pas vraiment.

_C'est sûr que ça demande plus de trois neurones._

_**Ouais mais j'en ai sept moi, le problème c'est qu'il y en a deux qui servent à me rappeler de respirer, deux qui tentent de se reproduire pour assurer leurs descendance, il y en a un qui sert à coller un sourire niais sur mon visage, histoire de faire diversion pendant que les deux autres sont partis à la recherche d'un huitième neurone, porté disparu depuis 1985.**_

_Pour la deuxième foi, t'étais pas née._

_**Et toi tu devais pas gâcher mes histoires.**_

_Et toi tu devais observer les alentours, t'es vraiment trop distraite._

Je grommelle mentalement pour la forme et tente de continuer mon exploration. Mais sans pouvoir tourner la tête, c'est dur d'avoir une vision périphérique.

De ce que j'arrive à voir Parfaite et Andro se tiennent plus ou moins debout, face à face, les jambes tremblantes et les yeux se lançant des éclairs.

Et à côté d'elle, un nain au sourire satisfait.

Enfin, un nain je ne sais pas, il est peut-être un peu trop grand pour être considéré comme tel d'un point de vue médical, mais bien assez petit pour que tout les enfants se soient moqués de lui pendant toute son enfance.

Ça doit être pour ça qu'il s'amuse à faire souffrir les inconnus innocents, un vieux traumatisme d'enfance refoulé.

Mais faut pas faire ça, c'est très mal d'un point de vue psychologique.

Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûre que si Freud était encore en vie il rejoindrait mon avis, la plupart des sociopathes sont en réalité de pauvres enfants maltraités qui ne font que demander de l'amour.

Si seulement j'avais pu être là quand Jack l'éventreur sévissait encore, une oreille attentive et un gros calin et j'aurais évité des heures bien sombres à l'Angleterre.

Mais bon, faut bien un début à tout, alors forcément c'est peut-être moins glorieux mais je vais m'attaquer à grincheux. Enfin, j'irais m'y attaquer dès que je pourrais parler. Et que je serais sûre qu'il n'ira pas me frapper et/ou me torturer puis me violer pour finir par me laisser pour morte dans un ravin.

Faut croire que Parfaite m'aura donné des idées. En même temps... Je coule un regard vers grincheux. Ouais, il a bien l'air d'un sociopathe en puissance quand même.

Pour vous faire une idée plus imagée, disons qu'en terme de points sur l'échelle des sociopathes il se situerait à 567.

Faut dire que bon, quand on est petit, déjà on part avec un sacré handicap, rapport aux tequels et aux yorkshires, aux araignées et toutes ces petites merdes là, déjà on a tendance à se méfier de tout ce qui est petit. Parce que hein, le tout ce qui est petit est mignon passe mais au bout d'un moment une mygale même de deux centimètres, faut bien le chercher pour trouver le côté mignon.

Du coup, bon, bah il part avec des points d'avance, mais je suis pas du genre à juger sur ces choses-là, donc il aura que 6 points d'avances.

Mais en plus de ça, il s'amuse à faire souffrir des innocents. Là il gagne pas mal de points, on doit être vers les 106 au total.

Ensuite vient la coupe de cheveux.

Il gagne vraiment beaucoup de points sur l'échelle de psychopathe. faut dire que la coiffure du mec chauve qui veut pas assumer ça fait assez mal au compteur. On la connait tous cette coiffure, le mec qui prend les cheveux des côtés de sa tête et qui les fait passer de l'autre côté. BAM il se prend encore 70 points, ça nous fait un total de 176.

Passons aux sourcils, très fins, trop fins, ça cache quelque chose., il passe à 225 points.

Les yeux maintenant, petits et fuyants, 259 points.

Le nez trop long pour être honnête, bim il passe la barre des 300 points.

Le sourire... Bon, là le sourire est normal, certes, mais ça cache quelque chose, 301 points.

Sa manie de gigoter tout le temps, 316 points.

Et pour finir, le pull-over vert rayé rouge, ça ça fait très mal ça, on arrive vers les 420 points.

Les rayures vertes et rouges, c'est que pour les chaussettes enfin !

Je vous jure, à voir ça c'est à se demander si je devrais pas refaire le monde.

_Ce serait mieux que tu évites, tu sais déjà pas compter..._

_**Comment ça ? Je m'insurge, je sais compter depuis le CE1, moi !**_

_Tu avais annoncé 567 points, il en a 420._

_**Nan mais ça c'est juste une feinte.**_

_Je vais faire semblant de te croire pour nous éviter à tout les deux les arguments honteux et improbables auxquels tu es déjà en train de réfléchir._

_**Pourtant j'avais trouvé un bon truc avec des pirates de l'espace et du cannabis issus de l'époque viking.**_

_Non._

_**Mais il y avait des papillons et...**_

_Non, fais-moi confiance, je dis ça pour ton bien._

Je reporte mon attention sur le sociopathe face à moi.

Il me regarde, puis passe à la moche, hausse les sourcils en apercevant la position du rat, semble hésiter à aller le sauver, puis plante son regard en direction d'Andro et Parfaite, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout va bien.

TOUT VA BIEN.

JE NE SUIS PAS BLOQUÉE DANS UNE ÉCOLE PLEINE DE SOCIOPATHES, NON NON NON, TOUT VA BIEN DANS LE MEILLEUR DES MONDES.

_Le dernier mec a avoir dit ça a fini pendu_

_**Il était pas totalement mort non plus.**_

_Oui mais il s'est quand même fait pendre._

_**Et il s'est réveillé sur la table d'autopsie d'un médecin.**_

_Ce qui n'est franchement pas une expérience que je te conseille d'essayer._

_**Certes, mais dans toutes les choses, un cœur calme doit prévaloir.**_

_Tu tires tes citations d'un jeu vidéo maintenant ?_

**Pour une fois que je pouvais avoir l'air cool sans citer le seigneur des anneaux tu pourrais te taire, faux frère. Et je t'entend d'ici me tirer la langue, arrêtes ça tout de suite.**

Le nain attrape une craie de ses longs doigts blancs et se tourne vers Parfaite.

-Votre nom ?

-Guhli.

-Prénom ?

-Lili.

Guhli Lili. Ses parents l'aimaient pas ou quoi ? Ils devaient être jaloux, un mauvais remake de Blanche-Neige.

-Et que faîtes vous ici mademoiselle Guhli ?

-Je suis ici pour apprendre le kido professeur.

Le kido.

Le kido.

Le kido, le kido...

C'est pas du tout la classe où je devais aller moi.

Super, je suis immobilisée dans une classe qui n'est pas la mienne, par un prof qui n'est pas le mien, et c'est encore mon premier jour.

Le nain s'est retourné et a posé les mêmes questions à Andro, qui s'appelle en fait Sofi Kurry.

Kurry. Vraiment il y a des parents qui aiment pas leurs enfants.

Il faut croire que le nain sociopahte a pensé la même chose puisqu'une esquisse de sourire est passé sur son visage, sourire qu'il a très vite perdu en posant la même question au rat et à la grosse.

Il se déplace lentement vers moi, avec une grâce insoupçonnée qui me fait penser que je dois vraiment être la seule personne ici à la grâce d'hippopotame.

-Et vous mademoiselle ?

-Ah, euh.

Bordel, c'est dur de parler en étant immobilisée.

Pourquoi les autres ont réussis à parler comme si de rien n'était ?

Même la grosse a réussi à répondre !

-Kichigai. Alex.

Il rigole franchement mais tout en conservant son air de serial killer miniature, balèze le mec.

J'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle et trouver une excuse à ma présence ici

_**Réfléchis Alex, réfléchis!**_

_Cerveau en éruption?_

_**Nop. Tu crois que si je ressors mon ascendance viking ils vont y croire ?**_

_Nop._

-Ah oui, la fameuse Kichigai Alex.

Je suis connue moi ?

-Non vous n'êtes pas connue, j'ai juste entendu parler de vos tentatives de fuites et de votre rencontre avec Brenda.

Merde.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'aime pas Brenda. Et à vrai dire, toute ma vie j'ai attendu une personne comme vous, une personne si stupide qu'elle pourrait me permettre de me sortir de ma monotonie habituelle. Voyez-vous, je suis las de tout ces cornichons avec lesquels je travaille, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de sérieusement répréhensible, j'ai besoin d'une personne que je pourrais punir sévèrement, qui pourrait titiller mon imagination et mon inventivité pour de nouvelles punitions.

… J'ai comme l'impression que ça sent mauvais pour moi.

-Mais vous mademoiselle Kichigai, vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune fille pleine de surprise sur laquelle je pourrais enfin exercer mon art des punitions improbables.

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes et son regard se plante au plus profond de mon âme. Je peux voir dans ses yeux toutes les punitions auxquelles ils pensent déjà, et j'ai comme l'impression d'être face à la réincarnation de ma prof d'histoire.

-Où avez-vous été toute ma vie ?

Et là, j'ai beau avoir essayé de me taire, j'ai senti ma bouche s'ouvrir sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

-Je me cachais de vous.

Bon, là c'est officiel, je ne tiendrais vraiment pas longtemps dans cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

Voilà.

Donc, ce chapitre je l'aime mais en même temps un truc me chiffonne.

Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que Parfaite et Andro (aka Lili et Sofi) ne sont pas des Mary Sue, loin de là.

Elles sont belles pour les besoins de l'histoire, mais elles ne seront pas des mary sue, donc s'il vous plaît ne les jugez pas trop vite.

C'était ça mon soucis, je voulais bien faire comprendre qu'elles étaient très belles, mais vu qu'Alex ne les connait pas encore, on peut pas savoir comment elles sont, mais le fait d'insister sur leur beauté ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont parfaites, même avec le nom de Parfaite.

J'm'embrouille.

Bref.

Vous approchez tous des vacances, il fait beau, je suis débordée par les soirées/barbecues/après-midi où tous squattent chez moi pour ma piscine, je suis complètement surchargée.

Donc, voilà.

Je ralentirais pas pour autant le rythme de publication, enfin, j'essayerais.

Voilà voilà.

Mais rassurez-vous, au moins j'ai tout le temps de laisser mûrir l'histoire d'où je vous ai laissé avant la réécriture, donc il ne devrait plus y avoir de longs moments de vides.

Sauf si les cochons préhistoriques s'en mêlent, mais j'ai passé une alliance avec les scientifiques du beurre de karité, donc techniquement ça n'arrivera pas, c'est l'équilibre de la terreur.


	8. Des patates

YO !

Désolée, je suis assise sur le bord de mon lit, au milieu de toutes mes affaires et mon avion est dans moins de deux heures donc je poste rapidement ce chapitre, et le prochain sera vers le 20 juillet hihi... Me tuez paaaaaas !

D'façons c'est pour vous que je fais ça, je pars visiter les Alpes Maritimes de l'espace pour éradiquer la menace des lapins aux grosses fesses, c'est mon vélociraptor, Bertrand, qui me l'a demandé.

Voilà voilà.

Ah, avant tout: C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent j'ai pas expliqué pourquoi Andro et Parfaite pleuraient dans les pieds d'Alex, c'est bien simple, j'avais la raison, j'avais l'impression d'avoir écrit ce passage, mais apparemment non, quand je me suis relue il y était pas, j'aurais probablement pas le temps de le rajouter avant le 20 donc voilà, beeen... Elles ont cru que c'était la prof de kido, c'était une classe de l'élite des débutants, mais en gros ils avaient jamais vu le prof avant, enfin... Je vous expliquerais tout ça dans deux chapitres (ça aurait été mieux dans celui-ci, mais j'ai plus le temps, ça fait très peu professionnel mais tant pis hein, je suis désoléeeeeeee)

Voilà voilà.

Alors, les réponses aux reviews :

**Cauliotteuh:** Ah, petite goliotte, tu m'étonneras toujours vieille branche. C'est vrai que ce chapitre ne se déroulait pas comme ça, mais j'ai perdu pas mal de mes chapitres, donc j'ai dû le réécrire au feeling ;). Heureusement, j'en ai un peu marre de cette blague que tu me ressort depuis mathusalem. Voilà voilà, je suis trèèèès à la bourre donc je te laisse. Je t'adore p'tite tête.

**Nana :** J'aime le danger, donc je sacrifierais eeeuh... Ben je sais pas, mais je vais tuer des lapins aux grosses fesses, ça compte ? D'façons Peach ça se voit que c'est elle la plus grosse méchante du jeu. Avec ses petits yeux vicieux tout ça tout ça... J'ai de très gros seins tu sais. Bon, certes c'est faux, mais Dumby est très petit. Sergio il arrive là, mais je sais pas ce qu'il a, je l'aime, j'ai envie de lui faire des calins en permanence. D'façons les étrangers c'est mal, les étrangers c'est LE mal !... Ouah, ça sonne vachement discours Lepen, faut que je me taise. Brian c'est le meilleur pote de tout les géants, il a mangé beaucoup de chou-fleur (c'est la seule chose que j'ai pas mangé et je suis minuscule, donc j'en ai déduis que c'était ça qui nous faisait grandir) J'ai déjà placé quelques répliques de Scarface dans les prochains chapitres... Bwahaha. Quand t'as rien compris ? J'avais totalement perdu ce chapitre, comme celui-ci d'ailleurs, donc j'ai un peu tout fait au feeling, donc c'est possible que ça se soit pas passé comme ça au départ. Le canard, j'en ai un à côté de chez moi qui me regarde bizarrement, c'est pour ça. J'aime beaucoup aussi la grand-mère d'Alex, on la verra dans le chapitre 25 normalement (hihi, me tue pas) C'est une vraie excuse que j'utilise dans la vraie vie, tu devrais essayer, quand on parle de viking on cherche jamais à aller plus loin À vrai dire, pour l'allusion à Naruto c'est un peu vrai, mais c'est aussi que c'est VRAIMENT bon les ramens. Super, j'ai faim maintenant. L'uniforme revient dans deux chapitres, tu comprendras. :) Entre Brian, sa grand-mère et le rugby avec les CP, on peut comprendre son état, non ? J'adore trouver des noms, c'est une sorte de don. J'espère aussi que je survivrais à ma vie (gros paradoxe, enclenché !)

**DaenerysT:** Yooo, ça faisait longtemps ouais, mais c'est quand même cool de te revoir, et en plus tu me rassure, c'est cool. :). Mais doctor who c'est étrange en même temps, peu de gens l'apprécient à sa juste valeur, j'veux dire rien que quand tu raconte l'histoire ça fait bizarre mais en vrai c'est teeellement bieeen ! Le passage de mon profil j'ai même téléchargé la musique et je l'écoute en boucle ! :) Oh purée, avengers aussi c'est vraiment trop bien, avec breaking bad et dexter c'est un des mes films/séries préférés (sans compter doctor who et GoT qui sont au dessus) et en jeu vidéo, the last of us, sinon je suis une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminine (humhum) Je sais jamais quand mettre le point non plus, du coup je change de temps en temps pour qu'on puisse croire à une faute de frappe ;)

Voilà, bon ben entre temps j'ai mis mes maillots dans la valise, j'ai plus qu'à me coiffer à peu près ma tignasse et je pars à l'aventuuuuure (dans le Gers hum) alors à bientôt les amis ;)

* * *

Faut croire que le nain a apprécié ma blague. Il a rigolé. Très fort. Et la peau de son cou a bougé au rythme de ses respirations. On se serait cru devant la moche.

Sauf qu'il s'est arrêté de rire en une demi-seconde.

-Vous resterez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Faut dire qu'en même temps je pouvais pas faire autrement, il m'a pas dé-paralysée ce con. Du coup j'ai comme l'impression d'être un pokémon sous poison. Inutile.

En plus ce petit con a remis tout le monde à la normale.

Du coup maintenant, Andro et Parfaite s'engueulent à coups de rayons lumineux sous l'oeil satisfait du prof.

Bon, en même temps c'est les seules de la classe capables de faire un rayon lumineux qui ne s'évapore pas au bout de deux secondes ou qui ne change pas directement de direction.

Le rat arrive à faire des rayons, mais ils s'échappent dans tout les sens. Ah. Il a touché la moche. Uh. Uh. Uh. La moche se relève, elle a l'air fachée. Elle essaye de faire son propre rayon. Il s'évapore dans un bruit de pet lamentable. Le rat rigole. Elle saute sur le rat et essaye de l'étouffer dans sa graisse.

Ah. Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de mes chaussettes.

Pour un peu j'en mouillerais ma culotte.

Une explosion fait exploser un bureau devant moi.

Bon, en même temps, on se doutait qu'une explosion allait faire exploser ce qu'elle touchait.

Mais merde, je viens de voir un bureau exploser sous mes yeux et à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi, j'ai le droit d'en perdre mon français.

Estimez-vous déjà heureux que je vous parle pas japonais.

Là vous pourriez vous foutre de ma grammaire.

En attendant le souffle de l'explosion m'a projeté à terre. Donc je suis allongée sur mon côté gauche, les cheveux dans les yeux et mes chaussettes me grattent.

Je hais ma vie.

...

_**Plantie ?**_

_Hum ?_

_**C'est quoi ces trucs lumineux qui n'arrêtent pas de m'attaquer sauvagement ?**_

_Des sorts de kido, ma chère, des sorts de kido._

Ah.

Le problème avec le kido c'est pas le kido.

Non.

Le problème c'est les cours de kido pour débutants.

Pourtant, là je suis pas dans une classe de débutant débutant. Là je suis dans la classe des premières années ayant déjà étudié le kido pendant un an avant d'intégrer l'école. L'élite quoi. Et ça fait que si au bout d'un an on arrive toujours pas à faire un putain de rayon lumineux de merde sans qu'il m'arrive à la figure, j'imagine même pas les cours pour vrais débutants.

Et comme la vie est une sacré rigolote, un autre truc lumineux à frôlé mes doigts de pieds à l'instant. Elle est belle l'élite. Dès qu'on me libère, je met des glaçons sur mes chaussettes et je fais un massacre.

Woow, attendez je rêve ou ça sent le brûlé ? Je respire un peu plus profondément et baisse les yeux. Mon tee-shirt vient de se prendre un rayon. Il est en train de cramer. Mon tee-shirt est en train de cramer et ça ne choque personne.

Je vais finir brûlée vive, ici, dans cette salle de classe parce que personne n'aura entendu mes appels aux secours. En même temps, j'ai la tête contre le sol. Du coup c'est plutôt difficile de parler fort. Enfin, je parle très fort, mais le sol empêche le son de partir quoi.

Et comme par hasard, je me souviens absolument plus de ce qu'il faut faire si un feu se déclare. Enfin, si ramper, vu que l'air est plus pur en bas. Mais bon, je suis déjà au sol. Du coup j'ai plus grand chose à faire. C'est pas plus mal.

Ah, si ça me revient, je sais ce qu'il ne faut pas faire s'il y a le feu. Faut pas faire griller des marshmallows dessus, faut pas essayer de l'éteindre avec de l'alcool ou de l'essence. J'ai déjà essayé, ça marche pas. Mes sourcils s'en souviennent.

Une autre chose qui pourrait paraître une bonne idée, mais qui n'en est pas une, c'est de se servir des extincteurs comme propulseurs pour s'échapper. Ça marche pas. Par contre, ça fait super mal aux bras.

Faut pas non plus choisir dracofeu, parce que bah, il servira pas à grand chose à part à mettre plus de feu. À la limite, si quelqu'un aurait un petit tiploof ou un pokémon de type eau sous la main ce serait pas mal.

...

Bon.

Me voilà condamnée à mort dans ce cas.

Je crois que c'est officiel, j'ai un don pour les morts ridicules. Après s'être pris un putain de lavabo dans la gueule, je vais finir brûlée vive parce que j'aurais ma tête dans le sol et que je pourrais plus bouger.

Tout ça juste parce que j'ai eu le malheur de me tromper de classe. D'ailleurs c'est même pas de ma faute, c'est de celle de Bob, ou Bill je sais plus.

…

Je les dénoncerais dans ma lettre. Dès que j'arrive à bouger le petit orteil, j'écris une lettre et je les dénonce.

Et ouais, j'ai quand même une ou deux petites qualités hein, de une, mes pieds donnent envie aux gens de prendre des milk-shakes. J'pense que c'est déjà un super pouvoir non négligeable. Mais en plus, je suis ambidextre des pieds. Enfin, j'arrive à tracer quelques lettres quoi. Si c'est pas la classe ça.

Dommage que je meurs comme ça, sans que ces talents ne soient reconnus.

Je répète, ce serait vraiment con que je meurs comme ça. Normalement dans les mauvaises séries auxquelles ressemble ma vie, quand l'héroïne dit ça, il se passe toujours un truc qui la sauve.

Bon. Ma vie n'est peut-être pas une série finalement. Aussi mauvaise soit-elle. Rah, putain, fais chier, bordel de merde, espèce de fils de p- Ah bah voilà. Je savais bien qu'on ne laissait jamais autant de grossièretés d'un coup dans une série. Aha. Vive la censure. Ça sauve des vies. Et ouais, comme par hasard -merci à toi l'enfoiré qui fait de ma vie un enfer avec tes idées toutes plus minables les unes que les autres- le nain s'est retourné vers moi.

Bon, en fait je pense qu'il avait remarqué depuis un moment que mon tee-shirt prenait lentement feu. Il devait juste apprécier le spectacle.

-Mademoiselle Kichigai, c'est dangereux de jouer avec le feu. Vous savez, le petit Billy, il aimait bien jouer avec les allumettes. Et bien un jour le petit Billy est mort.

Super, me voilà repartie pour une séance de prévention contre le feu. Je suis pas totalement stupide non plus, je sais bien qu'il faut pas jouer avec les allumettes. Vaut mieux le faire avec un briquet, c'est plus simple.

-Mais le petit Billy n'est pas mort à cause du feu, non le petit Billy a essayé de me faire une farce. Aha Billy, Aha.

Wow. Stop. Attendez. C'est pas du tout ce que dirait un pompier qui veut nous empêcher de jouer avec le feu ça.

Je relève difficilement la tête pour croiser le regard satisfait de mon prof.

-On ne rigole pas avec moi, sachez-le.

J'hoche rapidement la tête, toute paralysie oubliée.

Je crois que je viens de voir le diable.

-Donc mademoiselle Kichigai, à ce que je vois, vous vous êtes amusée à mettre le feu à ce splendide bureau à vos côtés.

À ma gauche se trouve effectivement un bureau, sale et aux bords moisis remplis d'égratignures, et effectivement, il est en flammes. Si il trouve ce bureau splendide, ça m'étonne pas qu'il arrive pas à m'apprécier, j'atteins peut-être pas le niveau des deux furies qui se battent au milieu de la classe, mais je suis quand même bien mieux que ce bureau, peut-être que je suis un peu sale, j'ai pas pu me doucher depuis longtemps je vous rappelle hein ! Mais mes bords ne sont pas moisis et remplis d'égratignures, je prend vachement soin de mes pieds moi, vu qu'ils ont des super-pouvoirs, ce serait con qu'ils soient sales, si un jour j'ai besoin d'enlever mes chaussures en pleine rue pour sauver le monde, et que mes pieds sont tout sales, ça le fait pas trop.

-Ça fera deux heures de colle. Samedi, à onze heure et demie, vous irez vous occuper de ma petite nièce, elle est de passage en ville et j'ai du travail.

…

Je confirme. J'ai bien vu le diable.

-Mais j'ai pas mis le feu, je me suis pris un putains de rayons, d'un de vos putains d'élèves de cette élite pas foutue d'être autre chose qu'un danger public et vous avez tout vu mais vous voulez juste économiser une baby-sitter espèce de vieux barge !

Bon, ça c'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire.

À la place j'ai juste réussi à dire :

-'Est 'as 'moi, 'est 'ayon 'u'i'eu !

Bon, vous moquez pas, je vous rappelle que je peux autant bouger qu'un pokémon qui se serait fait empoisonné. Soit, pas du tout.

-Quoi ? vous me demandez quel âge à ma nièce ?elle doit avoir dans les six ans aujourd'hui.

J'ai jamais demandé ça et tu le sais très bien connard.

Cette fois-ci j'essaye même pas de formuler une phrase et je me contente d'envoyer mon regard le plus noir à cet enfoiré. Ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, et pourtant il devrait avoir chaud à côté du bureau en feu.

Oui. Bon. Parfois mon humour n'est pas au top-niveau. Je ne veux pas de commentaire.

Et il continue de sautiller gaiement d'un pied à l'autre.

Bordel, on dirait un leprechaun maléfique.

-Vous savez, ma sœur et son mari sont une famille très sérieuse, la parfaite famille asiatique qu'on s'imagine, avec tout les stéréotypes. Pour la petite histoire, un jour, mon neveu est rentrée avec un score de 96/100 à son test de maths, ma soeur a regardé ma nièce et lui a dit ''Bravo, tu es maintenant fille unique''.

Ah ouais, quand même.

-Si je vous explique ça, c'est pour bien que vous compreniez que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser faire une seule erreur lorsque vous vous occuperez d'elle. Donc, voici ce qu'on va faire, si vous faîtes ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers, je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

-'onsieur, 'ous 'ai'ez 'as 'eau'oup.

-Oh, bon dieu, vous ne savez même pas parler avec un vulgaire sort de niveau un ?

Non. Et je t'emmerde.

Mon regard devait bien exprimer mes pensées puisque d'un geste de la main, je sens ma mâchoire libre de tout mouvement.

Par contre il n'y a que la mâchoire.

-Monsieur, j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup.

-Et moi mademoiselle, j'ai comme l'impression que je vais me faire un plaisir de vous faire comprendre que vous avez une bonne impression.

Bon. Ça c'est dit.

Le nain me regarde, son habituel air pincé de sociopathe sur le visage et fait demi-tour.

Ce con n'a toujours pas arrêter le feu. Il va pas me laisser brûler, si ? Il a besoin de moi pour garder sa nièce. Donc il va pas me laisser mourir.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il semble qu'il soit arrivé à la même conclusion puisqu'il s'arrête, se retourne vers moi et lance un rayon bleu. Ce même rayon bleu frôle ma tête. Le feu est arrêté, certes, mais je souffre.

(ligne ffn)

En fait, au bout d'un moment, on frôle tellement souvent la mort qu'on a même plus de petite montée d'adrénaline. J'ai remarqué ça entre la quarantième et la quarante-huitième fois où j'ai failli me prendre un putain de rayon en pleine figure.

Au final, ça en devient même ennuyant.

Du coup j'ai pu penser à pas mal de choses. Comme, pourquoi est-ce que ça prend une allumette pour démarrer un feu de forêt qui ravagerait tout sur son passage mais une boîte entière pour démarrer un feu de camp ? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'étonne que les Américains soient presque tous gros alors qu'une pizza arrive plus rapidement chez eux que la police. Forcément, ils sont obèses. Réfléchissez, vous êtes en train de mourir, vous appelez la police, bam vous êtes morts le temps qu'elle arrive. Mais si au contraire vous appelez un livreur de pizza, il arrive plus tôt, vous sauve et donc, vous mangez une pizza parce que vous êtes heureux d'être encore en vie !

CQFD. Et voilà, un nouveau problème de résolu par mes soins.

_T'as rien résolu du tout, t'as juste énoncé une théorie plus que bancale._

_**Tu sais Plantie, un jour mon ordinateur m'a battu aux échecs, mais il s'est fait ratatiné quand on est passé à la boxe.**_

_Et tu me dis ça parce que... ?_

_**Yé très envie dé pérdre ouné partie d'échecé là tout dé souité. Tou penses qué si ouné planté peut me battré aux échecs y'arrive à la battre à la boxé ?**_

_C'est une menace ?_

_**Tou te sens menacé ?**_

_Bah pas vraiment, en fait je crois que c'est ton imitation du parrain qui ridiculise le tout. Non, attends... Non, tout compte fait, le tout était déjà ridicule avant._

_**Tou va payé oune jour !**_

_En attendant, tiens toi prête, ça risque d'être douloureux._

_**De quoi ?**_

_La cloche vient de sonner._

La cloche vient de sonner.

Je me retourne aussi rapidement que je le peux. Je suis sur le chemin de la sortie. Et la cloche vient de sonner. Je suis bloquée sur le chemin de la sortie d'une salle de cours remplie d'adolescents surexcités qui attendent cette sonnerie depuis une heure.

Je vous la refait histoire que vous compreniez mieux combien je suis dans la merde. En gros, je suis calée pile devant la sortie, donc j'empêche tout le monde de passer. Et je ne peux pas bouger.

Super. J'ai l'impression d'être une fourmis sur la trajectoire d'un troupeau d'hippopotame déchainé.

Merde. Ils arrivent, et ça va faire mal, vraiment très mal. Je ferme les yeux et écoute le vacarme se rapprocher. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Et voilà la confirmation, ça fait mal, vraiment très mal. Je suis presque sûre qu'on m'a arraché une jambe parce qu'elle était dans le passage. Ah non, ça va, on m'a juste arraché la moitié de mon jean.

Tout va bien.

Je ne suis pas dans un monde rempli de capitaines fous qui veulent ma peau, d'un nain qui a décidé de faire de moi son punching-ball et les élèves de ma nouvelle école ne sont absolument pas des bêtes sauvages.

Si quelqu'un pouvait me tirer une balle dans le genou là tout de suite, j'apprécierai. Ou dans la tête, ce serait pas plus mal.

-Et bien mademoiselle Kichigai, je le ferais avec plaisir mais je ne pense pas que ça plairait à votre prof de Kendo.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser tout haut. Maintenant le nain va s'imaginer qu'il va pouvoir me tuer.

Il se gênerait pas en plus.

-Bien sûr que je ne me gênerais pas, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

J'ai encore parlé tout haut ? J'en ai vraiment marre d'être moi. C'est épuisant, si vous saviez.

Je souris niaisement au nain et papillonne des yeux un bon moment, sans qu'il ne réagisse.

-Bon, ça c'était une façon de vous amadouer pour que vous me libériez.

-Oh, d'accord, je me demandais aussi pourquoi est-ce que vous me serviez cette tête de lapin en chaleur.

-C'est une tête de jeune fille innocente.

-Et bien cette tête ne vous convient pas du tout, pas plus que celle que vous faîtes maintenant d'ailleurs.

-C'est ma tête naturelle.

Connard.

-Oh, il me regarde, un air sérieusement compatissant dans les yeux et semble hésiter à me tapoter l'épaule. Pauvre enfant, tenez, pour me faire pardonner mademoiselle Kurry et mademoiselle Guhli vous accompagneront à votre prochain cours, vous l'avez en commun.

Andro et Parfaite se retourne à l'entente de leurs noms et hochent la tête de concert.

-Bien professeur.

Il leur sourit et me déparalyse d'un claquement de doigt.

Je me relève, un peu étourdie et tangue un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore dans cette salle de cours ?

Andro accoure vers moi et me pousse vers la sortie, suivie de Parfaite qui ferme la porte derrière nous avec un grand sourire à l'adresse du nain.

C'est peut-être vrai qu'elle couche avec les profs, sinon je vois pas comment elle pourrait sourire à cette... Chose. Ce qui me fait penser... J'accélère le pas et me plante face à Andro, qui me tient toujours par le bras.

-C'est quoi notre prochain cours ?

Elle me regarde et hausse un de ses jolis sourcils bruns.

-Kendo.

Parfaite nous a rejointe entre temps et me regarde maintenant elle aussi un sourcil relevé.

Ces deux-là se ressemblent au fond, physiquement elles sont comme deux faces d'une pièce, mais elles ont toutes les deux quelque chose de singulier.

Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui ai cette chose de singulier ? Fais chier.

Parfaite ne me regarde déjà plus, elle inspecte Andro de la tête aux pieds, et prend un petit air dégouté en fronçant le nez. Andro le remarque et donne un coup de pied dans le tibia de Parfaite. Celle-ci étouffe un jappement et remet ses cheveux en place, furibonde. Bon, ça va encore partir en cacahuètes.

Je m'assois sagement contre le mur et attrape un paquet de pop-corn à mes côtés.

De toutes façons, j'ai jamais eu envie d'aller dans cette école, alors ils vont pas compter sur moi pour que je me dépêche pour être à l'heure en cours.

_**Oh, joli coup de Parfaite, Andro est sous le choc, elle essaye de se relever mais Parfaite la tient bien fermement, mais que va-t-il se passer, la tension est à son comble !**_

_Mais tout à fait ma chère Alex, c'est un combat passionnant que nous avons ce soir, un de ces combats qui marque une génération toute entière. Mais c'est formidable, Andro renverse la tendance avec son célèbre coup de pied retourné, ça devient critique pour notre belle Parfaite !_

_**Ne parlez pas trop vite mon cher ami, il se trouve que Parfaite est pleine de ressources, regardez, la voilà qui vient de sortir un flacon de démaquillant de son sac et qui en asperge Andro !**_

_C'est magnifique Alex, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, c'est un combat de titan, c'est, c'est... C'est fini ?_

Effectivement, Andro et Parfaite ont cessé de se battre et m'empoigne chacune, me traînant derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Andro me jette un coup d'oeil hargneux et Parfaite me répond.

-On va être en retard.

Ah. C'est que ça.

Andro esquisse un sourire et fais un croche-pied à Parfaite qui s'effondre, moi avec et du coup, j'entraîne Parfaite dans la chute.

-Mais ma parole, t'es blonde ou quoi ?

Je me retourne vers Andro, elle a les genoux en sang et le regard meurtrier.

C'est bizarre pour Parfaite de dire ça, vu que... Ben elle est blonde.

Parfaite se relève à son tour et jete son sac à la figure d'Andro.

-J'avais pas pensé que tu garderais l'autre serrée contre toi en tombant, je pensais que tu avais un semblant d'intelligence. Faut croire que j'étais naïve.

…

Bon. C'est très drôle leurs disputes, mais pas quand je tombe. Je souffre moi. Ça intéresse personne ? Mais regardez ma cheville, c'est même pas un angle anatomiquement possible !

_C'est sûr que ça va être embêtant pour le Kendo._

_**Kendo ?**_

_Kendo, tu sais ton prochain cours._

_**C'est le truc où on doit frapper les gens avec un bâton ? J'aime bien frapper les gens, mais j'aime pas trop trop me faire frapper, par contre, le mec de ma classe là, celui qui m'a amené dans le bar sado-masochiste échangiste de travestis, bah lui il aimait beaucoup, j'ai appris ça un peu tard, j'aurais dû m'en douter en voyant qu'il se jetait sous mon vélo à chaque fois que je sortais de cours...**_

Je pose ma main sous mon menton. En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait des tas de signes avant-coureurs.

…

-Ah tiens, c'est nos vestiaires là-bas ! je m'exclame, toute guillerette en sautillant en direction de la porte sous les noms d'oiseaux échangés par Andro et Parfaite.

_On remarquera au passage que ta cheville ne te fait absolument plus souffrir._

_**Mémoire séléctive.**_

Andro m'attrape par le coude et me replace dans le bon couloir, une veine sur la tempe.

D'ailleurs Andro est aussi jolie que Parfaite. Mais Parfaite a un air trop... Parfait pour ne pas l'appeler Parfaite. Seulement, du coup, on croirait qu'Andro est moche, ou moins bien que Parfaite, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

_Ah oui, effectivement c'est un gros problème, très difficile à résoudre. Peut-être que tu pourrais, euh, voyons voir... APPELER LES GENS PAR LEURS VRAIS NOM BORDEL !_

Plantie a l'air sur les nerfs.

C'est une plante très sanguine. On se croirait dans Thérèse Raquin à l'entendre parler.

_**Plantie, tu comptes pas m'amener faire une ballade en canoé pour me noyer et coucher avec mon petit ami, hein ?**_

_Non, bien sûr que non._

Mes lèvres s'étirent une nouvelle fois en un grand sourire niais. Plantie ne me tuera pas comme Thérèse l'a fait, tant mieux.

_Je ne prendrais pas la peine de louer un canoé, je te noierai dans des toilettes._

Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt.

Super, après les quatre gardes du corps qui m'empêchait d'aller me soulager tranquillement, maintenant je vais devoir me méfier d'une plante verte qui tenterait de m'assassiner à chacune de mes visites aux toilettes.

Ma vie est un enfer. Et vous remarquerez que ça a toujours un rapport avec les toilettes hein.

"IL EEST DES NOOOTREUH ILEUH S'EST CHANGÉ COOMMEUH LES AUTREUUUUUH"

Mon dieu, mais quel chant gracieux ! Cette douce mélodie m'enveloppe et je me sens voler en direction de ces voix.

Mais qui est donc cette sirène à la voix si douce ? J'ouvre la porte d'où provient la chanson. Je vous présente la sirène en question. J'arrive pas à lire son nom sur l'étiquette donc on va l'appeler Serge. Donc, Serge, un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, une bonne centaine de kilos et une pilosité à faire pâlir le yéti.

Je m'avance vers lui, et m'arrête un bref instant pour réajuster mes chaussettes.

Il me toise de haut en bas et un large sourire vient éclairer son visage au moment où je lui tend mon carnet à autographe, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Il me regarde une nouvelle fois et ses yeux s'arrêtent au niveau de mes chaussettes.

-Jolies chaussettes.

-Jolie voix.

Il me tend la main et je la sers vivement. Enfin, il me la sert vivement et je me contente de prier pour ne pas que mes os ne se brisent pas sous sa poigne.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, et se retourne.

Il regarde un homme assis à côté de lui, l'empoigne et l'envoie contre un mur.

-Assieds-toi, moi c'est Sergio.

Je pose mes affaires à la place qu'il m'a désigné, celle qu'occupait l'homme qu'il a envoyé valser. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma droite et le blond qui y était assis détale sans demander son reste.

-Enchantée Sergio, moi c'est Alex.

Il sourit à nouveau et je commence à me changer.

-Tu sais Sergio, ma grand-mère aimait beaucoup les hommes avec une jolie voix. Elle disait toujours ''la voix est le reflet de l'âme'' ou un truc du genre. Elle était gentille ma grand-mère, et très drôle. Elle aimait bien frapper des passants et ensuite elle se faisait passer pour gâteuse devant les policiers. C'était une super grand-mère, elle cuisinait très bien en plus. C'est quoi ton plat préféré ? Moi c'est les ramens, j'aime pas trop la culture Japonaise en général, c'est trop compliqué, mais les ramens c'est simple, il suffit de manger. Alors que tu vois, en France c'est plus simple d'y vivre, mais la nourriture est compliqué, il y a pleins de couteaux, et de couverts aussi et pleins de vins et...

Sergio me regarde et rigole. Il parle pas beaucoup Sergio.

-Tu parles pas beaucoup Sergio, c'est pour économiser ta voix ? Je te comprends, si j'avais ta voix, je parlerais jamais, je l'utiliserais que pour chanter, comme ça elle serait toujours jolie, en plus la tienne est très jolie, elle pourrait faire tomber les anges du ciel. D'ailleurs c'est horrible comme expression, tomber du ciel, ça doit faire super mal, et si ça se trouve, c'est super méchant en fait, par exemple, si je croise une fille moche, je peux lui demander si ça a fait mal quand elle est tombée du ciel, elle sera contente, mais en fait ce serait méchant, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est tombée sur la tête vu sa gueule, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Il hoche la tête, me soulève d'un bras et me repose face à la porte.

-Ah on va être en retard ? Ce serait dommage, j'ai déjà été en retard pour mon premier cours, parce que là c'est mon premier jour à moi, avant j'étais...

La fin de ma phrase reste bloquée dans ma gorge.

J'ai ouvert une porte sur l'enfer.

Du coup, vous comprenez pourquoi je prend autant de temps à chaque fois pour ouvrir une porte, parce que justement j'ai peur de voir quelque chose comme ça. Des dizaines de personnes du cours précédent gisant à terre, couvertes de bleus et de coupures. Certains de leurs muscles faisaient un angle assez dégoûtant, et je parle pas de l'angle de ma cheville là, nan moi j'étais une petite joueuse, là je vous parle de pouvoir se curer le nez avec ses orteils sans avoir à plier le genoux.

Je jette un regard à Sergio qui lui a un sourire ravi. Tu m'étonnes, ce mec est une force de la nature. Remarques, les plus grands ont toujours besoin des plus petits qu'eux. Souvenez-vous, la fable de la souris et du lion, le lion est pris au piège dans un filet, et la souris vu qu'elle est petite l'aide à s'en sortir en rongeant les mailles. Si j'avais été le lion j'aurais croqué la souris à la seconde où elle m'aurait libéré.

_Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas un Lion._

_**Ouais mais je suis pas une souris non plus.**_

_Non, tu es une idiote, et tu vas souffrir. Je dégusterais chacune de tes souffrances comme le meilleur de vins, et je considérerais cela comme une vengeance._

_**J'ai vraiment aucune chance ?**_

_Sauf si tu te caches derrière les gradins pendant toute l'heure. Absolument aucune._

_**Merci, c'est toujours bien de se sentir supportée.**_

_A ton service, ça fera douze euros._

_**Les tarifs augmentent.**_

_C'est la crise._

_**Je suis un peu à sec là, je peux te payer au début du mois prochain ?**_

_La maison ne fait pas cré ton corps, fais la manche, démerde-toi mais je veux cet argent sur mon bureau avant lundi prochain._

Je déglutis devant le ton sans appel de Plantie. Lui il aurait pu jouer dans le parrain sans problème.

Mais en attendant, quand faut y aller.

…

Et bah j'y vais pas.

Je tente de faire demi-tour pour aller me cacher dans les vestiaires mais Sergio me bloque l'accès.

-Désolé Alex, je t'aime bien, mais il faut que tu viennes en cours.

Il a un léger accent, peut-être slave, ou russe. J'espère que c'est pas un russe, c'est quand même parce qu'ils sont pas foutus de faire un calcul que je suis ici moi.

-Sergio, tu es russe ? Parce que tu vois, les russes ont lancé une fusée dans l'espace, mais ils ont mal calculé l'angle d'entrée dans l'atmosphère au retour et la fusée ne s'est pas totalement détruite, comme ils l'auraient voulu, du coup des morceaux de cette fusée ont été propulsés dans toute la partie ouest de l'Asie, et si je suis morte, c'est parce que je me suis prise les putains de toilettes de cette fusée, alors si je suis ici c'est uniquement à cause des russes, donc tu pourrais au moins me laisser me cacher comme sorte d'excuse pour ton pays !

-Désolé, je suis Bulgarrrrrre.

Merde.

-Bon, tant pis.

Sergio me fait un sourire contrit et décroche un à un chacun de mes doigts fiévreusement agrippés à la porte. Finalement, il perd patience et m'envoie d'une pichenette au milieu de la salle.

Bon. Je me glisse dans la foule d'élève. Autant ne pas me faire remarquer et ne pas avoir deux profs sur le dos le premier jour.

_Enfin, ta tentative est assez inutile, je te rappelle que tu as pleuré et crié en t'accrochant à la porte._

Merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

Au loin je vois Sergio qui lève son pouce vers moi.

Je lui souris en agitant ma main.

Le professeur attend patiemment que tous se taisent avant de prendre la parole.

Ça change de l'autre psychopathe qui paralyse ses élèves pour pouvoir parler dans le calme.

-Bien, pour votre **P**remier cours nous allons commencer par un simple **E**ntrainement, le **C**ombat sera pour plus tard, il faut déjà **M**aitriser **l'Art** du **K**endo.

Ce prof arrive à mettre des majuscules en parlant. Encore une super qualité que j'ai pas. Putain, j'étais peut-être qu'un spermatozoïde, mais j'étais quand même un sacrément con de spermatozoïde. Partir piquer une sieste au moment où on distribue les avantages. Quelle conne.

-Donc, il est **A**bsolument hors de question de se **L**ancer sans **F**ilets.

Il finit sa phrase par un clin d'œil avant de sortir de derrière son dos des filets de pommes de terres. Très sexy comme clin d'oeil au passage.

Encore une fois, pour un peu j'en mouillerais ma culotte.

Ce mec arrive à être sexy en tenant des filets de pommes de terres quand même.

C'est... Une sorte de qualité.

-Ces **P**ommes de terres sont **S**péciales, elles viennent de mon **P**ropre **É**levage. Elles sont **R**ésistantes comme de l'**A**cier trempé et blindé.

Ah ouais quand même. Ce type s'amuse à dopper ses patates en rentrant chez lui. Je vous défie de trouver plus pathétique.

-Le **B**ut de ce cours et d'**E**clater le **P**remier une de ces **P**ommes de terre **M**ais **S**ans sabres... C'EST **P**ARTIIIIII!

Ce type a beau être sexy comme un dieu, il a une voix de pucelle quand il crie. C'est assez dérangeant. Imaginez, pendant le coït, il se met à crier.

Oui, je dis bien imaginez, parce que soyons réalistes, il n'y a que très peu de chance pour que qui que ce soit arrive à trimballer ce mec sous son pieux.

Il est mignon, certes il a de jolis cheveux bruns et deux grands yeux gris, une barbe de trois jours et un sourire craquant.

Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux semblent défier toute femme de s'approcher de lui. Un peu comme s'il se répétait dans sa tête ''Je ne croirais jamais une chose capable de saigner pendant cinq jours tout les mois et rester en vie'' En même temps, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, le sexe féminin ne semble pas très digne de confiance.

Et dans un autre temps, ce type rentre chez lui pour dopper des patates et demander à ses élèves de les frapper. Donc niveau confiance, je pense qu'on a fait pire.

Sergio rigole en envoyant coup sur coup sur son propre filet. Les pommes de terre résistent.

Sergio s'arrête un instant, balaye la salle de ses deux yeux bruns et s'arrête finalement sur un pauvre homme face à lui.

De sa main gauche, il attrape le col de l'homme et le hisse à hauteur de son visage. L'homme tremble de tout ses membres et tente de s'échapper en se trémoussant. De sa main droite, Sergio resserre sa prise sur son filet de patates et le balance sur l'homme.

Ou inversement.

C'est compliqué à dire, l'action a soulevé une telle poussière.

Je plisse des yeux et m'approche un peu.

Sergio est toujours debout et ses patates sont intactes, même si elles sont remplies de sang. Il soupire et les balance contre un mur de l'autre côté de la salle.

Ah.

Il doit avoir compris ce qu'il vient de faire vu qu'il coure récupérer ses patates et qu'il les sert contre lui en jetant des coups d'oeil méfiants à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et il recommence à taper sur ses patates.

C'est quelqu'un de très intéressant ce Sergio.

Je suis persuadée qu'en étudiant son cerveau on apprendrait beaucoup de choses.

Je continue de balayer la salle du regard. Il y a toujours l'homme dont Sergio s'est servi comme projectile, à terre et immobile. Tant pis pour lui, je vais pas prendre le risque de traverser toute la salle qui ressemble à un champ de bataille pour pouvoir sauver ses fesses. En plus je le reconnais, il était au cours de kido et il m'a pas aidé.

Connard.

Finalement je change d'avis et traverse la salle, mon filet sur le dos et me plante juste devant la forme immobile au sol.

Ça me fera un bon tabouret, et une douce vengeance, il avait qu'à m'aider pendant le dernier cours. Je m'assoit donc sur l'ancien projectile sous ses faibles protestations. Je rêve ou il vient de dire que je l'étouffais avec mes fesses ? Pour la peine je laisse malencontreusement tomber mon sac sur ses orteils.

Je lance un grand sourire niais à Sergio qui me fait un rapide signe de la main avant de l'encastrer une nouvelle fois dans son sac. Bon, tout le monde tente de pulvériser ces patates, sauf quatre personnes.

Déjà, mon tabouret. Ensuite, moi. Et puis Andro et Parfaite qui elles préfèrent se lancer leurs sacs à la figure en s'insultant.

Enfin, si ça se trouve, leurs cils finiront par couper les patates. Ils sont tellement longs qu'ils sont pas naturels, ça c'est sûr, alors après tout ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, on pourrait très bien faire des faux-cils plus coupant qu'une lame que ça m'étonnerait plus. Même si, ça doit être embêtant. Si c'est vraiment trop coupant, et que par exemple on éternue, on ferme les yeux brusquement et on se prend nos cils dans les paupières.

En fait, ce serait un peu comme un Edward aux mains d'argents des temps modernes. Je sais pas si ça serait un très mauvais argument marketing ou au contraire, un super argument. De toutes façons, vendre des produits de beautés ne fait pas partie de mes plans de carrières alors on s'en fout pas mal.

Je m'étire longuement en baillant tout en me grattant le dos.

Bon.

Le temps passe lentement.

Je gratte mon coude.

Remets mes chaussettes en place.

Regarde l'heure.

Éternue.

…

Je vais peut-être essayer de frapper ces patates.

…

Bon, je me fais vraiment trop chier, je me lance.

Ces patates ne vont pas faire long feu. Si ma grand-mère était là, elle aurait apprécié la blague. C'était une blagueuse ma grand-mère. Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'aimais ? Elle était super cool comme grand-mère, même si elle n'a jamais vraiment réalisé l'ironie d'appeler son fils ''fils de fille de petite vertue''. Ou peut-être qu'elle le savait. On savait jamais trop avec grand-mère, mais elle était vraiment cool.

_Ta grand-mère était une pomme de terre ?_

_**Non. Mais elle disait toujours, quand les-**_

_Si ce n'était pas une patate, tu la fermes et tu frappes les patates devant toi._

C'est moi ou Plantie est de moins en moins prévenant ?

J'trouve ça injuste, j'ai commencé une relation avec une plante verte plutôt nerveuse mais très drôle et coopérative, et je me retrouve avec une vieille plante aigrie.

Ça me rappelle, une fois...

_Les patates._

Je soupire et me met debout, face au sac.

Je lance un coup de pied dans le sac qui roule un peu plus loin.

Mon pied gonfle à une vitesse ahurissante alors que la douleur remonte le long de ma jambe.

_Trois... Deux... Un..._

-BORDEL DE MERDE DE SALOPERIE D'ENFOIRÉE DE PATATE À LA CON !

Je sais que j'ai déjà dit qu'il a été scientifiquement prouvé que jurer pouvait faire diminuer la douleur de moitié.

BAH ÇA MARCHE TOUJOURS PAS, PUTAIN J'AI MAL SA MAMAN !

Je sautille à travers toute la salle tout en babillant je ne sais quoi à propos de patates révolutionnaires et d'alliances avec des lavabos soviétiques.

…

Oui, quand j'ai vraiment mal, même moi je ne peux plus me comprendre. Mais à la tête que fait Parfaite quand je l'aperçois, je dois pas raconter des choses très très catholiques.

Ah tiens, je suis revenue sur mes pas. Et mon tabouret s'est relevé. Ah l'enfoiré. Il vient de me faire un croche-pied. Je vois le mur se rapprocher et je tombe lamentablement, ouvrant dans ma chute la porte des toilettes, tout en me prenant les pieds dans du papier qui traînait.

Oui, pour une fois il y a du papier. Je tenais à vous le faire remarquer. Parce que depuis le léger incident avec les toilettes de la semaine dernière, j'ai plus réussi à trouver un sanitaire avec du papier. Sauf que j'étais déjà assise sur les toilettes. Mais là, comme par hasard, il y a du papier, et tellement qu'il y en a même par terre, ce qui me fait trébucher.

Et je me retrouve les fesses en l'air, la main dans la cuvette et mon pied enflé qui pend lamentablement hors des toilettes.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé pire que ne plus avoir de papier.

Mais au moins, maintenant c'est définitif, ma vie est un mauvais scénario écrit par un enfoiré et je vais trouver le FBI pour qu'ils le mettent sous les barreaux.

Vous vous souvenez, je vois toujours le côté positif des choses. Bah ça devient de plus en plus dur.

Je me retiens de pleurer d'exaspération et passe ma main au sèche-mains, pour me sécher la main, ce qui est l'utilité première du sèche-main, la deuxième étant le sèche-cheveux, suivi du réchauffeur en hiver, et enfin du réchauffeur de plat.

J'époussette mes habits et part en boitant me réfugier derrière les gradins, où je retrouve Parfaite, les yeux dans le vague.

-Oh, salut, toi aussi t'en as marre des patates ?

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés, et ça doit lui suffire comme réponse, elle sourit et me tend sa main.

-On a pas été présentées, salut, moi c'est Lili, enchantée.

Je regarde sa main un long moment avant de l'attraper.

-Alex, ravie.

….

La fin de l'heure arrive enfin.

_Bon, tu peux te rassurer en te disant que personne n'a réussi à éclater une de ces patates._

_**Sergio a réussi à en fissurer une.**_

_Oui mais c'est Sergio._

_**Je sais, je voulais juste que tout le monde sache que Sergio était cool.**_

J'entend Plantie soupirer et je fais de même tout en me relevant du coin où je m'étais réfugiée pour la fin de l'heure.

Sergio est parti depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ce traître m'a laissé seule sous prétexte qu'il devait reprendre la boutique de patisserie de sa mère. Mais demain il me ramènera des cookies. C'est vraiment un bon gars ce Sergio.

Je remet du revers de la main mon short et mon tee-shirt en place.

Je remonte mes chaussettes et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

De toutes façons faut bien que je m'occupe de ces affaires, je peux plus me changer mon tee-shirt est brûlé et mon pantalon est arraché.

Ma vie est nulle. Et en plus je vais devoir passer cette vie nulle en vêtements de sports.

-Alex ?

Je m'arrête à l'interpellation de Lili et je me retourne vers elle, les yeux brillants.

En fait Lili est très gentille, et loin d'être parfaite et elle a toujours du café avec elle. Du vrai café, pas le mauvais café qu'on nous sert dans les bars Japonais.

Sauf que, j'étais plus trop habituée au vrai café moi, et la caféine a toujours fait son effet en deux temps avec moi. Je crois que je viens d'atteindre le deuxième temps, je pourrais passer la semaine à danser le woogy-boogy sans m'arrêter. Alors que j'allais proposer une semaine de danse intensive à Lili, je me retourne et ma gorge s'assèche rapidement.

J'ai rarement été autant dans la merde.

* * *

Hey, et voilà, je vous laisse dorénavant pour quinze longs jours, j'espère que vous ne mourrez pas en cours de chemin, piqués par une mygale ou étranglés par un serpent, ce s'rait con quand même.

Ouais, c'est ma façon de vous souhaiter de BONNES VACAAAAAAAAANCES ET PLEEEEEEIN DE BONNE CHOSES !

À bientôt !


	9. Un rêve (made in Inception bitch)

Bon, désolée je ferais les réponses aux reviews, mon excuse de retard et tout ça dès que je peux mais si je publie pas là, c'est pas avant quatre jours et vu que je vous ai déjà bien fait attendre, je ne le ferais pas, mais vous inquiétez, vous aurez vos réponses à toutes vos questions promis !

* * *

On raconte que quand on se sent menacée et que notre fin de vie approche on pense plus à rien et on voit notre vie défiler sous nos yeux ? Ben en fait c'est totalement faux. Encore une fois on nous mène en bateau. Parce que là tout de suite, je suis en danger de mort, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est à la vidéo de ma grand-mère qui fait du skate sur les mains.

… Enfin, d'un autre côté au moins je mourrais avec une image autrement plus drôle et intéressante que la vidéo de ma vie, « je nais, j'apprend à parler, à lire, je joue au rugby, mon petit frère nait, je rencontre Alex et Brian, on joue au rugby, on déménage au Japon, on vit chez notre tante, je rencontre les ramens, je rencontre Unruhe, Alex nous rejoint, je fais la une des magazines people, j'ai mes examens, je me fais écraser par des toilettes venus de l'espace. ».

C'est moi ou maintenant que c'est dit ça a l'air encore plus stupide ?

_Bon, Alex, j'aime vraiment quand tu divagues, mais sérieusement, tu ne pense pas qu'il faudrait t'intéresser à la raison pour laquelle tu divague, c'est à dire ce qu'on voit lorsqu'on est en danger ? Comme ça tu pourrais, je sais pas, réagir face au danger plutôt que de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, histoire que tu survive, parce que mine de rien, j'aimerais bien éviter que tu meurs quoi._

_**C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dit.**_

_Et tu pourras en avoir d'autres si tu m'écoute et que tu restes en vie._

C'est un raisonnement qui tient la route. Donc, je vais le suivre. Car je suis une personne responsable. Donc, je vais survivre. Et pour survivre, il faut que je m'éloigne de Parfaite. Puisque Parfaite n'est plus vraiment Parfaite, en fait elle a disparu, à la place se trouve une énorme patate. Énorme patate qui, soulignons-le, a gardé les vêtements de Parfaite. Sûrement qu'il n'existe pas de magasins pour vêtements pour patates, si ça se trouve, ce sont même les patates qui viennent nous voler la deuxième chaussette qu'il nous manque toujours pour faire une paire de chaussettes. Et étrangement, elle ne volent que les chaussettes gauches. Pourquoi ?

… Vous avez raison, on s'en fiche, de toutes façons je lave mes chaussettes à la main et je ne les lâche jamais des yeux, donc ça risque pas de m'arriver. Et puis, en plus j'ai autre chose à penser, je vous rappelle que je me tiens face à une patate géante. C'est autrement plus important que m'occuper des chaussettes des autres.

La patate se dirige vers, moi. Je suis positivement presque sûre qu'elle essaye de parler, mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres. D'ailleurs depuis quand les patates ont une bouche?

_Alex, concentre-toi !_

Et depuis quand elles essayent de parler ?

_Alex fais quelque chose !_

Et depuis quand elles font presque deux mètres de haut ?

_Alex, réagis !_

Et pourquoi elles ne volent que les chaussettes gauches ?

_Alex ne m'oblige pas à faire ça..._

Et vous pensez que les patates aiment la purée ? Je veux dire, tout le monde aime la purée, mais peut-être pas les patates justement, ce serait comme si les vaches aimaient les hamburger-

_Alex, je t'aime._

Mais peut-être qu'elles aiment ça justement, je sais pas j'ai jamais parlé à une vache donc en fait on peut pas être sûre de ce qu-Quoi ? Plantie ? Tu ? T'as ? Je ?

_Bien, maintenant que tu m'écoutes, il serait peut-être temps de t'occuper de la patate géante à douze centimètres de ton nez._

Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez mais douze centimètres c'est très peu. Beaucoup trop peu. Et quelque chose dans les yeux inexistants de la pomme de terre face à moi me fait dire qu'elle trouve que douze centimètres est une distance encore trop grande. Je vais me faire embrasser puis violée et torturée par une pomme de terre borgne géante.

Ça ferait une superbe scène dans le film de ma vie certes, mais j'ai déjà eu mon lot de mort ridicule, si je pouvais mourir de façon décente pour une fois ce serait pas mal. Et par façon décente j'entend, pas déchiquetée par une patate. J'entame donc la tactique mondialement reconnu de la fuite.

Juste comme ça, dans le cadre de mon enquête, vous avez déjà été poursuivie par une pomme de terre en furie?

Non ? Bon, je suis vraiment la personne la plus malchanceuse de l'univers alors ? J'ai dû massacrer un max de chatons mignons et de bébés phoques pour me ramasser tout ce mauvais karma.

Je saute sur mes pieds et m'enfuie à toute jambes, m'arrêtant à peine en passant devant le vestiaire des hommes. Oui, c'est pas bien mais vu mon mauvais karma j'estime avoir le droit de profiter un peu.

Apparemment Parfate la parfaite patate n'a pas l'air d'accord avec moi. Enfin, je crois. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a sauté dessus et qu'elle retient mon bras prisonnier dans ses... Euh... Racines ?

Je fais un bond sur le côté et elle s'écrase sur un pauvre élève de ma classe qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ah ! J'connais quelqu'un qui a dû m'aider à zigouiller des chatons !

Je profite du fait que Parfate soit par terre pour prendre de l'avance et zigzaguer partout dans l'académie entre les élèves, les poubelles, Bill, Bob, les tentacules et même Brenda. Ils devaient s'être mis d'accord pour tous se rassembler sur mon chemin pour m'empêcher de sauver ma peau. Enfoirés.

_**Je suis dans un champ ou je rêve ?**_

_Nan, t'es bien dans un champ._

_**J'aurais peut-être pas besoin que tout le monde se mette sur mon chemin pour m'empêcher de sauver ma peau, je me débrouille bien seule.**_

_J'avoue que je suis très fière de tes capacités à te mettre dans la merde._

_**Je... Me contenterais de ça, tu seras sûrement pas fier pour autre chose.**_

_Je désespère pas de découvrir un beau jour que tu es un génie et la meilleure shinigami depuis des centaines d'années._

… _**C'est bien, c'est vrai que c'est important de garder espoir.**_

Je sens Plantie sourire, c'est assez étrange, ''sentir une plante verte dans son esprit sourire''. En même temps, faut pas s'étonner que je sois étrange si on me fout une plante dans mon cerveau, ça développe ses racines et paralyse mes capacités cérébrales.

_Tu te débrouilles très bien seule pour paralyser tes capacités cérébrales. Ne m'embarquez pas dans vos histoires jeune fille._

Cette plante est drôle, j'suis heureuse de l'avoir elle plutôt qu'un petit criquet qui me dirait toujours de faire le bien.

_Ne vous attaquez pas à Jimmy Lee Cricket jeune fille, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas !_

_**Plantie, t'as changé de siècles durant les deux dernières minutes ou le vouvoiement c'est juste pour te donner une contenance ?**_

_J'aime beaucoup le théâtre, et te forcer à m'écouter me fait réviser pas mal de rôles, le vieux mafieux, l'amoureux transi,la vieille chouette méprisante qui fait chier son monde avec ses ''jeunes filles ''…_

_**Wow, stop, l'amoureux transi ? C'était quand ça ?**_

_Tu sais que je ne suis pas forcé de dormir quand toi tu dors ?_

_**Plantie, tu me fais peur. **_

Une silhouette imposante passe dans le coin de mon champ de vision, je me retourne et les dévisage un long moment. C'est le capitaine soleil, et sur son dos une filette à la capilarité remarquablement... Rose.

Le capitaine soleil punk me toise de haut en bas et pose son bras sur la garde de son sabre avant de la relâcher.

-T'es pas assez puissante, c'est naze.

Non mais je l'emmerde ce connard !

-Désolée capitaine, bonne journée capitaine, au revoir capitaine.

… Bon, parfois l'instinct de survie est plus important que l'envie de défendre sa fierté.

La petite boule rose me saute dessus et fouille mes poches :

-C'est bizarre, ton short est mouillé, tu t'es fait pipi dessus ? T'as pas des bonbons, Ukitake en a toujours lui, je l'aime bien, mais t'as pas des bonbons ? Des bonbooons...

Elle se met à mastiquer ma main, le regard vide. Peut-être que finalement je sens les bonbons et pas le jambon, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait que je trouve une autre explication au comportement de George.

_Et l'explication du gotei, sur les âmes errantes damnées tout ça, ça te suffit pas ?_

… _**Naaaan, moi il me faut du concret tu vois, je veux avoir la preuve sous les yeux.**_

_Ben, vas voir un nouveau George alors._

_**J'le ferais, dès que la petite boule rose**_

_Qui est la lieutenante de la division la plus bourrine du gotei. _

_**Dès que la petite boule rose qui est la lieutenante de la division la plus bourrine du gotei me lâchera la main.**_

-J'ai bon goût ?

-Nan pas trop, tu sens le jambon, je préfère Ukitake, il est plus gentil et il a meilleur goût.

-C'est une manie chez toi de manger les gens ?

Elle ne répond pas et saute sur l'épaule du capitaine soleil punk. Bon...

-Ken-chan, à gauche, non à droit en faite, enfin, tout droit, mais si c'est par là, je te jure c'est tout à gauche et encore à gauche et à gauche et...

_Si tu pouvais écouter mon conseil cette fois-ci et ne pas les suivre, ce serait cool._

Je me retourne, la patate tueuse me suit toujours, donc on va éviter de suivre ces deux personnes, ce qui m'évitera probablement d'être encore remplie de bave, et continuer à courir dans tout les sens.

Je commence à fatiguer, mes jambes me font mal, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. On se croirait dans les films, quand le héros est sur le point de s'évanouir et de se faire kidnapper.

… Et merde. Mes jambes tremblent jusqu'à ce qu'elles flanchent et que je m'écrase au sol, j'essaye de me relever mais je n'ai plus la force et en plus il y a cette putain de racine qui bloque ma cheville ! Pouvait pas être autre part elle aussi ! Naaaan, fallait pourrir la vie d'Alex, après tout c'est pas comme si mourir écrasée par des chiottes n'est pas assez ridicule, elle en a pas encore assez bavé.

Je hais le monde. Je me débat dans tout les sens mais je n'ai plus la force, les mèches de mes cheveux se collent à mes tempes et à ma nuque, ils glissent sur mes yeux et je ne peux plus rien voir, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer et je ne retrouve plus la patate.

Ma vie est merdique.

Ma respiration s'accélère je me sens fébrile et je perd connaissance...

POV Partate:

Je savais qu'Alex était bizarre, je l'avais compris dès son arrivée mouvementée dans la salle de cours, même si au départ j'ai cru que c'était notre nouveau professeur et que je l'avais supplié de me pardonner. Et quand j'ai compris que c'était pas notre professeur mais juste... Alex, elle était déjà à terre à insulter le monde.

Enfin bref, Alex est bizarre, c'est un fait. Mais là elle me fuit depuis je sais pas combien de temps alors que je dois l'accompagner à son prochain cours, ce qui risque d'être dur puisqu'on est AU BEAU MILIEU D'UN PUTAIN DE CHAMP !

Je savais même pas qu'il y avait des champs près du Gotei merde !

Je continue de la suivre, elle est tombée, j'vais la ramener à l'infirmerie, c'est plus sûr, j'aime pas trop la laisser dans la nature, elle arrive déjà à tomber dans les toilettes en hurlant des insanités alors qu'elle est dans son état normal mais si en plus elle se met à délirer, je donne pas cher de la peau du seireitei, surtout quand elle hurle à une patate géante d'aller se faire voir parce que le jambon se marie mal avec les patates.

J'ai même pas envie de comprendre. Mais le jambon est très bon avec les patates.

Je saute jusqu'à elle, elle dort. Mais elle hurle en même temps. Super, elle est somnanbule. Si je ne survis pas (ce qui risque d'arriver) trouvez-moi un mari et dîtes-lui que je l'aime.

Je crois que j'ai compris que mon espérance de vie a chuté au moment où elle s'est mise à courir après ces espèces de chien tout long qui ressemblent aux saucisses avec un pain géant dans la main pour y mettre le chien et courir en hurlant qu'elle avait un bon hot dog.

Tout ça bien sûr, au beau milieu du quartier le plus chic du seireitei. J'ai rarement eu aussi honte de ma vie. J'ai fini par la ligoter avec un sort de kido carrément faible. En même temps, c'est une buse en kido de ce que j'ai vu, alors j'ai pas trop à m'en faire.

Quand j'ai fini par arriver à la quatrième division, quelques shinigamis se sont mis à faire demi-tour, à répondre à un papillon de l'enfer ou à courir dans l'autre sens en hurlant qu'on les appelait. … Quelque chose me dit qu'Alex a fait des siennes ici.

Au final, c'est un jeune shinigami stagiaire qui s'est occupé d'elle, les autres avaient tous énormément de travail. Je me demande ce qu'Alex leur a fait.

… Mais finalement je préfère ne pas savoir.

Pov Alex :

Je papillonne des cils, m'étirant longuement et remettant mes cheveux en place tout en inspectant le paysage.

_Elle baille à s'en décrocher la machoire, se gratte le ventre, retire les cheveux qu'elle avait dans la bouche et darde un regard morne autour d'elle._

**Tu me connais si bien...**

Je salue gaiement un chat d'un blanc éclatant et repart chercher le taille-crayon magique qui m'aidera à me protéger des Patates.

Il y a comme un truc qui ne va pas dans tout ça... Je comprend pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'anormal ici...

_**Plantie une idée ?**_

_T'as besoin de faire tes preuves sans moi._

_**Bien maître.**_

Oh mais c'est bien sûr, Eurêka mon cher Marty, c'est élémentaire mon cher Watson, cerveau en éruption mon cher Jimmy, c'est le chat.

Et oui, ce chat est bien trop blanc pour être honnête. Je suis sûre que s'il se baladait dans la rue, on viendrait l'accuser de racisme aux chats roux, bruns, noirs, beiges, tigrés, pointillés, et tout les autres chats, il est vraiment trop blanc, ça cache un truc, personne n'arrive à avoir cette blancheur, même pas ma grand-mère !

-J'utilise la nouvelle lessive Le chat.

Je me retourne vers le chat qui exhibe fièrement une bouteille de javel.

Il lit dans mes pensées, oh mon dieu, ok Alex, restes calme et ne penses pas à des choses trop bizarres, non oublies cette image, mais pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ? Mais bon dieu, c'est dégueulasse ! Mais les zombies n'ont pas de désirs sexuels ! Et ils n'aiment pas les hérissons ! Et le vieux capitaine n'aime pas les sous-vêtements en cuir !

… Il va me falloir un psychologue je pense.

Mais avant ça, plus important:depuis quand un chat passe à la lessive?

_Et le fait qu'il parle ne te semble pas un peu bizarre ?_

_**Bah non, toi t'es une plante et tu parles alors pourquoi pas un chat? À la limite, le fait qu'il lise dans les pensées c'est flippant, mais j'ai failli me faire mangée et violée par des créatures poilues de plusieurs mètres, alors je veux bien croire aux pouvoirs psychiques.**_

_Ok, Plantie tu restes calme, trèèès calme, tu te souviens des conseils de ta psychologue, tu es une porte sur un autre univers, un univers fantastique et merveilleux, une porte sur une nouvelle culture, tu es un livre, un super livre, un livre grandiose, un livre gigantesque..._

_**Tu me fais peur là.**_

_Un livre gigantesque... Et je m'écrase sur Alex, les boyaux giclent, le sang coule, son œil sort de son orbite et elle me hurle d'arrêter SCREUFEUFEU _

J'avale difficilement la salive et me rapproche du chat.

-Excusez-moi monsieur le chat, ceci est un petit formulaire, ça ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps, bien question une : Un livre géant désire vous tuer, que feriez-vous ?

-Et bien, j'utiliserais MA POÊLE À FRIRE! Mais tu n'as pas le temps pour ça, tu dois sauver le mooooooooonde!

-Je l'ai toujours su, je changerais le monde, on aura une statue de moi, et on écrira des chansons, et je toucherais des droits d'auteurs, et je serais riiiiiche et tout le monde sera content et il y aura des bonbons avec ma tête dessus et...

-Prends ça, tu sauras quand tu devras l'utiliser.

Et le chat disparaît, me laissant seule, avec une casserole dans les mains. Sans même attendre la fin de mon speech. Quel malotru.

-UNE POÊLE À FRIRE!

D'accord le chat une POÊLE À FRIRE.

Oui, je sais quelques secondes plus tôt je le traitais de malotru mais quand vous avez face à vous un chat blanc éclatant qui parle, lit les pensées et vous laisse une POÊLE À FRIRE en vous engueulant, vous fermez votre gueule et vous souriez.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, connaissez-vous les avantages Groupama?

_**Plantie, le vieux shaman capitaine en robe blanche à pois verts qui me parle de crédits auto, c'est normal ça?**_

_Je dois t'avouer que c'est assez suspect._

**Je me disais aussi.**

Le vieux shaman peut-être pas shaman mais restant suspect continue de me déballer les détails de l'assurance auto à 3% et gratuite pendant un an, ce qui serait fort intéressant si j'avais pas foiré deux fois d'affilée mon permis.

_Si tu t'étais rendue à l'école de conduite, t'aurais eu plus de chance de l'avoir._

_**Certes.**_

Alors que le vieux s'apprêtait à me parler des assurances vies, ce qui est hautement plus intéressant vu mon niveau de karma, un poulpe de l'espace apparut dans le ciel et fondit sur nous.

_Comment tu sais qu'il vient de l'espace ?_

_**Il vient du ciel**_

_Il peut très bien avoir pris l'avion pour t'induire en erreur._

_**Damned, oui, restons sur nos gardes.**_

- Attention, l'invasion des patates est proche, surveillez le taille-crayon magique !

Bon, là c'est quasiment sûr, c'est pas normal. Le vieux m'a poussé en avant, et s'est barré avec le poulpe.

Sympa, je retiens, comme quoi t'avais raison Plantie, toujours rester sur ses gardes !

_Euh Alex,_

_**Non mais vraiment, où va **_

_Alex._

_**Le monde ?**_

_Alex !_

_**Surtout qu'il est parti avant de m'avoir vanté les avantages de toutes les offres, j'allais en prendre une en plus, il vient de perdre une cliente, c'es-**_

_ALEX !_

_**Mais quoi ?**_

_Derrière toi._

_**Putain Plantie, des patates géantes assoiffées de sang, t'aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt quand même ! T'es jamais assez concentré, c'est chiant !**_

Une patate essaye de me mordre le bras, je lui lance un coup de POÊLE en plein dans sa tronche de patate. Et sous mes yeux elle se transforme en frite. Honnêtement, toutes les merdes que j'ai dû subir depuis ma naissance, ça valait largement le coup si je pouvais transformer des patates tueuses en frites appétissantes en un seul coup de POÊLE À FRIRE.

Sauf que bon, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais j'ai pas vraiment la carrure de WonderWoman donc au bout d'une dizaine de coups, je fatigue déjà et j'ai du mal à respirer. Au moment où j'allais m'effondrer le chat-étincellant-qui-utilise-de-la-lessive-qui-a-l e-même-nom-que-lui-d'abord arrive à ma rescousse.

Il fait ses griffes sur les patates qui hurlent de douleurs et finissent en petites patates sautées. Bientôt il n'en reste plus, le chat-étincellant-qui-utilise-de-la-lessive-qui-a-l e-même-nom-que-lui-d'abord s'en va donc vers un joli trou de verdure et entame sa quinzième sieste de la matinée.

J'allais en faire de même quand une centaine de patates surgit de nulle part et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire elles sont sur moi. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux.

_Réflexe ô combien efficace!_

_**Je t'emmerde.**_

J'ouvre les yeux.

Attendez, c'était un rêve ?

-Ça va maman?

Je me retourne vers la chose d'où vient le bruit, une ravissante petite fillette avec deux jolis rubans roses dans ses cheveux.

-Elle veut quoi la mioche?

La gamine ne semble pas se formaliser de ma réponse, elle me saute au coup. Un petit blond vient la rejoindre. J'aime pas cette proximité, je suis mal à l'aise et ils vont mettre de la morve partout sur moi.

-Euh, vous pourriez me lâcher ? Vous me dégoûtez en fait.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un grand homme, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus assez troublant.

-Bonne fête des mères ma chérie!

-Tiens maman, c'est nous deux qui l'avons fait

-Ouais, ensemble!

Je baisse mon regard sur les deux... Choses qui m'enlacent, ils ont bavé sur mon oreiller. Super. Attendez-moi, je cherche ma POÊLE À FRIRE et je fais un massacre.

Devant moi, les deux choses m'offrent un collier de pâtes.

Ayez pitié, achevez moi! Remettez-moi dans mon rêve avec les patates tueuses ! Tout mais pas le petit réveil mièvre d'une mère de famille rangée avec deux horribles sangsues qui te piquent ton argent et font caca partout. Sérieusement, autant avoir un chien, ou un chat tiens, c'est cool les chats, ou mieux un lapin. Ou un coq, ou même un crapaud.

Mais pas des... Enfants.

Je réprime un frisson de dégoût et me plonge dans mes oreillers.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis à l'hôpital.

-Du calme mademoiselle tout va bien.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et vérifie les alentours, pas de patates, ni de gamins. Je crois que je suis au paradis.

Et cette femme qui sort un marteau géant du placard est un ange.

Au fait, comment le marteau a pu rentrer dans ce si petit placard ? Nan je me le demande parce que moi quand je veux faire rentrer des habits ,des livres ou des cadavres, même dans un placard immense, ça tient jamais dedans, après à chaque fois que j'ouvre la porte tout me tombe dessus, et quand il y a des personnes avec moi, me retrouver couverte d'exemplaires du kama-sutra et de cadavres, c'est pas très très plaisant.

Quoique, pour les cadavres, il suffirait que je les mette dans de l'acide. Je demanderais de l'aide à ma grand-mère, elle sait comment faire elle, elle a de l'expérience. Ou peut-être à Sergio, ou Brenda, Brenda je suis persuadée qu'elle tue les hommes avec qui elle fait l'amour. Ça se voit dans ses yeux de fouines.

La femme au marteau semble se rendre compte que je la fixe et s'approche de mon lit.

-Du calme enfin, je ne vous veux pas de mal... Enfin pas trop... Tout dépendra de votre coopération.

Parfait. Je vais mourir.

-Veuillez vous rallonger, nous parlions de votre enfance.

-Ben, je suis née en Islande, donc je suis un peu viking vous voyez, et puis j'ai vécu en France, mais mon petit frère est né en Afrique, on a rejoué le cercle de la vie d'ailleurs à sa naissance, et je me suis toujours dit, dans le roi lion, ils sont tous content de chanter cette chanson, normal les lions sont au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, mais les petits animaux, les suricates tout ça, ben ils doivent avoir les boules de chanter cette chanson parce que pour eux le cercle de la vie c'est vivre, se faire croquer deux secondes plus tard par à peu près toute la population de la savane, alors que les lions, ils se font jamais croqué eux, donc ils sont contents. Faudrait que j'en parle à ma grand-mère, je suis sûre qu'elle irait frapper les lions et sauver les suricates, ou peut-être qu'elle ferait que frapper les lions, c'est une femme étrange et imprévisible ma grand-mère. Je l'aime beaucoup. Ah, au fait, vous êtes qui ? Et il sert à quoi ce marteau ?

-Je suis psychologue, Itinerys pour vous servir.

-Et le marteau ?

-Pour frapper les gens quand je m'ennuie.

-Ah oui, moi aussi je fais ça parfois.

-J'encourage souvent cette technique, car comme le dit une grand philosophe, ''Qui ne frappe pas ses dalles de jardins tue ses voisins avant d'aller forniquer avec des singes car ainsi est faite la nature humaine, qui à mon avis n'est qu'un ramassis de pitch à l'état brut et qui vivra verra que Mens sana in corpore _san_o **(1)** Et que les pitchs sont des êtres à intelligences supérieures et à la texture si moelleuse, si fondante, si chocolatée..''.

Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que cette femme n'a absolument aucun diplôme de psychologie.

-Huhum, et qui est ce grand philosophe?

-Moi.

Vraiment, tout ce que vous voulez. Cette fille n'est pas médecin.

-...

-...

-Vous me passeriez un bout de votre pitch?

-Non.

-Siouplait !

-Non.

-Rooh ,allez quoi !

-Bon d'accord mais minuscule hein.

-Merci !

Alors que je l'engloutissais entièrement, je vis la psychologue grandir encore et encore.

-Vous avez mangé un pitch ?

-Euh, oui j'ai mangé un gâteau quoi.

-Un pitch ? Un gâteau ? Ce sont les créateurs de la race humaine et nous leur devons tout, vous m'entendez, TOUT !

Elle continua de grossir jusqu'à m'écraser entièrement, collée contre le mur de la salle.

D'un seul coup tout défila sous mes yeux innocents, le chat, Groupama, les patates, le taille-crayon, les enfants, le collier, ma grand-mère, le cercle de la vie, les pitchs et le régime Weight Watcher inversé...

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Cette fois-ci j'étais sur le qui-vive, plus question de me faire surprendre par quoique ce soit comme dans mes autres rêves ! J'entendis un bruit, en une fraction de seconde j'étais debout sur mon lit, en position d'attaque et en sous-vêtements.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent d'un coup.

Il y avait Parfaite, le directeur de l'académie, quelques badaux, des shinigamis de la quatrième et une bonne partie des capitaines.

Et moi j'étais debout sur mon lit, en position d'attaque et en sous-vêtements.

_Alex?_

_**Oui?**_

_Ce n'est plus un rêve là._

_**Ma vie est un perpétuel cauchemar Plantie.**_

* * *

Au fait, juste une question qui me taraude, vous l'imaginez comment physiquement Alex ? (Enfin, jolie, sexy, mignonne, normale, banale, étrange, pas super, sans plus, moche, débraillée... ?)


	10. Un adversaire

Yooo les petits asticots !

…

Mes entrées en matière ne s'améliorent vraiment pas hein ?

Passons, j'ai pris de l'avance dans mes chapitres. Sauf qu'avec le retard que j'ai pris ça s'apparente juste à une remise à niveau. Passons.

J'trouve qu'on passe beaucoup dans mes blablas.

J'ai fait du kite-surf ! C'était trop cool, j'ai trop mal partout mais c'était trop génial. Même que j'ai volé plus haut que les oiseaux. Et que je suis retombée en piquet comme une merde.

Ce qui m'amène à mon excuse de mon chapitre précédent ''Désolée, j'ai vraiment pas pu poster plus tôt, un canadien en furie a voulu me faire apprendre le kite-surf pour faire de moi une arme contre les dinosaures kite-surfeurs !''

Une partie de cette excuse est fausse.

… Eh oui, ce n'était pas un canadien mais une canadienne. Le reste est vrai, sisi je vous jure, d'ailleurs si vous avez jamais entendu parler de dinosaures kite-surfeurs c'est parce que je les ai tous niqués avant qu'ils atteignent les côtes, du coup le gouvernement a étouffé l'affaire.

Passons.

On va tellement passer qu'on aura des jambes toutes musclées.

Passons.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ne pas avoir pu répondre au review au dernier chapitre donc je vais faire les réponses aux reviews du chapitre d'avant puis de celui-ci, ok ?

(Ok ou pas ok de toutes façons vous avez pas le choix)

**Agrond :** Parfaite et Andro ne se sont pas vraiment liées d'amitié avec Alex, c'est une longue histoire expliquée dans deux chapitres. Mais il y a un peu de vrai dans tes deux hypothèses. (Décidément tu devines trop vite où je veux en venir, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ça)

**Cauliotteuh :** J'adore Sergio aussi. C'est mon dieu. S'il était possible de le représenter sans faire d'outrages à sa beauté j'aurais une photo de lui au-dessus de mon lit. Et ouais, le chapitre était un gros coup. Et en plus j'en suis pas fière du tout. Tant pis, je préfère celui-là.;) Sinon, j'adore Brenda aussi, Brenda, Sergio, la grand-mère d'Alex, voilà mes trois dieux.

**DaenerysT :** Saluuuut ! Mais ce n'est pas grave le retard, tant que tu reviewes, c'est l'essentiel ! Ben maintenant tu sais pourquoi elle était dans la merde x) Ouais Doctor Who c'est assez étrange quand même, du coup je sais pas trop si je devrais le montrer aux gens ou me taire par peur qu'ils ne saisissent pas toute la génialitude du concept. Sinon, j'adore Sherlock et mes capacités à jouer aux jeux vidéos sont assez mitigées, ça dépend vachement du jeu en fait. J'aime quand il y a du sang partout. C'est troookoul. Screufeufeu. À la prochaine et bonne fin de vacances !:)

**Sasa57 :** Yo sasou ! Je t'ai dit une fois qu'il fallait vivre la vie avant que la vie nous vive. En fait j'ai jamais dit ça, mais la façon dont tu as dit « tu m'as dit une fois... » m'a fait penser à un vieux moine qui dit des choses philosophiques mais en fait non. Donc voiàl. Hum. Je me demande si j'ai pas déjà répondu en fait en MP, parce que ça me dit quelque chose, au cas où reprenons : Alex n'est pas totalement conne, je l'ai déjà expliqué, on le verra dans plusieurs chapitres avec sa philosophie de vie (ok là je suis sûre qu'on en a déjà parlé, mais au cas où quelqu'un veut lire la réponse...) Pour les situations, là aussi ce sera expliqué plus tard, et le prof avait bien mesuré les risques pour ne pas laisser brûler Alex, même s'ils ont un quota de perte autorisé, alors ils peuvent se permettre un petit effet de style qui foire un peu.

**Nana :** NAAANNAAAAAAAA ! (Oui, je t'aime) J'ai voulu éradiquer les lapins mais les T-Rex kite-surfeurs sont apparus du coup j'ai pas pu tous les arrêter ! Je compte sur toi hein ! Je suis la personne la moins chanceuse du monde en voyage (lever à 4h du matin, vol annulé, rentrer chez soi, oh finalement vol possible à 8h, demi-tour vers l'aéroport, on fait la mauvaise queue pour la mauvaise file à cause d'une erreur d'affichage, on court pour avoir notre avion dans tout l'aéroport mais au final il reste bloqué une heure au sol, on arrive, on prend un train, un mec se suicide, on est arrêté deux heures, puis on prend un bus, sans chauffage bien sûr et enfin, on prend une voiture et la voiture tombe en panne. Et ça rien qu'en une journée il y a quelques semaines. Fuck yeah!)

Je déteste réellement les chou-fleurs, sûre que c'est un instrument du diable ! Pour la grand-mère d'Alex, au moins je te promet qu'on la verra de façon grandiose. Screufeufeu. On sera deux débiles à prétexter qu'on a été possédée par un démon viking ! Youhou ! Les ramens, c'est un instrument de dieu, comme si des anges faisaient caca des paillettes dans ta bouche. (Ta sœur doit t'en ramener ? Elle est où?) Moi je viens de manger des Bretzels et de la saucisse de pâté de foie. (En vrai c'est bon je te jure) L'uniforme SERA une poche magique. *Regard de psychopathe qui veut tout dire mais qui ne dit rien* Ma passion c'est de trouver des noms, et de sauver le monde. Mais souvent les deux sont reliés. *regard de psychopathe qui veut tout dire mais qui ne dit rien*En vrai je vous ai pas tout dit, si Alex se tape autant de malheurs c'est parce qu'après elle sera réincarnée en ange qui punira les méchants et elle deviendra folle et elle punira tout le monde et... Comment ça c'est le scénario de ghost rider ? Ma prof d'arts me disait que j'étais une visionnaire, ça explique des choses ou pas ? Sinon, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les accents, donc t'en verras d'autres (screufeufeu) Un prof m'a fait ça un jour 'Pourriez-vous arrêtez de faire des grimaces ?'' ''… Mais monsieeeeeeeeeeeeur (avec beaucoup de « e » pour faire suppliant) c'est ma tête naturelle''. J'ai énormément de temps quand je m'ennuie en attendant mon train qui me ramènera vers mes campagnes. Donc je réfléchis, la théorie du compliment du tombage du ciel n'est qu'une infime partie de cette réflexion. C'est vrai, j'utilise souvent Plantie pour raccorder la réalité, sinon tout se déroulerait de façon trop épique, beurrer une biscotte Alex le raconterait comme un exploit incroyable où de nombreuses personnes ont échoués et... Oh, j'ai une idée de chapitre. Les profs de l'académie sont choisis dans les poubelles derrière le fast-food le plus sale de New-York. Je tenais à l'apparition originale de Mouton, soit celle du chapitre suivant ta review et avant celui que j'écris. Ça sonne compliqué, non ? Sinon, les toilettes, les patates et les portes, les trois grands ennemis. Enfin bref, j'ai pas eu d'insolation, mais j'me suis fait mal au petit orteil en kite-suuuuuurf nouiiiiiin.

**Mayou :** Mon radis toxiiique ! Are you radis for the show ? (Ok, j'arrête mais je DEVAIS la faire. Question de vie ou de ridiculiseté) T'sais, je t'en veux pas, moi j'ai hurlé ''FUCK LA POLICE'' pour pas rater mon bus ben j'ai pas eu mon bus. Mais moi par contre, je l'ai vraiment fait. La grand-mère d'Alex... Mah mah mah que je l'aime. J'aime bien le français, ça permet de communiquer avec les esprits vikings, en fait ils parlent bien français hein, la langue viking n'a jamais existé, c'est pour nous EMBROUILLER TOUS NOUS EMBROUILLER ! Comment le français t'a traumatisé ? Dis-moi tout mon petit. Un jour je marchais dans une rue, les maisons sur le trottoir tu sais, et bah il y a une conne qu'a ouvert ses volets, j'me le suis pris en pleine face, mon nez s'est ouvert. Heureusement, il a pas bougé ensuite, mais je saignais comme une merde, en geignant sur le trottoir comme un caca. Les chèvres... Les chèvres SONT PARTOUT !

**SuigyLeSushi : **C'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai bien oublié de review-Oh merde. J'suis un caca. Un jour j'irais reviewer ta fic' promis ! (D'ailleurs, tu peux le dire directement quand tu postes, c'est plus simple qu'attendre que tu reviewes pour que je me souvienne que tu as posté aha, désolée) Sinon, oui Andro et Parfaite sont là pour une raison et la grand-mère d'Alex est un putain de Dieu. Je l'aime. Et t'inquiètes pas, je comprend tout aussi bien ton anglais et ton français, je suis juste pas aussi douée pour réécrire en anglais (souvent je répond aux reviews vers 5h du matin, donc j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de la grammaire et syntaxe de la langue anglaise) Sinon, j'aime faire partir Alex en live donc ça changera pas. Sinon j'adore Amphisiologie, action ou pas action, c'est une de mes histoires préférées, en plus l'écrivaine est super cool. À la prochaine !:)

**Skully-Bonbon :** Tout d'abord, merciiiiiiiiiiii, ensuite, j'adore Sergio et Mouton donc c'est cool quand les gens l'aiment. Et je compatis pour le portable qui casse tout le temps, le mien ressemble à un survivant de Tchernobyl.

.  
.

* * *

.

Bon, passons aux réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre : (Ce qui n'est pas très clair, en gros ce sont les réponses aux reviews qui auraient du être les seules, les originales quoi, celles d'avant étant celles qui auraient dû être le chapitre d'avant, donc là c'est les bonnes quoi, en gros c'est les vraies. Passons)

**Sasa57 :** Une fois j'ai presque réussi à faire du skate sur les mains, enfin j'ai fait une roue, j'ai mis les mains sur le skate et je suis tombée comme un caca. Dans mes rêves je voyage dans le temps et je joue à une télé-réalité sadique où je gagne presque. Mais en fait je meurs. Parfaite l'emmène à son prochain cours en espérant qu'elle se réveille entre temps et elle l'amène ensuite à l'infirmerie quand elle réalise qu'elle se réveille pas. Le chat plus blanc que blanc, c'est Nekookami et c'est sa POÊLE À FRIRE, et c'est écrit en majuscule parce que c'est putain de BADASS ! J'avais pensé à le remettre ce titre mais en même temps il se passera tellement de choses avec les toilettes que j'hésite. Les enfants c'est pleins de bactéries et ça fait caca partout. Oui mais frapper à mains nues c'est aussi se faire mal. Alex c'est ridicule comment elle est ridicule mais elle a tué des enfants ours dans une autre vie, je vois que ça.

**DaenerysT :** C'est un aperçu des rêves d'Alex quoi. Son monde intérieur j'ai déjà fait pas mal d'allusions dans cette version et encore plus dans l'ancienne, mais personne ne les remarque.:( Itinerys était une ancienne revieweuse avec qui je m'entendais très bien qui a légèrement disparu de la circulation.:) Sinon, j'ai bien vu que les gens s'imaginent tous Alex un peu pareil, donc tant mieux. Je la décrirais peut-être plus dans un prochain chapitre alors. À la prochaine !

**Nana :** Naaaaannaaaaa ! Ces vacances ? Je souffre. J'me suis retournée l'orteil et j'me suis ouverte la lèvre avec des pailles d'or ! Le trou noir dans la machine à laver est créé par les patates, elles découpent le fond de la machine ! J'te l'ai déjà dit, trouver des noms c'est le seul endroit où je peux briller ! (parce que je met pleeeeeeeeeeein de paillettes partout!) J'aime bien m'imaginer Plantie en handicapé des sentiments, incapable de rester gentille. En même temps, j'en ai un peu marre des héroïnes qui peuvent hurler sur tout le gotei et s'en sortir sans embrouilles, alors Alex développe son instinct de survie, donc elle traduit ses phrases. Warm Bodies c'est super sexy. Rrrrrr... La POÊLE À FRIRE vient de Raiponce oui, enfin elle vient de Nekookami qui l'a pris dans raiponce. Et même que Nekookami adore Alice au pays des merveilles, donc c'est cool que tu ai trouvé les références. J'suis impressionnée... Celles d'Alex sont cuites et celles du chat sont PARFAITEMENT CUITES. En fait je l'ai pas précisé vu que je voulais vous laisser imaginer mais dans ma tête la chambre est minuscule et tout les capitaines sont les uns sur les autres, un peu comme dans le métro un 5septembre. C'était bien Plantie, dans l'inconscient d'Alex et Plantie ne fait que lui signaler qu'elle ne doit pas s'attendre à pouvoir se réveiller si elle meurt vu que là c'est vraiment la réalité. (Tu me suis?)

**SuigyLeSushi :** I always thought of Alex as a mad girl and her brain as a fucking mess. So, I tried to make you imagine this mess. Anyway I've also imagine Alex as you imagine her, so that's pretty cool that most of my readers imagine her how I imagine her. (Okay, that don't mean a lot, but fuck this shit, I'm so tired, I'm fucking exhausted man, it's so laaaate!) You draw her ? Oh that's the cutest thing we ever made for me ! And I would love to see it, it seems so cool and so exactly how I imagine her ! Long dark hair yes, don't worry, you've got such a good memory (so good that you don't even remember that you remember thing) Anyway, see you !;)

**Mayou :** Radis, c'est pas grave si tu reviewes pas toujours, j'vais pas te manger, tu me fais trop rire pour ça, donc t'auras le droit de vivre. Sinon, Plantie aime le théâtre et tout autre moyen de se mettre en avant et de se faire plein de tune. D'ailleurs, ton histoire n'a aucun sens, mais c'est grave cool. Une théorie non. Mais... Screufeufeu... Rendez-vous dans une trentaine de chapitres pour connaître la raison de ce rire. Bon bah ça va en fait tout le monde imagine Alex comme elle devrait l'être. Parfait. Je me souviens des chèvres, no soucis (en vrai j'ai déjà oublié mais ça va me revenir je le sens)

**Agrond :** Certes, mais si la patate-zombie casse la porte ? Aha, vous ne savez plus quoi faire hein ? Bon, après il suffit d'avoir un vieux monsieur qui s'appelle Joel avec nous et on est sauvés (référence à The Last Of Us) Le sort d'extension ? Mais c'est bien sûr ! Ah, Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre ?

Que serais-je sans toi qu'un coeur au bois dormant

Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre

Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement

J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines

Et j'ai vu désormais le monde à ta façon

…

Voilà voilà. Sinon ben c'est bien tout le monde imagine globalement Alex de la même façon (aka : la mienne) donc c'est cool.;)

Assez blablater, place au chapitre :

* * *

_Alex ? _

_Alex !_

…

_Maman zérie, ze t'ai fait un zoli dessin !_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHeuheum, je veux dire, oui Plantie ?**_

_Ça fait des heures que je te demande de te réveiller._

_**Et me secouer doucement en m'appelant d'une voix douce ça n'allait pas ?**_

_C'était pas très passionnant à faire, de une, de deux ta réaction aurait été bien moins drôle, et de trois, je te rappelle que je suis diabolique._

_**Sacrebleu, que de diabolisme dans cette action diabolique.**_

_Et ouais, on m'appelle El Diablo !_

_**On t'appelle vraiment comme ça ?**_

_Un Suédois l'a déjà fait une fois._

_**Ah. C'était un viking ?**_

_Alex, je sais très bien que si je répond à cette question tu partiras dans des pensées totalement chiantes sur tes origines et ta naissance, ce qui déviera sur ta grand-mère puis sur une expérience traumatisante, suivi d'une analyse des grands classiques Disney pour revenir sur ta grand-mère, et entre temps avec ta chance naturelle, il se sera passé quelque chose d'incroyable qui te mettra dans la merde, où tu m'entraîneras. Donc je ne répondrais pas à cette question._

… _**Noooon...**_

_Et tu ne sais pas mentir. Et je t'interdis de dire que ça vient de ton arrière-grand-père viking Arnoik le bon qui fracassait des dragons à coups de haches et qui mangeait des cailloux au petit déjeuner jusqu'au jour où une déesse en est tombée amoureuse mais étant jalouse, lui a jeté une malédiction l'empêchant tout simplement de mentir._

… _**J'allais pas faire ça.**_

_Ta voix part dans les aigus quand tu mens._

… _**Nooon...**_

_Arrêtes de mentir, j'ai l'impression d'être bloqué avec un adolescent mal dans sa peau qui mue._

_**J'adorerais te voir à l'oeuvre avec des enfants Plantie.**_

_Et moi j'adorerais te voir cesser de te ridiculiser, mais bon, chacun a des rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais._

_**Avec ton caractère c'est pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire.**_

_Tu me présenteras ton petit ami un jour ?_

_**Tu sais très bien que j'en ai pas.**_

_Avec ton caractère c'est pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire._

_**Tu veux vraiment que je te prive d'engrais Plantie ?**_

_Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Plante !_

_**T'as toujours pas dépassé ton complexe de reniage d'origines c'est ça ? Faut les accepter, regarde moi je suis fière d'être une viking, en même temps quand on voit ta psy, c'est pas étonnant que tu n'avances pas dans ton acceptation de toi-même.**_

_T'as rencontré ma psychologue ?_

_**Je crois bien ouais, la folle au marteau qui voue une adoration aux pitchs chocolatés, c'est elle, non ?**_

_Comment t'as su ?_

_**Tu m'as déjà dit son nom premièrement et puis, quand tu crois que je dors, tu me glisses à l'oreille que les pitchs sont des Dieux devant lesquels je devrais m'incliner, j'ai fini par faire le lien.**_

_On a beau dire, t'es pas si désespérée que ça._

_**J'étais la meilleure de ma classe tu sais sionenlevaitunedizainedepersonnesaudessusdemonclas sement.**_

_Bien bien bien. Bon, sinon il serait peut-être temps que t'ouvres les yeux, enfin c'est comme tu le sens mais il y a un homme qui voudrait te parler, si je m'en souviens bien, il est dans vos coutumes de répondre lorsqu'on essaye d'engager une conversation._

J'ouvre les yeux en baillant et m'étirant. Tout en un la Alex héhé, j'suis pas n'importe quoi moi ! Enfin, je serais surtout plus grand chose si l'homme face à moi ne lâches pas son épée plantée à un demi-centimètre de ma gorge. Bon, il est temps d'employer les grands moyens. Technique de défense numéro un : L'apaisement

-Excusez-moi monsieur, pourriez-vous abaisser vos armes s'il vous plaît ?

-Et s'il me plaît pas ?

Technique de défense numéro deux : L'intimidation.

-Je plante un clou sous chacune de tes phalanges et je te dépèce tout entier avant de t 'émasculer et de te couper les orteils.

_Alex, il est temps de t'expliquer une petite chose, lorsqu'un homme tient une épée sous ta gorge, que tu ne connais ni son identité, ni son caractère ni ses capacités à se battre et qu'il a l'air hostile et l'avantage, tu te contentes d'être très gentille ou de crier très fort, tu ne le provoques pas. C'est pas un secret après pourquoi tu es morte si jeune._

_**Je t'invite à aller te faire joyeusement couper en deux par mes ancêtres vikings.**_

_Tu vois, tu renies la vérité, c'est pas bien tout ça._

_**Je réitère mon invitation.**_

_C'est dur de vivre avec un trouble identitaire comme le tien ?_

_**Je te répondrais si j'arrive à survivre à l'homme qui tente de me tuer en ce moment même.**_

_Hurles, on finira bien par t'entendre._

_**C'est une idée absolument minable Plantie. Je vais plutôt hurler, on finira bien par m'entendre, ça c'est une idée géniale, digne de moi, prends-en de la graine !**_

C'est très drôle au passage parce que je lui ai dit d'en prendre de la graine et que c'est une plante.

_J'espère sincèrement que tu finiras explosée sous une météorite._

_**Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver si cette aimable personne qu'est cet homme dont l'épée repose sous ma gorge me tue, or ma seule façon de survivre et de suivre mon conseil, c'est à dire d'hurler mais il me faut réfléchir à trouver un terme percutant pour cela, et je ne sais réfléchir tout en te parlant.**_

_Jolie façon de me demander de me la fermer pour que tes deux neurones restants trouvent une solution à ce merdier._

_**J'ai plus de deux neurones.**_

_Tu avais, j'ai assassiné les autres._

_**Quoi... Mais... Pourquoi ?**_

_J'sais pas, j'suis diabolique. J'crois que ça remonte à mon enfance, j'étais toujours le petit anxieux qui se préparait à une apocalypse zombie, et les autres se moquaient de moi, ils me lançaient des pierres et ils se déguisaient en zombies pour me faire peur, même qu'une fois ils ont trafiqués les ondes de mon talkie-walkie de survie pour y faire passer un faux message présidentiel qui annonçait l'arrivée des zombies. Du coup j'ai passé une enfance mouvementé, jusqu'à ce que je ramasse les pierres qu'ils me lançaient et que je les envoie avec mon lance-pierre sur la tête des gens qui se déguisaient en zombies, ensuite on m'a laissé tranquille, c'était très agréable mais en même temps très dérangeant, presque malsain parce que petit à petit tout le monde s'est mis à se défendre de la même façon que moi avec des pierres et des coups, du coup chacun épiait les moindres faits et gestes des autres pour pouvoir les bombarder de pierres jusqu'à ce qu'au final ils aient si peur de paraître suspect aux yeux des autres et donc du châtiment inévitable des pierres qui en découlait, qu'ils s'épièrent eux-mêmes. Voilà comment j'ai lancé un mouvement totalitaire avec une peur panique de zombie et un lance-pierre._

_**Je... Euhm, je... Wook. Voilà, wook.**_

Ce qui est bien dans ma relation avec Plantie c 'est qu'on est sûr qu'on ne s'ennuiera jamais, il ne cesse de me surprendre de jour en jour, j'ai constamment l'impression de le rencontrer, je crois que c'est la plante de ma vie.

_**YOU ARE ZE PLANTE OF MY LIIIIIFE !**_

Une légère pression sur ma gorge me rappelle que j'ai toujours une épée pointée, bah sous ma gorge justement. Bon. Bon bon bon. Bon. Faut que je trouve quelque chose de percutant à hurler, que ça fasse remonter en lui des souvenirs de son enfance, des sentiments enfouis, que ça le perturbe et que ça l'occupe le temps que je me sauve. Ça doit pas être si dur à trouver. -Nouvelle pression sur ma gorge.- Quelque chose de philosophique, qui le remue du fond de son être et -j'arrive plus à respirer- qui fasse se suspendre le temps...

-TU FAIS QUOI DANS MA CHAMBRE ESPECE DE PSYCHOPATHE?

…

_Je n-_

_**J'ai paniqué.**_

_Mais quand même t-_

_**J'ai. Paniqué.**_

_Mais t'as vra-_

_**La panique, ça arrive à tout le monde.**_

L'épée s'écarte de ma gorge et le regard froid et dur de l'homme me fixe. Il est grand mais il semble vouloir se grandir encore chacun de ses gestes semblent fait pour ridiculiser son interlocuteur, et ça marche plutôt bien. J'veux dire, d'un côté il y a moi, en blouse d'hôpital, des écorchures partout et encore à moitié endormie, et puis il y a lui, complètement alerte, bondissant de chaque côté de la pièce, le regard à l'affut de chaque mouvement et un sourire carnassier qui vous fige du plus profond de vos entrailles.

Alors, ouais il a la classe. Et ouais, j'me sens ridicule.

-Je viens, misérable petite chose insignifiante

C'est pas très très gentil et puis même que ma maman elle me dit que je suis pas insignifiante !

-Pour, dans un premier temps, te faire taire

Il va me tuer ? Oh, je le sens, il va me tuer, lentement, il va m'arracher un à un mes cheveux, puis mes doigts, et mes orteils, et mes mains, et mes pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ma tête.

_J'ai jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens, mais je t'assure que ça ne se passera pas comme ça, tu seras morte bien avant qu'il ne reste plus que ta tête._

_**Euh... Merci ?**_

-Et dans un deuxième temps, t'amener là où on m'a demandé de t'amener, un lieu tenu secret jusqu'au dernier moment.

Bon, bah voilà, en fait il va m'assommer et m'amener dans une cage avec des tas d'autres filles pour nous vendre au plus offrant.

_Mais non, pour toi ce sera seulement le moins exigeant._

_**Plantie, je me passerais de ton réconfortage dorénavant.**_

-Sauf si tu continues de parler d'un Yamamoto en robe, là je ne répond plus de rien.

_**Plantie de quoi il parle?**_

_Je croyais que je ne devais plus te réconforter ?_

_**Tu me réconfortes pas là, tu m'expliques.**_

_Oh... Je croyais que je ne devais plus t'expliquer ?_

_**J'ai jamais dit ça !**_

_Mais si, souviens-toi entre le moment où tu m'as promis deux heures de silence complet et trente minutes à t'entraîner à ne plus te perdre._

_**J'ai jamais dit ça non plus !**_

_Oh, c'était peut-être que tu m'as promis deux heures à t'entraîner et trois heures de calme._

_**Aaah, si je me souviens, deux heures de silence complet et trente minutes à m'entraîner à ne plus me perdre ouais ouais ouais ! Bah, j'ai changé d'avis, pardon Plantie, pardooooooooooon, expliques-moi s'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîît !**_

_Bien._

_**Tu vas pas m'expliquer ?**_

_Si._

_**Ah.**_

…

_**Tu commences à m'expliquer dans combien de temps ?**_

_Quand je le voudrais._

_**Prends ton temps hein.**_

-J'suis désolée monsieur, je répondrai à vos questions dès que ma plante m'aura expliqué ce que vous vouliez dire.

_T'as pas sérieusement dit ça ?_

_**Ben si.**_

_Ah. T'as absolument aucune dignité en fait c'est ça ?_

_**Exactement.**_

Il faut croire que c'est une bonne technique de survie, l'homme face à moi range totalement son arme et me scrute de haut en bas, sans retenue avant de s'avancer encore un peu plus, comme pour me renifler.

-T'as l'air clean, ne parles plus jamais en dormant et je me retiendrais de te tuer.

-Euh... Ça marche.

Je m'autorisais enfin à respirer un peu plus calmement et à observer les alentours, ma chambre était toujours blanche mais de grosses traces de pas pleins de terre s'étendaient sur tout les murs. Super, spiderman m'a rendu une visite sans s'essuyer les pieds. Pas de problème.

Une pile de post-it et de lettres sont déposées sur mon chevet. J'ai dormi combien de jours déjà ? Parce qu'il reste deux solutions, soit j'ai dormi très longtemps et les gens sont déjà accrocs à moi, soit j'ai pas dormi très longtemps mais les gens sont vraiment accrocs.

Je lis rapidement un des post-it. Ou bien c'est mes notes de cours, d'absences, de rappels à l'ordre, des plaintes d'inconnus, des mots rageurs de Brenda sur mon retard dans le rendu de mon dossier et des rappels de la part du prof de kido pour mon baby-sitting à venir.

…

Mais, ça veut dire que personne ne m'aime ! PERSONNE NE M'AIIIIMEEEEEEEEEE !

L'homme me regarde encore un peu plus bizarrement et repose sa main sur son épée. Attendez, ça veut dire que j'arrive à faire ne serait-ce qu'insinuer un soupçon de méfiance dans le corps de ce colosse ? Héhé, et dire qu'Alex (l'autre Alex, mon ami du rugby hein, pas moi) arrêtait pas de me dire que je ferais jamais peur à personne si je continuais de rapetisser à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. En même temps, je lui ferais remarquer que j'étais déjà plus grande qu'Unruhe, mais ça il s'en foutait, il l'aimait pas beaucoup Unruhe, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

_Revenons-en au fait._

_**C'était quoi déjà ?**_

_Tu songeais aux différentes façons de te suicider._

_**J'suis presque sûre que je pensais pas à ça. Après, si ça se trouve je comptais me suicider parce que j'en avais marre qu'on me force toujours à oublier que je voulais me suicider, donc ce serait logique et à ce compte-là, je dois rester fidèle à mes intentions et aller aux bouts de mes idées, Plantie passes moi le couteau !**_

_Tu sais, c'est très fatiguant de se suicider..._

_**Ouais, t'as raison, laissons tomber.**_

Une minute...

_**Bien essayé Plantie, bien essayé mais tu ne me détourneras plus de ma mission, je vais en finir avec ma vie, maintenant tout de suite !**_

_Alex, lâches ce couteau._

Je secoue la tête et me reconcentre sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je remarque enfin que l'homme a gardé sa main sur la garde de son épée et qu'il me tend l'autre. Ah, et il a les cheveux bleus aussi, et des yeux du même turquoise. Attendez, je rêve ou il a mis du maquillage sous ses yeux ? Mais... Mais... Mais j'y crois pas j'suis la seule dans ce monde à avoir des cheveux bruns tout simples et des yeux caca d'oies ? J'veux dire, les gens ici font un concours pour ressembler à un arc-en-ciel avec leurs cheveux violets et leurs yeux dorés ? Je... Et même les mecs se maquillent ! Ils sont plus féminins que moi ! À l'aide

-J'allais oublier d'être poli, après on me dira encore que je m'intègre pas bien au gotei et que c'est pas bien et que je dois m'intégrer et screumbleugeuneu...

Je le laisse grommeler ou j'attrape sa main tendue ?

-Moi c'est Jaggerjack, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le roi.

-Pour l'instant on dirait plus un fanatique de Bond, James Bond.

-Ouais bah nan, je suis le roi.

-Ah.

-Voilà voilà.

-Et c'est bien la vie de roi ?

Ben en même temps, même si poser cette question semble ridicule, c'est quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandé, c'est cool d'être roi ? Enfin, il y a pas mal de responsabilités et tout, et vous savez c'est un truc que j'envisage comme possibilité de carrière donc je me renseigne.

-Bah ça va ça va. On défonce quelques culs, on raffermit sa prise sur le peuple, on picole, la belle vie quoi.

-Humhum. J'dis ça parce que c'est un avenir que j'envisage tu vois.

-Ah ouais, bah vas-y lances toi hein, ça manque un peu de petits jeunes vraiment motivés, on a plus que des tout coincés du cul qui sortent de prépa politique en ce moment.

-Humhum, mais du coup je devrais faire quoi comme études ? Parce que si c'est trop long c'est plus trop intéressant pour moi, il me faut du mouvement tout ça.

-Ouais ouais, nan mais c'est sûr, c'est un secteur qui bouge beaucoup la royauté hein, on est souvent sur le terrain, on voyage, on casse des culs d'étrangers tout ça, donc ouais, ouais ouais ouais, ça bouge pas mal.

-C'est intéressant alors. Et niveau salaire ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'au final les footballeurs gagnent pas mal aussi, voir même plus.

-Ah bah ouais c'est sûr qu'ils gagnent pas mal eux, mais après il suffit de donner deux trois coups et ils partagent le pactole sans trop de soucis hein les fotbellars, ils font quoi d'ailleurs eux ?

-Ah bah ça c'est des mecs, onze par équipe, ouais ils doivent recourir au travail d'équipe ces tarlouzes, t'y crois toi ? Et ils courent, à 22 sur un terrain derrière une balle, et ils sont payés des millions.

-Il suffit de tuer 21 personnes et la balle est à toi non ?

-Même pas, c'est un ''sport'' de gonzesses, t'as pas le droit au coup ni rien, et si tu tapes dans la balle à côté d'un mec, il va faire semblant que tu l'a frappé pour avoir une chance de récupérer la balle avec ses chouinements.

-Ah ouais, t'es déconcentré et ils t'envoient une tatane par derrière ?

-Même pas, ils appellent un arbitre, UN ARBITRE pour déclarer si vraiment il s'est fait frappé, et ensuite ils peuvent ou non avoir la balle.

-Sans se frapper donc ?

-Sans se frapper.

-Sport de gonzesses.

-Totalement.

-Au moins, pas besoin de beaucoup de coups pour avoir l'argent, on peut se réserver pour les adversaires plus intéressants.

J'hoche la tête et remarque son regard insistant.

-Quoi ?

-Bah ça te dérange pas de dire que c'est un sport de gonzesse alors que t'en es une ?

Je me relève un peu, la bouche en cœur.

-C'est vrai, ça se voit que j'en suis une ? Parce que je commençais à me demander, vu que j'aime pas le maquillage, tant qu'à s'étaler des produits pour cacher sa tronche autant mettre un sac plastique, c'est plus rapide. Et puis ici toutes les filles sont des vraies bombes sexuelles, toujours bien coiffées, bien habillées, le dos bien droit, les cils qui papillonnent et les seins en avant, alors que moi ben j'suis toujours à la bourre, on voit jamais plus de deux centimètres de peau avec tout les pansements que j'ai et j'ai une épaule plus basse que l'autre, alors je commençais vraiment à me demander si j'étais pas un mec au fond. En plus tu vois, moi je faisais pas de la danse ou du football, moi j'faisais du rugby alors tu vois, si ça se trouve j'ai un pénis qu'on a coupé à ma naissance et on m'a greffé des faux seins quand j'étais bébé, et on me suit avec des caméras implantés un peu partout pour voir comment j'évolue, c'est ça hein C'EST ÇA ? J'VOUS AI DÉMASQUÉ SORTEZ BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS !

Monsieur Jaggerjack n'a pas eu l'air aussi étonné que ce que je pensais. Donc, soit il a vu des choses bien pires comme Kill Bill ou Geneviève de Fontenay nue, soit il a été entraîné par des soldats intransigeants qui réveillaient les recrues tout les matins par un strip-teaseur octogénaire nu, ou bien il croit à mon complot et cache ses réactions pour les caméras.

-Ouais, euh, bon, ben, euh, prépares-toi faut y aller.

-Où ça ?

-À l'entraînement de la onzième division.

La onzième division c'est...

_Celles des brutes épaisses qui se coupent des morceaux entre meilleurs amis pour rigoler, ouais._

_**Ok. Ok ok ok. Je ne panique pas. Pas du tout. Je suis totalement calme.**_

En réalité, vous voulez que je vous dise ? Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître je suis absolument pas calme. J'ai jamais été aussi affolée de toute ma vie, et un peu heureuse de voir que Plantie est encore normal et qu'il n'a pas, lui, cédé à la panique, mais quand même carrément affolée.

-Hum, ça va ? Nan parce que ça me fait un peu peur la tête que tu tires là, on dirait que t'assistes à ta mort en direct.

-Nan nan, j'ai assisté à ma mort en direct, et je peux te jurer que j'étais moins affolée.

-Ben respires calmement alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, j'suis un roi moi, j'sais pas aider les gens pendant les crises d'angoisses.

Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier.

_Crie un bon coup, ça ira mieux._

Je suis le conseil de Plantie, ignorant totalement la litanie que je me répétais quelques secondes plus tôt, mon cri n'a duré que quelques secondes mais bordel, ça fait du bien. J'ai plus de cordes vocales, mais ça fait du bien. Et puis Monsieur Jaggerjack le roi a l'air carrément surpris. Ça aussi ça fait du bien.

-Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Comment une petite chose comme toi peut réussir à sortir un tel cri ?

-C'est LE cri, il faut passer des mois cloîtré dans un monastère cambodgien pour le maîtriser, garde un peu de respect. Seuls quelques érudits et le vendeur de hot-dog qui fait signe au bout de la rue parviennent à réaliser ce cri.

-Et tu te considères comme une de ces quelques érudits ?

-Moi ? Hahahahahahahahha ! … Non. Moi j'me suis fait rouler sur le pied par le vendeur de hot-dog qui fait signe au bout de la rue, et le cri est sorti tout seul. Ça c'est du talent monsieur, du talent pur.

Étrangement, il n'a pas l'air impressionné. Alors que bon, vous vous rendez compte, des gens passent des mois dans des monastères pour apprendre quelque chose qu'ils ne maîtriseront peut-être jamais et j'ai réussi à maîtriser cette chose sans entraînement ! Attendez, on sait pas hein, si ça se trouve, comme ça sans entraînement je peux voler !

…

Bon, ok peut-être que je peux pas voler. Mais j'aurais pu. On sait jamais. Peut-être qu'en agitant les bras comme un oiseau...

Bon, d'accord, je ne peux vraiment pas voler. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

-Bon, faudrait quand même que t'ailles à l'entrainement hein, je suis là pour ça je te rappelle.

Ah ouais, il est encore là tiens. Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir souhaité qu'il parte, non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas hein, loin de là, il est plutôt sympa, j'envisage d'en faire mon mentor en formation de roi du monde, enfin reine du monde dans mon cas, mais j'préfère ''roi'' en plus mes détracteurs pourront pas me faire la blague du ''ah parce que t'es une fille toi ?'' Oui connard, t'as peur de te rendre compte que même sans bite j'en ai une plus grosse que toi ou quoi ?

Euhm, je disais donc, que je l'aimais bien moi ce monsieur bleu, même si avec sa couleur de cheveux je me demande si je ne suis pas juste en train de faire un trip en sortant de boîte après avoir avalé deux trois ectasys. Bref, la seule chose que je reproche à cet aimable monsieur c'est de vouloir m'emmener à l'entrainement de la onzième division. Parce que ben... J'y survivrais probablement pas en fait. Et c'est con, je commençais à apprécier la vie, et puis, je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse faire des funérailles vikings ici, je pense que ce serait mal vu, et si c'est mal vu, c'est dur d'y voir, et si c'est dur d'y voir, c'est dur de bien viser la flèche enflammée pour qu'elle touche le radeau où je reposerais sur le fleuve.

-Hum, tu m'écoutes ?

Non.

-Oui oui, mais j'ai juste une question, pourquoi j'dois aller à l'entrainement de la onzième, enfin, j'ai fait quoi de mal ?

Jaggerjack sort un calepin de sa poche et parcoure les pages un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Terroriser des dizaines d'innocents, voler un chien à une grand-mère asthmatique, renverser des dizaines de choses sur des dizaines de kilomètres, perturber le trafic du secteur 8 du gotei et casser quelques petites choses dans les couloirs de l'académie.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir moi ?

-Bref, le vieux a estimé que te laisser à l'académie toute l'année serait suicidaire d'un point de vue économique. Donc il a décidé qu'une fois par semaine tu irais t'entraîner avec les seules personnes capables de détruire plus de choses que toi, pour centraliser les travaux de réparations.

Ce connard. Je sais pas me battre moi, j'ai perdu contre des putains de patates ! C'est pas de ma faute si je détruis des choses sans m'en rendre compte ! En plus je m'en souviens plus, donc c'est suspect tout ça, si ça se trouve c'est juste le vieux qu'est en fait vraiment un shaman diabolique et qui veux m'éliminer avant que son secret ne soit dévoilé. J'ai intérêt à garder des oignons et de l'ail sur moi. J'déconne pas avec la sécurité moi. Responsable la Alex !

-Bon, bah je vais m'habiller alors.

-Voilà.

J'attend quelques secondes en le fixant fixement (fortiche la Alex!). Peut-être que si je fais les yeux de chien battu il finira par abandonner l'idée de me laisser à mon triste sort et il viendra me défendre face au vieux pour que je puisse finir ma vie seule dans une grotte, les gens ne se rendant compte de ma mort qu'avec les factures impayées. Ça, ça, ÇA ça serait une putain de vie.

-Bah, t'attends quoi ?

Bon, en même temps pour ça il faudrait que monsieur le balourd arrive à comprendre mes yeux de chien battu. Et là on est mal partis.

-Ben que tu sortes de cette pièce histoire que je puisse m'habiller.

-Aaah, d'accord c'est vrai que vous êtes toujours très pudiques j'ai tendance à oublier ça.

En même temps, je me vois mal lui expliquer que non non, je ne suis pas pudique mais que je préférerais ne pas avoir de témoins quand je me débattrais avec le hakama démoniaque et que je serais à quatre pattes sur le sol, la tête sous la jambe et le bras derrière le dos. Du coup, on va jouer la jeune fille en fleur :

-Maintenant !

C'est con que je sache pas rougir sur commande, j'suis sûre que ça aurait fait un très bel effet ça. Mais bon, faudrait pas que je sois trop talentueuse, je sais déjà maîtriser un cri ancestral et mes pieds donnent envie de manger des milk-shakes, si j'ai un talent de plus le monde explose, non il implose sous toute cette force de talent.

Jaggerjack finit par attendre dehors, non sans un dernier regard suspic-étonné. Bon. C'est le moment ou jamais de se faire la malle ! Et un jour on racontera à nos enfants ce moment épique où j'ai escaladé ma fenêtre pour atterrir sur le toit de la quatrième division et comment j'ai gracieusement sauté de tuile en tuile pour

-Mademoiselle Kichigai ?

Je me retourne très lentement. C'est l'ananas rouge parlant. Aka, le vice-capitaine de la division du grand monsieur qui a sacrifié son système digestif pour les ours polaires. Ce qui nous donne : Moi, sur un toit en train de me faire la malle pas si discrètement finalement, et Renji Abarai, un lieutenant de la division la plus à cheval sur les règles de tout le gotei. Ce qui donne : Une grosse merde. On enjolivera ce passage quand on racontera l'histoire à nos petits enfants hein.

- Eh ! Tu fais quoi là ? Faut que t'ailles à la onzième, ordre du capitaine commandant hein !

Stratégie de diversion !

-Et toi mon cher, que fais-tu là?

-Ben mon capitaine voulait que je m'assure que t'ailles bien à ton entrainement.

_**Il est parano non?**_

_Ouaip, assurément. Tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide et puéril que t'enfuir._

_**On est d'accord là dessus.**_

-Et, tu penses quoi de la proposition de loi 345 ?

Stratégie de diversion, enclenchée, pendant ce temps on se barre en douce.

-Elle existe pas.

Ok, on passe à un autre plan, technique de fuite ancestrale : On ne bouge plus d'un demi-millimètre et on prie très fort pour devenir si immobile qu'on en devient invisible.

-Je te vois encore.

-Sûr ?

-Sûr.

-Et si je ferme les yeux?

-Ne m'obliges pas à monter, et puis tu verras c'est cool la onzième ! Je viens de là-bas et je suis encore entier tu vois !

Certes, mais quand je vois tes tatouages j'suis plus trop sûre que tu sois totalement entier mentalement parlant.

-J'ai déjà parlé de mes ancêtres vikings ? Parce qu'en fait il existe une malédiction sur ma famille, en fait ça vient de mon arrière-grand-père viking Arnoik le bon qui fracassait des dragons à coups de haches et qui mangeait des cailloux au petit déjeuner jusqu'au jour où une déesse en est tombée amoureuse mais elle était très jalouse et elle avait peur qu'il la trompe en fait et qu'il lui mente donc elle lui a jeté une malédiction l'empêchant tout simplement de mentir.

_C'est à peu près mot pour mot ce que je t'ai dit, tu m'écouterais vraiment en fait ?_

_**Ben ouais, j'ai une très bonne mémoire auditive moi.**_

-C'est une très belle histoire mais ça n'empêche que tu dois descendre.

-L'histoire n'est pas belle, elle est glauque, attends la suite, Arnoik ne savait pas qu'il ne pouvait mentir, il s'en est rendu compte dans un conseil de guerre Arnoik n'a pas pu mentir, toute sa stratégie étant basée sur un énorme coup de bluff, tout a échoué, entraînant la mort de centaines de vikings dont Arnoik. La déesse a alors maudit la totalité des vikings dans sa rage destructrice. Et vu que je suis une viking, je suis maudite aussi moi. En fait tu vois, c'est la malédiction qui m'oblige à ne pas aller à la onzième division, rien de plus, rien de moins. Tout s'explique hein ?

Au sol Renji a sorti son sabre.

-Euh, le sabre c'est pour faire quoi ?

-Ben, si t'es victime d'une malédiction, vaut mieux te tuer maintenant avant que ta déesse ne se fâche et ne détruise tout le gotei, non ?

Ok. Bon. Alors, globalement j'ai très très peur. J'ai plutôt la poisse, on pourrait croire que dans ma mort je m'en sortirais mieux, moins de gens voudrait me tuer, mais même pas.

-Ah tiens, c'est incroyable, j'ai retrouvé la mobilité de mes jambes aha, quel heureux hasard, la déesse a dû prendre peur hein, parce que tu vois, elle est partie, j'ai totalement le contrôle de moi-même, si c'est pas merveilleux, hop, en route pour la onzième division ahaha !

Donc je vais descendre très calmement à descendre, sans gestes brusques, pour ne pas faire peur au lieutenant psychopathe qui m'attend en bas. On sait jamais, il pourrait croire que je suis encore possédée et me zigouiller par mesure de sécurité.

_Je croyais que tu ne rigolais pas avec la sécurité ?_

_**Oui, avec MA sécurité, celle des autres on s'en fout.**_

Donc, je descendais très lentement et très calmement. Tellement calmement et lentement que quand j'ai raté une prise, j'ai même pas osé crier ou me rattraper à une autre prise. Du coup je suis tombée très calmement sur mes pauvres petites fesses.

_Donc, finalement ta sécurité... ?_

_**Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre.**_

_Donc là, concrètement tu ne viens pas de me répondre ?_

_**Non.**_

_Et là ?_

_**Non plus.**_

_Ah, d'accord, et là ?_

_**Je t'emmerde.**_

_Ah oui, d'accord, là je comprend._

-Bon, viens voir.

Je relevais la tête et fixais Renji d'un air méfiant. Soyons réaliste, quand un homme est sur le point de vous tuer et finalement se ravise pour vous amener à un endroit où vous mourrez sans aucun doutes, on a tendance à être méfiant. En plus il ressemble à un ananas rouge. Or, les ananas rouges n'existent pas. Ça le rend deux fois plus suspect. J'aime pas trop trop les gens suspects, ça me rend suspicieuse.

En même temps, suspicieuse ou pas suspicieuse, j'ai pas le choix, je la ferme et je suis l'ananas rouge parlant. Lui désobéir me ferait prendre un trop grand risque de me faire couper en deux parties distinctes. Surtout qu'il a dit à monsieur le roi Jaggerjack qu'il maîtrisait la situation et qu'il pouvait partir. Donc, il n'y aura aucun témoin ! Quelque chose me dit que c'est suspect tout ça.

_C'est pas une chose, c'est du bon sens._

_**Connait pas.**_

_J'avais comme remarqué._

Quelques longues heures et plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres et de mauvais chemins plus tard :

Un grand bâtiment se dresse face à nous, avec en énormes kanjis au dessus ''Onzième division''. J'aime pas trop trop ça. Renji me pousse brutalement sur le côté, je le regarde sans comprendre jusqu'à remarquer qu'il manque un mur au bâtiment.

_Oui, enfin il y a une petite fissure._

_**La petite fissure est plus grande que moi.**_

_Arrêtes d'exagérer elle fait cinquante centimètres._

_**Ben c'est déjà plus une petite fissure !**_

_Attends de voir l'intérieur._

_**On avait dit quoi pour le réconfortage ?**_

_C'était pas un réconfortage là, c'était tout simplement énoncer une évidence._

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer une tête entièrement chauve agréablement surprise. Je fais toujours cet effet.

-Ah Renji ça fait un sacré bout de temps ! Ça y est t'en as eu marre de la paperasse t'es revenu chercher un vrai combat ?

… J'existe.

-Ikkaku tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas dire de mal du capitaine Kuchiki, c'est un grand capitaine !

Son regard exprimait tout le contraire, à mon avis il a peur qu'il y ait des caméras prêtes à enregistrer tout ce qu'il dirait de mal de son capitaine. En même temps je vous rappelle qu'il y a une salle entièrement capitonnée sous terre alors des caméras ça semble pas si fou tout à coup.

Je les observais encore un instant se taper dans le dos et rire de plaisanteries que je ne comprend absolument pas. Au passage, on remarquera que même monsieur calvitie précoce se maquille. Ma théorie sur mon sexe devient de plus en plus probable.

J'étais justement en train d'inspecter mes seins sous mon kimono quand Renji et calvitie précoce se sont tournés vers moi. Et je suis presque sûre qu'ils essayent de faire prendre à leurs visages la couleur de cheveux de Renji. Moi ça va, j'ai vécu plus honteux.

_Enfin, si tu pouvais quand même arrêter de tirer sur le col de ton kimono et donc ne plus exposer tes seins, ce serait pas mal._

_**Tu ferais presque vieux papa protecteur comme ça.**_

_Je me voyais plus comme policier à la brigade des mœurs._

J'suis sûre qu'ils sont pas si choqués que ça, regarde quand je secoue ma main ils... Bah ils font rien. Ok, je sais pas trop comment le prendre. Mes seins sont vraiment si choquants ? J'veux dire, c'est pas la poitrine de Pamela Anderson, mais ils sont pas non plus dégueulasses alors qu'est-ce qui les choquent autant ?

Ils semblent enfin se reprendre et balbutient plusieurs choses incompréhensibles avant de me fourrer dans le bâtiment et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je... Ok.

Face à moi, une vingtaine de personnes, j'aimerais pouvoir dire de tout gabarit mais en réalité 90% d'entre elles devaient avoir des gènes de géants. À côté d'eux d'immenses gradins surplombaient la salle et un peu plus haut une banderole pendait. J'aimerais bien vous dire ce qu'il y a d'écrit mais je vous rappelle que je connais à peine mes nombres. Donc on va imaginer, je penche pour ''Dégustation gratuite de cookies'' ou peut-être de ramens. Ce serait super si c'était ça. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais les ramens ? C'est peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pas pris un billet d'avion direct pour la France quand je suis arrivée au Japon. Ça et le fait qu'un billet d'avion direct pour la France ça coûtait un max. Et vu l'argent que je mettais dans les ramens, j'avais plus vraiment d'argent. Mais ça valait le coup. Parce que j'aime les ramens. Vraiment. À vrai dire si un jour le mariage femme/aliment est autorisé je n'hésite pas une seconde, je me marie avec les ramens. On aurait des bébés famens. Ce serait super. Et même que si un jour on a plus d'argent et qu'on meurt de faim je pourrais les manger. Quoique ça ferait de moi une horrible mère, non pas que ça me dérange hein, j'aime pas les enfants en général, j'ai du mal à croire quelque chose qui sort de votre corps en vous faisant super mal et qui après passe 18 ans à vous rafler de l'argent pour au final vous abandonner dans une maison de retraite et toucher l'héritage. Mais en même temps si les médias s'emparent de l'affaire, ça passe mal la mère qui mange ses gosses. Enfin, je m'en fiche aussi hein, mais après pareil, avec la célébrité je pourrais pas faire un pas dans la rue sans me faire arrêter et forcément on finira par m'empêcher de me marier avec d'autres ramens. Et ça ÇA ça serait un vrai drame. Je créerais une association pour venir en aide aux vraies victimes de ces drames, les mangeurs qui peuvent plus manger.

En attendant, on va se contenter de marcher droit vers la foule, de m'y fondre et d'échapper à la surveillance de Renji et calvitie précoce jusqu'à pouvoir m'échapper. Le tout en essayant d'éviter de s'évanouir en sentant les délicates odeurs d'aisselles.

_Et sans se déconcentrer._

_**Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de le préciser ?**_

_Question d'habitude._

Je soupire face au manque de confiance que Plantie me porte et me faufile à travers les hommes aux muscles saillants et au regard pénétrant avec un sourire en coin et une goutte de sueur qui tombe entre leurs pectoraux... J'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être une goutte de sueur.

_La porte._

Oui, la porte, la porte, la porte qui n'est pas sexy et qui n'a pas de fesses musclées... Hum, ce qui est normal, c'est une porte, n'empêches que si quelqu'un dans mon lycée lisait les notes que je laissais dans la boîte à suggestions, on aurait créé des portes qui ne s'ouvriraient qu'en pinçant des fesses sculptés dans la porte. Beaucoup plus de gens rentreraient en cours, croyez-moi. En tout cas, j'aurais moins tendance à faire l'école buissonnière.

_La porte._

_**Tu te répètes**_

_Et ça ne suffit pas, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?_

La porte n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de pas, je sens presque la poignée dans ma paume. Bon, j'ai eu de mauvaises expériences avec les poignées de portes, tout comme j'en ai eu avec les patates et les toilettes, mais faut que je grandisse un peu, ça veut pas dire que ce sont forcément des objets diaboliques n'est-ce pas ? Les objets ne peuvent être dotés de conscience, il ne se passera rien avec cette porte.

Après m'être bien rassurée je pris sur moi et approchais ma main de la poignée, les yeux fermés et le corps entier plus tendu qu'un string XS porté par une obèse.

Et vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? Rien, parfaitement monsieur ! Je deviens responsable moi, je n'ai plus peur de-Je rêve ou la porte est en train de s'ouvrir ? SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Bon, oui la porte était en train de s'ouvrir. Brutalement. Très brutalement. Tellement brutalement que mon nez est allée dire bonjour à la porte avant que mes fesses n'aillent faire connaissance avec le mur.

_T'as un corps très sociable._

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à Plantie, une voix forte résonna dans l'ensemble de la salle, une voix rocailleuse, pas le genre de voix rocailleuse d'un fumeur de cinquante ans, là ce n'était pas quelques graviers sous sa voix, c'était un torrent de pierres, de rocs et de débris où le sable filait gracieusement entre les obstacles, le tout dans un ballet invraisemblable et gracieux.

_Ça t'a rendu poète de te frapper le crâne ?_

_**Pas poète, plutôt pouet !**_

_J'ai rien dit, t'es redevenue normale. Tant mieux._

Je ne répondis rien mais un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres. Plantie me préférait comme j'étais normalement. C'est vraiment la plante de ma vie. Ça pourrait passer pour pathétique d'apprécier autant une plante mais je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle une seule seconde.

_**Plantie ? T'es là hein ?**_

_Oui._

_**Plantie ? T'es toujours là hein ?**_

_Euh... Oui._

_**Plantie ? T'es encore là hein ?**_

_Oui Alex._

_**Plantie, t'es pas parti hein ?**_

_Non Alex._

_**Plantie, t'es là ?**_

_Oui._

_**Plantie t'es où ?**_

_Ici._

_**Plantie ?**_

_Ça va durer longtemps ?_

_**Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu partiras jamais.**_

_Je ne compte pas partir Alex, de toutes façons, comme tu le dis si bien je suis une plante, je ne peux pas bouger et puis, je suis dans ta tête où veux-tu que j'aille ?_

_**J'sais pas, mais tu bouges pas hein ?**_

_Non Alex._

_**Promis ?**_

_Promis._

_**Promesse du petit doigt ?**_

_Bordel Alex, oui promesse du petit doigt !_

La voix rocailleuse reprit, avec toujours le même torrent métallique :

-Bonjour et bienvenue à vous tous à l'entraînement des futures jeunes recrues ! Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous comptez bien après l'académie intégrer cette belle division qu'est la onzième !

Euh... Non.

-Et vous y arriverez avec cet entraînement ! Regardez à votre gauche et à votre droite, souvenez-vous bien de ces visages, dans deux mois la moitié de ces visages ne seront plus là.

Morts ?

-Ils auront abandonnés, pour ceux qui resteront vous aurez une avance considérable sur les autres étudiants de l'académie et une place assurée dans la onzième division. Pour l'instant vous n'êtes que des pauvres étudiants de première année à l'académie, mais vous deviendrez de vrais hommes !

Ben oui mais non, déjà que je suis pas très féminine, j'voudrais pas devenir un vrai homme. J'veux dire, après pour draguer et tout, c'est dur. Ou alors je deviens gay. Les deux sortes de gay d'ailleurs, je peux me faire passer pour un hétéro puisque je sortirais avec des filles et que j'aurais l'air d'un homme, mais j'aime pas trop les filles. Donc je pourrais aussi me faire passer pour gay alors qu'en fait bah je serais toujours hétéro mais personne le saura vu que j'aurais l'air d'un homme. Ça devient trop compliqué pour moi ça.

-Alors c'est parti pour l'entraînement ! Mais avant veuillez s'il vous plaît ou même s'il ne vous plaît pas signer cette décharge attestant que si vous êtes blessés ou si vous en venez à mourir dans des souffrances plus ou moins atroces nous ne sommes aucunement responsables.

… Eum... À l'aide ?

_Ne signe pas, tu pourras pas participer à l'entraînement._

_**Ah ouais, pas con, pas con du tout !**_

-Monsieur je crains bien de ne pas pouvoir signer la décharge.

-Mlle Kichigai c'est ça? Rassurez-vous, votre décharge a été pré-signée par le capitaine commandant.

Mais c'est un putain d'enfoiré ! Je sais pas me battre moi ! Mais il m'envoie à l'abattoir ! Après tout le cirque qu'il a fait pour que j'intègre cette putain d'académie il va m'envoyer à l'abattoir !

-Bon, alors pour aujourd'hui on va se contenter de tester vos compétences, pour cela on va faire des binômes.

La liste des binômes fût rapide et au fur et à mesure des groupes formés la tension montait en moi. Les beaux monsieurs que j'avais vu plus tôt étaient presque tous répartis, il devait en rester trois et un géant un peu moins géant que les autres géants mais quand même géant.

-Alex KICHIGAI et...

Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Mon regard se posa machinalement le géant pas vraiment géant mais quand même bien géant, il avait l'air très musclé et ses cheveux rasés lui donnaient un air plus que patibulaire. Et je vous parle pas de Patt Hibulaire, le méchant de Mickey, non là ce mec avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe qui découpait des chats dans son garage. J'essayais vaguement de déchiffrer son nom brodé sur son dos.

-Kong KING !

Je relus encore une fois le nom du géant brodé sur son uniforme, les yeux déjà humides de peur et la bouche grande ouverte. Plus je le relisais plus cela semblait évident, il y avait bien écrit en grande lettres rouges « Kong KING ».

Merde. Et je peux vous affirmer que oui, il y a une flagrante relation entre cette chose et le gorille géant d'Hollywood. Et ça c'est pas bon pour moi. Pas bon du tout même.

Il s'avança vers moi, un sourire timide et gêné sur les lèvres avant de me serrer la main d'un air encore plus gêné.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci si je ne bouge pas du tout, je deviendrais invisible.

_Nop._

_**Bon, tant pis, quand faut y aller... **_

_Tu arrêtes de te reculer vers la sortie et tu y vas._

_**Ok ok... Je suis une super machine à combattre ! Je suis une super machine tout aussi performante qu'un robot, et les robots c'est cool ! Il y a pleins de robots dans les jeux vidéos.**_

_J'aime bien les jeux vidéos._

_**Et moi j'adore les piranhas. Les piranhas, les piranhas...**_

… _Je suis presque sûr que tu pensais à autre chose avant, mais je sais plus ce que c'était, ça avait l'air important pourtant._

_**C'était pas les piranhas ? J'aime bien les piranhas pourtant.**_

_Et j'aime bien les jeux vidéos._

_**Les jeux vidéos hein... Il y a pas mal de robots dans les jeux vidéos, c'est normal c'est super cool les robots, c'est des machine s qui peuvent se battre quoi ! Oh, une machine à combattre, ça ce serait super cool. J'en aurais besoin en ce moment, d'une machine à combattre. Mais attends, je suis une machine à combattre ! Mais oui, c'est à ça que je devais penser bien sûr ! Merci Plantie ! C'est ça, c'est bien sûr ! Je suis une machine à combattre !**_

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Hum.  
Donc Kong King.

Hum.

Je vous jure que dans mon esprit cette blague sonnait carrément bien.

Voilà.

Sur ce...

J'espère que vous passez toujours de bonnes fin de vacances et à bientôt !


	11. Un timide

Yo !

Alors la rentrée, tranquille tranquille ?

Vous pleurez tous sur vos classes, vos emplois du temps et les cours qui reprennent ?

Nan parce que faut faire ça, sinon vous correspondez pas au cliché des élèves qui pleurent à la rentrée des classes et à la fin de l'année. (Un peu comme quand on part dans le Nord, hein Gunny?)

Ah, je vais rechanger le titre pour **IL FAUT BUTER LES PATATES** c'est plus simple à dire, à écrire... Pour ou contre ?

Sur ce, en fait j'ai pas grand chose à dire mais bon...

Un chapeau mexicain à l'accent russe m'a envoyé à Pofsofflé, du coup j'étais super triste moi je voulais El Serpentardo, donc bon, j'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais en lui brûlant les bords ça a déclenché l'alarme anti-incendie et je me suis fait gronder par El Dumbledoré qui m'a gardé dans un cachot. D'où le retard en fait.

**Mayou :** T'as vu ce que c'était que le kite-surf ? C'est un peu un truc de dingue, non ? J'ai vachement souffert moi. Le pire c'est que je me suis ouvert le doigt avec un papier de chewing-gum, j'étais en train de faire du kite-surf et j'ai réussi à m'ouvrir le doigt uniquement avec un papier de chewing-gum. Je sais pas si tu réalise mais je suis douée moi. Mon humour est tellement subtil que les gens font semblant de ne pas l'entendre pour ne pas avoir à rire parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'arrêter. Mon prof était carrément con, il faisait des blagues vraiment nulles à longueur de journée. « Cette phrase philosophique est tellement philosophiquement philosophique qu'elle dépasse même la plus grande philosophie philosophiquement philosophique qui puisse philosophiquement exister! » Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi avec cette phrase. Un oiseau est venu s'éclater contre ma fenêtre, en fait tout les jours vers 19h, il venait rentrer dans ma chambre et faisait demi-tour, ça me faisait grave peur, un jour j'ai fermé la fenêtre, il s'est pris la fenêtre et il est tombé sur le balcon de ma chambre. La nuque brisée. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. (Et le petit ...Oui en réponse au monologue d'Alex m'a aussi carrément tué, j'ai rigolé seule devant mon ordi, vrai de vrai)

**Nana :** NANAAAAAAAA ! Tu m'as manquéééééé, je commençais à me demander si un jour j'entendrais de nouveau quelqu'un monter sur un canichosaurus (aka Doudou) pour me défendre, c'est l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'on m'ait jamais faite. Mon avion... Mon avion... Je suis pas sûre d'être assez forte émotionnellement pour pouvoir raconter ma nouvelle anecdote. J'EN AI MAAARRE DES TRANSPOOORTS ! Les pailles d'or c'est mal, les pailles d'or c'est LE mal ! J'me suis retournée l'orteil en faisant le kite-surf aussi. Donc je compatis. Vraiment. Ah la chance moi j'ai que sushi-shop.:( Et les restaurants chinois font pas de ramens digne de ce nom. Malheureusement. Pas mal de mes traumatismes ressortent selon les personnages. À vrai dire c'est Plantie qui a lancé un mouvement totalitaire, Alex se contentait du rugby. Plantie a quand même essayé d'être gentille. L'école sera rapidement là.;) Alex et Grimmjow... Parents... Attends-moi, je vais vomir. Presque autant qu'avec un Renji intelligent. Donc finalement sa sécurité elle l'oublie pas hein, elle est juste... Mise de côté. Le côté du corps sociable m'a effectivemment bien éclaté, c'est ce que j'ai dit à un ami qui n'arrête pas de ne compte pas vraiment comme une femme, faudrait voir Alex dedans, même si elle ne compte pas comme une vraie femme non plus.

**Sasa57 :** Woaw... Tu l'attendais vraiment hein ? Prends ta pillule ça ira mieux:P Tu te rendais pas compte avant ? C'est vexant, faudrait que je sois toujours en retard pour que tu les apprécies ?Aha. T'inquiètes il y aura de nouveau un petit vide et puis de nouveau pleins de persos de bleach. Mouais tu me fera pas changer d'avis sur les mioches. Ouaip, Kong King était là. Je vais changer le titre de toutes façons. ^^ ET LE MP EST LÀ DIRECTEMENT APRÈS LE TIEN ALORS HEIN !

**Agrond :** Aha... Nulles. Kong King est... SPOIIIIIL ! Hum. C'est Kong King. Avec son amour pour les ramens hein ? Ben justement, maintenant que t'en parle, il est blond aux yeux bleus comme la majorité des vikings, Alex est viking...

_**Chapitre 11: Le retour du Mouton oublié sur la planète des singes.**_

_**.**_

King me fit un petit sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser et couru vers moi. En même temps, s'il voulait vraiment que je l'excuse, autant ne pas me frapper au départ, j'aurais rien eu à excuser. Il s'approche et sers son poing.

Je me laisse tomber pour éviter un premier coup et rampe de l'autre côté de la salle pour m'échapper. En quelques secondes King me rejoint et lance un nouveau coup de poing, je me contorsionne pour l'éviter et il en profite pour m'envoyer valser avec son pied.

Je me relève, le souffle littéralement coupé. J'étais dans la merde. Ce mec est fort, rapide et il réfléchit. Et moi je souffre. Et Jimmy continue de rire en balançant ses dés de Jumanji. Quel enfoiré ce Jimmy. Et pire, quel enfoiré ce capitaine commandant.

Comment il a pu ne serait-ce que songer à me laisser seule avec ces gros balourds brutaux ? Moi, qui suis si jeune et délicate ! Telle une fleur, j'ai besoin d'espace, d'amour et d'eau fraiche pour pousser, pas qu'un Singe géant me piétine ! Ça semble couler de source. Une fleur ne pousse pas si on la piétine. Tout le monde sait ça. Donc soit le capitaine commandant est totalement con.

_Soit il ne te considère pas comme une fleur délicate et fragile._

_**Ce qui reviendrait à dire qu'il est aveugle.**_

_Ou censé._

_**Ou censuré.**_

_Cette conversation n'a plus de sens._

_**Ou elle en a plussssss.**_

_Je... J'abandonne, tu devrais te concentrer Alex._

_**Ouais mais en même temps, ma maîtresse de primaire a dit que j'avais un défaut de concentrati-T'as un chat toi ? T'aimes les chats ? Si j'en avais un je l'appelerais destructor. Il faut beau aujourd'hui non ? Il y a bientôt les soldes, non ?**_

_Alex, je sais que t'es pas futée de nature et que ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te sembler incroyablement intelligent -puisque je suis incroyablement intelligent- mais il serait peut-être temps de cesser de monologuer et de penser à réagir._

_**Tu sais quoi Plantie, c'est pour ça et ton incroyable modestie que je t'aime.**_

Mine de rien Plantie a pas tort. Je me relève, manquant au passage de tomber une ou deux fois et tentant d'atteindre le gorille timide qui me servait d'adversaire sans tomber ou me perdre en chemin. Et croyez-moi c'est dur. Surtout que comme si l'ensemble de ma vie n'était pas assez merdique -d'ailleurs rien que ma mort s'est faite dans la merde, littéralement- le petit con de Jimmy qui s'amuse à jouer au Jumanji avec ma vie, il est tombé sur la case ''difficulté élevée, évitage des coups et des corps qui fusent à travers la sol et obstruent le sol''. Connard de Jimmy.

Quoique si ça se trouve ce pauvre Jimmy n'est rien de plus qu'un pauvre pantin agité par le gouvernement qui fait que des complots pour me rendre ma vie pourrie ! D'ailleurs ça fait prendre encore plus de sens à mon hypothèse du vieux mec qui écrit des scénarios tout pourris et les glissent dans la pile ''à produire'' des studios de la fox grâce à l'aide du gouvernement comploteur. Ils ont utilisés Jimmy pour lancer une partie de Jumanji pour rendre le tout possible. Et le mec qui écrit des scénarios pourris il a des contacts dans la télévision non ? Du coup, c'est tout à fait possible qu'on me filme en continu après avoir caché mon vrai sexe ! C'est encore un peu flou mais je crois que je tiens quelque chose.

_Un peu flou ? On ne comprend pas un mot de tout ça._

_**Ton cerveau est trop lent et trop peu entraîné.**_

_Et je préférerais qu'il reste ainsi._

King me regarde, l'air de se demander s'il doit continuer de me frapper. Honnêtement, je préférerais qu'il arrête. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce serait mauvais pour mon honneur. Pas que je m'intéresse à mon honneur, mais comme tout viking je dois y penser un peu quoi. Enfin, un petit peu, le garder dans un coin de la tête quoi.

King danse d'un pied sur l'autre et se tord les mains, on dirait presque un enfant timide qui doit parler devant tout le monde. Mais il a plus la carrure d'un frigo que d'un enfant. Il continue de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre et semble chercher une réponse sur le sol à des questions secrètes. J'en profitais donc pour m'écarter un peu plus et me mettre en place.

_**PLANTIIIE!**_

Oui, appelez une plante verte fait partie de que j'appelle me mettre en place. C'en est même la totalité. Et je vous emmerde. Et puis, vu ma vie en ce moment, ça semble totalement censé de demander de l'aide à un combat à une plante. Et je vous apprendrais que le puya chilensis, venant du chili c'est une putain de plante super forte, elle utilise les piquants présents sur sa base pour piquer et piéger des animaux qui agonisent lentement jusqu'à se décomposer et créer du fertilisant.

_Supplies-moi._

Je vous jure que c'est tout de même logique, même si la plante en question à qui je comptais demander de l'aide est une méchante plante.

_**Plantiiiiie piiit-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

King semblait penser qu'il devait continuer de me battre puisqu'il revint à la charge, à grand renfort de coups de poings. Je ne faisais que me baisser et m'éloigner en priant pour qu'il continue de ne pas utiliser ses jambes ce qui me permettait d'espérer un temps de survie légèrement plus élevé, même s'il restait très

_très très_

limité.

_Bon, je suppose que si je ne fais rien tu vas mourir et tu ne me supplieras plus jamais, n'est-ce pas?_

_**Étant morte ça deviendrait plutôt difficile effectivement.**_

En même temps, je suis déjà morte. Ce qui expliquerait peut-être pourquoi il m'est difficile de supplier Plantie. Mais en fait non, parce que ça a toujours été très facile pour moi de supplier les gens. Pas beaucoup de fierté moi.

_Je dirais surtout que tu as sur ce point un instinct de préservation plus développé que la moyenne._

… Je rêve ou c'était un compliment ET un réconfortage en règle ? Je sais plus trop quoi penser je... J'observe le plafond de façons suspicieuse. Non, le ciel ne nous tombe pas encore sur la tête.

_**Je... Merci.**_

Je profitais d'un moment de pause du gorille timide pour me réfugier à l'écart de tout ce monde.

_Bon, il est plus fort, plus endurant et plus expérimenté que toi._

_**Ça c'est de l'encouragement comme on en fait rarement !**_

_Mais tu peux être plus agile, endurante et rusée. Bien que je doute un peu sur le dernier._

_**Je t'emmerde. Et puis, comment tu veux que je suis plus agile qu'un singe ? C'est les animaux agiles par excellence ! En plus ils sont super agiles ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi qu'ils sont comme ça les singes ?**_

_Bah tu voudrais qu'ils soient comment?_

_**Soumis à la loi de la cacahuète ! Comme tout singe devrait l'être.**_

_... Pied gauche._

_**Quoi?**_

_Oh, je vais pas te mâcher le travail non plus! Débrouilles toi maintenant!_

Pied gauche, pied gauche... Mais je comprends pas moi ! Pied gauche merci Plantie, t'es bien mignon mais on a tous un pied gauche ! Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je dois taper avec le pied gauche ? Que je dois frapper le pied gauche ? Que je dois faire attention à son pied gauche ? Que je dois faire attention à mon pied gauche ? Je... JE SAIS PAAAAAAAAS !

...

Bon, en même temps, trop réfléchir ne m'aidera pas à d'un seul coup trouver la réponse, je l'ai douloureusement appris au cours de ma vie. Parce que, je sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit ou si vous l'avez déjà remarqué, mais j'ai tendance à beaucoup penser et souvent, je m'égare et quand je reviens à moi je suis dans de plutôt mauvais draps.

Littéralement, une fois je me suis réveillée dans des draps de très mauvaises qualité et entourée de poules. J'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, mais je préfère oublier. Bien que je ne le sache pas, du coup c'est dur d'oublier quelque chose qu'on ne se rappelle pas. Mais vous comprenez le principe non ?

Non ? Bon, tant pis, je m'en doutais un peu en fait, du coup pour éviter ça je vous présente une nouvelle invention spectaculaire qui m'aidera beaucoup dans le futur ''l'instinct'' c'est une technique qui consiste à ne faire que ce que notre corps nous dit de faire. Je l'ai essayé pas mal de fois en cours d'histoire , en gros faut fermer les yeux et laisser ses doigts cocher les réponses qu'ils voulaient.

J'vais faire ça aussi avec King, ça ne peut pas échouer. Forte de cette nouvelle technique, je me retourne et marche, confiante et le menton haut vers le gorille. Il me remarque et semble de nouveau être immensément gêné, si ça se trouve il a jamais vu de filles, c'est pour ça il sait pas comment agir, je devrais l'aider vous pensez pas ? Créer une association pour les timides solitaires et solidaires, ma première action serait d'expliquer que quand on rencontre une fille, on évite de la frapper. Déjà ça aiderait.

Je donne rapidement un coup de pied -gauche- sur son pied -gauche- et remet mon propre pied gaucher un peu en arrière et hors de porté. Comme ça, j'attaque avec mon pied gauche, son pied gauche -ce qui le rend hors d'attaque et donc je n'ai plus besoin de m'en soucier si je devais faire attention, et si c'était son point faible, ben je l'ai touché- et je reprotège mon pied en le mettant derrière moi. Comme quoi, même sans rien comprendre on peut s'en sorti-Un coup de poing me déchira le ventre et un coup dans le dos m'envoya valser sur le sol, une centaine d'éléphants venus rendre visite à des étoiles filantes qui dansent la salsa du démon en compagnie des sept enfers dans mon crâne. King semble hésiter à venir m'aider à me relever mais finit par faire demi-tour avec un petit signe désolé de la main avant de repartir s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, t'avais pas des très bonnes notes en histoire._

_**Ceci explique cela.**_

_Concentre-toi, sa force n'est pas forcément qu'un avantage pour lui, ça peut aussi être..._

_**Sa plus grande faiblesse.**_

_Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu arriverais à finir mes phrases?_

_**C'est la réplique que Jackie Chan donne à Chuck Norris dans Rocky 9.**_

_Ce film n'a... Jamais existé, tu le sais ça?_

_**Dans mon esprit il existe.**_

_... Bon. Je... D'accord. On parlera de ça plus tard. En attendant, concentre-toi._

J'vois pas de quoi il veut parler plus tard, j'ai une certaine tendance à m'imaginer des films dans ma tête, bon et alors ? J'veux dire, je sais bien que la CIA a les bras très longs, mais eh, ma grand mère aussi a des bras très longs ! Même qu'elle pouvait toucher ses genoux sans se baisser ! Alors si la CIA réussit à trouver un moyen de pénétrer mon cerveau, de déjouer les innombrables défenses que j'y ai érigé jusqu'à trouver la partie où j'imagine des films et qu'elle décide de me faire payer les copyrights, ben j'appelle ma grand-mère à la rescousse et je peux vous jurer qu'en deux minutes il n'y a plus de CIA, ni d'états unis d'ailleurs, ni d'Amérique, ni d'Afrique, ni d'Asie, ni d'Océanie, ni d'Europe même ! Bon, j'exagère peut-être un tout petit peu. Elle laisserait les pays du nord de l'europe, on tient trop à notre héritage viking pour détruire ces pays.

_Donc en fait quand je te dis de te concentrer c'est quoi que tu ne saisis pas ?_

_**Plantie, je suis en état de concentration permanente. J'suis tellement concentrée que si j'étais une orange on aurait même pas besoin de me presser et de me filtrer que je serais déjà un jus d'orange concentré !**_

_Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, si tu ne te concentre pas immédiatement, je te jure de te parler à chaque fois que tu t'approcheras de ramens, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu en sois dégoûtée._

_**Tu es diabolique.**_

_J'te rappelle quand même que j'ai réussi à installer un climat de terreur sans précédent avec un lance-pierre alors que j'étais gamin._

C'est vrai qu'elle est dangereuse ma plante domestique, c'pas une plante de tapette hein ! J'suis sûre que ma grand-mère adorerait Plantie. J'devrais te la présenter.

Et t'en fais pas si elle essaye de te tuer, c'est sa façon de montrer son affection. Le nombre de fois où elle m'a laissé seule dans les bois pour me remercier d'un dessin que je lui avais fait... Raaah... Sacré grand-mère. Faut dire que j'étais particulièrement douée pour le dessin, j'étais sa préférée de tout ses petits enfants, trois fois qu'elle a essayé de me noyer ! Alors que mon frère lui il traînait la patte derrière, elle a essayé de le perdre que six fois, et de le noyer une seule fois. Le pauvre petit. C'est un peu la honte de la famille.

Faut dire qu'il préfère ses bouquins à la culture viking. Quand on s'assoit tous autour d'un mouton qu'on fait cuire à la broche, il sort sa salade. J'l'adore hein, mais je le comprendrais jamais. En plus il préfère utiliser une carte et se repérer, je sais pas si vous comprenez l'énormité de ce que je vous dis, mais il aime se REPÉRER plutôt que de partir à l'aventure dans des contrées sauvages comme tout les vikings en laissant l'instinct guider nos pas.

Encore qu'heureusement il joue au rugby et il touche pas au foot. Sinon ça aurait vraiment été une tapette. Et il a le pied marin. Très important le pied marin si on décide de remonter sur un bateau pour apprivoiser la mer glaciale des vikings. Sinon j'aurais vraiment pensé qu'il était adopté.

… J'faisais quelque chose avant de vous parler de mon frère ? Parce que je suis presque sûre que je suis pas ici par hasard. Voyons voir... Une grande salle, du sang, des coups... J'suis venue regarder les muscles de ces jeunes hommes rouler sous leurs tee-shirts ?

_Kong King, le combat, tu te souviens ?_

Je souffle de lassitude face à cette plante qui s'amuse à me déconcentrer, il fallait que je m'occupe de King le frigo et voilà qu'elle me forçait à parler de mon frère ! Non mais où va le monde ?

_Avec un peu de chance pas dans la même direction que toi, sinon c'est droit dans le mur._

_**Aha. Très drôle Plantie.**_

_À vrai dire, je parlais de se prendre littéralement le mur, tu devrais t'arrêter très vite ou tu vas vraiment te prendre un mur._

Je rumine en faisant demi-tour un demi-centimètre avant de me prendre le mur et repars pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure à la rencontre de King, ce gorille qui me sert d'adversaire, de camarade d'exercice sadique impossible exténuant et passablement mortel.

J'crois que la proximité d'une plante dans mon cerveau m'a rendu masochiste. Faudrait que je retrouve le numéro du mec qui me draguait au lycée, avec un peu de chance il me redonnera l'adresse du club d'échangistes transformistes libertins sado-masochistes. J'y serais probablement plus à mon aise.

-Hum, t'es sûre de vouloir continuer, sérieusement, ça me fait un peu de peine de frapper une femme.

Je relève la tête vers King, toujours aussi timide et embarrassé. Bon au moins je peux lui donner un bon point, il a remarqué que j'étais une femme. C'est déjà un point à ne pas aborder dans l'association que je monterais pour l'aider à serrer une nana. ''Ne pas lui dire qu'elle ressemble à un homme'', ça il l'a compris. Ça me laisse plus que quelques dizaines de points à revoir avec lui et tout ira bien.

-Écoutes, c'est gentil de souligner mon appartenance à la gente féminine mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me battre et retourner te soumettre à la loi de la cacahuète, ce serait gentil.

-J'crois pas que je puisse faire ça.

-Ah.

Bon. Bah je suis dans la merde alors.

Je remarque du coin de l'oeil que trois têtes se sont tournés vers moi, la première semble m'indiquer la sortie en me mimant une mort très douloureuse si je ne me barrais pas tout de suite. Manque de bol, je me perdrais en sortant d'ici, et mourir de déshydratation au milieu du gotei, ça fait pas partie de mes plans.

La deuxième ne faisait que me regarder de haut en bas en griffonnant frénétiquement des mots sur son carnet. Probablement un psychopathe violeur qui recherche d'autres victimes. Je lui fais rapidement un doigt d'honneur et lui tourne le dos.

Ce qui m'amène à faire face au troisième homme, qui se tient à l'écart de la salle d'entraînement sur les gradins. J'suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Grand, musclé, mignon, yeux bleus glaciers qui semblaient vous sonder, blond, bouclé, carrément bouclé. Probablement une perruque afro posé sur son crâne, peut-être qu'il est chauve, si ça se trouve c'est monsieur calvitie précoce qui est coquet, après tout il se maquille bien alors une perruque... En même temps après tout les chocs que je me suis pris, ma tête tourne dans tout les sens et j'ai vachement de mal à me concentrer alors si en plus je dois identifier un mec de l'autre côté de la salle c'est pas gagn-Oh bordel, c'est Mouton. Mon colocataire. Mouton, mon colocataire.

Parfait. Parfait parfait. Bon. MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LÀ ? Il me regarde et me fait un grand signe de la main, qui le rend plus niais qu'autre chose. Dire qu'à un moment je l'ai trouvé mignon. Je vais me laver la bouche avec un savon ce soir. Trois fois, pour être bien sûre.

Mais avant ça...

Je me remet face à King qui attendait bien sagement dans son coin. Brave bête.

-C'est bon ?

-Yep.

À peine ce mot sorti de ma bouche que je sentis un coup de poing dans mon ventre. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que ce soit une brave bête. Dès ce soir je vais l'euthanasier.

_Ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves un médecin qui accepterait._

_**Le capitaine de la douzième division.**_

_J'ai rien dit._

Ragaillardie de cette petite victoire, parce qu'après tout c'est de ces petits riens que sont fait les grandes victoires, je relance mon pied contre l'estomac de king (de toutes façons, j'ai pas le pied assez long pour toucher son visage).

Il se tord sous la douleur. Et je garde les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche pendante.

_T'as... Réussis ?_

Je reprend petit à petit contenance.

_**C'était prévisible, je suis géniale.**_

_Non, je suis génial tu es... Toi._

_**C'est méchant ça, je m'en vais me suicider avec des yaourts périmés.**_

_À vrai dire si tu continue de ne rien faire les yaourts seront de trop, King te réduira en poussières bien avant._

De l'autre côté de mon champ de vision Mouton s'agite sur son siège hurlant mon nom, mais je n'y prête pas attention, King se relève et une nouvelle rafale de coups s'abat sur moi. J'en bloque deux et je me prend les six autres.

En même temps, faut me comprendre, raconté comme je le fais, ça donne un air très épique, mais faut vous souvenir qu'on est que deux adolescents qui ont jamais dû se battre avec quelqu'un d'autre que leurs frères et sœurs en dehors du sport. Et encore, je peux être heureuse d'avoir fait du rugby. Et d'avoir hérité de la résistance viking.

Parce que, certes après la mort on bouge plus rapidement et on est plus forts, mais pas entraînés, on reste pas entraînés. C'est à dire qu'on se frappe comme deux enfants de six ans le feraient et qu'il n'y a absolument aucune logique dans tout ces mouvements. Ce qui me fait dire que si lui n'était pas un colosse et si je n'étais pas résistante, on aurait l'air totalement ridicule. Là on est ridicules qu'aux deux tiers.

Je lui fais un croche-pied et le pousse vers l'avant à l'aide de mon coude, il tombe et s'accroche à mon haut d'hakama, m'entraînant dans sa chute, alors que le sol se rapproche très dangereusement, j'entend les hurlements de Mouton s'intensifier.

C'est peut-être grave.

En même temps, en tombant King m'a arraché l'essentiel de mon haut de hakama. Donc j'ai le soutien-gorge exposé à la vue de tous. Encore, heureusement qu'il est pas trop moche. J'ai hésité ce matin entre un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle et un autre bleu nuit avec des haches et des casques vikings dessus. Heureusement que j'ai pris celui-là hein ! Vous imaginez la honte si j'avais eu un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle ? Bouaf, j'me serais enfermée dans une grotte pour y mourir !

Ah, au passage King semble absorbé par les motifs de mon soutien-gorge, je le traiterais bien de pervers, mais j'ai étonnamment l'impression qu'il regarde sincèrement les motifs, juste les motifs.

Juste les motifs.

D'un certain côté c'est carrément vexant. Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine, feignant l'impatience. En réalité, comme vous vous en douterez, j'essaye juste de mettre mes seins en valeur et de les faire paraître plus gros, histoire de vérifier si King réagit.

Que dalle, par contre quelques mecs à côté ralentissent leurs combats et se rapprochent ostensiblement. Parallèlement King semble prêt à effleurer les motifs, sa bouche ouverte et ses sourcils figés en une expression concentrée.

Bon, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là avant que ça ne dégénère en partouze géante et que ça devient très gênant. Surtout qu'avec la discrétion de Mouton qui continue d'hurler mon nom, ça tardera pas à se savoir dans tout le gotei. Déjà qu'une certaine rumeur sur ma capacité à faire des strip-teases dans une cellule capitonnée d'une douzième division s'est répandue...

J'tiens à mon innocence et à mon intégrité moi ! J'suis une fille sérieuse non de non !

_Range tes seins, ça fait plus sérieux quand tu tentes de convaincre les gens de ton sérieux._

Je plaque mes mains sur ma poitrine, ce qui est assez gênant du coup pour le combat. Surtout quand un certain colocataire continue d'hurler.

_Finis ce combat tu t'occupera de Mouton et de ses états d'âmes quand tu seras sauve._

J'approuve la proposition de Plantie. Surtout que King semble être sorti de sa rêverie, et ça c'est pas bon pour moi. Ou pour mon innocence, je sais pas trop. Il regarde ma poitrine avec un peu trop d'insistance. Si ça se trouve c'est un cousin de George. Ils doivent faire à peu près la même taille en plus. Et ils veulent tout les deux me violer, ça commence à faire un peu trop de coïncidences, ils sont cousins, c'est sûr.

Je m'apprête à le renvoyer sur la planète des singes, pour sauver mon intégrité sexuelle quand Mouton m'interpelle une énième fois.

-AAAALLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXX !

…

-Je laisse le mec qui arrive à faire taire le mouton sur le gradin toucher mes seins pendant huit secondes.

Une dizaine d'hommes cessent de se battre et observent Mouton, il est derrière mon dos donc je peux pas le voir, mais il doit faire très peur puisque le regard de ces hommes passent de ma poitrine, à Mouton pour revenir très longuement sur ma poitrine puis sur Mouton et encore très longuement sur la poitrine, jusqu'à Mouton. Ensuite ils haussent les épaules et lèvent les mains en position d'innocence totale.

Tapettes.

D'façons j'vous aurais pas laissé toucher mes seins !

…

Sérieusement, ils ont quoi mes seins pour intéresser aussi peu de gens ?

_Nan mais si ça se trouve c'est juste Mouton qui fait très peur..._

_**Mais tu peux me le dire hein si mes seins ils sont si moches, d'façons ils sont monstrueux, j'devrais pas vivre, j'suis qu'une tâche sur ce moooonde et quand on s'en rendra compte, et ben on va prendre du détachant et on va nous faire partir moi et mes seins moches !**_

… _Je... Écoute Alex, t'es pas une tâche normale, t'es une tâche très tenace, on arrivera pas à te faire partir si facilement, ni toi ni tes seins qui sont d'ailleurs très appréciables, je t'assure._

_**T'es le seul qui me comprend Plantie, je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaime !**_

_Je trouve notre relation très étrange._

Je vais prendre ça pour un aveu, il m'aime.

-Aleeeeeeeeeeex !

Je vais tuer Mouton. Et j'en ferais du ragoût, comme tout bon viking le ferait. Et ma grand-mère sera fière de moi et elle essayera encore de me perdre dans les bois.

J'esquive un coup de King et m'agrippe à sa jambe, plantant mes dents dans son mollet (oui, j'ai décidé d'abandonner toute dignité au moment où on a refusé de déloger un Mouton d'une estrade pour toucher mes seins).

-ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX !

Je relâche ma prise sur le mollet de King et me retourne, excédée :

-QUOI ?

King en profite et m'agrippe par la ceinture de mon hakama. J'l'avais bien dit que les hakamas c'était diabolique, sans eux il aurait eu nulle part où m'agripper et je serais très heureuse. Je le sens me balancer d'avant en arrière et je me débat dans tout les sens, et finalement il m'envoie d'un grand mouvement de bras valser de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur les gradins, aux pieds mêmes de Mouton.

Ce même Mouton qui s'approche et me murmure à l'oreille avant que je ne perde connaissance :

-T'es pas assez concentrée.

…

L'enfoiré.


	12. Des heures (17 exactement)

_**Hé, mais c'est que vouz'êtes pas tous morts !**_

Enfin, je crois pas, sinon vous êtes des fantômes.  
… Si vous croisez Satan,fermez cette page internet, sinon Satan va savoir que je suis encore là quelque part et il va me chercher et puis... Ben je lui dois dix euros et des chewing-gums.

Donc, s'il vous plaît, évitez.

Sauf si c'est votre plan diabolique pour vous venger de moi.

Alors c'est très méchant. Vous êtes des personnes méchantes.

Anyways... Si j'suis si en retard ben... C'est parce que j'ai des cours super cool.

Et mon niveau de fraçnais diminue de jour en jour, c'est dingue, plus on m'apprend de choses, moins je me souviens de choses.

Avant on m'appelait l'encyclopédie, maintenant on m'appelle plus, d'façons je répond pas, je travaille.

Voilà voilà.

Bon, plus sérieusement si je suis en retard c'est parce que j'ai aidé une fleur magique à retrouver son pot de fleur pour qu'elle puisse retrouver la pierre qui sauvera les poneys. Mais en fait c'était pas une plante mais un vieux clochard et son pot de fleur c'est son squatt et sa pierre c'est du meth.

Je vous laisse deviner ce que sont les poneys.  
… Exact, des poneys.

….

Par contre mon humour s'améliore, vous trouvez pas ?

Bon au passage, ce chapitre était écrit depuis un bail mais j'ai oublié de le finaliser et de le poster.  
PARDOOOOOOON !

Aussi j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire, faut toujours me rappeller à l'ordre, d'ailleurs si je dois vous écrire une review ou un message ou quoi que ce soit, rapellez-le moi, sérieux, j'ai tendance à tout oublier sinon.

À cause de la pierre de la plante magique.

Wéwé le clodo avec son meth.

ON VA PASSER AUX RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS, M'KAAAAAAY ?

**Nekohime :** Salut toi, ça fait super plaisir de savoir qu'il y a encore des nouveaux lecteurs capables d'encore reviewer, et avec tellement de compliments whouaaaaaah... En plus c'est grâce à toi que j'ai posté ce chapitre, j'avais oublié son existence à vrai dire. PATAPÉ CONTRESTUP ! (Encore une fois et au passage, c'est super gentil de savoir que quelqu'un considère mon histoire comme drôle) À vrai dire je crois bien que je pense encore plus qu'Alex, la moitié de mes pensées ne sont pas dans mes chapitres parce que j'ai peur d'effrayer mes lecteurs sinon.

**Nana :** BATMAAAAAN (à cause du générique NANANANANANANANNANA BATMAN ! BATMAN ! BATMAN!) Je t'ai probablement déjà fait cette blague mais c'est pas de ma faute si Bruce Wayne est mon personnage de DC Comics préféré. Aha, nan t'inquiètes... Je suis... Régulière... ***regard à droite et à gauche* **CONTRESTUP ! Ton attaque spéciale est géniale. En fait je devrais relire toutes tes reviews pour tout intégrer dans mes chapitres. L'autre jour j'ai vu un chien avec une colerette, j'lui ai appris LE coup fatal, quand il veut manger, il pose sa colerette sur son bol, et le chat peut plus venir lui prendre son manger. Tout ça alors que j'étais censée réviser avec une fille de mon lycée mais bon. AUJOURD'HUI CE CHIEN, DEMAIN DEUX CHIENS, APRÈS-DEMAIN ZE WORLD OF DOG ! Et en plus tu me venges ? Tu s'rais pas un peu la fille parfaite ? Tu veux pas te marier ? Mon avion... Alors là... Quelques mots : Climatisation cassée, 3h de retard, bloquée entre deux rangées pleines de gamins qui tapaient contre mon siège, qui ont vomis et vu qu'ils m'aimaient bien ben j'ai fait la nounou, avec un monsieur qui ronfle à côté de moi et qui m'attrapait de temps en temps le bras.  
… J'aimerais dire que c'est éxagéré... Avant je passais ma vie à sushi shop, maintenant je passe ma vie cloîtrée chez moi à pleurer, réviser, regarder des vidéos de chats sur internet et manger des salades (c'est le moins cher de mon franprix ) PUTAIN J'AI ENVIE DE VOIR DES ENFANTS GRIMMJOW/ALEX PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! J'ai jamais aimé le genre d'histoire où les combats sont trop épiques dès le début, mais si ça peut te rassurer au chapitre 20 environ il y avait de l'epicness de l'epicness. J'ai beaucoup aimé Mega Shark vs Crocosaurus, mais j'ai préféré l'attaque du requin à deux têtes. J'FAIS UNE FANFIC' ÉDUCATIVE MOI ! Plantie a une façon de penser... Plantienne. Et Rocky 9 serait au moins au niveau de mega shark vs crocosaurus. Son petit frère c'est aussi un numéro. Dans ma tête, j'sais pas quand est-ce que vous le verrez. Alex/Plantie... Même moi je ne les comprends pas, mes doigts écrivent à ma place. Quand à ma rentrée, vas voir un peu plus haut et ensuite ramène moi des fleurs à mon enterrement.

**Gun d'Ange :** LAPIIIN t'es mourru ou t'as survécu à ton exposé de CPI (quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs) J't'ai déjà dit que j'avais un autographe enfin un dessin du dessinateur des profs ? J'avais oublié mes albums, vu que je l'ai croisé par hasard je savais pas qu'il y avait un festival donc j'ai arraché un bout de sa nappe en papier et j'ai un dessin de Gladys qui hurle « VAS T'ACHETER UN ALBUMEUH ! » il est trop cool. Boobs et Booba je trouve ces prénoms parfaits. Booba étant le frère jumeau de Boobé. (Boob A, Boob B).

D'ailleurs, je ne les imaginais pas autrement qu'en Néo asiatique un peu plus baraqué avec une hache dans le dos. Et une moustache des catcheurs mexicains. En vrai, le personnage principal a beau être Alex, l'héroîne c'est Brenda. Acceuillons dès aujourd'hui Brenda, Brenda, comment vous sentez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une secte vous glorifiant ?  
Brenda : … Dégagez j'ai du travail.

Des mots emplis de tendresses et d'émotions. J'ai fait un chapitre bonus avec une description de l'appart' du point de vue d'une souris. Je le mettrais vers le chapitre 15 je pense.

J'aime bien le fait que « demain » soit il y a déjà presque un mois.

D'façons dans mon école on a pas de week-end d'intégration/bizutage ! On travaille nous ! Donc on a une demi après-midi qui se finit par révision. Et j'exagère à peine.

**Gun d'Ange part two (qui est en fait la première partie mais vu que je répond aux reviews par ordre déchronologique je dis FUCK LA LOGIQUE) :** 1984 a été le livre qui m'a le plus traumatisé je crois. Lui et un peu plus tard la zone du dehors. Depuis j'ai l'imagination qui déborde à chaque fois qu'on me parle de ce sujet. Donc je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué ta référence pour ne pas t'ennuyer avec mes commentaires.

Je suis une personne raisonnable moi. Et puis j'ai un peu peur de toi aussi.

Sinon, t'as déjà parlé à des Allemands ? Parce que moi ça va faire 12ans que je fais de l'allemand et j'ai jamais entendu cet accent. Après je dis ça... En même temps je sais juste dire patate.

D'ailleurs Mouton me demande de te dire d'arrêter de lui lisser les cheveux, ça lui fait mal.

Mouton : ELLE ME VOLE MA DIGNITÉHÉÉHÉHÉHÉ !

… Voilà voilà.

ET TES VACANCES ELLES ONT ASSEZ DURÉES NAMÉHOMÉHOMÉHO ! (C'est ma nouvelle version du kaméhaméha) Moi j'achèterai ton autobiographie tu sais. Quoi je fayote ?

Je propose de se renommer Anna et de créer une Annarchie. Et de créer un droit de véto pour la norme de copuler en place publique pour les roux.

On dit passer le chapeau. Ça vient du grec, passatum les chapotum. Les latins ont fait une petite faute de traduction. C'pas bien grave, la plupart des personnes non érudites font cette faute. (J'suis crédible ou pas comme ça?)

Et je t'ai déjà dit, à force d'être sadique avec moi et tes autres lecteurs (bien moins importants au passage) je me vengerai. Fallait pas prendre des mois pour sortir chaque chapitre. Nah. (Ah et Ichimaru prendra une plus grande importance dans cette réécriture d'ailleurs)

**Daenerys.T :** « c'est nul de s'éclater devant un chap et de passer sans laisser de traces » The truth has been spoken. Merci Dany, tu viens de décrire en une phrase un monologue inutile. Pour Mouton, il n'y a pas vraiment, voir pas du tout de ressemblance avec Love, dans ma tête Mouton c'est le sosie de... Personne, Mouton ne ressemble à rien de particulier en fait il est auréolé de lumière et on ne peut pas bien le voir. Pour Kong King par contre, tu te rapproche pas mal de la réalité. Un gros singe tout rouge qui se tortille. Voilà voilà. Tout est dit pour Kong King.  
Pour Grimmjow, il revient bientôt. ^^ (Et pour ta première review : C'est pas très grave, ça m'arrive super souvent ça d'oublier de lire des chapitres du coup après je suis perdue ^^ Et personnellement je continue à ne pas dormir la nuit mais ça devient très dur vu le niveau de mes études maintenant)

**Agrond :** À vrai dire, la vaste conspiration mondiale pour contrôler nos agissements n'est qu'une couverture pour cacher les plans diaboliques des patates et le service d'immigration extraterrestre existe, mais Will Smith et Tommy Lee Jones s'en occupent donc pour l'instant tout va bien.  
Pour le débat, il aura lieu si tu veux, mais la réponse est toute trouvée. C'est mon papa. Plus sérieusement, c'est Bruce Lee namého ! Jackie Chan n'est qu'un Bruce-Lee wannabe.

Tu devais être un petit garçon très heureux avec un papa comme ça.

Pour le petit Jimmy, bien sûr que c'est le même, qui ça pourrait être d'autre enfin ? ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 12:__** 17 heures encore (la malédiction d'Hanataro)**_

_**Ou, le pourquoi du comment l'espérance de -sur-vie des moutons oubliés n'est que très faible**_.

.

**Chambre d'Hanataro Yamada, 7h00:**

Hanataro se réveilla en douceur ce matin là, comme tout les autres matins, de toutes façons, Hanataro aimait le matin, tout comme il aimait le midi, l'après-midi, la soirée, le soir et la nuit. Il était de ces gens-là, qui ne se plaignaient jamais, de toutes façons à quoi bon se plaindre ? Alors oui, Hanataro Yamada ne se plaignait jamais et ce depuis les centaines d'années qu'il exerçait son métier de shinigami de quatrième division. Bien sûr, parfois il en avait envie, mais il se retenait, comme toujours avec lui.

Il s'étira doucement et bailla très grossièrement en se levant avec une souplesse et une grâce féline insoupçonnée avant de se gratter toujours avec grâce et souplesse son postérieur. Hanataro était quelqu'un de calme et simple, quand ses fesses le grattait, il les grattait, tout simplement.

Alors qu'il enfilait son hakama il darda son regard vers la fenêtre, songeur. C'était une belle journée, calme, ensoleillée et une légère brise fraiche venant parfaire le tableau. Oui, cette journée avait tout d'une parfaite journée. Et elle le serait, parfaite avec toutes ces petites imperfections qu'Hanataro supporterait sans broncher, fidèle à lui-même.

Et elle resterait parfaite tant que sa patiente ne se réveillera pas aujourd'hui, ou du moins pas avant 17 heures.

Dans le cas contraire il aurait juste à survivre les 17 plus longues heures de sa vie, toujours sans se plaindre.

Ne jamais se plaindre. Et rester simple, croire en sa bonne étoile, et tout irait bien, tout irait pour le mieux s'il tient le cap sans se détourner, comme il le faisait depuis des centaines d'années. Et puis à minuit il n'aurait absolument plus de raisons d'avoir envie de se plaindre. Il n'aura qu'à tenir 17 heures et tout ira bien.

**23h40, toujours en compagnie du jeune Hanataro :**

Ce matin même Hanataro avait pensé avoir à vivre une journée ordinaire et parfaite. Et c'en est restée une. Bien sûr il a eu droit à quelques boutades du type ''je te pousse dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes'' et autres plaisanteries habituelles. En somme, une journée parfaitement ordinaire et ordinairement parfaite.

C'était bon d'être Hanataro, rien ne pouvait venir vous troubler et tout semblait toujours aller pour le mieux. Bien sûr, il avait redouté que sa patiente se réveille, c'était peut-être la seule ombre qui aurait pu réellement noircir ce tableau, que cette drôle et terrifiante femme se réveille. Il avait appris par le lieutenant Abarai qu'elle avait encore une fois exposé sa poitrine, même si cette fois-ci elle avait gardé son hakama et pensé à en couvrir une petite partie. Probablement une fétichiste. Mais à la limite, Hanataro s'en fichait pas mal, il avait examiné le lieutenant Abarai qui était devenu très rouge, mais il n'était pas fièvreux alors il était retourné s'occuper des autres blessés.

De toutes façons, il n'avait plus qu'à tenir vingt petites minutes et il serait en vacances. Ses premières vraies vacances depuis longtemps. Alors il suffisait de rester positif et d'espérer que sa patiente ne se réveille pas avant ces vingt minutes. Ensuite elle pourra exposer sa poitrine à qui elle voudra, ce ne sera plus son affaire.

Il suffisait qu'elle dorme encore vingt minutes. Et surtout qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant qu'il ait shunpoté jusqu'au petit pavillon de pêche où il passerait ses vacances. Parce que dans le cas contraire il y avait de très grandes chances que le réveil d'Alex Kichigai, sa patiente fétichiste, signe l'arrêt de mort d'Hanataro et probablement une tentative d'assassinat de toutes les personnes habitant le gotei.

Enfin, d'après les menaces proférées dans le sommeil de celle-ci. Des menaces très inventives d'ailleurs, qui confirmait en grande partie l'intuition d'Hanataro sur le fétichisme de sa patiente avec les seins. De ce qu'il avait compris, bien sûr. Mais ''Je vais arracher les tétons de cette espèce d'enfoiré de Mouton et y placer ses yeux et je le forcerais à regarder le vieux shaman diabolique se tordre les tétons devant lui et ensuite je les écorcherais vifs et je forcerais l'enfoiré qui m'a mis sous morphine à les manger tout entier, même les tétons'' laissait d'assez gros indices sur l'obsession de cette femme avec les tétons.

En même temps, Hanataro avait très vite compris qu'il devait s'identifier au ''petit enfoiré qui l'a mis sous morphine'', alors il préféra garder son hypothèse pour lui, de peur que sa patiente ne sente qu'on parlait d'elle et qu'elle se réveille pour participer à la discussion et ajouter son point de vue à la théorie d'Hanataro.

Surtout qu'à cause de la morphine, justement, quand elle proférait ces menaces, elle gardait un visage tout à fait innocent et calme et sa voix était aussi douce que pouvait l'être sa voix, ce qui voulait dire pas très douce, mais pour elle c'était déjà un exploit.

Non pas que sa voix ne soit moche, elle n'avait juste pas une voix très douce. À vrai dire, sa voix n'était pas dure non plus, elle était... Étrange, elle ne faisait pas féminine ni maternelle ni sensuelle, mais elle ne faisait pas non plus une voix masculine. C'était un mélange étrange qui partait dans les aigus ou les graves sans prévenir et qui allait toujours beaucoup trop vite pour suivre le fil de sa conversation, comme si les mots qu'elle lançait n'allaient pas assez vite et qu'elle pensait déjà à autre chose.

C'était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles elle lui faisait si peur. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, normalement au gotei il n'y avait presque que des femmes magnifiques aux yeux dorés, à la voix douce et dont le comportement suivait une ligne logique connue de tous. Alex avait des yeux cacas d'oie et il n'était même pas sûre qu'elle sache elle-même ce qu'elle allait faire dans la seconde qui suivait.

Ça le changeait. Il n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était d'une façon agréable ou non.

D'un certain côté, ça l'était, il en avait assez de devoir ausculter des femmes magnifiques et rester de marbre face à ces beautés qui feraient pâlir d'envie les mannequins. Non pas qu'Alex était moche, mais il était assez facile d'oublier que c'était une femme désirable.

Quoique, il aurait pu juré qu'à un moment de son sommeil elle faisait un rêve très agréable et il l'avait trouvé belle. Et puis elle avait recommencé à parler de couper les tétons de Mouton qui en plus venait la déranger au beau milieu de cet entretien avec son capitaine. Du coup, il se demandait dans quelle division elle pensait rentrer et donc pour quel capitaine serait-elle capable de couper les tétons d'une personne.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sa journée était presque finie, Alex ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et bientôt il la laisserait aux soins d'un autre shinigami.

Il se promit qu'il lui enverrait une carpe en rentrant de ses vacances à la pêche.

Il regarda de nouveau vers le lit où sa patiente promettait de dépecer vivant le capitaine commandant et de vendre sa peau comme du jambon.

Deux carpes.

Hanataro se permit un long soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, les mains crispés sur les accoudoirs. Une fine pellicule de sueur apparaissait sur son front et il éteignit la lumière puisque la lampe qui pendait à moitié au dessus de son crane chauffait trop.

En même temps, les hommes de la onzième cassaient tellement de lampes ici et elles étaient si mal réparés qu'il était étonné de ne pas encore être vert et radioactif.

En attendant, il se raccrochait à l'idée qu'il ne lui restait que vingt minutes avant d'être libre, loin de ces lampes radioactives et de cette jeune Rokya obsédée par les seins qui le mettait très mal à l'aise et qui lui foutait carrément la trouille à vrai dire.

Donc voilà, il avait qu'à tenir vingt minutes.

-Tu serais surpris de voir tout ce qu'il est possible de faire en une petite vingtaine de minutes mon p'tiot.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait de parler tout haut.

Il lui en fallut encore quelques unes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et encore quelques unes pour se donner assez de courage pour le vérifier.

Avec une lenteur plus qu'exagéré, il pivota la tête en direction du lit se tenant à ses côtés. À chaque millimètre que sa tête faisait, ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans l'accoudoir et son corps se tendait petit à petit. Dans le même temps, une goutte de sueur froide dégoulinait dans son dos, enfin, ce qu'il supposait être son dos, il n'avait plus aucune conscience de son corps, ni du temps qui passait ni de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'était rien, du vide, enfermé dans le néant total.

-Faut peut-être pas exagérer, si tu décris ça comme ça, le jour où tu te feras kidnapper par de terroristes qui voudront te torturer longuement et qui auront disparus de ton champ de vision, tu sauras plus quoi raconter.

Hanataro sentit cette fois-ci très distinctement la goutte de sueur rouler le long de son dos. Il inspira très profondément et ferma les yeux en se tournant complètement vers le lit. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, pour observer entièrement le lit.

Et s'il pouvait l'observer entièrement, c'est parce qu'aucun corps ne venait cacher le lit. Autrement dit, le lit est désormais vide.

Il déglutit et sentit ses mains trembler. Il les cala entre ses genoux en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait le long de son front à l'aide de ses pieds. Quel idiot de ne pas avoir laissé les lumières allumées ! C'était quoi de finir vert fluorescent contre le fait de rendre cette pièce encore plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité ? Sérieusement, mieux valait les lampes radioactives que laisser cette pièce éteinte, donnant le champ libre à sa patiente pour se terrer dans le noir et lui découper les tétons par surprise.

En plus s'il avait été radioactif, il aurait pu faire de la lumière lui-même, plus jamais il n'aurait été dans une pareille situation ! Si ça se trouve il aurait même pu économiser pas mal d'argent sur sa facture d'électricité. Quel con il avait fait.

Il se força à respirer un peu, chose qu'il avait apparemment oublié de faire au vu de son visage rouge qui allait virer au violet. Il avait déjà passé 16h40 sans embrouilles, il devrait s'en sortir pour les dernières minutes.

-Vous... Vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle Kichigai ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sa gorge était de plus en plus sèche. Il attrapa de sa main tremblante son zanpaktoh qu'il garda contre son cœur, cherchant du réconfort tel un enfant et son doudou. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi merdé sur le fait de ne pas avoir amené sa peluche lapine préférée. Son lapinou d'amour... Il était sûr que sa peluche l'aurait protégé.

Il remarqua un mouvement d'air et sentit un souffle froid le long de ses genoux. Il baissa lentement les yeux et découvrit sa patiente, assise à même le sol, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle avait les yeux étrangement vifs et il aurait pu jurer y voir des étoiles pétiller.

-Mettons que j'achète un doudou, je sais pas quoi, un pingouin en peluche par exemple, (j'aurais préféré Hector mais je l'ai oublié et il est hors de question de le remplacer, j'suis la femme d'un seul piranha en peluche moi ! Et puis, j'aurais bien voulu une plante en peluche, mais Plantie est contre je crois qu'il a peur que je lui préfère la peluche.) Donc, si je prend un pingouin en peluche, et que je le presse contre mes seins, il s'enfuira pas hein ?

… Il devait répondre quoi à ça ?

-Nan parce que tu vois, en ce moment j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens semblent trouver ma poitrine très peu intéressante, non pas que je voudrais que tout le monde s'y intéresse mais bon, c'est quand même vexant quand vous êtes en soutien-gorge et que personne n'y prête attention, je finis par croire que ma poitrine est moche tu vois ? Alors que je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas, soyons réalistes, une poitrine reste une poitrine et puis, appelons un chat un chat, j'ai des jolis seins non ? Ils sont pas très gros, mais on est loin d'une planche à pain non ? Et puis ils tombent pas trop, ils ont pas une forme dégueulasse... Bref, je me demandais si ils étaient pas magiques et donc vous en auriez peur et ça pourrait ramener une peluche à la vie quoi.

Hanataro ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur ladite poitrine. Elle n'avait rien d'anormal, c'était une poitrine normale quoi même plutôt jolie, c'était étrange.

-... Enfin toutes ces choses qui me font me poser des questions. D'un autre côté, si ça se trouve vous êtes tous gays, c'est ça ?

-Euh...

-Enfin, je m'égare, revenons-en à nos moutons, qui sont en fait des pingouins, parce que j'ai tué tout les moutons, enfin pas encore mais dans un futur très proche.

… Si il hurle on va encore faire des remarques désobligeantes sur sa prétendue virilité ?

-Si je prend une peluche en pingouin et que je la plaque sur mes seins, elle pourra pas se défendre ?

-Eh bien... Non, non je ne pense pas.

-Bon, alors je vais faire ça, c'est pas beaucoup mais ce sera déjà un petit réconfort de savoir qu'au moins une chose ne fuit pas mes seins.

-Si-si je peux me permettre, je suis sûr qu'il y a une tr-trè-très bo-bonne explication au fait que personne ne s'occupe de votre po-poi-poitrin-poiitrine.

Hanataro avait pris trois teintes de rouges et sa patiente n'avait absolument rien compris.

-Tu trouves que mes seins sont vraiment si moches ?

Il avait rougit sous le coup de la question et était tombé de son siège avec tout les gestes désordonnés qu'il faisait, sans doute pour pour dissiper la question ou sa gêne. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et débita très rapidement :

''Nonnonjelestrouvetrèsagréablesilyasûrementuneexp licationpourtoutesceschoses,vosseinsnesontenaucunc asencausemademoiselle,jepeuxvousjureretced'unpoint devuedemédecinqu'ilssonttoutàfaitnormauxetréponden tàtoutlescritèresdebeautédespoitrines.''

Traduction : ''Nan j'te jure, ils sont grave stylés tes pare-chocs bébé !''

Cela sembla suffire à la jeune femme qui regarda successivement Hanataro et ses seins avec un petit sourire rassuré. Puis cet aller-retour s'accéléra et ses yeux se firent de plus en plus méfiants.

-Fais gaffe quand même pervers.

Hanataro blêmit et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Non pas qu'il se plaignait de cette ambiance inquiétante qui pesait dans cette chambre, il ne se plaignait jamais de toutes façons, mais si il pouvait ne pas se plaindre loin de cette chambre ça lui irait bien. En même temps, il était censé s'occuper d'Alex jusqu'à ce soir minuit. Mais maintenant qu'elle est réveillée il n'a pas besoin de la surveiller si ?

Sa main était sur la poignée de porte lorsqu'une voix claqua dans l'air, lui tordant les entrailles :

-Dis-moi gamin, où puis-je trouver les dortoirs de l'académie ?

Le jeune homme soupira, sa journée n'avait pas finalement été si parfaite. Ça faisait un peu trop plainte ça, ça allait pas du tout, disons plutôt que cette fin de journée allait être plus mouvementée et longue qu'il ne le pensait.

-Suivez-moi, il repoussa lentement la main d'Alex, postée sous sa gorge, prête à l'étrangler, ou l'égorger, ou le découper ou beaucoup d'autres choses, si les cheveux de sa patiente ne finissait pas par l'étouffer.

Il se leva lentement, sans faire de gestes brusques, comme pour ne pas effrayer Alex. Il en profita pour s'éloigner d'elle et donc échapper à l'emprise de ses cheveux qui lui rentraient dans la gorge et qui lui piquaient le nez.

Il profita de cette distance pour étudier un peu mieux le cas qui lui faisait face, Alex se tenait prostrée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, sa blouse d'hôpital était froissée, ses cheveux décoiffés semblaient vouloir prouver que la gravité ne leur faisait aucun effet et ses mains étaient posées près de sa poitrine, dans une position défensive/craintive.

En ce moment précis, Hanataro réalisa qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu qui que ce soit ressemblant plus à un petit animal sauvage et farouche que sa patiente.

Cette réflexion fût très vite suivie d'une autre, bien plus fataliste : Une très longue nuit l'attendait.

**23h44, sur le chemin de l'internat : **

-Mouton. Tuer Mouton. Tuer. Tuer. Sang. Sang. Sein. Seins. Seins. … Raah merde, j'ai encore oublié à quoi je devais penser.

Hanataro se força à réprimer un frisson et se promit de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Mouton. Et des personnes qui devront s'occuper d'Alex lorsqu'elle sera en prison.

**Au même moment dans la chambre AE258:**

-I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY ! I BELIEEEVE I CAN TOOOOUCH THEEE SKYYYYY-Oh, du fromage, voilà ce qui manque à mon sandwich !

**23H49 toujours sur le chemin de l'internat :**

-Donc, résumons, Mouton je le tue à petit feu, je commence par lui couper l'ensemble de ses doigts aux premières phalanges, puis aux deuxièmes, aux troisièmes, ensuite je l'émascule, je le tond, je le brûle, je l'écartèle, je le soigne pour pas qu'il me clamse dans les bras, là j'aurais besoin de toi Hanataro, et ensuite je lui coupe les tétons et je le démembre.

Hanataro se figea une demi-seconde et pria silencieusement toutes les figures qui pourraient l'aider en ce moment précis.

-Ah mais en même temps, si je veux lui couper les tétons, vaudrait mieux le faire avant ou après avoir offert un collier fait de ses entrailles au capitaine commandant ?

… À l'aide.

**23h52 du côté de Mouton :**

-Oh non, j'ai plus de fromage, c'est dingue je pensais en avoir acheté l'autre jour. ...Je pourrais peut-être bidouiller un truc pour créer une vache et la traire, et puis une autre machine pour faire fermenter le lait en acceléré ?

**23H53 dans un recoin de la chambre AE258 :**

Une souris attrapa le reste du fromage et l'engloutit d'une traite, ne lachant pas des yeux l'étrange énergumène blond et frisé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Voler ce fromage avait été le coup de sa vie, et maintenant il se retire du buisness. Il avait assez travaillé dans sa vie, pris assez de risques, maintenant il voulait juste retrouver Pedro, son brave Pedro, si doux et tendre...

**23h55 du côté d'Hanataro et d'Alex :**

- T'en penses quoi Hamtaro?

-De quoi donc?

-Je le brûle avec de l'huile ou avec de l'eau ? Parce que tu vois, l'huile ça graisse donc en plus il sera sale, et puis ça doit faire plus mal, mais en même temps après je vais devoir nettoyer et ça me fait chier quoi, alors que l'eau ça s'évapore, et ça lavera même le sang, mais ça lui fera moins mal. Donc j'suis dans une impasse.

Hanataro trébucha sur une pierre et s'éloigna rapidement, sans pour autant réussir à se relever. Le tout sous les yeux attentifs et curieux d'Alex. Il respira plusieurs fois de longues bouffées d'air, se forçant à se calmer, il n'avait plus que huit minutes à passer, tout irait bien.

-...De... De qu-qu-qui parlez vous?

-De Mouton voyons. Je ne te ferais rien toi.

...

-Et quand je dis rien c'est rien, r-i-e-n R. I. E. N. tu saisis ? Donc ne t'approche pas de mes seins.

…

-Je... D'accord, je ferais attention.

Elle sembla rassurée puisqu'un large sourire vint éclairer son visage et qu'elle prit Hanataro sous son bras en lui tapotant la tête.

-C'est bien, on peut rester amis. Bon, et pour mon dilemme alors, eau ou huile ?

La paupière d'Hanataro tressauta rapidement, ils étaient... Amis ?

-Oh et bien euh... Je suppose que... hum... A vrai dire je... Je ne suis pas trop pour la violence gratuite.

-Je trouve que t'y vas un peu fort, je vais pas lui faire payer en plus !

...

-T'as pas compris ou quoi Hamtaro ? Violence GRATUITE et je ne vais pas lui faire PAYER. Tu comprends, gratuit, paiement, c'est une blague, un jeu de mot !

…

-Tu devrais pas avoir beaucoup d'amis quand t'étais petit, hein Hamtaro ?

Hanataro ne se retourna pas et continua d'avancer droit devant lui, tâchant d'oublier le tressautement de ses sourcils et les gouttes de sueur qui lui tombaient le long des yeux.

En le regardant marcher, la seule chose à laquelle on pouvait penser se résumait à''va-t-il tomber ou exploser et fondre en larmes ?''.

_**Ok, Plantie une idée de une solution à mon problème?**_

_Lequel, ton sens de l'humour?_

_**Mon sens de l'humour va très bien.**_

_Je veux pas le voir quand il va mal alors._

_**Ça va pas tarder si tu continues. Nan, sérieusement je te parlais de Mouton.**_

_Bah je me décharge de toute responsabilité, je t'avais dit de rester concentrée et de ne lui parler qu'après._

_**Changement de programme, je te brûle les feuilles combien de jours après t'avoir privé d'engrais ?**_

_... JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTAIN DE PLANTE._

_**J'ai parfois l'impression de tourner en rond avec toi Plantie. Parfois tu sembles accepter tes origines et d'un seul coup tu te renfermes et tu les renies, alors que moi tu vois avec mes origines vikings...**_

**23h57 dans le recoin de la chambre AE258 :**

La souris sourit et se prépara à faire ses affaires pour rejoindre son brave Pedro lorsque son cœur se serra. Elle avait du mal à respirer, l'air se faisait rare, ses muscles ne répondaient plus, tout devenait flou.

George pensa un dernier moment à Pedro et tomba au sol.

**23h58, côté Alex/Hanataro dix détours et de nombreuses indications sur les vikings plus tard: **

Hanataro avait fini par créer un lien d'énergie spirituelle entre son poignet et celui de sa patiente, ce qui l'avait rendu plus qu'heureuse, d'une façon assez incompréhensible.

_**Honnêtement, je trouve qu'on est très injustes en insinuant que ce petit Hamtaro est con, c'était une bonne idée le lien pour éviter qu'il ne se perde.**_

_Premièrement, c'est Hanataro, tu le sais très bien, tu l'appelles comme ça la moitié du temps._

_**Quand les gens deviennent un peu trop amical avec moi, j'aime les appeler par un faux nom, ça leur fait comprendre que je ne les aime pas et que je ne me soucie pas d'eux.**_

_Deuxièmement, tu es presque la seule à insinuer qu'il est con._

_**Le presque change tout.**_

_Et s'il a crée ce lien, c'est pour éviter que TU ne te perdes, parce que lui a un sens de l'orientation supérieur à celui d'une huître morte._

_**Je t'emmerde Bernard.**_

-On est arrivés.

Hanataro fixait sa montre avec attention, ses aiguilles semblaient le narguer à tourner au ralenti et il aurait pu jurer qu'elles bougeaient de moins en moins vite, il y en a même une qui a presque reculé. Enfin, à son avis.

Il lui restait deux minutes à rester avec Alex. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, il se demandait ce qu'elle comptait faire. Quoique vu le ricanement hystérique qui vient de sortir de la bouche d'Alex, il avait une petite idée.

Un bruit sourd déchira le calme ambiant et Hanataro fit un saut de plusieurs mètres.

(Bien sûr, quand il était à l'académie il était absolument incapable de sauter à plus d'un mètre.)

Il rouvrit les yeux et se releva de sa position de la tortue grecque, observant ce qui a jadis été une porte et qui se résume maintenant à un tas de bois fumant informe. (Parce que oui, parfois les tas de bois ont des jolies formes)

Alex enjambait maintenant le tas de bois et se dirigeait à pas rapide vers une petite tâche blonde.

Entre temps Hanataro s'était agenouillé sur le sol, une aura sombre au-dessus de son crâne baissé. Quel horrible médecin Hanataro pouvait être, incapable de garder une patiente dans son lit. Il ne méritait plus de vivre.

_Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, tu as tout donné pendant si longtemps, il fallait bien que tu te relâche un peu, en plus ce n'est pas n'importe quelle patiente et puis, dans moins d'une minute ce ne sera plus ta patiente !_

_**Je sais mais j'ai tellement peur de décevoir capitaine Unohana, elle qui est toujours si douée, je n'ai... C'es juste que... J'ai pas envie de faire des erreurs.**_

_Bah c'est dans la nature humaine de faire des erreurs, à ce compte là tu te déguise et tu te fais opérer jusqu'à devenir un canard._

_**Heureusement que t'es là, que ferais-je sans toi Hisogomaru?**_

_Marchand de journaux; un pharmacien; un apothicaire ou autres._

_**... C'est une sorte de talent de réussir à gâcher un moment comme ça si facilement.**_

Un cri rageur forca Hanataro à soulever la tête, sa patiente était suspendue au plafond, le pied coincé dans une sorte de corde aux divers nœuds complexes. Derrière elle, une perruque blonde affro, posée sur un carton à moitié-caché par un canapé. Et face à elle un jeune homme au sourire triomphant.

Mouton, apparemment. Il était grand, la peau pâle, une musculature qui n'avait que peu de chose à envier à un dieu grec, des grands cils surplombant d'immenses yeux bleus qui tiraient légèrement sur le vert par moment. Et des cheveux blonds bouclés, très bouclés.

Hanataro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se força à fermer la bouche, il n'était pas gay, il n'était pas gay, il n'était pas gay, il n'était pas gay, il n'était pas gay.

Eh beh, je savais bien que t'avais l'air un peu couillonne, mais de là à tomber dans mon piège si facilement, c'est con je t'avais un peu sur-estimé du coup j'avais cré plus de pièges, mais un seul suffisait. T'es plus conne que ce que je pensais. … J'me demande ce que je vais te faire maintenant que je t'ai attaché.

Alex se tortilla au bout de sa corde pour réussir à planter son regard dans les yeux toujours aussi bleus et rieurs de Mouton.

Si tu pense à quoi que ce soit de sexuel, je t'arrête, je fais pas dans la zoophilie.

Mouton ne lui décocha même pas un regard et continua à trafiquer sa machine dans son coin. Alex attendit un peu et voyant qu'il ne comptait rien rajouter, elle reprit :

même si c'est vrai que j'aurais eu l'occasion pas mal de fois en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais même pu tester la Georgeophilie mais je suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu y survivre.

… Il ne voulait même pas savoir.

Apparemment Alex se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pensait puisqu'elle conclut :

En même temps si tu teste pas, tu sauras jamais, c'est ce que je me dis toujours. Donc si vraiment je suis obligée de faire dans la zoophilie, je me débattrai peut-être pas.

…. Hanataro ouvrit grand ses yeux et observa mieux ledit Mouton, entouré de machines plus que suspectes, une petite couche de sueur laissant apercevoir ses muscles sous son tee-shirt blanc... C'est vrai qu'il ne se débattrait pas nons plus à la place d'Alex.

Immédiatement des dizaines d'images assez peu catholiques et ragoûtantes lui envahirent la tête, des images de moutons, et d'autres images de moutons faisant des choses étranges. Et bizarrement le sourire de Mouton semblait prendre un tout nouvel aspect. Bon, ben c'était officiel au moins, Hanataro n'était pas gay en fait.

Hanataro se permit quelques secondes pour assimiler cette information, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, la situation avait légèrement changé.

Pour faire court, un canard était arrivé dans la pièce suivi d'un coq et d'un iguane.

Oh, et Alex était descendue et dorénavant elle s'amusait à épiler les jambes de Mouton, poil par poil.

Le tout avec un air curieusement sérieux. Si ça se trouve elle fait une collecte de poils, et c'est très important pour elle donc elle est très soigneuse.

…

-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHH !

Mouton tentait de se débattre, le visage déformé par la douleur, les yeux rouges et la morve au nez.

Manque de bol, il était plus assez beau pour qu'Hanataro l'aide. En plus Hanataro n'était pas gay.

Et même si la solidarité masculine se doit d'exister lorsqu'on voit un de ses confrères se prendre un vase... Là, Mouton ressemble désormais beaucoup trop à un mouton justement dans l'esprit d'Hanataro pour le considérer comme un homme.

Donc plus de solidarité.

_Hanataro, t'es vraiment un lâche._

_**Exactement.**_

-BORDEL T'ES MÉDECIN MEC, TU PEUX PAS LAISSER QUELQU'UN SOUFFRIR SOUS TES YEUX SANS RIEN FAIRE !

Les cloches sonnèrent. Il était minuit passé.

Hanataro était officiellement en vacances. Il offrit un sourire éclatant aux deux énergumènes dans la pièce et fit demi-tour d'un grand mouvement de jambes.

Les cris de douleurs provenant de derrière son dos lui firent promettre de veiller à ce que Mouton ait un bon shinigami comme médecin. Faudra juste trouver son vrai nom pour l'inscrire sur la liste.

… En même temps, il avait très envie de pêcher tout de suite. Il accélèra le pas et songea au cabanon qui l'attendait dans la forêt près du lac. Ses pas s'éloignèrent, pour n'être plus qu'un léger son au loin, très loin de la chambre AE258.

Un écho lui parvint, quelque chose à propos d'une machine à faire du fromage. Sa curiosité fût un bref instant titillée mais il serra les poings et continua sa marche.

Alors qu'Hanataro sortait du dortoir es hauts-parleurs grésillèrent un instant « Alerte incendie dans le dortoir, je repète alarme incendie dans le dortoir ». Il hésita un instant puis continua sa marche.

Merde, ils avaient qu'à se démerder, Alex n'est plus de son ressort maintenant, il l'avait eu pendant 17 heures, 17 HEURES!

* * *

_**Voilà voilà.  
Je dois encore me doucher et finir pas mal de choses donc on va faire court :**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre est un chapitre inédit qui n'existait pas avant la coécriture.**_

Et puis une petite question :

-Pour ceux s'y connaissant un peu niveau comics, vous êtes plus Marvel ou DC Comics.

(Heureusement qu'on est pas sur un fandom ou j'aurais déclenché une guerre mondiale)


End file.
